The dawn of the wolf dragon
by blilymainpriceKing
Summary: Jon and Daenerys prepare themselves for the wars to come, for they both know that Winter is Here and Fire and Blood will shortly follow
1. Chapter 1

The Dawn of the Wolf Dragon

Summary: My take on the events of Season 8, some things may seem a little AU.

Part1: The dragon beneath the snow

Arya

Sleet fell heavy and wet upon their leathers as she swung her tourney sword again and again at little Lyanna Mormont, who despite her size fought with strength and speed. Every blow Arya swung was met with the wooden shield and occasionally Arya would receive a sharp jab to the ribs.

"Good" She shouted over the hubbub of noise in Winterfell's courtyard. "But your footwork is too obvious, switch it up, don't forget to pivot." The little bear faltered for a second and Arya had her on her back.

"You're getting better" Arya said smiling helping the lady up. "I heard stories of your mother, the fearsome bear."

Lyanna smiled "Yes even my father feared her, she fought bravely, she died in battle how she would have wanted"

"When we have dealt with the dead we shall march south and avenge her" Arya said, "I promise"

Lyanna nodded her eyes cold, the sweat on her face freezing, her dark hair soaking wet. "I'll have their heads on spikes". The two girls laughed loudly, since Arya had arrived at Winterfell she had been tasked with training the bear cub for battle along with some of the other young girls of the north. Lyanna Mormont was by far the bravest, even at age ten she was a fearsome leader and silenced most of the northern lords with her speeches and cutting words. Sansa had told her how she had reduced their brother to tremors when he asked for her men. She was a loyal girl and reminded Arya of her younger self when she took to the road all those years ago.

"Lady Stark" She heard the name being called and cringed, she hated it but she had no other title and so Lady Stark had been her fate. Lord Glover strode across the yard and bowed to them both. "Your Lady Sister would like a word"

Arya nodded "Thank you, tell her I will be there shortly I must change out of my wet clothes."

"As you wish Lady Stark" He bowed again and then turned to Lyanna "Lady Mormont"

Twenty minutes later Arya entered her sister's solar. It was a shock to the temperature compared to the iron cold of the courtyard. Her sister sat at the wooden desk papers spread out in front of her.

"How was training?" She asked not looking up.

"Good, productive, Lyanna Mormont is ferocious, she will lead her men well.". Arya took the seat opposite her. The two remaining Stark sister's polar opposites but Stark's all the same. "What do you need?"

Sansa finally looked up "Jon, I mean the King, arrived in White harbour in two days, Daenarys Targaryens armies are already there with Brienne. I need you to meet them and escort the King and the Queen to Winterfell, Jon wants to send a message across the north of strong allegiance, and house Stark must protect them as the Dragon queen has many enemies."  
Arya mulled this over "This is a job for the Lord commander of the household guard" She said.

Sansa smiled "Well we don't have one of those and Jon and I both think that it is high time we fill the position." She stood and drew a badge from her pocket, one Arya had seen on Jorrey once. A dire wolf with a sword and a spear through it. "Arya of house Stark, I name you Lady Commander of the household guard."

Arya grinned pride swelling her and then she remembered her duty. She stood unsheathed needle and knelt. "I Arya of house Stark do swear to defend the King of the North and the Lady of Winterfell from harm, to guard their secrets, to offer counsel and silence from this day until my last day. I swear this by the old gods and the new"

Sansa smiled at her sister. "So, choose 10 men, or women and ride south to White Harbour, meet the contingents from the dragon queen's armies and meet our brother of his damned boat. Hopefully the south hasn't clouded his senses too much."

"I don't the south has anything to do with it" Arya said sheathing needle. "They say she's a great beauty, and well, we know what men do when they are in love"

"You think he loves her? Little finger though he wanted to marry her. I must say it would make a good alliance"

Arya laughed "Jon? Marry? In love? I can't imagine it really, he's too consumed with the army of the dead, but I will let you know when I see them for myself. I for one am looking forward to meeting the dragons."

It was true never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would ever see a dragon and now three flew to Winterfell. Dothraki screamers rode towards Winterfell and the unsullied. Despite the northern concern over the imminent arrival of the Targaryen queen, she trusted Jon and if he trusted this queen then she would too.

"I would ride as soon as possible. Lord Manderley will meet you there"

"Of course, I will gather some companions."

She turned to leave but her sister called out to her "Arya, please be safe"

She gave a mock bow "Of course sister" and left the room.

She found him in the armoury, hammering away at dragon glass weapons for it had been sent a week previously. When Arya entered Gendry stopped hammering and turned to her. "Nice badge" He noted pointing to it pinned proudly to her chest.

"I am Lady commander of the household guard now" She said smirking.

"That sounds fancy, well done you deserve it."

"Come on were going on a trip" She said throwing a saddle at him.

"But we just got here, where are we going?"  
"White harbour to pick up my brother, the Queen needs protecting on the King's road. So, I was entrusted to lead the expedition, and you shall be my right hand man Gendry Waters, plus we have catching up to do"

He smiled kindly "Of course My Lady, who else is coming.?"  
"Tommen, Warwick, Jerrys, Tormund Giants bane, Ed the lord commander of the nights watch and some of his crows, should be fun! We leave in 10 minutes saddle up" She strode quickly out of the small room and crossed to where the 10 men stood.

"What I want to know" Tormund said looking down at Arya. "Is how the fuck did someone so small end up the commander of the bloody household guard. I reckon I could break you in half with one hand"

"Careful Giantsbane" Gendry said walking up behind her "This one killed off a whole house for murdering her brother and mother. She has a very particular set of skills" He winked at her as she climbed on her horse, covering her leather breaches which had knives strapped down the sides with her fur cloak.

"And she beat Brienne of Tarth in training" Warwick said. "You should have seen it"  
Tormund turned to Arya his face in disbelief. "You beat that golden-haired beauty?"

Arya shrugged "It's not all about brute strength, now come on it's a two-day ride and its getting dark"

She kicked her horse and galloped off, sleet and ice spraying the men behind her.

They rode through the night for the snow had stopped and then when daylight broke Arya stopped in a wooded clearing where they made a small fire and cooked off some venison sausages.

"SO" Arya said her mouth full of food "Tormund and Gendry you have met the Targaryen queen, what is she like can we trust her?"

They both looked at each other and nodded. "I would never not trust her after what happened beyond the wall, we owe her our lives, we owe Jon our lives. We were surrounded by 100,000 of them" Tormund began. "I looked at your brother and we both knew that at that moment we would surely die and then suddenly out of nowhere fucking flames as tall as trees came down from the heavens and there she was the smallest woman I had ever seen, smaller than you, riding on the back of this beast. She had saved us all, she refused to leave, it was only until Jon got dragged underwater that we shouted for her to go. But like the undead god he is he came back. She had already told her armies to prepare for the war against the dead and she sat. I've never seen anyone with that much vigil. She sat by Jon's side as he lay there frozen, she did not eat or drink, she just sat waiting for him to come back. She has command over two dragons, she has command over 50 thousand men and yet she is not cruel or bitter, she has a good heart and your brother is besotted with her, I don't blame him, not my type but have you ever seen hair so silver, or eyes so violet?"

"I agree with Tormund" Ed said, "I've never met her, but if Jon trusts her then I do to, if he says she's the queen we follow then that is that, I don't care what her father did, she is a woman who has achieved the impossible and if Jon who has defied the very nature we live in trusts her I do to"

Arya looked to Gendry and he nodded in agreement "We sent that raven expecting her not to come not to risk it, but she came and she brought them back, she saves people from monsters just like Jon. If they are the leaders to lead us into the long night then I am okay with that."

Arya nodded and chewed her food some more. "My sister believes that Jon wants to marry her."  
Ed shrugged "He can do what he likes, it would make sense I guess, but Jon isn't the marrying type, he's been in love before"

Arya choked on her food "What? I thought you couldn't take a wife in the nights watch"

"I didn't say he married a woman I said he loved a woman. A wildling"

Tormund nodded sadly "Aye, she was part of my clan, but in the free folk's eyes they were married. We have no ceremony you see unlike you southern fuckers; the rule is that if a man steals a woman from her clan and beds her and lives then they are man and wife and that is what Jon did. He stole Ygritte he lay with her on many occasion and he lived. He loved her and she loved him"  
Arya stared "What happened to her, what was she like"

"She was a fierce warrior, a brilliant archer, hair as red as fire she was a good woman, she plunged 4 arrows into Jon when he went back to the nights watch and then the little crow plunged an arrow through her."

Ed looked confused "The little crow?"

Tormund nodded "You know, the boy who betrayed Jon"

Ed's face went dark. "Olly, little fucker"

"I saw it happen, I saw Jon grab her and cradle her until she died in his arms and then that little fucker who killed my best fighter plunged a dagger through his lord commanders heart. What a bad idea"

Arya had been told the story. Jon had died. He had been dead for a day until a red woman brought him back.

"What happened to the betrayers?" Arya asked.

"Jon hung em" Ed said. "He hung em and gave the cloak to me, he couldn't stay there any longer, to be killed like that by your own men, the looks on their faces when he was resurrected, they shat themselves. We all knew not to cross Jon. He's a patient man your brother but if he has reason to lose his temper he does. And woe betide the men who get in his way. I remember Lord Janos"

Arya frowned "Janos, of the King's guard?"  
"Aye he was sent to take the black bald-headed cunt. It was Jon's third day as Lord Commander, and he told Janos he was going to the shadow tower to man it. Janos didn't like that told Jon he could stick his command up his arse."

Arya raised her eyebrows letting out a laugh.

"Jon gave him a chance, told him are you refusing an order from your lord commander? Janos stuck to his guns, so Jon dragged him to the block. Janos pleaded and pleaded the fucker but his head came off in once clean sweep, all of us knew not to cross Jon after that, all of us bar the cunts who drive daggers in his heart. But they are dead now. He will still be the best Lord Commander I have ever served, best fucking swordsman in the whole of Westeros I reckon. He's seen and dealt with a lot of shit your brother and I respect him for that. When we were told he was King in the North, I knew that was his destiny, he should rule and lead, he was wasted at the wall. When was the last time you saw him?"

Arya smiled fondly at the memory. "When he gave me my sword right before he left for the wall." She tapped needle by her side. "He gave it to me and told me to stick em with the pointy end"

Their laughter ricocheted off the small clearing into the lightening winter day.

White harbour was alive with people when they arrived, fisherman bringing in the morning's catch, market men breaking ice and clearing the heavy snow. Children wrapped in woollen blankets ran across the salty snow and horns sounded for the arrival of ships. Brienne of Tarth was waiting for them at the mer-fountain, her squire and Lord Manderley at her side, his white hair matching the colour of the snow.

Arya dismounted as Brienne greeted her with a bow "Lady Commander, I trust your journey was pleasant."  
"We rode hard Lady Brienne we made good time."  
"Lady Stark" Lord Manderley bowed.

"That is my Sister Lord Manderley, I am Lady Commander of the household guard. I have come with bannermen and allies to escort The King and the Queen back to Winterfell, I trust the Targaryen's Armies have arrived safely?"

"Aye Lady Commander, they are being housed in my great hall while they replenish, they shall meet us at the docks, when the King returns."

"Good and any word of the Lannister army?" She asked.

The old man shrugged "No, and the Targaryen army did not meet them on the King's road., we have heard nothing, a raven has been sent to Jamie Lannister questioning their obvious absence re affirming that if this truce is broken, then we shall destroy the Lannister's very quickly."  
"Good, I would like to meet with the head of the Dothraki army and the head of the unsullied also to discuss the Queen's transportation, I know my brother is keen to have them ride together, the King's road is perilous and I am sure that she would stand out among us northerners."

"Aye, let us go to the castle, you can replenish and discuss this."

The walls of new castle were tinged green and smelt of salt and fish. The great hall was 5 times the size of the one at Winterfell and tables and benches had been set up. Arya had been told that only the generals of the army were eating in the hall while the soldiers replenished horses and armour. Arya had never met two people more different.

"This is Moro, chief blood rider to the Khalasar and the Dothraki advisor to the Queen and this is Grey worm general of the unsullied, if I understand correctly his wife is the queen's translator and closest advisor. He led the attack on Casterly Rock and Moro led the attack on the thorn road. This is Lady Commander Arya Stark" Manderley said slowly to them "Sister to the king of the north Jon Snow, she commands the Stark armies and their bannermen"

The man named Grey worm nodded fiercely. "Missandei, my wife, tells me King Snow is great warrior, and fearsome leader, if you are of his blood then must be great warrior also, you have the respect of the unsullied."

Arya grinned she liked this man despite his broken common tongue. "I have heard many stories of the fearless unsullied, on behalf of house stark we thank you, we are proud to fight a side such a great army."  
"You are as small as the Khaleesi" Moro grunted. "Khaleesi is great warrior, she is the unburnt. If King Snow has made you his general then the Dothraki see you as the Khaleesi of the north." He bent his knee and laid his curved blade on his knee.

"Thankyou" Arya said, "But I am no Khaleesi, just a warrior"

"My mistake" Moro said.

"The ship arrives imminently. We must discuss the Queen's movements. The road we will travel is dangerous, we must make sure she is protected."

"She can ride Drogo" Grey worm said.

Arya frowned "What is Drogo?" She thought of the wheel house she had once ridden.

"Drogo is chief dragon" Grey worm said "He is the fiercest. We call him Dark Shadow"

"The King has insisted she ride aside him on horseback, to show allegiance" Arya pursued. "We are in the North, it is a hard place."

Moro nodded "We shall ride first under the dragons. We shall scout, any enemy we will cut down like trees. We shall need one of your men to show us the way."

"I will send you with Ed, he is the Lord Commander of the night's watch."

Moro looked apprehensive. "Is he good rider?"  
"He is the fastest in the North."

Moro nodded and looked to Grey worm.

"The unsullied shall march behind, we shall defend the back from any enemies of the south."

"It is settled then" Arya said. "Will the dragons fly with us?"

The men nodded "They will scout the skies; the Queen has trained them to only attack upon her command."

"Who rides as part of the Targaryen household?" Arya asked.

"The queens hand Tyrion Lannister the small man" Moro grunted "Missandei the wife of Grey worm, Jorah the knight, Lord Varys, her spy. That is all"

"Thank you, I must change now, convey our plans to your men, the queen arrives in 30 minutes."  
They both bowed and departed.

"Weird fuckers aren't they" Manderley said in awe.

"I respect them they respect Jon as a King we must do the same with their Queen. It would be poor form if we forgot our manners. Will your people hold any threat to us riding through?"  
Manderley shook his head "No, and if they do I'm sure your entourage will get to them before I do."

"Aye any man or woman or child who tries and attacks the king or queen shall have their throat cut, is that plain?"  
"Very plain my lady"

Arya smiled her best smile and returned to her men.


	2. Chapter 2

Daenarys

The cloak made her look like a child, it was too large on her shoulder and the fur blew in her face. She could tell it amused Jon to see her so frustrated by a simple cloak which irritated her further but she felt the bite of cold when she had stood at the bow of the ship the lights of White harbour coming closer and closer so had asked Jon if she could borrow some furs as her own were doing nothing to keep out the icy cold.

Dany had revelled in the chance to just be a girl in love on the ship. After the first night that Jon had visited her, they had spent most of their time together telling each other stories of their childhoods, sharing likes and dislikes. Jon disliked fancy clothing, too much heat and sand "It just gets fucking everywhere!" He had said one night while they lay in bed drinking wine. "In my boots and my breeches and my hair, I hate the stuff" She had laughed at him for so long that night. There were little politics to speak of they had planned most outcomes the first day so the remaining time they had snuck around like teenagers kissing and fucking in small corners and hide away holes. Jon had held her hair back when on one particularly rough night Dany had vomited into the chamber pot accosted by sea sickness.

When they had felt guilty about being alone together for so long they ate with Tyrion, Missandei and Davos and had laughed and played cards and drank wine. The ship really had been a solace against the wars to come, and she feared she would not get quality time with Jon again. The landmass in front of her proved that, reality hit her in the face as hard as the cold winds. She feared that the love she had for the King of the North would be attacked as soon as she stepped foot on land. As her worries built and White harbour became more pronounced in winter gloom she felt big strong arms wrap around her and the bristle of a familiar beard brush her cheek.

"Welcome to the North" He muttered in her ear. "The home of the brooding King in the north"

"I can see why" Dany said, "Are you taught to brood as a child?"

He laughed in her ear "Oh yes, it is the first lesson, before sword fighting" She felt him breath in her silver hair and hum happily. "You smell divine as always"

She blushed "Thank you."

"Although" He said his voice turning serious "Jorah is right, we must hide your hair on the road, it stands outs"

Dany sighed "I do not want to be the Queen that hides away" She said annoyed.

"And you won't you will be the queen who is clever and keeps herself safe"

She cocked an eyebrow up at him "Says the man who took 6 men beyond the wall for a spot of Wight hunting"

He gave her a scathing look. " I never said I was clever but I don't want you to be hurt"

She laughed her breath coming out in clouds "Jon we are riding with two dragons, and 40 thousand men and a stark contingency, I'm more worried about your own men and they will be greatly outnumbered. "

"There's no need to worry about my men. I have appointed a new commander of my household guard. My men will not cross them"

"Who is he?"  
Jon laughed "My sister Arya, it was Sansa's idea, and Brienne of Tarth assured me it was an innovative idea. My little sister is very fierce and very good with a sword and a bow and poison I have been informed. She beat Brienne of Tarth in training. NO man will cross her, I trust her with my life"

Dany smiled she was apprehensive about meeting Sansa the lady of Winterfell but felt more at ease about meeting the youngest Stark daughter, she had been told that she was very like Jon in looks and had always idolised the Targaryen warrior Visenya, Dany hoped that her dragons would win her over. As for the rest of the north she was walking blindly into the alliance, but she trusted Jon and they respected him.

The boat bumped into the harbour and Daenarys saw a small contingency waiting for them. She was glad to see Moro and Grey worm and she saw Missandei beam at her lover. Next to them were some men she recognised. Tormund Giantsbane, a ginger giant who had been with Jon north of the wall and Gendry Waters the bastard of Robert Baratheon who had sent her the raven pleading for help. Next to them was a man dressed all in black a black heavy cloak shrouding his shoulders, he had a thin face which was just as battle scarred as Jon's. In front of them must be Jon's bannermen, the Stark Sigel blew in the salty wind. They wore steel armour and thick furs. At the front of the contingency was Brienne of Tarth a Large man with a white beard and a merman embossed onto his chest. Between them was a small girl no bigger than Dany herself. She wore dark leathers and a large fur. Around her waist was strapped a thin sword. It must be needle; the sword Jon had described that he had had made for the young girl before he left for the wall. On her chest shone a badge of a dire wold with an arrow and sword crossed. Her hair was dark like Jon's and pulled back and her eyes grey, cold and calculating. Next to her stood the largest wolf Daenarys had ever seen. Its fur was white as snow and eyes blood red. This must be Ghost, Jon's dire wolf.

Jon helped Daenarys down form the steps and walked beside her down the galley. The wolf bounded towards them and it took all of Dany's courage to remain stood and silent. Jon knelt to scruff his ears.

"Hello boy" He muttered. She watched Jon step towards his sister. Dutifully she knelt before him but before her knee touched the ground he drew her up in his arms and hugged her tight. Dany smiled at the embrace. Arya was his favourite sibling. She could see a single tear escaping her eye amidst the fur.

"You've got big" HE said as he set her down.

She grinned "And you've got old, gods I've missed you, I can't stand eating with Sansa much more!"

Jon chuckled and then suddenly it was as if he remembered he was a king.

"Arya, this is Queen Danaerys of house Targaryen. She is a guest of mine as are her armies, I trust Winterfell is prepared for them"

The girl bowed swiftly "Your grace, I have already conversed with Grey worm and Moro about our transport to ensure your utmost safety. We have agreed that the Dothraki will ride ahead with Ed, Lord Commander of the nights watch and the unsullied will march behind, we shall ride hard I'm afraid as I do not wish to stop on the King's road. We shall dine with Lord Manderley at New Castle and then ride at midday."

"Thank you, Lady Stark" Daenarys said but she saw the girls obvious discomfort at the name.

"Please your grace, call me Arya"

She smiled "Of course"

The tall white man stepped forward "Your grace" He directed at Jon. "Welcome back, I trust your trip was successful."  
"Very Lord Manderley thank you, if you don't mind we shall dine quickly I am anxious to get on the road and get home, I must speak to Lady Sansa and catch her up with this alliance."  
"Of course your Grace, we shall break the fast" Lord Manderley turned to Daenarys. "Welcome to the North your grace, your men have all been fed and watered, and your horses have been seen to"

"Thank you Lord Manderley I appreciate such hospitality."

"If you will follow us to New Castle, it is a short distance" He pointed to the pale castle atop the hill. "We shall take the passageway, it is warmer"

Daenarys was not convinced by this the Lord probably wanted to avoid the people who may try and kill her, she welcomed such men knowing that Rhaegar and Drogon flew high above them.

She let Jon lead the way with Davos at his side and Tyrion fell into step beside her. "Welcome to the north, it is much warmer here than it is at Winterfell your grace" He said eyeing the cloak on her "Although it seems you have already been looked after. Be careful" He whispered, "IN the north an unmarried woman wearing another houses cloak is deemed as marriage."

Dany looked sideways at Tyrion "Would you prefer me to freeze?"  
"NO your grace, just be careful please remember my advice to you"  
She did remember, his words had offended her greatly, he had told her that a sexual relationship with Jon was inadvisable, that it would cloud her judgement, but Dany had berated Tyrion telling him that he had no right to interfere.

Late at night whilst Jon slept by her side she had imagined a wedding, how politically it would work but also how happy she would be with this man by her side for the rest of her life., she had never loved anyone like she loved Jon Snow, it was an all-consuming love, it burned her entire core and when they made love it combusted forging the flames of love between them.

New castle was pale white stone and its walls were lined with old swords and shields. The Lords guards wore cloaks of blue green and instead of spears they carried tridents. They were brought to a large hall where she was sat beside Jon to the right of Lord Manderley. As she sat she felt Jon's hands move to her thigh and squeeze it. He did not look at her but the touch calmed her from her irritation with Tyrion. She was given black bread, salted fish and sugared plums also a bowl of oats with honey. She welcomed the warmth of the food for already she felt the cold. All through the meal Jon's hand never left her leg even though he was gaged in conversation with Lord Manderley. Next to her sat the Stark girl, she ate hungrily like the wolf. Once she gulped down some ale she wiped her mouth and turned to face her.

"I only saw two dragons above us your grace may I ask the whereabout of the third?"

Pain surged through Daenarys as reality came crashing around her. Jon's head snapped around "Arya, now is not the time" He barked, but the girl studied Daenarys' horror struck face.

"I'm sorry" She whispered and said no more. The hand on her leg rubbed circles into her skin just like it had so many times on the ship. She took a breath and gulped down warmed wine.

Once they had finished the food Arya pulled out a length of fur and suede.

"To cover your hair your grace, my brother told me you intended to do so" She handed it to her.

"Thankyou" Dany whispered and looked over to Missandei who rose to help her affix it to her cloak.

Once it was fixed the hood pulled low over her face, it kept her head warm which she welcomed.

"Well your grace I hope the gods bless your journey, safe travels and we shall meet you in 4 days when our armies are prepared." Lord Manderley bowed and then shook Jon's hand. He bowed to Daenarys "Your grace, welcome once more to the north, safe travels."


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa

Sansa strode through to the courtyard, the sounds of horns echoed through Winterfell as the inhabitants scrambled to welcome their King and his guest. As the gates slowly began to rise and large shadow appeared above them. Sansa raised her head to the grey sky and her breath caught in her throat. It was a dragon. Large and scaly, its wings spanning the size of Winterfell. IN the cold air, it screeched and circled the castle. Many people beside her screamed, Sansa wanted but she knew that Jon would have not brought the Queen and her Dragons here if he did not trust her.

"They're magnificent, aren't they?" Samwell Tarly said pushing Bran's chair to rest beside Sansa.

Sansa nodded and focused her gaze on the gate. The sight which lay before her was intense, and unexpected. She was met with the red eyes of ghost, as white as the snow, next to him was another wolf, one she had not seen since she was a child. It was Nymeria and they weren't alone. Close to 20 wolves stood behind them all as large as each other. Nobody spoke as the wolves entered.

"The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives" She heard Brandon whisper.

Three figures upon horses led the human party. Beyond them Sansa could see that the Dothraki screamers had formed a walkway for the northerners to walk down into the castle. Jon sat in the middle tall and proud, his heavy furs speckled with snow, his dark eyes Kingly and commanding. On his left was Arya, windswept and frost bitten and on Jon's right was the most beautiful woman Sansa had ever seen. Even more than Margery Tyrell.

She was small and muscular; her skin was a light beige but Sansa could tell that it would become paler without the sun constantly present. Her eyes were a deep violet, large and mesmerising. She sat upon the horse like a man despite her long black dress which had been embroidered with dragons. Her hair was what had Sansa staring. It was bright silver and was braided intricately falling down one shoulder. She wore white furs around her shoulder and grey gloves. She emitted a glow which brightened the courtyard of Winterfell. IN that moment, she knew Baelish had been right, Jon intended to marry this woman but she knew it was not for political alliance. She looked to her half-brother and watched his eyes look at the queen longingly, as if he was consumed by her very existence. The North would not forget the girl's father's sins as easily as it appeared Jon had done.

When Jon dismounted Sansa knelt before him, the rest of the household copying all apart from Bran who merely bowed his head.

"Welcome Home your grace" Sansa said. "I hope your travel was well."  
"Thank you Sansa it was fast. Thank you for holding the north in my stead."  
"We are on track and ready for war" Sansa said standing "We have enough food for at least 6 years of winter, but we can push it to 8 years with rationing, all the armour has been designed to battle the cold as well as the dead and training is well underway. Winterfell is prepared your grace."

Jon nodded at her smiling "Well we have ten thousand more men, a dire wolf pack and two dragons to add to the preparations. Lady Stark may I introduce you to Queen Daenarys Stormborne, of House Targaryen. She has pledged her armies and dragons to the great war, in return we shall fight beside her to take back her rightful place on the iron throne, if we survive that is."

Sansa did not let them see her displeasure about this, she would discuss it with Jon later but for now she curtseyed and said the words her father had said to the last monarch that had visited Winterfell.

"Winterfell is yours your grace "She said a sense of foreboding rife in her bones.

The small woman smiled gently she can't have been much older than Sansa but in her violet eyes Sansa saw her stories of war and battle and living.

"Shall we begin?" Jon asked, "There is much to discuss"

"Of course, I shall send for food and we shall discuss the last few months in the great hall."

"Aye let us eat and get warm, the queen is not used to such cold, Sansa if you have furs that you lend her"

Sansa nodded "I shall send for them"

She led the way to the great hall and glanced briefly at the blood stain still red upon the flag stones. She glared at it as if Little fingers blood still made him to be alive. Jon and Daenarys followed her along with Ser Davos, Arya, a copper coloured woman with thick hair and behind Tyrion Lannister.

"My Lady Wife" He called and joking smile upon his face. "It has been too long"

Sansa laughed and bent before the dwarf kissing him on both cheeks "My lord Husband, it has been years."

The Targaryen looked confused and Sansa's brother looked murderous.

"You two know each other?" Daenarys asked. "You are married."

Sansa smirked at the small woman "Aye, yes although you couldn't call it much of a wedding, our marriage was never consummated. My lord husband was too drunk, and I too cold."  
Tyrion laughed "A good plan I think, we both got what we wanted in the end. Although rumours do spread that you cheated with me Lady Sansa, I am hurt to my core" He mocked "What becomes of your other lord husband."

Sansa smiled coldly and looked to the silver haired queen. "I fed him to his dogs, I watched as they tore flesh from bone, it was somewhat satisfying"

She was satisfied by the horrified look that crossed the queen's face. "You did not love your husband?"

Sansa let out a cold laugh, that was so unlike her she was reminded of Cersei Lannister. "Would you love a man who raped and defiled you, who starved you and murdered your brother?"

The Targaryen woman looked back, knowing behind her hard eyes. "We have comparable stories Lady Sansa, I suppose we have both done the necessary acts of evil to remain alive."

Despite knowing that her family had been enemies to Sansa's own she could not ignore the fact that the woman before her had maybe shared similar horrors with her. And Sansa trusted her for that.

"Yes, we must for we are but small women. We must take what we can get" Sansa said.

"Sometimes" The Queen said smiling dryly "I wish I had been born a man"

Sansa smiled back "You are not the only one"

The awkward silence pressed in on them until Jon stooped down to touch the blood stain on the floor.

"What happened here?" He asked gruffly.

"Another example of doing what is necessary to protect our family. I sentenced Petyr Baelish to die. And so, he died"

Jon looked taken aback "Not that I mind that he is not around anymore, but what was your reasoning.?"  
"He tried to turn me against Arya, he tried to turn me against you, he told me I should kill Arya and have the lords un name you as king in the north, he told me that you wish to marry Daenarys Targaryen and that your alliance would be powerful so I would need to rally the north behind me to stop you from seizing power. I was stupid enough to believe him at first, but then I remembered my family and Bran told me of how he had turned Catelyn and Lyssa against each other, conspired with Lannister's to kill father, ow he had sold me to the Bolton's and then went to Cersei to tell her that she should take Winterfell and name him warden of the north. So, we played him and Arya slit his throat."

Shock crossed Jon's face "Arya did it."

Sansa nodded "I am sure you have seen that she is a powerful woman" Sansa looked to Daenarys "DO not betray Jon, or the north, you will have my sister to answer to, and she doesn't like to play games. She has killed many people, you won't expect but she will kill you in your sleep, and all your men."

"I would never betray Jon" Daenarys whispered. "I could never do that"

Sansa sat at the table and looked to her brother. "SO, while you have been gone, Arya and Bran have returned, Petyr Baelish is dead and we are prepared for war. What have been doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

Daenarys

Her chambers in Winterfell were welcoming and warm. They sat at the top of the King's tower a large circular room with the spiral staircase encircling a fire pit. Her bed was comfortable and she had a view of the gods wood. A bath stood next to the window steaming with water. Stark men had delivered her heavy firs and boots for her, gloves and woollen stockings. Wine and fruit had been sent as well as a desk and chair. Missandei had bathed her after a dinner of rabbit stew, black bread and sugared tarts. She had washed the salt out of her hair and the dirt from her nails. She had rubbed oil into her chaffed legs and they had discussed their new-found home and lovers.

"Lady Sansa is a strong woman" Missandei had commented.

"Yes, she is, I admire her, I would want someone like that as warden of the north when I take the throne."

"But won't Jon Snow be warden of the north"

Daenarys had been silent then. "I want Jon Snow by my side."  
"You mean to marry him" Missandei had said with a knowing look.

"What gives you that impression" Daenarys had snapped.

Missandei had smiled then "It was a small boat that we sailed upon, and forgive me your grace, my chambers are next to yours, although I never saw Jon enter your chambers, I knew he was there and that you weren't discussing politics. "

They had been silent then for a while and the Missandei had asked slyly. "Does he please you in bed?"

Dany had smiled "Yes, he does"  
"More than Daario?" She asked.

Dany had laughed then "OH yes, much more that Daario, Jon holds me like a King holds a queen, he's a strong man with little words, but he is a talent with his mouth despite his lack of diplomacy"

The girls laughed together and had drunk wine as the skies had grown dark. Missandei had left her to see Grey worm just as the moon was rising.

It was hot enough to wear her old shorter night gowns in her chambers then, she pulled out an old white one she had worn in Pentos. She pulled on winter stockings to keep her feet warm and tied the white ribbons just above her knees. Pulling a light blue woollen blanket around her shoulders and pulling her free-flowing hair out of it she sat on the window seat looking down at the cold winter grounds. Out of her trunk she had pulled her tales of Westeros and opened the book about Aegon the conqueror and his two warrior sisters and began to read.

She did not realise Jon standing there watching her for a while she was too engrossed in the description of Harrenhal and how it had fell to fire and ruin. She did not notice him until she heard the pouring of wine. She looked up from the old book to see him standing in leather breaches and dark shirt.

"Enjoyable book?" He asked smiling. "What is it?"  
She closed it laying it on her lap. "The story of Aegon the conqueror"

"Of course, getting some tips?"

Dany smiled and swung her legs off the seat. "No, it is just interesting, I am the only Targaryen who has ever conquered like this"

"Like what?" He asked coming closer his eyes traveling up her body.

"I am conquering with patience, with love, with you Jon Snow, a Stark man a northern man."

His eyes melted into hers as he drew closer his fingers rubbing the hem of her night gown. "With Love?" He muttered.

She looked up into his face "Maybe if I was not a queen and you were not a king and we were not about to meet our ends. I could be just a woman and you a man and I could say that this woman has fallen in love with her man. If we could just be Dany and Jon then I would say to you right now that I Dany am in love with you"

He looked at her, it was the look he had given her that first night. A look of wonder and look of love.

"Then let us, for this night just be Jon and Dany, two people in love with each other, tomorrow we can be King and Queen, we can be at war. If we die, we die, but this night Dany, let's live"

He kissed her then, his hands seizing her face, his breath hot and heavy. "I am yours Daenarys, now and always, from this day until the end of my days."

It was a wedding vow Dany knew. "Say that to me in front of the gods Jon Snow, and we shall marry."

He pulled back to look at her his face blank. "You're not jesting" He muttered almost in surprise.

Slowly she shook her head.

"Daenarys, if we survive this I shall marry you, I swear it before all of those damned gods, old, new, fire, death whatever they are."

A happiness filled Daenarys that she had never felt before. "To living" She whispered and sunk into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon

He woke as the sun rose, reaching across her warm fingers met his. Daenarys slept deeply, her silver hair splayed out on her pillow. She had pushed the furs off her in the night, her white dress had ridden up to her hips and her stocking sheathed legs parted. Her words came back to him from last night a proposal of marriage. Even though Jon liked the idea he knew it could not happen yet, they had too much ahead of them to think of marriage, although Jon thought, the young man rising to the surface of his conscious thoughts, waking up to this woman every day for the rest of his life would not be a chore. She was a beauty and she was kind and she was sweet and she was strong and brave and regal. She was the Queen. But when he lay with her in those nights she was a girl, a beautiful girl who moaned his name and whispered sweet nothings.

He was interrupted by footsteps, panicking he pulled the furs over Daenarys covering her modesty and tried to locate his own clothes but they were across the room. Hoping that the intruder was a friend he sat up in the bed.

The last person he expected to enter the queen's chambers was Samwell Tarly, and yet here he was, panting slightly.

"Sam" Jon hissed and his friend's eyes widened when he saw Jon.

"Jon, I wasn't expecting you to be- are you even wearing clothes?"

"What do you think, I'm in bed with a woman!" Jon snapped. Beside him Daenarys stirred.

"She's not just a woman Jon, she's the queen"

"Really I hadn't noticed" Jon said sarcastically.

Panic crossed Sam's face but he seemed to pull himself together quickly. "I was coming to talk to her about Maester Aemon, I wanted her to know that her ancestor died peacefully, but while you're here your family wants to breakfast with you, they are already in the hall."

"Thank you, I think maybe you would want to wait until she wakes to talk about that, she might be rather alarmed to find you in her chambers."  
"Aye I agree"

Jon climbed out of the bed and crossed the room, the bitter cold biting at his bare skin.

"Is that where they" Sam faltered looking at his scars.

Jon nodded curtly.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, "I'm sorry I left you"

Jon laughed quietly "Sam I'm not, if you had been there they would have killed you and Gilly and little Sam. And I don't think the lord of light can bring multiple people back from the dead. I think he's a one man at a time kind of guy."

Jon pulled on his clothes and looked to Sam. "Are you coming?" He said and Sam nodded and plodded along behind him.

They had left the central chair empty for him. Fish and bread laden the table along with mead and honey wine. He sat and Arya smirked at him.

"No time to change from yesterday's clothes?" She muttered.

Jon flushed "What's it to you" He said.

"Jon if you're going to fuck the queen of the seven kingdoms you could at least be subtle about it"

"Arya" Sansa berated "Must you use such profound language"

Jon laughed she sounded like lady Catelyn.

"I can't believe you are laughing about this Jon" Sansa snapped coldly which took Jon by surprise.

"About what?" Jon asked pulling bread towards him.

"Maybe her beauty has clouded your senses dear brother, but mine are crystal clear, her father burnt our grandfather and uncle. Her brother kidnapped and raped our aunt!"

Jon closed his eyes finding a response until suddenly Bran spoke up. "No, he didn't"

Sansa's head snapped around to their youngest brother. "What? He did the mad king burnt- "  
"Yes the mad King Aerys did those things, but Rhaegar never kidnapped and raped aunt Lyanna"

The tension in room couldn't be cut with a knife. Jon looked to Bran who just stared at him.

"She went willingly, she loved him. And he loved her"

Sansa looked angry "No, she was intended for Robert Baratheon"

Bran simply nodded "Yes, but she didn't want to be with him, she only wanted Rhaegar since she was a girl and then when the opportunity came she took it, they rode south and married in a secret ceremony. I saw it and Samwell Tarly he read about it in the high septons diary."

Jon swivelled to his friend. "Really?"

Sam nodded but he looked sad.

Arya looked between all of them. "What are you not telling us Bran" She said uncertainly.

And Bran's blue eyes bored into Jon's eyes. "I've seen everything Jon, everything in the past everything that is happening now, I saw you talk to father before you parted ways, him telling you that when you next met you would discuss your mother, I saw you north of the wall bending to Manse Rader, I saw you with Ygritte in the cave, the first time you lay with a woman. I saw you die Jon and return. I have seen it all. I have seen your birth, I am the only one who truly knows who you are."

"SO, do I Bran, I am Jon Snow" Jon said as if they were playing some kind of joke.

But bran shook his head. "You are not, that was not the name your father gave you"

Jon frowned "Yes, it is I was named after Jon Arryn"  
"That name was given to you by Eddard Stark to protect you, to disguise your real identity. You are not my father's son. The only thing my father ever spoke true to you was that you have Stark blood in your veins. You are maybe the most noble of us all here. Jon, you are the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. You were born in Dorne, and two days later Eddard Stark rode to the tower of Joy to find his half dead sister. "You've got to protect him Ned" She had said she had made him promise at her bedside."

Jon's head was reeling, this was too much, the secret he had always wanted to know was too much for him to bear at this moment. He turned to Sam his best friend. "Sam is this true?"

The Tarly man looked him in the face, his watery eyes sad. "Yes, it is"

Jon stood bracing himself against the table.

"You are the crowned prince's son Jon" Bran continued "You are Aegon Targaryen, the heir to the iron throne"

The breath did not come to him, it stuck in his throat, his head dizzy, his fingers tingling. He couldn't be in that room anymore he made to leave form the door behind him, but it was blocked. A woman stood there, her face pale and shocked, her violet eyes full of tears. For Daenarys Targaryen had heard everything and so Jon turned on his heel and ran the other way from the room, from the truth, from everything. He ran through the snow, his only companion his white wolf. He ran out of the gates and into the forest and he knew he would not return.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa

They all saw her, pale in a thick cloak, her hair loose, her eyes shocked.

"After all this time" She whispered. "All this time I thought I was the last dragon. But he lives, blood of my blood, he has been living here all this time. The blue flower in the ice"

Sansa did not understand what she was saying. "He does not want this" Sansa said, "He'll never accept this!"

She looked at everyone in the room, Arya's shocked face, Bran's passive one. Davos looked troubled and Tyrion looked as if the floor had been taken from underneath him. But Daenarys' face was the worst, the loss on her face, everything that she had worked for fought for in that moment had been taken away. The small woman looked up at her and said quietly "He has no choice. It is his duty"

Tyrion looked to her "That is all very well but he has just run from the room, and he has not worked for years to be queen you have, you have just as much a claim as he does."

"How Can I Tyrion" She said "As you said I cannot bear children, where does the throne go once I am gone. At least with Jon it can go to his cousins. Sansa can be queen or Arya or Bran"

Sansa looked at her shocked, but of course she was right, Jon had no children and Bran would not take the responsibility. If Jon was to be King, Sansa would be heir.

"This is not something we should discuss here your grace come let us talk this out, we can come up with a strategy. Then when Jon returns we can speak with him, tell him our strategy."

They left then and Sansa was left with her family. She sat back down and sighed. "After all this time" She whispered. "Who knew, none of us ever guessed"

Arya gulped down ale "No, although I guess it was there all the time, don't you remember? When I was born they said I looked like Lyanna. I thought because I looked like Jon I was too a bastard, but I was wrong we all were he carries her traits, her dark hair and eyes. At least he is a stark still"

"What do you think he will do?" Sansa asked.

"He loves her" Bran said "That is why he ran, he is in the wolf wood with ghost now. He loves her but she is of his blood. Not that that matters."

"But King Aegon, the King of the seven kingdoms, he will never want that, but he has to have it." Sansa said "As she said it is his duty, but he's no ruler he's a leader but he has no diplomacy. What would you do in that situation?"

Arya sat back staring out at the hall. "I would marry her, at least then I could rule with her, shed some of the responsibility."

"That would insult her though" Sansa knew the type of woman Daenarys was, being used as a wife would not take well with her.

"Not if they were equals" Arya shrugged. "They are always saying together to each other, she does not see him as a lord she sees him as a king, even before all of this, could you imagine them ruling together, they would be unstoppable. He's the greatest swordsman to walk Westeros and she has two fucking dragons. Which he could probably learn to command."

Sansa stared out of the window tired. "Well let's hope he returns soon, the dead are coming and we need our King"


	7. Chapter 7

Daenarys

"If he gives up his claim you can still be king" Tyrion was saying as he paced. "Demand he give it up and grant him warden of the north, make him Jon Stark"

Daenarys sipped her wine tired of all for these strategies. "I can't legitimise a man who is already legitimate, he is of my house, he is a Targaryen."  
"A Targaryen who knows nothing of its dynasty of its power of its history, he grew up in the north. How do you know that he shares your ideology?"

"Because I trust him we are a like "Daenarys said drinking more wine.

"Your grace with respect I don't think that that strategy would be wise- "  
"Tyrion I see two possible outcomes, that is if we survive the dead. The first, is as I promised I will take the throne for him, I shall then return to Mereen where I am still queen and reside there and he shall rule Westeros, that way Essos and Westeros are at peace with each other with two Targaryen's ruling them."

Tyrion opened his mouth to respond but Daenarys cut him off. "The second, is simple. Marriage. I knew that I must marry when I came here, but now the tables have turned, a King needs a Queen and what better than a woman who can help him rule, he has no diplomacy I do, I have no battle experience, He does we balance each other out. It would work" 

Tyrion sighed "Yes your grace that would work, if he was willing but you can't just go eloping off, we would need to declare Jon as rightful king first as well as a numerous other things. You can't just marry the first man you fall in love with"

"My brother did" She said childishly.

"Yes" Tyrion said impatience seething through his clenched teeth "But look at what happened to him, dead on a battlefield his wife dead at childbirth. And 25 years of unrest to follow! And you don't even know whether he would want to marry you, he was brought up in the north where incest is not looked upon as a good thing"  
"It is not incest" Daenarys spat "I am not his sister, the Targaryen's are not the only family to marry family. You parents were first cousins, Jon's grandfather and moth were first cousins. Olenna Tyrell married her uncle. Do not preach me on incest when your own siblings produced one of the evilest boy kings ever in Westeros."

"How do you know he will want to marry you though" Tyrion asked quietly.

"Because he said so last night" She whispered.

"He said what?"" Tyrion spluttered.

"He said if we survived this he would marry me."

"Yes" Tyrion said, "Before he found out that he was your nephew."

"I don't see him like that and I highly doubt that he sees me like that. And plus had the rebellion not happened I would have married him anyway, Viserys always told me I would have."

Tyrion sighed defeated and poured more wine looking out at the darkening sky. "Well I hope for your sake he returns from the woods."

Daenarys stared out of the window the snow blizzarding and hoped that tyrion was right. Hoped that her love, blood of her blood would return.


	8. Chapter 8

Jon

The snow was bitterly cold but Jon did not feel it anymore, he sat huddled under the tree ghost by his side. The tears had frozen on his face, his lips blue form the cold but he didn't care. Let me die he thought let me go back to the cold dark place I was so this could go away. He had never thought things so selfishly in his life but today was the day he did not care. How could he have gone from lying next to a beautiful woman this morning to be huddled alone with only a wolf for company in a small clearing in the forest. He thought about everything his father had ever said to him, but he couldn't see past the lie, that big lie for he was not Eddard stark's son he was a stranger's son, he had royal blood and he had never known. Let me die he thought again as he closed his eyes and seeped into the cold, he could feel it lurking in the corners of his mind, that darkness he craved it, wished for its peace. But the darkness did not come instead uneven sleep.

He dreamt of fire, he stood in the middle of the flames, felt its heat but it did not burn him, it licked his skin for he stood bare, his clothes in cinders upon the ground. IN the distance, he saw a figure and felt the urge to follow it so he did stepping through the ashes towards the figure, as he walked the flames cleared to reveal a blackened hall, larger than any he had seen, the ash fell like snow and upon the steps sat a melted mass of steel and iron, it bubbled hot. Upon it a winter rose lay fresh and cold. Jon picked it up and stared around, the figure stood in the shadows, a hood covering her face but Jon still wished to follow it, he turned from the melted mass that was the iron throne and followed her into a room. The temperature had dropped severely cold winds penetrated the dark space and Jon realised that he was in the crypts of Winterfell all of the northern lords and ladies looking down on him. The figure stood in front of Lady Lyanna's statue and crouched to retrieve something behind a crumbling stone. It was a key. The figure rose with it and walked forward to place it in his hand and yet he could still not see the figures face but from the figures shape Jon knew it was a woman. She beckoned him to follow her and so he did past the lords with their rusting swords and the end next to Brandon the builder she turned left into a small corridor, at the end was a wooden door.

"Open it" She whispered. Her voice was soft and kind and northern.

Jon stepped forward and placed the key in the lock, it clicked and the door swung opened. The room was empty and windowless but in the dim light he saw a large wooden crate ornately carved, the three-headed dragon formed the lock. The woman nodded again and Jon knelt pushing the crate open it was not locked.

Inside were a few possessions, winter cloaks with the stark Sigel upon it. He took it out, it was a woman's cloak. Underneath lay a breast plate encrusted with rubies, it had a great hole in it and some rubies were missing. This was his father's armour, his father's blood rusted onto it. He lifted it out carefully. Under this were four things. The first a small blanket, it was stained with blood but Jon knew this was the blanket he had been wrapped in at birth. ON the seam was a stitching. A, T. His initials. Aegon Targaryen. The second item was a small silver dragon ring, alike the ones that his siblings had gnawed on as children. A teething ring. He picked the tiny think up and placed it on the blanket. The last two things were the most precious. Two crowns, the first thick and silver and heavy encrusted in Targaryen rubies and stark diamonds. Each spur made to look like dragon flame. At the base of each flame lay a dire wolf and then a dragon and so on and so forth. The second crown was lighter and daintier but it matched its twin but in pale gold, on these amethysts were made to look like winter roses.

The figure beside him had lowered her hood. Her dark hair matched Jon's, her eyes the same.

"Mother" He whispered for this was a dream and he knew that she was beneath the ground.

"You cannot wish for death my child when your destiny is here" Her hand rested on his shoulder.

"You are blood of the dragon Aegon, but you have my blood also, you have honour and nobility. Use it for good. This is your crown take it" 

"Mother" He whispered tears forming. "I'm scared."

Her smile was sweeter than any woman's. "You are scared to live and not to die, that is true bravery my boy, please for my memory and for your fathers take your rightful place, Have the mind of a dragon but the heart of a wolf"

"Don't leave me" Jon cried, he sounded like a boy. She knelt before him smiling again. "I never have Aegon, I am here" She pressed her cold hand to his chest above the scar which ended his first life. "I am always with you in here. And your father is always with you in your mind" Her other hand reached for his face.

"GO back Aegon, go back and live"

The cold was coming now he could feel it, the dream was ending and Jon was waking. He knew what to do now. He would live. He would fight. He would rule.


	9. Chapter 9

Daenarys

She sat in the window like she had the first night at Winterfell. The sun was starting to rise over the gods wood. Jon had now been gone a day and a night. She had sat all day with Tyrion and Davos trying to work out a strategy after a few hours she had stopped listening and had begun to worry. There was a blizzard outside and Jon was out there in the cold with nothing but ghost to keep him company. She had eaten in silence with Jon's family all of them staring at her waiting for her to speak, but she didn't. It wasn't her place, it wasn't her home, it wasn't her decision to make. Her only decision she had made was that she would not take the throne. It was not hers anymore, the gods had blessed her with this man, her blood his blood. They were the last of their ancient house and that was the most important thing. Jon was right he always had been. This life was not about who sat on the iron throne, who was on top, who ruled the country. It was just about living. Living and Love Dany thought.

She closed her eyes briefly pulling the cloak around her tighter, leaving her vigil for just a moment. Had she left them open she would have seen Jon stumbling back through the snow across the courtyard and down into he crypts, but she did not. She shut her eyes and finally fell into an uneven sleep.

The next thing she knew was nausea, she awoke still curled up on the stone and her stomach clenched uneasily. She had very little time to reach for the chamber pot before the vomit rose and splattered in the bowl. She panted sweat glistening on her forehead, she reached for water but more vomit rose again. She groaned as more vomit came again and fain until she heard footsteps lightly running up the stairs. Missandei appeared a heavy cloak around her shoulders snow in her hair. She had visited grey worm that evening. When she saw Daenarys on the floor vomiting she rushed to her, dropping the cloak on the floor.

"Your grace" She gasped. "What is wrong"

Dany groaned and shrugged her shoulders. "It just happened" She said wiping more vomit off her mouth. "I awoke and the vomit came. I must have eaten something strange"  
"But you can't have done Daenarys, we all ate the same thing, too much wine?"

Dany shook her head "I did not drink any"

Missandei frowned "Then I do not know maybe the cold, would you like for me to call a Maester?"

"No, it will pass, any news on Jon?"

Missandei shook her head "No, the men have seen nothing but Quickspear said that he saw wolf prints heading back towards the castle on his guard shift this morning.

"That's encouraging at least" She gasped and wretched once more, but nothing more came.

"Would you like some hot tea, nettle or I could ask after some mint"

"Nettle please thankyou and can you have a bath drawn?"

Missandei nodded smiling "Of course your grace" She retreated and Dany pushed herself up against the wall. Daenarys was rarely ill, even when she had been pregnant she had only vomited once after eating horsemeat.

It was a while before Missandei returned with two northern ladies carrying pales of water.

She drank the tea as she waited for the bath to be drawn, cursing her shivering and sweating. She changed into a robe, her eyes still casting fervent looks out the window but no brooding figures came walking through the yard, no ghost. She craved Jon's company but alas she could not always get what she wanted Queen or not.

The bath was drawn and she sunk into the steaming waters, her stomach immediately feeling better. Behind her Missandei undid her braids, her fingers moving quickly expertly. When they had first met she had been slower but over the years she could do her hair in half an hour. Once her hair was loose Dany laid her head back and let the water be poured over her scalp.

"How are you feeling?" Missandei asked

"Slightly better"  
"Would you like me to cancel your privy council meeting?"  
"What is there to discuss we discussed everything under the sun yesterday until the King returns- "  
"The King?" She asked her voice curious.

Daenarys turned to her "He is the King, no matter what."

Missandei's face gave away nothing she just nodded. "A King who does not want the throne" She muttered.

Daenarys froze "You think I am wrong to give up my claim?"

She shook her head "No, I think it is wrong that you would leave him alone to take it, he has no experience in ruling, you do, I agree that marriage is the best move, and it helps that you are in love with him"

Daenarys sighed "It does, but it is no longer up to me, I cannot command him to marry me, he must make that decision."

"Very true, let's hope that he comes to that decision."

Missandei left her to bathe and once the water was cold Daenarys got out and dressed in a loose dress and woollen stockings. She wrapped herself in a cloak and sat by the fire. With no council meeting, there was little reason for her to go anywhere, in her heart she wanted to search for Jon but she knew that she would need to give him time. She opened another book and began to read about the fall of Valyria, about Daenys the dreamer. The Targaryen woman whose dreams had come true.

Food was sent up to her but her stomach was still not ready for it. Tyrion stayed away, Missandei must have told him to leave her be. After a few hours, she reached for some bread and nibbled, it settled well as she read about the terrible volcano that destroyed her ancestral home. Westeros may face the same fate with death. She shuddered at the thought and pulled her feet up under herself.

She was nearing the end of the book when she heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. She sighed and prepared for a visitor, Tyrion maybe coming to ask her about more damned strategies. She did not turn she was determined to finish this book.

"Why must you be so damned beautiful" A gruff voice said behind her. A gruff northern voice. A voice that had whispered her name in the fits of passion. She scrambled around the book dropping to the floor. "It would be so much easier if you weren't so fucking beautiful".

"Jon" She whispered.

He looked a wreck, his cloak was dirty and wet, his hair loose and in tangles, his hands were muddy and bloody. He was shivering with cold.

"Your freezing you fool" She said and moved towards him her hands reaching for buckles and undoing them. The cloak fell with wet thump and she pulled his sword belt off him. "Of all the places, you could have run to, you run to the woods and stay there for two days"

He shook his head "I was only in the forest for a day and a night I've been down in the crypts, I found some things, I suppose you could say I found myself"

She looked up into his dark eyes weary of what she might find.

"What did you find?"  
"I found my father's crown, and I found my mother's intended crown, it seemed he planned to overthrow Aerys. He wanted to rule with Lyanna."

"His crown, where is it?"

"IN my chambers, along with his armour."

Daenarys did not speak she just continued to take off his wet clothes and boots.

"I know what my duty is" He said quietly. "I must take my place on the iron throne"  
Daenarys looked at his bare chest her fingers tracing the deep scars.

His hand grabbed her wrist as she reached the one over his heart. "I cannot do it alone, I need you…Dany. I need you to help me through this, you are the only once I can trust"

"What are you asking?" She whispered.

He dropped to the floor. His hands still gripping her wrists. "Be my queen, but please more importantly be my wife"

She could not speak but she nodded and then duty overtook her. She knelt with him and looked him in the eyes.

"I Daenarys of house Targaryen do pledge myself and my life to you. My armies, my dragons, my weapons are yours to command. I shall never fail you, I swear it by the blood of old Valyria, I swear it by blood of the first men, I swear it by earth and water, I swear it by bronze and iron, I swear it by ice and fire. I swear this oath to you my king"

He kissed her then his icy lips crashing onto hers. His bloodied hands seizing her. Before she lost herself, she pulled back. "Jon" She said her lips brushing his. "I can never give you an heir, I am forever sorry, I am sorry that I traded that gift with a witch who made a dead man."

"Fuck the witch" He muttered "And fuck the curse, I don't give a shit. I just want you and whether we die on the battlefield or die in bed when we are grey and old. If we die we die but now let's just fucking live."


	10. Chapter 10

Davos

Davos was awoken by a sharp wrapping on the door. He groaned and pulled himself out of the furs and onto the icy stone floor. Wrenching the wooden door open he was faced with an exhausted looking Jon in nothing but breeches and a fur cloak. Subconsciously Davos noticed faint love bites on his shoulder and neck, he wondered whether he had visited Daenarys. He had. There was no other way he would receive such marks.

"Morning" Jon grumbled "Can you gather the lords and ladies in the great hall, I have an announcement."

Davos stomach clenched, he hoped that this decision would not destroy everything they had been trying to build over the past few months. He did feel for the boy though, to have every ideal that he had held dear to just be ripped out from under him, it must have broken something in the young wolf. Looking upon his pale drawn face Davos knew that the revelation hadn't just broken him, it had crushed him. "You have reached a decision about what you're going to do".

Jon nodded stiffly, his dark eyes growing darker, determination shining through the fear and horror which was so evident upon his battle- scarred face.

"And Daenarys does she know?"

Jon nodded again, the corners of his mouth turning up at the sound of her name. "I've told her"

"And?" Davos asked impatiently, he had no time for cryptic words but he knew Jon would not tell him now for fear of being overheard.

"She agrees it is the best way forward"

Davos nodded relief flooding through him, if the Queen had agreed then the result of this scandal couldn't be as catastrophic as he and Tyrion had predicted. "Very well then I shall gather the lords and ladies."

Jon smiled "Thankyou" He turned away.

"Jon" He called. He wanted to assure the boy, he wanted him to know he was not alone. "No matter your decision I will stand by it."  
Jon turned and grinned "I know, you're one of the few people I trust"

Davos laughed, he was once again a man close to a ruler, it was a dangerous and powerful position. "Then, as someone you can trust, I suggest you put some more clothes on"

He heard a ghost of a chuckle as the young man strode back down the hallway.

Davos stood to the right of the empty seat at the high table. The Hall was packed with grumbling men and women. He noticed Lyanna Mormont sat between Alys Carstark and Ned Umber all of them looking tired but excited. Despite their youth they were the three most loyal supporters of their King, would they still follow him when he told him that he wasn't fully northern? The doors opened and silence fell but it was not Jon, it was Daenarys followed by Tyrion and Missandei. Some Lords scowled at her, some bobbed their head respectively. She did not join Davos, Sansa, Arya and Bran at the head table she stood below the Deus to the side. That was the first sign. She must be relinquishing her title Davos thought, she would give up everything for a man, it was a heroic act, she would play the martyr in this. Was she doing it for love? Or duty? Both, definitely both, given the grave look on Tyrion's face. The silence reinstated as Jon strode down the hall, his fists clenched, his face set, longclaw at his side, the hulking firs making his seem larger and taller. IN that moment Davos thought he did not look like the broken boy who had everything taken from him in a second. He looked like a hardened man, he looked like a king.

He noticed the small glance between Daenarys and Jon as he passed and took his place between Davos and Sansa.

"Sit please" He commanded and everyone but him sat. Davos saw Jon look at every face in the hall. He was deciding how to start.

"Thank you for coming "He began. "Three days ago, I was given some very important information from my brother Brandon and my closest friend Samwell Tarley"

He gestured to both men, Bran at his side, as serene as ever Samwell next to Tormund in the back of the hall his face sweaty with nerves.

"It concerned my parentage" He said and mutters erupted around the hall. Davos saw Lord Glover sit up straight his eyes suddenly focused. This was a secret that every north man wanted to know, they all wanted to know to whom Eddard Stark had put aside his loyalty and duty.

"For I am not, despite everyone's including my own belief, the son of Eddard Stark."

The mutters did not return, only silence and shock, many raised eyebrows in disbelief, but no one spoke.

Jon took in a shaky breath and Davos noticed despite his hands being clenched into fists, they still shook."I am the son of Lyanna Stark. I was born in Dorne, just as Robert's rebellion came to an end. She gave me to Eddard Stark at the tower of joy and made him promise to protect me, to never reveal my true identity to anyone. My father- I mean Lord Eddard Stark to this secret to the grave."

Many faces looked confused. Lord Manderley stood. "Forgive me your grace but if your mother was Lyanna Stark, who was your father. Was it Robert?"

A ghost of a smirk flashed across the boy's face as he looked up. "Wouldn't that make everything simpler" Jon said. "No, my father was not Robert Baratheon." He took a big shaky breath and Davos braced himself once again. "My father was Rhaegar Targaryen, crowned prince of the seven kingdoms"

The eruption of noise of protests were loud and rowdy. Horror struck many faces, for they had been told the lie again and again, Rhaegar's unspeakable acts of rape towards the northern Lady, it was something that the north remembered, it was something that the north would never forgive.

Lord Glover stood, walking to the centre of the hall "Your grace" He shouted a grave look upon his face, "House glover pass their apologies that you were conceived under such horrifying circumstances, the north will never forget the treachery of House Targaryen, we respected your mother, she was a true northern wolf"

Davos noticed out of the corner of his eye Daenarys. Her eyes were filled with tears, they were slandering her own brother after all. They were slandering him for crimes he never committed.

"Thankyou" Jon shouted above the noise and the hall hushed "For your concern Lord Glover, but they are not necessary, because everything the North has been told has been a lie. Everything I have been told as a boy have been lies. For Lyanna Stark was not kidnapped, nor was she raped. Brandon informs me that he has seen it. Lyanna loved Rhaegar well before the rebellion, his public declaration for her at Harrenhal was meant to be a sign to a close number of Lords that he had annulled his marriage to Elia Martell and planned to overthrow the mad king, and have my mother beside him as queen."

The lords looked appalled "But how can this be?" Lord Manderley said.

Samwell Tarley stepped forward holding a scroll which he passed to Glover. He seized it and unfurled it.

"This is a copy from High Septon's personal diary he recorded everything in this diary, from the amount of shits he took to how many steps there were at the citadel. In this is proof of the annulment of marriage to Elia Martell and also the Marriage between Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark which took place in Dorne."

He looked up at Jon and Davos knew Jon was letting the Lords reach the same conclusion, he would not press it on them.

"What the King says is true" Lord Glover said handing the scroll back. "We all know what this means, Robert's rebellion was a lie, we fought for a liar, we turned against House Targaryen for lies. Eddard Stark took this secret to the grave, for as we all knew when we heard of the bastard of Winterfell nothing quite made sense, Ned Stark was too much of honourable man it was only fitting that he would raise his sister's son as his own. Lord Eddard Stark protected the identity of his nephew for safety, after the horror that was set upon the other Targaryen children, I can understand that he would not want any harm done to that of his own blood" He drew his sword and pointed it at Jon. "Our King of the north is the rightful King of the Seven Kingdom and House Glover will once again bow to the Dragon." He dropped to his knees along with the glover contingency.

"But that leaves a problem Lord Glover" Lord Manderley shouted rising from a bench at the back of the hall. "For our king has kneeled before Daenarys Targaryen." The man turned to Daenarys his cocked to one side "What is your place in all of this. For the north does not want to shed blood but if you were to get in the way of the rightful King." He smiled and drew a dagger "Yours would be the first to spatter across the snow"

"Lord Manderley" Jon barked "Put the dagger away, no blood shall be shed. I cannot ignore the fact that Daenarys has been preparing her whole life to be Queen, she has eloquent diplomacy skills and a vast knowledge of the world, I value her opinion and experience greatly and as we all know the strongest alliances are forged with marriage. I promised to fight these wars with Daenarys, that we would do it together, I intend to rule together." He gave the silver woman a small smile and she stepped forwards. Jon rounded the table and watched her as she sunk to both knees. She lifted her head to look into the eyes of her betrothes, the eyes of her king.

"I Daenarys Stormborne of House Targaryen, Queen of Mereen, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, breaker of chains, the unburnt, mother of dragons do hereby relinquish my claim upon the iron throne, upon the seven kingdoms and Westeros. I accept your offer of marriage. I pledge my swords, my spears, my armies and my dragons upon you your grace." She reached for his hand and kissed it gently. Jon pulled her to her feet.

"Thankyou" He whispered and she stepped aside. Lord Manderley smiled at Daenarys and sheathed his dagger, this declaration had settled many of the lords whom banged their fists on the table for approval.

"What is your name then" Lady Alys Carstark asked "All Targaryen's have Valyrian names, what is yours?"

Jon looked to the young girl. "My name is Aegon" He said and Davos could tell it was something foreign on his tongue, he did not like the name.

She gave a sharp nod and then looked to Lyanna Mormont and Ned Umber. They rose as three and approached the King. The smallest among the mighty lords and ladies, but some of the fiercest.

"We chose you as King in the North because you have Stark blood in you" Lyanna Mormont said her voice ringing through the room "And I am glad, your grace, that you still do, you are the man we chose to lead us, you are the man I choose to sit atop the iron throne and rule these kingdoms." She knelt "Bear Island stands by King Aegon of House Targaryen and House Stark, sixth of his name, our weapons are yours to command, our people are yours to command, I vow this now and always." She looked up at Jon and grinned "Let's hope that when we are done with the dead that Bear Island can show that brother fucking woman upon the throne a good fight. I shall serve you until the end of my days."

Davos like many men looked taken aback by such profound language from the small girl, but it was war, Davos remembered and there was no time for manners.

"I look forward to our strong alliance Lady Mormont." Jon said and she rose.

Alys and Ned came forward like they had when they had been pardoned, heads held high. "You gave our house a second chance, you told us that you would not punish a son for his father's crimes" Ned Umber said, the small boy looking determined. "House Umber and house Carstark will not do the same to House Targaryen, we believe that you and the Queen will rebuild the great dynasty that was house Targaryen and we hope to be beside you when you do."  
They knelt "We pledge our house and our lives to King Aegon of houses Targaryen and Stark, sixth of his name. Now and Always" They said in unison.

The look on Jon's face was that of relief and Davos felt for him, he was proud of the young man. No matter who had sired him, Eddard Stark shone through Jon the most. He valued loyalty and duty and nobility. He would make a good king, despite his reluctance for the role. Davos could see also the burden upon his shoulders, it weighed him down, it would be long road ahead.

Every lord stepped forward and pledged themselves, once they were done they gave a resounding "Long Live the King" And then to Davos' surprise, and to Tyrion's it seemed they turned to Daenarys. "Long live the Queen".

Davos sat and watched as the lords filed out preparing for training that morning and battle plans.

Just as the last lord left Tormund Giantsbane stepped forward.

He knelt on the floor before Jon and Jon gaped motioning forward to help the wildling up. "Tormund what the fuck are you doing." He barked.

"I wasn't going to kneel in front of those fuckers but I'll kneel before you now you tiny peckered god. Manse Rayder was too proud and thousands of free folks died, but you are not proud you are honest and I Tormund Giantsbane do pledge the free folk to you, once this shit is over we hope that we can claim some lands and live peacefully beside the southerners."  
"Of course Tormund you have word" Jon muttered. "The free folk will always be welcomed in the south."

He nodded and got to his feet "Good." He looked to Daenarys mischief glinting in his eyes. "If his pecker does not satisfy you let me know I can find you a real man in my tribe "He winked and guffawed.

Daenarys raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Davos knew she was amused.

"Well" Tyrion said "That could have gone a lot worse, might I suggest that you have your wedding sooner rather than later? You have no septons here but we can do it before the old gods and when you two take King's landing then we can have a proper royal wedding."

Davos shut his eyes momentarily, he had never chosen the role of hand of the King but he knew unofficially that he was one. Maybe one day when this was all over he would return home to his wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon

He sat in the chair as everyone spoke about weddings around him and Kings and crowns and new banners and armour and dragons and dire wolves. He was exhausted he had not slept well in the past three days and he still felt frozen to the core. A small hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up into the violet eyes of the woman he loved.

"You should sleep Jon" Daenarys whispered. "I can distract them while you sneak off."

He chuckled quietly and leant his head back against her stomach not caring about people watching. "Can you distract me" He longed for her naked body against his once again, longed to have her scent wash over him.

She giggled "no because then you won't sleep, go to your chambers, I will wake you later maybe for dinner, I'll deal with wedding plans, anything that you want in the wedding?"

"You" He sighed happily "Naked in my bed" He looked up into her violet eyes smiling blissfully.

"I'll make sure to pass that along" She smirked. She patted him on the shoulder "Go on, off to bed" He groaned and rose just as Daenarys turned to Tyrion and Sansa "Are there any flowers in Winterfell at this time, even dried- "  
Jon left quietly, his footing becoming heavier and heavier. Ghost was waiting for him on the bed, his great head rising when he entered. The wolf barked happily and licked his hand. Jon pulled off his clothes and not bothering to dress into night clothes he climbed beneath the cool sheets and furs and nestled into sleep. The first sleep he had had where he did not dream. He went to sleep happy knowing that finally he was accepted. Accepted as King.

A knocking that was too heavy to be Daenarys awoke him. He groaned and looked out at the window, it was darkening quickly. He must have slept more than 6 hours. The knock came again. "Your Grace?" It was one of his guards.

"What" He braked.

"Pardon me your grace" The voice came through the door. "But Jamie Lannister is here, and I was sent to get you, there has been a complication. Please sire, they are in the great hall."

"I'll be there in a minute" Jon groaned and heaved himself from under ghost and the furs. He dressed again and ran his hands through his hair trying to tame the unruly mess. Giving up he splashed some icy water on his face, picked up longclaw and strode down the great hall.

He was met with tension and anger. ON either side of his chair stood Daenarys and Sansa both looking equally as dangerous. Arya stood in the corner dagger twirling between her fingers. Davos and Tyrion stood together both looking as though they had been punched in the stomach. Varys stood stoically beside them, he had never seen the eunuch surprised but this was a first rare occasion. In the middle of the hall stood Jamie Lannister and the sellsword Bronn. Behind them Brienne of Tarth and Podrick. The first thing he noticed was that Jamie was not wearing Lannister armour and his hand was covered in a riding glove, the second was that he looked forlorn and slightly scared. Jon could not blame him, Daenarys was giving him the same look she had given Tyrion before she had ridden off to burn the Lannister army. If Jamie was not careful he would meet the same fate.

As he entered everyone bar Sansa and Dany looked around. Davos and Tyrion bowed both muttering your grace. Jon took his place between his sister and his wife to be, his hand gliding across her back he was pleased that it made her visibly relax even slightly.

"You do not wear your houses armour Lannister" He said calmly. "Why is that?"

Jamie opened his mouth to speak but Bronn took his words. "There's been a bit of a complication regarding that"

Jon raised his eyebrow, what could possibly be complicated this time. "Explain" He said stiffly.

"I have abandoned my house" Jamie muttered.

Jon let out a bark of a laugh, this was funny, this was a funny joke. He did not know much about the Kingslayer, but everything Sansa and Tyrion had told him proved that abandoning his house would be the very last thing he would do. "How will you lead your army into battle if you have abandoned your house?"

"I won't be" Lannister muttered.

Anger rose in Jon like fire but he clenched his fists and leant on the table. "And why not, forgive me if I'm wrong but your sister made a truce, she said she was sending her armies north, and yet here you are claiming you have abandoned your house and there is no army at your back"

"That's where the complication comes in" Bronn interjected.

"And why is that?" Jon asked looking to the man. "Truces are very easy to keep Lannister, we have not burnt King's landing down, we have not moved on the throne. See, really not that fucking difficult. Daenarys didn't even fly her dragons here" He motioned to his frozen fiancée. She was surely about to do something dangerous and impulsive, Jon would need to step in quickly.

Jamie let out a sigh "I know, and I was there in King's landing making plans for the expedition north, I was there doing it and then she, then she"

"Then she what" Jon spat "What did your sister do exactly." The worst was coming true. Not that it mattered, he knew they could flatten the Lannister army easily, but with the dead approaching imminently , getting rid of a few lions would become somewhat harder. He thought back the haste in which Cersei had returned, the way she had arrogantly proclaimed her armies, telling them that they should remember her gesture of good knew he had been played but he wanted the explanation. He motioned for the knight to continue

"She called it off, told me that I was not to send them north, told me to let the dead deal with all of you."

It took everything Jon had to not lose his temper, the same could not be said for Daenarys, she was practically snarling in the Kingslayer's face.

"Go on" Jon hissed.

"I tried to tell her that no matter who wins the great war they would come down and kill us all. She would not listen to me she said that we would rule, she would rule with me and our child. I told her either the dead win and they have 10,000 men more to come and kill us or the north wins and we burn where we stand. But then she told me, she told me that Euron Greyjoy had not returned to Pyke. He had sailed to Essos. To ferry the golden company back to Westeros that they would protect her, that she had bought them with the Tyrrell's gold. 40,000 men."

A Look passed between Varys and Ser Jorah a look of relief, which was strange, Jon would question them later about it, but for now he knew that the golden company would pose a problem, but now was not the time to think about the throne. He turned to the Kingslayer.

"So that leaves us with you Jamie" Jon continued. "What shall we do with the man who continues to break oaths. To the man who pushed my brother from a tower rendering him paralysed. To the man who put a sword through his king's back. I could send your head back to your sister that would leave a message but I doubt she would care that much. but why would I waste such an ample fighter."

Sansa turned to him in shock and anger "Jon this man destroyed our family. This man is the reason Bran can no longer walk, the reason my mother and our brother are dead"

He looked to her "no, he isn't. His sister destroyed our family, Petyr Baelish destroyed our family this man was just a bystander."

"I want his head" She hissed and he saw Daenarys nod in approval.

Jon looked at her "Not yet" He hissed back.

"Lannister, I give you one chance only, pledge your sword to my family, to the starks and help us through these wars. Once we are finished we shall ride to kings landing and I will burn your sister where she stands." He paused looking at the shocked look on Davos' face. He sighed " You say that she is pregnant?"

Jamie nodded fervently. Jon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. " I will not kill innocent children. If she is still pregnant by the time we get there she shall be my prisoner. Once she has birthed the babe you shall sail to Essos and live in exile, you shall never return, if you do you shall meet the same fate as your sister"  
"Comfortably you will live in exile comfortably" Tyrion interjected "I shall give you money brother."

Jon smiled sarcastically "See your brother shall finance you, you can even live in a nice house with your child, swear this to me and you shall have my word of your safe passage to Essos."

Jamie Lannister looked at him contemplating this offer.

"Put it this way Lannister, if you don't I shall leave you to the mercy of my sisters and my future wife, they have become quite proficient in getting rid of enemies, why only the other week Sansa fed her husband to his hounds and what did you do Arya?" He turned to his smallest sister.

She smiled "I murdered Walder Frey's sons, put their remains in a pie, fed the pie to Walder Frey and then killed him, I then poisoned his whole house"

The man name Bronn looked at her incredulously. "I was told a faceless man did that"

"Exactly" She smiled at him.

"And you know what my future wife is capable of, I believe you were present when she roasted your army alive"

Bronn looked to his friend a small look of terror upon his face, at least this man, Jon thought, was intelligent. "Take it you idiot. It's your best bet" He muttered

Jamie sighed and drew his sword. He knelt "I pledge myself to house Stark, I shall fight beside them in every war, in the understanding that once my oath has been fulfilled I can travel safely to Essos with my child."

"Granted" Sansa said. "And you Bronn?"

The man shrugged his shoulders "I'm a sellsword my lady, as long as I have roof over my head a woman in my bed and gold in my pocket my sword is yours."

Sansa reached in her pocket for a small sack. She threw it before him "Down payment, more shall follow, did the Lannister's give you that castle yet?"

He shook his head.

"I married a Bolton that said Bolton now lies beneath the ground, the dread fort it mine by right, if you fight well I shall find you a wife and give it to you "  
Bronn bowed deeply "I look forward to it."

"Davos show these men to rooms in the library tower, then return we must have a council meeting."  
"Yes your grace"

He turned to Arya "Watch Lannister please, I still don't trust him, he can lead training with you and Brienne"

Arya nodded and disappeared. Sansa was looking at him angrily.

"What? You think I was too soft on him?"

She nodded "His family terrorised me for four years Jon, I'm not going to easily forget that."  
"I know" He said softly. "But we are not them, we must give him this chance if he breaks it, then you can have your retribution."

"You promise?"

He nodded "I swear"

She smiled and looked to Daenarys "Come your grace I have finished your dress, we must see if it fits you."

Daenarys did not return with Sansa, nor did Arya so the men supped alone, Jon discussed battle plans with Davos, Jorah and Grey worm, that was until Tyrion burst in his arms full of wine carafes.

"Gentlemen, your grace now is not the time for battle plans, this man weds tomorrow we must show him a good night!"

The men around him laughed "Oh yes" Davos said. "For tomorrow this cub becomes a wolf! A man!"

"I thought King Jon has already bedded her Grace" Grey worm said stoically.

"Yes" Tyrion said, "But we can pretend that he hasn't!" He pushed more wine into Jon's hand.

"Tonight, we talk of maidens who we have bedded before! I remember my wedding night!" He said smirking "To your sister!" He laughed and hopped up on a chair.

"You laid with Lady Stark?" Gendry asked.

He shook his head laughing "No, I did not, although Joffrey tried to insist upon a bedding ceremony. I told him I would cut off his cock."

They laughed. "Might have improved the bastard" Jon muttered over his wine

"And what about you Gendry" Davos asked. "Apart from your rowing and hammering, have you ever bedded a lady?"

Jon laughed and clapped Gendry on the shoulder "Yes do tell"

"A couple, some of them whores, you know Ross? She is from the north she came down to King's landing."

Jon nodded "She's got red hair?"  
Gendry nodded "You've been with her?"

Jon nodded "When I was younger, didn't do much though I was 13 at the time Robb and Theon bought her for my name day"

Davos and Tyrion guffawed. "What a grand present" Tyrion said. "Anyway, Gendry you were saying that you have bedded women, anyone you want to bed here?"

Jon saw Gendry go red. "There's maybe one but I don't think she would want to"

"Why not boy" Tormund said "Get her nice a wet and then bury your cock in her I'm sure she'll like it once she sees your bollocks. Who is this maiden?"

Gendry glanced at Jon nervously and Jon thought he knew who. "If Sansa says no don't be offended, she does not take well to men after what she's been through" He said quietly. Tyrion nodded gravely.

"It's not Lady Stark your grace."

Tormund's eyes lit up "You want the smaller one, she's feisty, I've seen her fight, very skill full, spends lots of time with my dear Brienne"

Jon looked at Gendry anger rising.

"Forgive me your grace" He said. "But at least you know that she'll cut my cock off long before you get to me"

Jon grinned "Aye she would" They laughed together.

"What about you unsullied" Tormund asked "How do you do it? Have you done it with a woman?"

Grey worm sipped his wine. "I have done it yes"

Tyrion's head snapped to him "With Missandei?"

He nodded curtly. Tyrion gasped. "Please we need copious details. How do the unsullied make love?"

"We use our mouths and hands" He whispered.

"And it satisfies her?" Tyrion asked.

Grey shrugged "It seems to!"  
Tormund grinned and drank more ale "You are not the only one who is good with mouths, oh the stories I heard about our king"  
Jon felt himself go red. He did not need to know how Tormund knew his most intimate details.

"What stories wildling" Davos asked looking thoroughly interested. Jon downed more wine, letting his head go fuzzy. He would be able to live through this embarrassment sober.

"I heard his former wife Ygritte. -"  
"She wasn't my wife-" Jon muttered a pang in his heart clattering like the clang of swords.

"She was by our terms King Crow, you stole her, fucked her and returned her, she was your wife."

"Who was Ygritte then?" Gendry asked. Jon felt the sadness return to his heart, he had not thought of her for a long time.

"She was a fierce warrior "Tormund said sadly. "Hair kissed by fire, she was of my tribe, she made Jon break his vows and he apparently gave her what you southerners call the Lord's kiss, she wouldn't stop talking about him, talking about fucking him and then killing him. He left us you see and she planted an arrow next to his heart."

Gasps erupted around the table.

"Where is she now" Tyrion asked.

"Dead" Jon said. "A boy who later stabbed me shot her with an arrow, she died in my arms, I burnt her beyond the wall."

Understanding flooded Davos' face.

"I am sorry your grace "Grey worm said. "But I hope the Queen makes you happy."

Jon nodded "She does very much"

There was silence for a while until Bronn raised his glass "To lost love, and to the King and his new wife"

They all raised their glasses and drank.

"Now" Bronn continued smacking his lips "If you wanna know how to please a woman, talk to mister podrick payne, Tyrion bought him the three best whores in King's landing, sent him with the gold and he came back and gave tyrion back the gold!"

Tyrion laughed "We thought they had refused him or he didn't want, on the contrary my friends" He pointed to pod who sat at the end of the table his face red. " The whores liked him so much they gave him their cunts for free!"

All the mens went wide and Jon had to say he was impressed with the squire.

Hours later, filled with wine Jon stumbled back to his chambers where ghost sat by the fire. He sat down on the chair looking into the flames. Tomorrow he would marry, tomorrow he would have a wife, a queen and his fate as King would be sealed. A soft knock reached the door and Jon stumbled to the door "Coming" He slurred. He opened the door and leant against the stone. "Dany" He muttered.

She smiled up at him, her hair loose, in her nightgown and furs. "You are drunk" She said pointedly.

"You shouldn't be here" He muttered, feeling his cock throb slightly. Even inebriated he still yearned for her.

"And whys that?" She asked ducking under his arm and looking around the room.

He turned and leant against more of the wall. "S, Bad luck, to have bride in your bed before she's your bride"

She smirked "I just came to say goodnight, I hear the boys got you drunk and you talked about women all night"

"Aye" He said, "Did you know" He said stumbling towards her, she rushed and held him steady "That Podrick Payne has a magic cock"

She laughed incredulously "No I did not"

He nodded which made his head spin "Aye, and Gendry fucking Waters wants to fuck my little sister"

"Sansa?" She asked her eyes alight with gossip.

"No, Arya, he wants to fuck Arya!" She moved him over to the bed where he sat. She knelt before him

"What you doing?" He slurred.

"Getting your boots off, now hold still"

His hand reached for her hair "I told him Dany that if he hurts my sister, that she would cut off his cock and I would rip off his head"

Dany giggled quietly. "I'm sure you will" She pulled off one boot and then the other and then moved to remove his armoured breast plate.

"I won't be this drunk tomorrow I promise Dany"

She smiled sweetly at him which made his heart melt "I know you won't, come on you, in bed, you need sleep"

She pulled back the furs and Jon crawled under them. She sat on the mattress her hand cupping his face.

"I love you Dany" He slurred and he thought it was a tick of the light but tears flooded her violet eyes.

"I love you too Jon" She leant forward to kiss his forward and Jon was consumed in the scent of rose and argon and fire. It was beautiful. "Sleep well my King, tomorrow I shall join you"

He hummed quietly "That would be nice"

She stood pulling her furs tighter around her and left the room not before patting ghost on the head. Jon fell into a dizzy sleep the darkness surrounding him. The happiness engulfing his heart, he would be her husband tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Arya

"He said what?" She asked as Sansa pulled at her hair. The queen sat before her giggling, wrapped in a silk blanket. "He said that Podrick Payne has a magic cock and that Gendry wants to bed you Arya"

Arya flushed red, she could hit that damned bull, only a fool would let something escape so easily under the influence of alcohol. "Surely not, Jon must have been very drunk." She gasped for sansa had moved to her corset and began to tighten it. She hated the thing but Sansa had insisted on Arya dressing well for their brother's wedding. It was a pretty dress but Arya did not care much for it, the colour reminded her of the thing Tywin Lannister had made her wear.

"He was he could barely walk I had to get his boots off and put him bed, it was quite amusing." Daenarys continued placing a silver pin in her hair.

They sat in the queen's chambers. The women of winterfell as Arya liked to call them, The Queen, Sansa, Missandei and Gilly. They had broken their fast together and then had gone to the sept to pray to the seven gods to bless Daenarys and Jon. Arya found it amusing how Daenarys was completely bored by the prospect of praying, Jon had told her that Daenarys was not much of a religious woman and that the only faith she had had been in herself. When they had knelt in the sept Arya had opened an eye to see Daenarys looking around the must stone room.

"not looking for the blessing of the seven?" Arya had whispered.

Daenarys had smiled and shook her head. "No, I am sure the old gods will suffice, and what of you arya, why do you only pretend to pray to the seven?"

Arya had let out a small chuckle then. "I do not follow the seven. There is only one god."

Daenarys had frowned asking who he was.

Arya had stared straight at her smirking and had said "His name is death."

Daenarys had not said much else to her, but Arya could see why Jon liked her. She was beautiful in all her ways, but she was also intelligent, she was loyal and she knew what she wanted and she hid nothing. Arya had heard the rumours that she was baron, that the last time she birthed a child it had been scaled and bloodied. She had heard the rumours that Daenarys had murded her own brother and suffocated her late husband, that she had burnt the sacred temple in Vaes Dothrak. Arya admired her, she was not afraid to get her hands dirty, she was afraid of what others thought, she would make a good queen, at least Arya was prepared to follow her.

"There" Sansa said patting Arya's shoulders "All done, you now look acceptably lady like"

Arya rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror, her hair was up in braids which joined at the nape of her neck. The dress accentuated her small curves and high collarbone, she touched the necklace she wore, it had been her aunt Lyanna's, she had been gifted it as a child by her father. A simple silver necklace with a dire wolf pendant. She felt Daenarys' eyes on her and turned.

"Jon says that the north men compare you to lady Lyanna" She said quietly.

Arya nodded "I suppose, we have the same colourings"

"Father was so happy when she had Lyanna's colourings" Sansa said smiling. "All his children had been red headed and blue eyed and then arya comes along screaming murder through winterfell."

"He used to say that I shared her wolf blood, that I was ferocious as her"

Daenarys smiled "Jon has it, the blood of the wolf, I see it when he's fighting".

Arya smiled "Jon is the greatest swordsman in Westeros, I think it's more than wolf blood which spurs him on, they say Rhaegar was a fiersome warrior, that he was an excellent killer"

The Queen laughed softly "That's what my brother Viserys used to say to me, that he was the best killer, but I have heard other stories, he used to enjoy music, and books, I don't think he wanted ot be King, but I think he knew he must be, It's a shame he never made it"

"He lives through his son" Sansa said. "Jon is much a dragon as he is wolf, he has a terrible temper, he used to get scolded for it when we were young, if anyone called him bastard or offended him or slandered our father, his rage would last for days, maybe that was the Targaryen in him"

Arya shook her head "No, I don't see much of Targaryen in him, I see the north and Father, he is as much like Father than any of us, even Robb, Jon understands duty, he values loyalty and he is as honourable if not more honourable than father, Father wouldn't have let Jamie Lannister live, he wouldn't have let the wildlings south of the wall, he wouldn't have gone to dragonstone, Jon did those things, I think he will make a good King, he has compassion and understanding regardless of who you are."

In the corner Missandei smiled "You are well matched your grace" She said. "You are both alike and unalike, it will make for good balance"

Daenarys smiled at her friend "Thankyou, Lady Gilly, where is you child?" She asked turning to the wildling girl who was tightening her skirts.

"Samwell has him, he is getting ready with Jon, I um mean the King" She blushed realising her mistake. Arya smiled at her

"Don't worry, we're not used to it either, Honestly if you had told me 10 years ago that Jon was going to become King of the Seven Kingdoms I would have slapped you in the face, I still can't believe father kept it from us, even from our mother, she was always so cruel to him-"

"No, she wasn't" Sansa protested, Arya guffawed "She hated Jon, had she known who he really was maybe she would have been kinder."

"What was your mother like" Daenarys asked her hands folding in her lap.

"She was beautiful" Arya and Sansa said simultaneously. "She looked like Sansa" Arya finished. "She was a strong woman too, when little finger sent the assassin to kill our little brother she held onto the knife, let her hands go bloody before bran's dire wolf mauled him to death. She also was with Robb all through the war."

"The Bolton's killed her" Daenarys uttered sadly.

The stark girls nodded. "Aye, slit her throat" Arya said, "Our brother's dire wolf's head was sewn onto his corpse by the Frey's" She added darkly.

Horror filled the queen's face along with her hand maidens and Gilly's

Daenarys reached for Arya's hand. "I am so sorry, I can't comprehend what it must be like losing a brother you love so much"

Sansa frowned at her "Didn't you lose your brother?"

The queen's features grew hard "I lost him long before he died" She muttered. "My brother was not a kind man, he had the Targaryen madness like my father, they called him the beggar king, he sold our mothers crown for gold, I remember I was so angry with him it had been a beautiful crown and pale gold. He sold me to Khal Drogo. He was mad and he had to die"

Arya understood this of course. She asked a question that had long burned in her head "Forgive me your grace but what happens if you become mad, like your father and brother."

She looked at Arya, her violet eyes calculating a look of complete understanding upon her face. "Lord Varys knows what to do if that happens."

Arya's stomach clenched "What will he do?"

Daenarys smiled "He will kill me, that is how I know that he is loyal, if the time comes that I am as mad as my father then he will kill me in whatever way he deems appropriate"

"Does Jon know of this?"  
She shook her head smiling sadly "He never will"


	13. Chapter 13

Jon

Jon awoke not remembering how he got to bed, his head was reeling and his stomach nauseous. He groaned and reached for the jug of water on his side table. He gulped its icy contents down quickly. He looked out the window the sky was bright and sunny and then he remembered the day. It was his wedding day. IN a few hours, he would be in the gods wood watching his wife come towards him. He looked down into the courtyard, the sun made the snow glitter like diamonds, no one was training in the yard today, servants were wrapping holly around the wooden pylons. They were hanging banners of stark and Targaryen. Beyond the walls of Winterfell, he saw Dothraki dancing around fires singing and drinking. The wildlings had joined them along with the unsullied. He saw Gendry and Bronn counting barrels of ale and wine. Behind him Ghost wined he wanted to be let out, Jon crossed the room his head pounding and opened the door, Ghost ran quickly from the room. There was a knock and Jon's new appointed squire entered. It was Ned Umbers cousin, a boy of 14, Jorrey.

"I was told to bring you food your grace and to run a bath for you"

"Thanks, Jorrey" He said and lay back on his bed waiting for the boy to be finished. Jorrey placed the food on his side table. It was fruit tarts, bacon and fresh bread. Jon ate them hungrily glad for something to soak up the alcohol in his stomach.

"Your grace, what would you like to wear for this day?"

Jon looked to the young boy. "What should I wear?"

The boy looked confused and opened a trunk. "You have a lot of leather and armour"  
"Not really suitable for a wedding "Jon laughed.

He rummaged further and brought forward a deep red tunic the colour of wine it was embroidered in bronze. It had been Eddard's, his father's. Jon nodded "I'll wear that with my furs. How long do we have?"  
"2 hours your grace, when the sun sets the ceremony will begin."  
"Thank you Jorrey, you may leave me now, I'll call if I need you again."

Jorrey exited and Jon pulled off his shirt and breaches and slipped into the hot water of the bath. He scrubbed the dirt from his nails, lathered soap to his hair and washed his face. The water was welcoming it sharpened his senses. Once he was clean he rubbed oil on his beard and his neck. He combed his hair and tied it back like he always had, securing it with leather. His mind wondered to Dany, she must be getting ready he wondered what she would wear. Jon had only seen her in clothes befitting of riding a dragon. She always wore breeches under her jackets, always a linen undershirt. The first time he had seen her in a dress was her night dress, the short one with the woollen stockings. It had been a shapeless thing but Jon had loved it.

He pulled on a linen shirt and breeches. He picked up the doublet, there were bronze dire wolves embroidered into it. He fastened it across his chest and stood in the mirror, he rarely wore red it looked strange, after so many years of wearing black. He called for Jorrey then to secure leather sleeves over his shirt. He did so in silence but then said "Are you nervous your grace?"

Jon smiled "Very"  
"She is very beautiful, your queen. Everyone talks about her hair"

"Aye her hair is quite something" Jon muttered remembering the way it felt in his hands, it was soft and warm and silky.

"Would you like your sword sire?"

Jon nodded and Jorrey fastened it. Jon stared at himself in the mirror. The clothes he wore made himself look like a king. The fur, the silk, the velvet, he felt out of place looking so clean, he was used to grime on his face and under his nails, his was used to seeing the way his battle scars gleamed beneath sweat and blood and dirt, but today they looked faded, he looked younger, he looked his age. The crimson sun cut across his face and he heard Ghost in the forest howling for the moon to rise, it was time.

"Jorrey, make sure my chambers are prepared nicely for the queen, fruit and wine, and change the linen and furs"  
"Yes your grace!" The boy bowed. Jon pulled on gloves and strode from his room, thinking that that would be the last time he looked in the mirror an unmarried man. He wished Ned was here to give him words of advise, but his surrogate father had not married for love, if he had he would have married Ashara Dayne, he married for duty. Jon would be one of the few men to marry for love. He wished his mother was here now he knew her face and her name, he wished she was here to watch him have his day of happiness. He wished Robb was here to stand beside him as his brother and his friend, he missed Robb the most, if he had lived Jon would have had a niece or nephew, he could have named them his heir if Daenarys was correct about being barren. He was sure Robb would make some gest, he would have clapped Jon on the shoulder and they would have walked to the Gods wood together but alas they were all gone, they would not see him marry the love of his life. Samwell stood at the bottom of the stairs trying to wrestle little Sam into a fur cloak, which the two-year-old was not happy about at all. At his footsteps Sam looked up.

"Wow, Jon you look…. I have never seen you wear anything but armour and leathers."

Jon laughed "Trust me, I very rarely wear such finery"  
"It suits you" Sam said finally fastening the cloak to the boy.

"Gilly left you in charge, did she?"

Samwell rolled his eyes. "Yes, your sister convinced her to get ready with them, I think she made Gilly a dress"

Jon nodded staring down at the small child who had begun to whimper. He reached down and tickled the child like he used to do with Rickon. Little Sam giggled in delight. Jon lifted him up into the air, a slight pang in his heart, but he was determined that the witch was wrong, he would maybe hold his son like this one day, little Robb, yes he would name him for his brother. Jon stopped his thought train, despite the occasion it was not the time to think about naming children. There were still wars to be won.

"You'll have some of your own one day" Sam said smiling.

Jon shook his head "Daenarys says she can't bear children, says a witch cursed her"

Sam looked sceptically at him but Jon shrugged "I know it sounds like folly, but I'm beginning to believe more in these things you know since there are 100 thousand dead men walking towards us, and I am you know alive."

"Fair point but that could only prove that curses can be broken" Sam said, Jon handed Sam back to him.

"Do you see him as your own?" He asked, the boy bore no resemblance to Sam, he was fair haired where Sam was dark.

Sam nodded "Yes, and well he'll have a little brother or sister own the way soon."

Jon blinked confused. "What?"  
"Didn't I tell you? I suppose after everything I kind of forgot. Gilly is pregnant again! My house will continue its line now" He smiled sadly and Jon knew why he was sad.

"She gave them a choice" Jon said quietly.

Sam nodded "She, did, it was a fair choice at that, my father was too proud and my brother too stupid, even my mother understands. I've already vowed that I will be better than my father, whatever my child wants to be I will make damned well sure that I support that."

Jon smiled and clapped him on the shoulder "I'm sure you will, I don't doubt you"  
"Come on let's get you married" Sam sat the child on his hip and they walked outside to the Gods wood.

Only the generals of the unsullied and the blood riders attended the ceremony. They crowded the forest, with wildlings amongst them. Towards the Weirwood tree were the lords and ladies dressed in furs and fineries. Davos stood in front of the Weirwood tree. Sansa, Bran and Arya to his right. He was astonished to see Arya in a dress, she looked quite pretty and he saw Gendry staring at her, he caught Jon's eye and smiled embarassed. ON the left of the tree was Tyrion, Missandei, wrapped in dark furs, gold wrapped through her hair, Lord Varys and Grey worm. Jorah must be giving her away, Jon thought. As he walked passed people bowed and curtseyed. He reached Davos and Davos grinned. "Never thought I would see you so clean"

Jon laughed "Well I have to bathe at least once a year."

They laughed and he went to stand next to his siblings. Sansa wore a gown of deep purple, a white fur draped over her shoulder. She smiled at him and hugged him. "I'm so glad we can all be here together, the last of the pack"

Jon held her tightly "Aye, father would be proud."  
"He would, wish it was him conducting the ceremony."

Jon nodded "Me too"

He turned to Arya. "Look at you! You look like a- "  
"Don't say it" She growled. "Just because I was forced against my will into a damned corset it does not make me a lady." She pulled her skirts aside to reveal needle and the dagger tucked against her hip.

Jon laughed "Make sure you take those off when Gendry comes hunting, that wouldn't be comfortable."  
"I was told you threated to have his head if he tried" She said exasperated.

He shrugged his shoulders "You're a grown woman you can decide who joins you in bed."

She nodded proudly "Damn right your grace, now turn around you damned fool here comes your bride." She pushed him round and Jon was dumbstruck.

In the distance came two figures, one obviously Jorah the other the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. As she walked closer Jon got to look at more of her. Her silvery hair was braided through a wreath of winter roses, leaving her neck and shoulders bare bar some white fur to keep her warm. Her dress flowed ivory, it matched the snow beneath her. It looked tight at the waist and her breasts swelled. Dany's smile was so radiant Jon was almost blinded. It took all of his self-control to not reach for her when she came before him and Davos said the words. He wasn't even paying attention to them, all he saw and heard was Daenarys.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection"

He removed his cloak and placed it over her shoulders, as he fastened it against her chest Jon felt her beating heart, pumping fast, she was nervous. He smiled at her trying to calm her.

"DO you Aegon of House Targaryen and House Stark, Jon Snow of House stark, swear before the old gods, of winter and summer, of death and life of ice and fire to protect and cherish this woman through sickness and health, now and always?"

"Now and Always" He whispered not taking his eyes off Daenarys.

Her hands were placed in his and they were bound.

"Do you Daenarys of House Targaryen swear before the old gods, of winter and summer, of death and life, of ice and fire, to cherish and obey this man though sickness and health, now and always?"

"Now and Always" She whispered, her voice ringing through the open clearing.

"Then it is known" Davos said. "Before the old gods, that these two beings are now one. May their houses be joined and may the old gods bless their royal blood in their years of reign to come."

The crowd applauded but Jon still only had eyes for Dany. His lips caught hers, the warmth of them coursing through his body. The fire she had ignited on their first night together was ever burning and it strengthened that night before the old gods.


	14. Chapter 14

Jaime

He watched from the side of the hall, his back to wall a glass of wine held in his white hand as people danced merrily in the centre, they danced around the happy couple, for they were truly happy. Jon Snow smiled only for her, the weight of the wars to come lifted for that night, the dire wolves embroidered on his garb dancing in the flickering light, the man had even left his sword at table. He held his wife close spinning her around her white dress splayed out like a peacock tail, her pale silver hair glowing, the aura Daenarys Targaryen made was incomprehensible, her light cast upon everyone in the room. The Queen and her King. They were well matched, not like other monarchs, he remembered his sister's wedding to Robert Baratheon. They had been happy enough that night but every time she had danced with Robert her eyes had found Jamie, he would never forget the look, Cersei hadn't been sad as such, just empty. Robert and Cersei's happiness was brief, ending with the death of their first and only true born child. After that his sister had become a hardened woman seeking the refuge of wine rather than her husband. He thought back to the night they conceived Joffrey, she had come from Robert's chambers in nothing but a night gown, the King's seed still running down her legs and she had fucked Jamie, she had drunkenly fucked him and at the time Jamie thought it had been magnificent. Looking back not so much, Olenna had been correct, she was poison. As he watched Daenarys he saw her resemblance to her mother. Her hair was as pale as her father's but she had her mother's face. Rhaella had always been kind towards Jamie especially at the beginning of his service, she would often ask him how he was faring and she would often send him to fetch her food and wine following a visit from Aerys. When he had joined the King's Guard, Aerys and Rhaella's marriage was already toxic, avoiding each other like the plague, their fight over the boy Viserys, Aerys demanded that the boy spend every minute with him, but Rhaella ever the protective mother found excuses to send him away, to see his brother or play with his nieces and nephews. Rhaella made sure that Viserys at least never saw the true horror his father created in the throne room. The woman had been through so much and Jamie had wished he could protect her from her husband, but alas he could not. The day Rickard and Brandon Stark had been murdered Daenarys had been conceived, Jamie still convulsed at the sight of Rhaella and she crawled for the door, blood running down her legs, her lips and jaw bruised, bald patches on her scalp where her husband had ripped her hair out. She had called for Jamie asking for Water and food and to send her hand maiden to run her a bath. Rhaegar had visited his mother that day, he had been gone for weeks, off with his Lady Lyanna, he had taken one look at his mother and sunk to the ground muttering in high Valyrian. Barristan Selmy had later translated to Jamie that the prince had sworn to kill his father. The Queen had sent him away told him to go back to Dorne. He had left reluctantly offering to take Viserys, to protect him but the queen had smiled telling her eldest son that she could feel her womb quickening that she would retire to Dragonstone with the boy and she would carry out her terms of pregnancy there away from her husband. Now in the middle of the northern hall danced the girl Rhaella had sung of a grown woman and a Queen. Ser Jorah had told Jamie of her journey, what she had done to get where she was and it was not without sacrifice. Jamie did not totally agree with her methods, the woman had burnt his army to dust, but as Tyrion constantly reminded him, she was better than Cersei, but then again when Cersei had been her age she was similar, beautiful, dutiful, loyal; who was to say that Daenarys would harden over time. He shook his head ridding the though, she would not. Daenarys had married for love, with the advantage of a political and military alliance and Jon Snow was an honourable man, Jamie was sure that Jon would control her temperaments, rages that Tyrion had all but confirmed were hard, impulsive and highly dangerous if not quelled quickly. Jon Snow would keep them in check, as King consort he would need to. Jon Snow was no more of a politician than Jamie was but Jamie had heard the stories that he was the greatest swordsman in Westeros, some said better than Arthur Dayne. Davos said it had come naturally, the way he swung his Valyrian steel sword, as if it were an extension of his arm. He had already killed two Wights according to the wildling man, smashed them like diamonds. Jamie had heard darker stories about the King of the North as well, tales of death and resurrection. He had heard hushed voices one night, of how six men of the nights watch had hung for betraying their lord commander, for stabbing him in the heart. They said that he had lain dead a day and then re awoke and that was the reason he had left the night's watch, that he had given his life and so he could leave. He had heard the stories of a red priestess bringing him back. Jamie was not sure he believed it, but then again why would they lie? He was probably gravely injured and returned to hang his betrayers Jamie thought, but then again how had he ridden to battle just a week later? Jamie pushed the thoughts away sipping more at his wine. He remembered the young boy he had met at Winterfell all those years ago, clean cut and fresh ready to forsake his life for some vows, now the man before him was strong and intimidating, battle scarred, a well-seasoned fighter, he was an attractive man, they were an attractive couple. Once the Queen started producing children Jamie had no doubt they would be most sought out children in the land. IN the back of his mind he thought that maybe his own child could wed one of them, but he pushed that thought away. He knew his path, once the wars were over he would sail with his babe to Essos and take residence there in comfortable exile.

Taking his eyes of the two monarchs in their moment of happiness he looked around the room. The smallest stark girl looked strange in an elegant dress, she was dancing around with the smith, they said he was Baratheon's bastard. He was not surprised he looked almost identical to Jamie's late brother in law. Stories had arisen about the young stark girl, dark stories of murder. Bronn had confirmed them one night after training

"Anyone who knows anything knows that when someone says they were trained by no one they were trained by the faceless men" He had said yanking off boots "I would not cross her or her family even if I knew I would win. I am almost certain that the fray's lie in the ground because of that one. She didn't become lady commander of the King's guard for nothing." Jamie had yet to see her in combat but Brienne had even said not to test her, Petyr Baelish lay dead in the ground because of her handy work with a Valyrian steel dagger. What was more the leaders of the Targaryen's army respected and avoided her. Jamie was sure he had felt her following him once or twice but he could never tell.

Sansa stark sat at the high table wine in her hand looking distant. She did not look happy at all, with a jolt the Lady Stark reminded him of his sister, wine in hand judging the crowd from afar, refusing to join in on the happiness. Sansa Stark had changed considerably since Jamie had last seen her at his son's wedding. She no longer wore her hair like the ladies of king's landing, she wore her furs with pride and displayed power easily. Like his sister she was a hardened woman. He didn't expect any less after the abuse she had seen at his sisters and his son's hand, he felt for the girl but Tyrion had said that she had only received more horrors since she fled from King's Landing. Unconsciously Jamie found himself walking up to the high table, setting down his glass and refilling hers.

Her piercing eyes met his un kindly. "What if I did not want more" She said coldly.

"Nonsense, you grew up with my sister, you were wed to my brother, if you do not have a need for wine then you are not who I think you to be."  
She took a sip "And who is that exactly"

"A woman who has suffered so greatly that she cannot feel happiness for her brother on this joyous day" He said sitting down in his brother's vacated seat.

She raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me Ser Jamie but I have never experienced happy moments at weddings. I was humiliated at my wedding to your brother by your son, I was humiliated by your son and his wedding that was until he lay choking on the ground and I was raped brutally at my wedding to Ramsey Bolton. Funnily enough both men lay dead now."  
Jamie did not say anything

"I fed Ramsey Bolton to his own dogs" She continued almost to herself, "Jon was going to beat him to death but thought that I had the right to actually end his life, it was incredibly satisfying. I was so sad I could not perform the same honour on your son, but alas we can't have everything in life."

Jamie's mouth felt bitter, whilst he did understand the joy in Joffrey's death he was still his first-born son. "My sister has hardened you Lady Stark"

She gave a short harsh laugh. "No, I hardened myself" She turned to him, her face deadly. "I endured the torture your son set upon me, I endured as he dragged me up to the battlements and made me see my father's head on a spike. I endured as he described to me exactly how my mother and brother died. I endured the humiliation of being married off to your brother. I endured as I was sold, SOLD, to the Bolton's and locked in a tower for days at a time, every night pain and suffering, I endured that. I endured the harsh north as I jumped from Winterfell and ran for my life. I've endured pain death torture humiliation and deceit from everyone apart from my own family. And now" She said drinking yet more wine "Here I am alive whilst your children rot in the ground, while the Bolton's rot in the ground, while the frays rot in the ground, while the northern lords who betrayed my brothers rot in the ground. Here I am alive, Wardeness of the north. My brother as King. Your sister has forty thousand men to protect her, but my brother has unsullied, Dothraki, north men and dragons to ride south with. I am counting the days until I wait see your sister die Ser Jamie, I can't wait to see her head on a spike. Then you shall know what it is to truly loose someone. Then you shall know the pain your family brought upon my family and I shall never let you forget it" Her gaze was steely as she said, "The North will always remember"

He nodded gravely. "I'm afraid just like your brother's new wife, I cannot apologise for all of the injustices my family have brought upon your family. I can however" He stood and offered his hand "Take your mind off things and cheer you up on such a joyous occasion. Lady Stark may I have this dance?"

He could see her mind calculating his movements. He smiled a smile he knew that made most women swoon. "It's just a dance" He said.

She raised an eyebrow and took his hand and stood. "And what will my northern lords say when they see their Wardeness dancing with a Lannister"

"They care less about me especially as their king is dancing with a dragon"

Jamie looked to Lord Glover looking sour as the bride and groom swirled each other around laughing.

"Well let's show the couple who have never learnt to properly dance how it is done." She muttered and rose with him.


	15. Chapter 15

Sansa

Sansa followed the Kingslayer down the few steps and onto the clear space. He pulled her closer, she felt his golden hand clang into her back. Once she was pulled in inches from the Lannister's face she noticed that he was rather handsome. His greying gold hair shone and his leathers made his jaw look strong. She let a breath of surprise as he twirled her away with ease and swung her around the dancefloor. Many stopped to watch, and for the first time in a long time she felt herself smile, the weight of her troubles lifted somewhat and she understood how her brother could be so elated for this one night. For she had no duty tonight, no troubles the more she twirled with Ser Jamie the more the weight lifted, the more the wine went to her head.

"There we go" He laughed over the music "A smile!"

The spinning made the copious amount of alcohol that she had consumed rush to her head, she jerked him towards her and pressed her lips against his. She could feel the man's surprise in the kiss but she felt his desire pressing against her navel. She had no maidenhood to protect anymore, her dignity had been stripped, all she felt for the queen's brother was inexplicable need and lust, and so she grasped his hand and pulled him from the hall towards the spiral staircase leading to her chambers. Jamie Lannister made no objections, he simply followed, apparently, he wanted a distraction as well. She entered her chambers pulling him. She kissed him once more and he pulled away. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked his eyes weary.

In answer, she untied his leather jerkin and kissed him again. This time he returned her passion his good hand unclasping the furs around her shoulders. He pulled the pin from her hair and it tumbled like fire. His lips found her throat and she revelled in it. She revelled in the fact that she had Jamie Lannister on his knees, she wished Cersei could see this, could see the way she fucked her brother, the father of her children. For that night only, she revelled in lust and bitterness and revenge.

Note: Sorry this was short, but I wanted Sansa's view on this to be quick and cutting. At this point she is not falling for Jamie, just wanting revenge, and taking a lesson that Cersei gave her, she used her most dangerous weapon.


	16. Chapter 16

Arya

The music was loud as the laughter and she watched from the corner sipping on wine and tapping her foot. All she wanted to do was rip the damned corset off her but the night was not over yet. She watched as he brother danced with his new bride, she had never seen him look so happy, it made her happy. His bride was truly beautiful and kind and fierce. She had grown to like her, she couldn't wait to see her on a dragon.

"You know, as a lady, you should really be dancing" A voice said from behind her.

She spun about to spit back a retort but then she saw Gendry and her insult melted in her mouth. He looked handsome, he looked clean and he smelt of pine and smoke. "You look lovely Arya" He said quietly and finger reaching her cheek.

"My brother told me that you told him you wanted to fuck me" She said quietly cocking an eyebrow.

His eyes tightened and his cheeks flushed "Maybe I did, but the wrong word, fuck, makes it seem like theirs no feeling to it. And if you let me get you in bed there will definitely be feeling to it." HE said whispering in her ear. Arya's stomach knotted.

"You'll have to do more than that to get me into bed Gendry Waters"

He pulled back and offered a hand. "A dance then Lady Commander "

She looked at his hand, scar and burn covered, but clean all the same. She drained her goblet of wine and took it.

"I don't know how to dance by the way "She said as he led her into the crowd.

Gendry frowned "I thought you had dancing lessons?"

She laughed loudly "Yes the dance of death, none of this fancy shit" She gestured to Lord Manderley who now resembled some strange bird prancing around Lady Manderley.

He nodded understanding. "Well, fortunately it was the only thing my mother taught me."

He pulled her in at the waist and began to spin them to the music, as they spun he pressed closer to her, her head only reached the bottom of his collarbone. She looked up at him as they spun around her feet tripping sometimes.

"DO you prefer me like this?" She asked.

He looked down his blue eyes confused "Like what?"

"Like this, all dressed up laced in, you know proper"

He smirked and leaned in "I prefer you to be you Arya, whether that's you short haired covered in mud and pretending to be a boy, or you corseted, laced and perfumed."  
"You said you couldn't be my family" She whispered the sadness of the memory filling her voice

He closed his eyes regret flashing across his face. "Maybe that will change, if we survive I might ask your brother to legitimise me. I might ask for your hand we could live in the Stormlands, teach our children the dance of death."

She grinned "It's the best dance"

He shook his head "No, I disagree, the dance of love is way more satisfying."  
He kissed her then, his mouth hot and dry, his lips blistered, his hands skating around her waist. She kissed him back, she had never kissed anyone but it felt good, she felt heat in her skirts. She withdrew.

"Take me to bed" She asked panting in his ear, was this what Lady's did? Demand to be taken to bed? He looked up and around, as did Arya, no one would notice, her sister was dancing with the Kingslayer, she was very drunk and Jon was too consumed with his bride.

"Done" He said and lifted her up and over his broad shoulders. "Where am I going?"

"Left" She giggled.

"Are you armed?" He asked shifting his shoulder uncomfortably.

"What if I am?" She spat watching his legs make their way up stairs.

"Seven hells Arya, I'm not kidnapping you, why are you secretly armed at your brothers wedding?"

"Makes me feel like me, didn't want to get lost amidst all the perfume my sister poured on me"

He chuckled. "Where now?"

"Right and up the stairs, first door on the left."

He pulled her to floor once they were inside and shut the door behind them flipping the latch. Her heart pounded in her chest she was certain that Gendry would hear it, she took a breath to compose herself. Come on Arya, she berated herself, it is just sex, men and women do it all the time, get a grip. He crossed the room and kissed her again roughly, his hand clutched her hair pulling the pins out. The other hand undid the buttons of the over dress. Arya's fingers unbuckled his breast plate, it clanged to the floor as her over dress fell simultaneously. She stood in her corset and skirts and Gendry stared at her avidly. She continued to undress him until she saw the muscular chest she had missed. He kissed her neck and the tops of her breasts his teeth gazing them.

"DO you like this thing?" He asked ruggedly.

She shook her head "I hate it".

"Good" He growled and ripped it in two. Arya let in a large breath finally and realised now she just stood in her shift, her small nipples poking out. She fumbled for the lace of his breeches and pushed them off.

She had seen his cock before of course, when he had pissed and washed, but never hard. She supressed a giggle and childishly with one finger poked it, it bounced back at her and she could not hold back laughter this time.

Gendry stopped biting her shoulder. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"Sorry, sorry, I just…I've never seen it so…. Springy."

He pulled back and looked at her incredulously. "Well of course, surely, you've seen"  
Blood rose to her cheeks as she stood there, now naked. She shook her head.

Gendry stood their shocked. "Seven hells" He muttered and started to back away. "Arya, I didn't realise that, that you'd never done it, I thought maybe-" He motioned to pick up his clothes.  
"What that I'd find time in braavos" She spat back anger rising through her quickly.  
"Well yeah, I thought you and Jaqen Ha-Gaar."

Was he insane, Arya though. "You thought me and Jaqen? Are you serious? That wasn't even his real name, I don't even know what his name is, no Gendry I was too busy skinning people and poisoning people, I didn't quite have time to lose my maidenhood"

"Arya" He whispered, "I don't want to pressure you, once it's gone its gone"

She shrugged "I'll probably end up marrying you anyway and if I don't at least I did it with someone I care about. Please Gendry, I want this"

He sighed and closed his eyes "Gods Arya your brother will kill me"  
"No he won't I won't let him"

He smirked then "I suppose you won't will you. Come on then, but it might hurt"  
"Can't be worse than this." She pointed to the scars on her stomach, they still glowed red even after all this time. Gendry frowned at them. "How did you get these?"  
"I was stabbed. It's okay though I'm still here" She smiled up and him and kissed him gently.

He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. "If you want me to stop at any point you tell me okay? I don't want to hurt you"

Arya nodded, nerves bundling in her stomach. He crawled on top of her kissing her, his fingers trailed up her skinny thigh and then held her there, his fingers going inside her, moving slowly. It felt good, she felt herself pool in his hand. He leant down and kissed her breast. He continued to pump his fingers in and out until Arya moaned out clutching at his back. He withdrew his fingers and wriggled between her hips.

"Are you sure" He whispered kindly, his hand cupping her face. Arya nodded feeling his cock near her. He nodded and pushed slowly into her. He was right, of course it did hurt, she felt a tight ripping and hissed. He stopped. "NO" She said through gritted teeth "Keep going" She looked into his eyes then, they were deep blue and he looked in hers and she knew that she was home, and she knew she was with her family.


	17. Chapter 17

Daenarys

They had danced for what seemed hours, her hair had come loose and she was hot, but the music played and her husband still smiled at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Arya dragging the Baratheon bastard Gendry out of the being carried from the hall by Gendry . She smirked to herself. Behind them Sansa danced with the Kingslayer, Jon had noticed this too, his smile faded for a second.

"What is he doing?" He murmured.

She giggled "No what is she doing, she is leading him not the other way around."

Jon raised an eyebrow but shook his head "I don't care, they can do what they like, I care about us right now, this is our moment of happiness. Tomorrow-"  
"Tomorrow we are King and Queen, tomorrow we plan our battles we fight our wars, but tonight "

Jon smirked at her and drew her closer "Tonight I get you out of that dress" He nipped her on the ear and chuckled in her ear. "and I make you mine".

"Isn't there supposed to be a bedding ceremony?" Daenarys asked, thinking about the stories her brother had told her about Rhaegar's wedding. He had told her of the women being carried off, stripped of her finery and presented before her similarly naked husband, it made her feel slightly sick, she did not feel like going through such a crude ceremony.

"If anyone apart from me so much as lays a finger on you I shall have their head." Jon growled, this made Daenarys relax and she pushed the feeling of nausea away.

They were interrupted by Tyrion swaggering drunkenly over to them. "Your Grace" He bowed. "The men are asking about the bedding ceremony."

Jon raised his eyebrows and Daenarys felt herself blush her stomach knotting itself.

"Aye, yes, I think I shall take my own wife to bed thank you, tell them if they want to know whether the marriage has been consummated they can open their window and listen"

Tyrion laughed "Very good your grace, I shall let them know"

He turned to Dany. "Shall we?" He held out is arm but as Dany reached for it he swept her up into his arms and carried her through the on looking crowd who wolf whistled and jeered at them.

"Atta boy!" Daenarys heard Ed the man of the night's watch shout through the crowd. As they left the hall she looked back at Missandei who grinned at her. "Have fun your grace" She mouthed, Dany smiled back and then focused on her husband. Daenarys thought him to look like a true King on this day, despite his battle scars, he was handsome and young and strong. This, Daenarys reflected, was the first marriage where she was entering it happily and excitedly, despite the impending doom of the dead. She felt like a young girl again, being swept off her feet by her prince, she wondered if had they lived her family would be here, smiling and cheering. But alas there were only two Targaryen's left in the world, and she was desperately in love with the other. She had never been in love like this. Never. She had learnt to love Drogo, and in truth she had and it had burned, but it was the strength of a bonfire, small but fast and hot. She had lusted for Daario and cared for him a small amount. It was the flames of passion that had fuelled that relationship, but the love she had for Jon. That was dragon fire. It was scorching and burning and deadly. It destroyed her enemies in one word. She would see men burn, castles burn, countries burn for this man. If anyone threatened him ever she would see them turn to cinders before her. She would burn the dead, she would burn the living all for this one man.

They had reached his chambers. _Our chambers_ she thought. He kicked the door open and shouted at the large dire wolf by the fire. "Out ghost, go on, I'll see you in the morning"

When the wolf didn't move Jon growled "Go on, get, go and hunt" The wolf whined and got up slinking out of the room. Daenarys was set on her feet, her heeled boots clacking against the stone floor. The room was different to the previous night, the previous night it was bare, with a trunk of armour and a sword against the wall. But now it had changed. The fire warmed it so that even Daenarys felt hot in her silks. A great fur lay on the bed which were made of new sheets. She noticed that their new-found coat of arms hung above the hearth. A white banner with one dragon and one wolf both engulfed in flames. Ice and Fire were their words. Great platters of fruit and tarts lay on the table with silver goblets and jugs of wine. A bath had been drawn, oils added which filled the room with scents of argon, bergamot and rose. She noticed that her things had been brought it, her dresses filled the wardrobes alongside Jon's armour. Her books sat on the shelves, together with maps and scrolls that Samwell had brought from Oldtown. They had lit candles and placed them on sills above the hearth and on the side tables. IN the corner lay a few objects Daenarys had never seen before. In a velvet, cushioned box sat two magnificent crowns. She gasped when she saw them. Her brothers crown of palest silver, thick and heavy encrusted with Targaryen rubies, but every now and then over an engraved dire wolf was a diamond as bright as snow. The one next to it was dainty and palest gold like its sibling the crown was made to look like dragon flames but this one had amethysts made to look like winter roses similar to the live ones woven in her hair. She picked it up it was surprisingly heavy. She felt Jon move behind her.

"I would have gifted it to you at dinner, but we haven't taken the throne yet, I think it would be bad luck to wear something we have not earnt yet."

Dany nodded quietly. She lay it down and then picked up the tiny dragon teething ring and smiled. "I had one the same" She said. "My brother sold it of course, but I'm glad you have one"

She felt Jon shrug "I never really had it, it was locked in a crate in the crypts. It's amazing after so many years, I never found it."

"I don't think you were meant to come across it until the time was right." She whispered her eyes falling on the breast plate, the one she had seen in her visions, the one she had heard of in the stories. She let a small gasp, seeing her brother's armour, the armour which killed him, brought a small tear to her eyes. She ran a finger over the break, that would have been just above his heart. Jon's lips were at her neck and she forgot about the sadness, her love had returned. His hands gripped her hips, scrunching the material. She kicked her boots off awkwardly, sinking to her actual height, her head resting just below his collarbone. His hands were moving across the dress, pushing the fur lined coat off her shoulders revealing the dress beneath. He continued to kiss her neck up to her jaw line and down. He smelt of smoke and spices and it was glorious she felt her eyes close, letting out a hum of satisfaction. She felt him pull the ties of her dress, felt it fall the floor. She stepped out of it in nothing now but corset underskirt and stockings. She turned and began to undress her husband. The heavy leathers, silks and velvets thudded to the floor, he was left in linen shirt and leggings. She kissed him then, ferociously, she heard him moan at her touch, his rough hands lifting her, she wrapped her legs around his torso feeling more of her hair falling loose. Jon put her on the bed and kneeled before her, his eyes wicked with lust. He took her right foot and kissed up the stocking his head going under her skirt. When she felt his teeth scrape her thigh she squealed in delight. She felt him pull the ribbon garters with his teeth and slowly pull down the stocking, finishing by pulling it from her foot and flinging it across the room. He did the same with left, this time his lips moving to her wet core. Just as she lay back to push into the pleasure he stopped. She sat up, giving him a look of frustration, he smirked at her. "Patience" He whispered and stood pulling her up.

"I cant do that with all these layers on." He spun her and began to unlace her corset grumbling all the time about how well it was laced, that he would be having words with Missandei. She laughed as bit by bit her waist relaxed, in trust she hated corsets, but apparently it was a must in westeros, she missed her silk gowns of essos, she hoped to wear them once more in the future.

When it fell Jon gave a cheer of triumph and pulled her close, he made quick work of her skirt and soon enough she was naked before him.

"I love the flowers" Jon whispered "But, I don't want to crush them" She was spun once again and soon enough her hair was loose down her back, the flowers placed carefully to the side. With her hair down she felt her sexual confidence return, she longed for the power it gave her and so she turned kissed her husband and then ripped his shirt in two.

When he looked down in surprise she shrugged and said "You have many" She crouched and pulled down his last garment smiling as his hard cock was freed. Before Jon could do anything she took him fully into her mouth.

"Seven hells" Jon moaned, hands lacing through her hair, his breath coming out a hiss. "Dany what-" But he stopped talking, his breath and moaning over taking speech.

She quickened her pace, her hand grasping his buttocks, her nails digging into the hard flesh. She felt his strong legs shake and she smirked to herself, she could bring this King to his knees. Something she had wanted in the first place all those months ago. When he cried out her name his seed exploded in her mouth thick and salty, she swallowed and pulled back. He stood leaning on her shoulder for support, breathless and sweaty. As she rose he grabbed her face and kissed it roughly pushing her up against the bed post, she knew he could taste himself in her mouth but he growled all the more, his hands roaming her body. One hand rubbed her clit with fervently, the other pinched her hard nipple. His lips biting down on her now pale skin, making his mark like the wolf he was. She cried out as she climaxed to his fingers, but she was not given the pleasure of finishing for he had shoved himself inside her, her muscles still convulsing. He took one leg under his arm and thrust into her hard and fast, growling and moaning, sucking on her breast. Dany gripped onto his dark curls moaning his name, her eyes rolling as she felt the friction become more intense, the knot in her loins tightening and tightening until finally they screamed together. They had come together, the last dragons on the earth, and as Dany lay in the darkness hours later, her husband wrapped around her she knew that they would survive this, they would survive the dead, they would survive Cersei Lannister, for she did not know how she would be able to live without Jon Snow any longer, let alone Aegon Targaryen.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Realised that the story got quite confusing as I missed out a chapter oops :/ This should bring more context to the argument. Thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate them, I know some of you are not enjoying Jamie/ Sansa especially regarding what she has been through. The reason I have decided to go with it is because of what she has been through, for the first time in her life she is now in control of the situation and I wanted to show just how much Cersei had made an impression upon her.

Part 2: The Long Night begins

Jamie

Waking up he knew he was in the wrong bed, firstly it was far too comfortable and large. Secondly, he saw the girl, no woman, lying next to him, her auburn hair loose a look of peace upon her face as she slept. Jamie sat up slightly leaning back against the pillows, his hand lay on the side table, his clothes across the room. He studied Sansa Stark in her sleep feelings of guilt washing over him. He remembered the last time he had journeyed to Winterfell, to meet Lord Eddard Stark once more and his family. He remembered the small pathetic girl who lapped after Joffrey like a pup, her innocent ideas of marriage and happiness, only to be terrorised by Joff, to be forced to watch her father die, to be held prisoner in the red keep, to be humiliated and degraded by both of them. Joffrey and Cersei. He remembered when Joffrey had come into the world screaming bloody murder, the happiness he had felt had soon been replaced by disgust, disgust that he could produce just an evil boy. Myrcella and Tommen were different, they were sweet and kind. Myrcella was beautiful, her dying body flashed before his eyes, poison like her older brother. Suicide had taken his baby boy, everything had got too much and he had thrown himself from the tower just like Jamie had thrown Sansa Stark's brother from a tower and yet despite his children's comfort despite their sheltered lifestyle they all lay dead in the ground, and here lay Ned Stark's eldest daughter, his youngest rooms away, his sons alive and strong. The eldest and the youngest were dead both betrayed by their own men. Ned Stark betrayed by his King, Catelyn betrayed by the north and yet here Sansa Stark lay. She was no longer a girl, she was a toughened woman, physically he could see that. The pale lashes across her back, the welts at her wrists, the faint scars on her face. Sansa Stark had been abused but she had learnt. Petyr Baelish lay dead, Ramsey Bolton lay dead, House Frey lay dead, House Bolton gone. It unnerved Jamie. The Stark's did not forget, they did not forgive. Sansa's bastard brother lay at the head of an army, a man they had whispered had returned from the dead and killed his murderers. Sansa's bastard brother would be king, with a Targaryen at his side, they were the strongest alliance in Westeros, they had armies, dragons and they had loyalty and love. Cersei ruled with fear, it was brittle. His family was doomed and Jamie knew it, the only thing he could do was fight the dead and hope his actions would redeem him. He hoped although the north may never forgive his family, that the King might forgive the Kingslayer.

Slowly he got up, re attached his hand and started to dress.

"What are you doing" A cold voice said from the bed, he looked up to see Sansa sitting up, the covers falling from her breasts.

"I probably shouldn't be wandering this side of the castle when your siblings awake"  
"You shouldn't" She agreed. "I don't think the King would take kindly to it"

"Sansa" He used her name and he saw a flicker of satisfaction behind her cold blue eyes. "Lady Stark, forgive me last night I was-"  
"We were drunk" She said dully. "Doesn't mean I regret it, that was the first time I fucked someone and received any pleasure from it"

This shocked him, she had seen nought but abuse then until him. "I'm sorry my lady" He muttered.

"No need" She sounded business like. "You can redeem yourself, by visiting me tonight here. Wait until my brother has retired, I am bored of fights at the moment, bring some wine."

Jamie nodded once sensing dread. He pulled on his tunic and picked up his sword.

"You can go now Kingslayer" She dismissed him as she popped a grape into her mouth. Jamie couldn't leave quick enough, he strode down the hallway being careful to step lightly as he passed the great dire wolf guarding the King and Queen, it growled quietly as he passed and when he was clear of the stark's residence he all but ran across the courtyard in the dim freezing light.

Bronn was awake when he entered their room they were sharing. He was strapping on armour. "Ah you return" He smirked at him.

Jamie nodded and pulled off his tunic digging around for something to wear which wasn't red or gold.

"Where did you get off to last night? I heard you cross the courtyard"

Jamie said nothing but he knew Bronn knew. "SO" Bronn continued "What was it like to fuck a woman your dear sister wants dead"

Jamie sighed "Was I that obvious?"

Bronn shook his head "Only three people noticed. Me, Arya Stark and the Queen."

"Fuck" Jamie cursed under his breath.

"The other two won't say anything, Arya Stark keeps her secrets and the Queen, well she is too tied up with that Jon Snow "

"The King Consort" Jamie hissed.

"Aye, the King, and what a King he will be. If I were him I would take his pretty wife and just find some good island and live there for the rest of his life with her ,fucking and making babies, he looks like a man who needs peace."  
"They all need peace that whole bloody family. Look what we've done to them, look what my family has done to them."  
"And yet here they are with the upper hand and here you are brought to your knees by your brother's ex-wife. At least tell me you enjoyed it."  
Jamie nodded curtly trying not to think about how much pleasure he had got from Sansa Stark.

"Good now come on put your battle head on, the wall fell last night," Jamie heard the unmistakable fear in his voice. "the dead are coming for us-"  
"What?" Jamie asked, terror seeping through his bones. An image of the dead man scrambling for him flashed through his head. There were one hundred thousand of them, but it couldn't be possible that the wall had fallen. "That wall has stood for eight thousand years."  
"Aye and it was brought down by the Queen's dead dragon, don't worry our King and Queen already know, we need to draw battle plans up, let's go"  
"A dead dragon?" Jaimie whispered terror escaping him.

Bronn looked at him and nodded, there was fear in his eyes but Bronn knew better than to show it. "Come on, let's get this shit show on the road."

The atmosphere in the great hall was grim, no one would have known that mere hours before now, people ate drank and danced merrily. Jon Snow stood at the head on the table looking down at a map of the north looking as though he might vomit. Daenarys stood beside him her face blank, her hands clutched together as if in prayer, he knew how she felt. If any of his children rose from the dead and took up arms against him he would find it difficult to plan their second demise. Sansa stood on Jon's other side, when Jamie entered her eyes flicked up to his face, the gazed at each other for a moment unnoticed. The others gathered around them, Tyrion, Davos, Ser Jorah Mormont, Moro the Dothraki general, Grey worm the unsullied general, Lord Glover and Lady Mormont, all of them looked shocked and pale. Brandon Stark also sat there crippled in his wheelchair but looking peaceful even serene.

"Ser Jamie" Jon said pointing to a gap in the circle. "Please Join us." He took his place and looked down upon the dreadfort on the map where a dire wolf figurine sat.

"As you all know" Jon began, he looked tired, Jamie thought, under the collar of his shirt his could see the redness of a love bite, at least he got to enjoy one night with his new wife before this horror would surely ensue. "The Wall at Eastwatch fell last night, it was taken down by a reincarnated dragon, upon which the knight king now rides."

There was grave silence. "And whilst they have not got far, they march slow, the dead do not need rest, and so they march night and day. By our calculations they should reach Winterfell within the fortnight." He paused looking to the Wildling man names Tormund who stood next to Brienne of Tarth. "There are many hold fasts between here and Winterfell, so we do not wish the battle to be brought here, now Lord Glover you have abandoned your holdfast, and hold camp here am I correct"  
"Aye your grace" The large man nodded.

"At East watch we lost 250 men" Jon continued " And the men of castle black now ride the western road to Winterfell, they ride hard so I hope them to arrive in the next few days. We have already established after our excursion beyond the wall that this army works on hiveminds. If the walker is killed the dead it raised dies. There are 25 walkers and they never lead their armies into battle, they sit behind, waiting."

Jamie nodded, their odds were starting to match up. "So, your grace" He said "We need to be focusing on the walkers, we need to be targeting them"  
"Aye" Jon agreed "But whilst we do that we need to deal with the mass dead who will continue to rip people apart, the more dead the make the stronger the army gets"

"And you said that fire kills them" Jamie said plans popping up in his head.

"Aye I did, but we have to remember they have a dragon too. The only thing that kills a dragon is-"  
"Another dragon" Daenarys said quietly. "Or spearing it at its guttural" She looked to Bronn. "When you hit Drogon, it was enough to land him, another arrow might have killed him."

"So" Jamie said coming into his element. "There are a few things we need to do. Firstly, we need to trap the mass dead lure them into a small space and set fire to them, at least most of them. Then we need to address their generals. You say there are 25, so we need 25 to 50 good fighting men or women with either Valyrian steel or obsidian weapons. Tag teams of four would work well. Two to attack, two to defend. Then that will take down a few more thousand, and then we need to deal with the dragon, I stole the plans for the scorpion before I left King's landing, we could make 4 within a fortnight, place them strategically, at least land the dragon. Once the dragon is landed we can attack it from above." He looked up at Jon and knew he was against what he was about to suggest.

"No," Jon said his voice harsh " The queen cannot come that close to the battle-"  
"The Queen" Daenarys spat looking angrily at her husband. "Shall do whatever is necessary, and my dragons are better commanded when I am riding Drogon."

Jon shut his eyes, pain crossing his face. "And what if the night king throws another spear? And you fall?"

"That is a risk we are all taking aren't we, the risk of death. Drogon and Rhaegal shall be armoured and so shall I"

A look went between the King and Queen, but now was not the time for arguments. "Once the dragon is…at peace…we take on the knight king, burn him-"  
"Fire won't kill him" Jon and Bran said in unison. They looked at each other bewildered. "He freezes fire."

Jamie sighed "And so it must be combat who- ever is left after that must take him on, find Valyrian steel, find obsidian, and kill him"

Many men banged their fists on the table. "I agree" Jon said. "How will we lay this trap."

Jamie walked around to point at the frost reach. "They will march through here. It is the only way to Winterfell. They would be there in a week. We get there first dig a big trench at the end fill it with fire and then throw tar on them as they become trapped. We set them afire there. We build several trenches, we cover the mountains with tar, we set it all on fire. We burn them all"

He was now stood beside Jon and the King turned to him and nodded "We shall send the Dothraki and the free folk there then, they shall begin preparations. We shall ride up in 6 days to make camp and prepare. We have forged 100 thousand weapons of obsidian."

Jamie nodded "We shall do this, we might even be in with a chance of winning"

The King nodded and then they began to organise their troops into battalions, battalions into companies, generals for each company, the retreated and the few who would remain in safety. Jamie knew one thing for certain, they were about to set the north on fire, and it would be the greatest fire Westeros would have seen since the age of Aegon the COnquerer.


	19. Chapter 19

Daenarys

"What was that" She seethed turning to her husband as they entered their chambers.

"What was what?" He asked dropping down behind his desk studying the smaller version of the map that was downstairs.

"The Queen will not come that close to the battle" Daenarys said in a mock northern voice. "Might I remind you Jon that I am the Queen, I must fight with my people, and I am the only one who can command the dragons, do you think they will willingly attack their own brother? I have to make them kill him Jon, my own children killing each other, so how dare you say that I will not go that close to the battle."

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose he said, "I realise this Daenarys, but what happens if you fall, I can't lose you."

This did not calm her temper. "I am not a child Jon" She spat. "I am not some weak woman who needs minding, I am a Queen, I am a warrior-"  
"What makes you a warrior?" He shouted pounding his fist on the table. "You ride on a dragon and command it to breath fire, you have never been in single hand combat, you have never been injured in battle, if you fall and are on the ground how will you defend yourself? You hide behind your dragons because you are more powerful behind them, you hide behind the Dothraki because they do the fighting for you! Even when you came beyond the wall! You did not have to keep fighting relentlessly against an unrelenting force, you say but one word and the world turns to ashes."

The dragon blood in her turned to flame, his words cut her like the Valyrian sword he carried and she drew herself to her full height ready to fight back. "You do not command me Jon Snow." Her voice was strong and even despite her blood boiling in her head. "You do not command your queen, you do not command the one person who will sit by your side and rule. The only reason you are in this position is because my brother fucked up. He fucked up and married for love with no thought of consequence and thousands died for it. If you try and command me Jon Snow I shall take my armies and my dragons south, I shall not fight beside you and thousands will die because of it."

"You took a vow" He screamed pushing the desk over and striding towards her. "You took a vow mere hours ago to cherish and obey me Daenarys, I am your husband, the only reason you still hold your title of Queen is because I married you. You vowed to fight along- side me, tell me you are better than Cersei Lannister, that you keep your word, because if you can't you are no better than her, you may even be worse, you are prepared to burn thousands to get what you want."

Daenarys screamed a snarl. She had never been angered so much in her life and in the back of her mind she heard Viserys' words. He had woken the dragon. And she was full of fury and fire.

"How dare you, you know I would never- I am the Queen, I am your Queen, and you are my King-"  
"Aye" He shouted just as angry "You are my queen and as your King, I command you to obey me, you will not fight in the fray you shall set the trenches afire and retreat, and if you disobey my command Daenarys Targaryen you shall face dire consequences."

Daenarys could not stand in that room any longer, she swung around and stormed out wrenching the door off its hinges as she went.

"Where do you think you're going" He shouted behind her. She did not turn around, she did not answer, she just kept striding through the castle and out into the courtyard.

"Daenarys where are you going?" He shouted again and she spun in the snow, her whole body shaking.

"I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, your grace" She used his title against him, she spat the words at him and was satisfied at his anger. She spun again and she could feel Drogon's presence, he felt her anger, he was ready to take her away. She strode through the beaten icy path as Jon pursued her. Many people stared at their King and Queen, both seething with rage and Daenarys was satisfied that they all looked scared. Let them be. She thought bitterly. Let them know that I am not a force to be reckoned with.

Drogon had lowered his shoulder and she climbed up onto his back.

"Daenarys, you can't go out there! The night King rides a dragon, if they find you- "He never got to finish his sentence. Drogon had turned to him, roaring in his face and Jon was pushed back in fear as she took off into the grey skies leaving her anger behind letting the frigid air fill her lungs. Drogon was taking her away once again, away from politics and ruling and wars never to return but wait, she thought. At that moment she felt something that she had not felt in years. Below her furs and skirts and breeches, below her skin even she felt it, a tiny flicker. A tiny flicker of her womb quickening.

Her heart dropped as Drogon soared. She would need to return, she would need to tell him, but not yet, not now, now she needed space, she needed air, she needed to fly.


	20. Chapter 20

Jorah

He watched the couple storming away from each other from the battlements, and Jorah thought he knew what they had argued about. He felt the same as Jon, Daenarys should not be allowed to fight, if she were to fall, they would be lost. He watched as Jon tried to pursue her as she climbed atop Drogon. Fool, he thought, he should know better than to approach a dragon when his mother was in a temper. As expected Drogon roared pushing forward to try and attack the King, he stumbled back and watched helplessly as his new wife flew off into the vast unknown.

"Ah young love" A voice said behind him, it was Varys. "SO temperamental, so unforgiving and yet we all crave it."

"Lord Varys, how may I be of assistance.?" Jorah said turning to face the eunuch. He had a small scroll in his hands.

"My dear friend, we have news from our eastern friends" He shook the scroll. Jorah reached for it and broke the wax seal upon it. Reading it quickly a sense of relief filled his body.

"This is good news" He muttered.

"Yes, I believe it is, although I do not think they will arrive before this war, but maybe before the next one"

"Yes, let's hope, although I fear that the King and Queen may tear each other apart before they turn their sights on King's landing."

"Who do you think would win between them?" Varys asked, his silky voice playful.

"Daenarys, she has the numbers. She is a conqueror"

Varys made a sceptical noise. "You disagree?" Jorah asked.

"Well, put it this way, our friends from the east only fought for one man. They only fought for the last dragon. If they stay true to their oath then I'm afraid our bastard from the north would prevail, he is of course, the direct descendant." He turned and the spider disappeared back into the depths of Winterfell.


	21. Chapter 21

Jon

He was frozen in the snow his eyes never leaving the spot where his wife had just disappeared. He noticed that Rhaegal had not gone, the green dragon eyed him curiously but Jon was not in the mood to bond with the creature. He had been too harsh he knew that, he should have held his tongue, worked out a way to keep Daenarys safe without making it so blatantly obvious. That just proved his lack of diplomacy and now he had gone and done it. He wife was god knows where and he knelt in the snow like a fool, like a dog waiting for his mistress to return. He had crossed an invisible line, he had assumed power and had been met with fury. And yet he was so frustrated with her, she had no perceivable understanding of the value upon her life that was blatantly obvious. Her disregard for safety bothered him; surely after seeing her own dragon fall with just a throw of a spear she understood Jon's need to keep her safe, that could have been Drogon, she could have fallen with him under those icy depths and she would have been gone forever, and there could still be that risk. In his mind's eye he saw Daenarys, her skin a sour milk colour, her hair dull, her violet eyes turned to icy blue. The thought made Jon want to vomit, they could not afford to lose her.

With a sigh he rose to his feet and turned back towards the castle, hoping that she would be quick to return, but he knew that he could not send men out to find her, he could not go to find her without actually riding a dragon, which he highly doubted he could achieve. The dragons had let him near him with Daenarys present, but without her… he would surely be burnt to a crisp.

He found himself walking towards the Gods wood. Last night he vowed to his wife to protect her and love her until he died. The woman who had just stormed off was far from that woman, but Jon reflected she was a Targaryen, and she had a harsh temper.

Bran was sitting under the Weirwood tree, wrapped in his furs, his eyes were blank. Jon had not been alone with his brother for many years, and now, Jon was scared that he wasn't his brother anymore. The girls had told him fragments of his behaviours, distant and blunt.

"She'll come back" He said blankly. Jon sat down in front of him, his rage had seeped away as quickly as his blood had drained from his body in Castleblack. In its place a bitter sadness had taken residence.

"I pushed her away, I shouldn't have said what I said." He muttered feeling his cheeks flush in emotion.

"No" Bran mused "Probably not, but it was the truth was it not? You want her to be safe, you want her to carry on" He paused and stared into Jon's eyes. "You don't think you will survive the on- coming battle."

The truth of it stung like steel but he knew his smallest brother was right. Jon did not see himself on the throne, he did not see himself with a child, he did not see himself grey and old next to Daenarys, all he saw ahead of him was darkness.

"Will I survive?" Jon asked quietly picking at a thread at his sleeve.

"I cannot see the future brother, only the past and the present. I hope you survive, but again we both know how powerful the night king is."

Jon did not say anything, he did not want to admit his fear. He changed the topic.

"So how to do you have these visions? Where did you learn it?"

"It's not something I learnt, it happened ever since I fell, I had wolf dreams and crow dreams and they all showed the present. It wasn't until I went beyond the wall did I know how to look to the past." He smiled briefly. "The first thing I saw in the past was your mother, and my father and uncle Benjen, all as children before father left for the eyrie. They were very happy."

Jon smiled "So were we once do you remember? We had no worries back then, no burdens, we were just children, allowed to be children and then, everything changed."

Bran nodded "Yes, everything did change, father left, the girls left, Robb went to war and you went to the war, but even when we were happy there was always sadness here, ever since your mother died there has been sadness in Winterfell, it haunted my father every day. He kept that secret for seventeen years."

Jon pulled his furs around him. "He took it to the grave, I'll never forget that."

"You are a lot like him" Bran said. "You are not much like Rhaegar, you share similar looks but in my eyes Eddard Stark will always be your father"

Jon smiled sadly. "It's not about choice, I am both Stark and Targaryen, with my Stark blood I am bound by honour with my Targaryen blood I am bound by duty."  
"You are both Ice and Fire" Bran said quietly. "That's what he intended, Rhaegar, he believed that his son would be the prince that is promised."

Jon snorted, he had heard the red woman throw around names like that, but he didn't believe them not really. "That is folly and you know it Bran, aye I have two very powerful bloodlines, but I am not saviour, I simply protect others who cannot protect themselves."

"The shield that guards the realms of me"

Jon looked to his brother's face. He was almost a man grown now. His brother could see everything; he had seen his mother and father fall in love, he had seen his other father take him on, a burden to his name, he had seen Daenarys and her brother shipped across the narrow see for a life in exile and constant upheaval. The thought of Daenarys brought sadness to his heart. He looked up at the bare canopy of trees.

"When will she return?"

Bran shrugged "She is not far, she does intend to return, but you should be patient with her Jon, she has the blood of the dragon, she can work up a real temper that is not to be reckoned with, I have seen the things she is capable of, she will make a good queen, if she has the right people by her side."

Jon sighed "I can't stop her from being in the battle, I just can't lose her."  
"She is stronger than she looks" Bran said. "She has escaped death just as much as you have."

Jon looked at his brother "I didn't escape death. I just died. I may have even found peace in the darkness had it not been for the red woman." Jon remember the pain, the excruciating pain it took to come back, to pull himself from the darkness and re-join the living.

"And yet" Bran said cocking his head to one side. "You no longer fear death brother"

Jon felt unsettled, the boy before him was a mere shadow of his little brother. "It comes for all of us, why should we fear it, it's not painful, it's not tiresome, we live in hell Bran, this is hell, politics and wars and sadness. The darkness of death is so final, I look forward to joining it once again. Some day."

Bran did not make a retort he simply stared at Jon, no he stared through Jon.

"I will not be much use to you in this next battle" He finally said. "But I can help you take the throne, I can see every moment Cersei Lannister makes, I can see who she trusts and who she intends to betray. When you ride south take me with you."

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell Bran" Jon sighed. "But if I can take you I will."

"You will make a good King Jon, but remember who is taking the throne and who is winning the war against the dead. Jon Snow cannot take the throne just as much as Aegon Targaryen cannot win the war against the dead. You will have to choose".


	22. Chapter 22

Jamie

Jamie had never really been free to do anything in his life. His father had dictated his childhood, his sister his adulthood. But now Jamie was in a place where people did not give him a second glance, they did not ask him questions, they did not need his advice or his skills and so he found that most days when he wasn't preparing himself for the oncoming doom, he would walk around the walls of Winterfell admiring the snow and contemplating life in exile. He supposed it wouldn't be too bad, away from it all, maybe he could find a house on the coast, raise his only child next to the sea, teach them the way of the world and why they lived in exile.

His mind wandered to Lady Stark, her cold calculating blue eyes, her harsh tongue; they all vanished when the lay in the early hours of the morning beneath the furs and linens. Her skin was young and supple and Jamie hungered for it daily. The feeling of her was both unfamiliar and welcoming. He had never lain with another woman apart from Cersei, and now he was doing the very thing that would likely get him killed if his sister ever knew of it. There was something very real about Sansa Stark, her skin bore the marks of abuse, years of countless abuse but Jamie had grown to care for her, he saw the scars and burns, the bruised flesh and he wanted to make it right, he wanted to do his part to make her happy once again. Even if for just a moment.

Jamie found himself wondering through the Godswood. He had only been there once for the wedding, he had never practised any faith of much, he did not believe in the gods, old or new but something about the Weirwood tree had a certain gravity. The fact that it was a real living growing thing made the old gods seem more real. Beneath its blood red smile were Jon Snow and Brandon Stark.

Regret sickened Jamie's stomach like sour milk, the boy was crippled because of him, but he did not look sickly, he did not look weak. Out of all the noble children in the recent wars, the Starks had survived, not even his own children were living now, only the starks. The Starks would not forget nor forgive. They would always endure. He wished his own house had been as strong as that.

The two brothers spoke in quiet voices but stopped as soon as they heard him approach.

"Ser Jamie Lannister" Bran said not turning to look at him. He did not have anger in his voice, he had no emotion in his voice, it was unnerving.

"Ser Jamie" Jon nodded curtly and moved aside so he could sit down.

"You don't mind me joining you?" Jamie asked uncertain.

Jon shrugged "Don't see why not, you are a guest here, we must treat you as such, if you wish to pray we can leave you."

Jamie shook his head and sat "I don't pray, I haven't prayed for years."

"Neither do we" Bran said. "My mother was a religious woman, and my father, but when we all fell apart us starks stopped believing in the gods and started believing in ourselves. You could say that is why we are still alive".

"Why do you sit here then if you do not pray." Jamie asked. "Forgive me, it is not exactly a comfortable or warm place."

The boy smiled dryly. "The tree, it helps me see, I can see everything, all the past all the present. I can see the way you lay with your sister before you pushed me off that tower, I can see your sister now in King's Landing plotting against all of us. I can see the knight king marching for us."

Jamie shut his eyes the image of the younger stark boy falling from the ruined tower flashing before him. "I am sorry, I realise that is not much, and that the damaged I caused is permanent but know that I regret it every day."

Bran looked to him studying him carefully. "Thank you for saying that. But if you had not pushed me, I might have not survived, I might have never seen. I remember lying in bed so angry with the world. I wanted to be a knight you see, I wanted to be my brother's bannerman, to lead his armies and to win glory. We don't always get what we want"

Jon nodded in approval fingering the pummel of his sword. It was carved into a dire wolf. Jamie thought of his own sword, a by- product of Ice melted down and named after a pathetic boy's dream.

"But sometimes we do get what we want" Bran continued. "I've always wanted to be able to fly and in my visions, I do, you have always wanted to fight for the winning side Ser Jamie, and my brother here, well he has always wanted to be a Stark."

He saw the King Consort still and Jamie was confused. "Did the Queen legitimise you your grace?"

Jon let out a bark of a laugh. "No" He said. "You cannot legitimise someone who is already legitimate."

Jamie blinked twice, was he mad? The bastard of Winterfell they called him, didn't they? "But you are bastard."

Jon sighed. "No one has told you I assume. How interesting" But he didn't sound interested, he sounded bored and tired. The young man straightened and drew in a breath.

"I have lived my whole life a bastard and I was always made to remember my place, it was drilled into me like you drill a soldier how to march, and yet everyone always questioned my father's infidelity. That was not Ned Stark's way they had always said, and they were right, it was not. I was not born in the north you see Ser Jamie, I was born in the south, in a tower in Dorne, I believe it was called the tower of Joy."  
"Wasn't that where Lyanna Stark died?"

Jon nodded his head. "Aye, she died there, but how? No one thought to ask, she came back on a wagon covered in blood with Ned Stark and his bastard son and no one asked how she died."

"From her wounds of rape wasn't it, Rhaegar raped her enough to kill her"

Jon looked into his face and Jamie had a gnawing sensation in the back of his head, someone else had given him looks like that.

"I don't know" He said shrugging "You knew the Prince; do you think he was capable of that? The country loved him, do you think he would be capable of kidnapping and raping a northern girl, and a stark girl at that."  
Jamie thought back to his time as a youth. No. It was a simple answer that was not Rhaegar. "No" He said aloud.

Jon nodded "Exactly, but when Robert Baratheon shouted to the world that Prince Rhaegar had kidnapped his betrothed and raped her countless times, why did people believe it? I think it was because it was easier to believe, the King was mad, he wanted to kill all of his subjects, rebellion had been talked about for years, overthrowing the mad king, it was a necessity, people were dying, but nothing was done about it until Robert shouted to the world that his betrothed had been kidnapped and Rhaegar's heinous act was the spark that ignited the rebellion."

Jamie agreed with him, it was true enough, nothing was really done until Lyanna Stark was taken from the King's road. But it still did not entirely explain what Jon Snow was getting at.

"But this version of the story that Robert shouted was not entirely accurate. Lyanna was never kidnapped, she just ran, she ran away from a marriage she did not want and ran to her true lover, who was now free of his vows. Rhaegar had annulled his marriage to Elia Martell" He continued, "I am told because the child Elia gave birth to, the boy, it was not Rhaegar's. Once his marriage was annulled he married Lyanna Stark in Dorne, the high Septon performed the ceremony, it's written in his own damned diary."

Jamie remembered back to that time when Rhaegar was missing, the mad king sent his King's guard out day and night to find him, but no one knew where he was, apart from one. The Queen, she was not concerned for her favourite son, not at all. She had been making regular excursions coming back happier each time. Had she been vising them? All that time visiting them, trying to work a way to overthrow King Aerys? But it was still all too confusing.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jamie asked.

Jon Stark looked at him a hard, burdened expression upon his war torn face. "I am not the bastard of Eddard Stark. I am not even a bastard, I am the son the Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. My mother gave me to Eddard Stark and made him promise that he would protect me, hide my identity, name me snow so that I would never know, so that no one would ever know.

Jamie felt his blood drain from his face. An image flashed through his mind. The throne room, Aerys dead at his feet, Eddard Stark staring murder at his arrogance and in the background one of Stark's men, in his arm a silent babe wrapped in blankets. "But you were there, the day Eddard Stark came to the throne room, in the arms of Howland Reed." The heir to the throne had come so close to his birth right and then had been whisked away north.  
"Aye" Jon muttered. "I was there all along, under the usurpers nose all along, why do think Eddard Stark allowed me to join the night's watch with such haste, if it were ever discovered who I was, what I could claim I would be untouchable at the wall. For seventeen years he housed the heir to the iron throne, a Targaryen boy in the north." Jon's voice caught at the end, emotion flashed across his face before he wiped it away.

Jamie had no words, he could not speak, after all this time the threat was always to the north. Not to the east or the west or the south only the north. The last dragon's son hiding beneath the snow. When Cersei discovered this, she would be doomed. The northern lords would not fight for Daenarys, but they would fight for Jon, a boy of the north with Lady Lyanna's blood through his veins.

"I see him" Jamie finally whispered, "In you, you hold some of his features, and you have his talent for fighting, he was an excellent fighter."

"Now you see why I need your loyalty. Do you understand why Daenarys and I need your loyalty."

Jamie frowned "But she is you aunt?"

Jamie did not expect laughter, but the King's laughter rang around the clearing as loud as bells.

"Coming from the man who has fathered three children with his sister" He paused and then sighed "you do not choose who you fall in love with Lannister, I expect you know that."

Jamie nodded "I suppose you don't. So, it will be you who leads the attack?"

Jon shook his head. "Daenarys and I shall rule together as equals, she has worked her whole life for this, myself on the other hand, the prospect of ruling seems dire, but I understand the importance of duty. I plan to rebuild the Targaryen dynasty Jamie Lannister, I plan to break the wheel which rolls over the poor, I plan to rule as an equal counterpart to my wife." He looked up at Jamie his dark eyes glowing. "Will you be by my side when that happens?"

Jamie sighed and nodded "I suppose I must be, it is my duty, I took a vow. I intend to keep it… your grace"


	23. Chapter 23

Daenarys

When the wind began to bite her bones, she returned and only then. Drogon flew swiftly through the night occasionally roaring to determine the threats. As they landed Rhaegal unfurled his wings and stood to face them, he had a misgiving look in his eyes. Daenarys scowled at her son. "I was not too harsh on him, what he said was way beyond the boundaries."

The green dragon huffed, smoke escaping his nostrils.

"Just because you're fond of him." Daenarys snapped. "I am the Queen my child, I will not hide behind men when battle breaks."

The dragon huffed once more and then creeped off finally taking flight, the beat of his wings cracking like a whip in the night.

"Fine" She called after him. "Go and sulk, I still won't take back what I said."

She must look like a mad woman Daenarys thought shouting up at a dragon, but she didn't see it like that, she saw her two sons taking sides. Rhaegal would always have Jon's back, that much was true it seemed whilst Drogon was older and more ferocious, he would back his mother through anything.

"You know that it was wrong" Dany mewed patting Dragon's great snout. He growled his approval and then nudged her stomach with his nose.

"Can you feel it too?" She whispered staring into the liquid gold eyes. He nudged again and then as if in response looked to Winterfell on the hill.

"I'm scared to tell him. I'm scared he'll send me further away."

Drogon stood up on his haunches and roared. Daenarys smiled at him, always the most confrontational of the three. "Yes, I know, you will tell him what is what, good boy, go on then, join your brother he should not be alone."

The dragon nuzzled his mother's cheek affectionately and then took off into the night screeching for his brother. She turned from the clearing and trudged back through the snow suddenly feeling just how cold she was. Her hair was wet with melted snow, her feet and hands were both painfully numb and she was shivering down to the bone, but the ride had been good, it had cleared her head of the incomprehensible rage that had filled her hours before. She had reflected that no man apart from Viserys had ever told her what she could and could not do before and it irritated her that Jon thought he was among the men that could. But as she had calmed other thoughts had flooded her mind. Jon was a territorial man and she understood the need for him to try and protect her, but he would need to realise quickly that she was a queen, she was the queen and fighting for her people was one of her most important values. She would never dare tell Jon that she did not wish him to fight, they would need to work on equality.

Daenarys did not go to her chambers directly she stopped first at Maester Wolkan's solar. She knocked on the door and the man had told her to enter.

Sam Tarly was sitting at the table with him scanning through ancient scrolls.

"Your grace" They both stammered and rose immediately. "How may we be of assistance."

"I require an examination Maester Wolkan. In private please." She looked to Samwell who gathered up the scrolls clumsily and stumbled from the room.

"What is your ailment your grace, I can provide a salve for wind burn." He gestured to her cheeks.

"No, no, I believe I am with child, but I want you to confirm it, you see I have not been fortunate with my previous pregnancies and I have also been told I am barren. Both not reaching even a full term, I want to know what to do to keep the child healthy and protected."

The Maester frowned opening a small box of ointments. "Under the right circumstances any barren woman can conceive children, but you are quite correct your grace, birthing them is hard and often dangerous, if this is as you say your third pregnancy and others have not been successful it shall not be an easy one. I can do a quick examination to check that the child is healthy and we should meet weekly to check the continuation of the child's health. If you could lie down your grace."

The examination was short and painless.

"Congratulations your grace, you are with child, I would say around 10 weeks, and all seems to be in order, might I suggest a diet void of rich meat and alcohol, you should consume as much green vegetable as possible and you should try not to extenuate yourself, although" He paused looking up. "I am under the impression that you intend on fighting in these two wars."

Daenarys nodded. He frowned. "You ride a dragon into battle your grace?"

Daenarys nodded smiling at the thought.

"Very well, assuming that riding the dragon is not a difficult task, I see no reason as to why you can't stay atop the dragon for the duration of the battle, as long as you remain a top the dragon and do not immerse yourself with hand to hand combat."

"I understand, thank you Maester for your time."

"Your grace" He bowed as Daenarys left the room.

Out in the corridor she let out a sigh of relief, her hand going to her stomach once more. She was with child, an heir to the throne, an heir to her dynasty. She hoped so much for a girl, a darling girl with silver hair and Jon's eyes. But as she came out of her happy reverie she remembered where she was and why she was there. It was a determined type of terror, she would need to win now, she would have to avoid death's grasp so that her child might survive. They could not put off the dead, but maybe she thought once it was over and they won they could put off the war in the south, she could settle at Winterfell for her pregnancy with her husband at her side so that when the child was born they could take the throne with an heir.

Jon woke abruptly when she entered their chambers, he had been sprawled in a chair by the fire, hand clasped around the pommel of his sword. He scrambled up when she shut the door his sword risen in the air like a fool, his eyes wide and alert despite the sleep lines down his face.

"Oh" He whispered when he realised it was his wife and not an enemy. "Daenarys"

She did not speak immediately but went to remove her damp freezing clothing and pulled on a heavy nightgown and robe. She sat at the small mirror and began to untangle her wet hair.

"Daenarys, can we talk about this." Jon said from behind her, he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking like a lost pup.

She methodically untangled her many braids pulling out knots as she went. "There's not much to say Jon" She answered. "You are not a man that lies, what you said today was hurtful and way over the line, so you can't really say that you didn't mean it."

He sighed his head in his hands. "I know, what I said, was….uncalled for, I disrespected you I was a typical man using power to get what he wants."

Dany shut her eyes letting his words wash over her. No man had ever admitted that to her before, it was somewhat refreshing.

"We are equals in this" He continued "I know that, I just, I want to woman I am fighting for to be safe and alive."

She sighed and stood, moving to face her husband. "Jon, you are not to fight for me in this battle. It will be unlike any other battle we have seen, our enemy is not calculated, they have few weaknesses and they are unrelenting. I want you to fight for yourself, I want you to fight for you life. Leave honour and nobility behind against the night king, for he shall not show you any. Leave that for the wars to come. I want you to fight for yourself and only you and I shall do the same. When we are done then we can fight for each other. We can fight for our throne." She paused. "When we have finished with the dead, we can fight for our child"

"I understand" Jon said "But you don't" He stopped, the words Daenarys had just said finally washing over him. "What?" His voice was barely a whisper.

In answer Dany pulled aside her robe and placed her hands upon her ever so slightly rounded stomach.

Tears were forming in the King's eyes as he looked startled from her stomach to her face. "You are with child?"

She nodded a smile finally breaking her face. "I am, Maester Wolkan has confirmed it."

He stood abruptly. "I am to be a father" He muttered incredulously. "How long?"

"Ten weeks, it is still very early."

Jon was laughing, all of a sudden. He brought her up into his arms, spinning her around in his delight. "A baby, we shall have a baby, I knew it, I knew the witch was wrong"

She smiled her heart sinking a little "Yes yes, but I still worry, I was at four moons when I miscarried my last son, there is still a long way to go."

Jon nodded and set her on her feet dropping to his knees, his lips pressed to her stomach. "I am with you all of the way Daenarys you have my word. Now and Always. This child will come into a world without war and pain, our child will not know the horrors of winter I promise."

She smiled tears running down her face. "An heir, a baby, maybe this world is not so cruel after all my love."  
The smile he returned was radiant. "Aye, maybe it is not" He kissed her stomach once more.

"Hello little one" He whispered at her unmoving stomach. "We will love you with all of our hearts my child, you shall be loved across the seven kingdoms."

He looked up to her once again, a deep terror suddenly across his face. "I will fight for myself Daenarys I swear this to you, but I will also fight for my child and my wife. The battle to come will be dangerous, but we shall be prepared, we will defeat the night king and his army. We will do it together."

"Together" Daenarys echoed.


	24. Chapter 24

Arya

The winds blew the snow in spirals around Winterfell, the storm was picking up, Bran said it was the magic that the night King possessed that brought the storm. It made her think of her family's words. Winter is coming. Maybe it had never actually meant winter, maybe it had meant the others. Maybe since Brandon the Builder erected the wall, the only winter that would matter was the storm brought by the others. Brought by the Night King.

Arya had never been in a real battle, she had never led armies to their deaths and yet here she sat atop her horse at the front of her brother's army ready to ride to her doom. She did not let herself be scared, she must be brave like her father and her brother and her mother, she must be brave like Jon, for he was not afraid to die, he was the greatest warrior she had ever seen.

She had been giving men orders all morning, placing the women who would be fighting in companies, making sure they had brought enough food, enough medical supplies, enough weapons. Jon and Daenarys had been sat in a small council meeting which had started before the day had even broken. The men had said that the King and Queen were naming heirs, in case they fell, but Arya knew her brother enough to know that if he was defeated, there would be no need for heirs, no need for politics and succession and plans for the war against Cersei, for there would be no war. There would be only death. And so, she waited at the head of the army, Lady Commander of the King's Guard with the Dragons for company and the Lords and Ladies of the north at her back. She waited for her King and Queen.

She had sought out Sansa and Bran that morning to say her farewells. None of them had shed tears, none of them really saying goodbye. They had sat in Sansa's solar and had spoken of their father and mother and of their lost brothers. Bran had told her to watch for the ravens, they would show her the way and Sansa had gifted her a cloak for the ride, Dire wolves emblazoned on the fastenings. "You have to come back" She had whispered as they had embraced. "You are not allowed to die."

Arya had smiled and had made some witty remark and then had hugged her brother and had turned away from them hiding the emotion that was welling in her eyes. She would be safe she had thought, she would be with Jon and Gendry and the Hound. She would have the dragons on her side and the Dothraki blood riders and all the north men and the unsullied. As she left the room she refused to look back. If I look back I am lost, she had thought and so she had run down the spiral steps and out into the courtyard and had resumed her role as Lady Commander, the faceless woman, the expert murderer.

Movement sounded behind her and she looked back at the castle, down the aisle the army had allowed for the King and Queen to pass through. Sansa stood atop the battlements, her auburn hair glowing in the dull light and below her they rode side by side, their respective hands beside them. Jon was wearing Stark armour, his Valyrian sword at his side. He looked like father in that moment, his hair fashioned the same way. Daenarys' armour was striking. She looked like a warrior queen, she looked like her ancestor Visenya. Her hair braided like her Dothraki blood riders. The Queen had been training with Daggers and spears. She had a good throw and she had practised atop Drogon, to satisfactory results. The spears were sheathed on her horse and across her chest roared the three-headed dragon.

As they approached Jon gave Arya a smile. "It is strange seeing you at my side little sister."

Arya smirked "It is strange, the first day I learnt how to wield a sword I never expected to be commanding your armies, especially for this. Father said I would marry a high lord and rule his castle."

Jon chuckled his eyes glancing over to Gendry. "Maybe you will, if we survive this."

"We will survive this, we have to."

She saw her brother glance at his wife a determination in his eyes. "Aye, we must."

"Your majesties." Davos said looking to the sky. "Shall we ride?"

"Aye, let us ride" Jon said and kicked his horse forwards. Daenarys looked to her dragons and commanded them to fly, behind them they could hear a mixture of horns and commands.

The army of eighty thousand men and women moved together into the oncoming storm.

They made their camp at the northern point of Long Lake, Bran had informed them that they would have at least a night before the trap would need to be set. The wildlings and Dothraki were already camped having been there digging the trenches for a week. Tormund Giantsbane and Qhono met them at the camps perimeter.

"Your grace, your grace" Tormund called as they approached. "The trenches are dug, and the pitch has been poured, we are ready."

Jon dismounted and went to shake his hand "Good job, we must rest, tomorrow will not be a pleasant day, let us convene to go over the plans." He turned to Arya. "Call the lords and ladies to my tent"

She nodded and rode off collecting them as she went.

Inside the King's tent a table had been set up with the map of the pass. Arya took her seat in between Ser Jamie and Ser Davos, once they were all seated Jon arose.

"Welcome, first may I say thank you for doing this, I cannot guarantee your lives, I cannot guarantee that you will not go unharmed, and finally if you fall I cannot guarantee that will not become a part of the dead army, must I implore to let your men and women know that if they are faced with such occurrence they must act, they are not killing their brothers and sisters, they are simply putting them to rest." As he said this he laid a hand on Daenarys' shoulder. "Tormund has informed me that the trenches have been dug and the pitch poured. My brother Bran has told me that they shall be here at first light and he will send a signal via ravens when it is time to light the fire. When that signal is given Daenarys shall fly here dragons either side of the pass." He pointed at the two dragon figurines. "She will set alight the pass and then fly high and wait for the bulk of the army to become trapped. Once this has happened she will close off the pass. It is imperative that none of our army is caught up in this, as they will die as well. Once this is done Daenarys shall work from the skies to burn any remainder of the army.

The army of the dead have no skill they only have force and relentlessness so just go for brute force. The Dothraki and unsullied shall be first into the fray. The hunting teams then shall follow, Bran has told me that if you see any ravens circling clockwise then a general is under them. Remember only use dragon glass weapons on them, or Valyrian steel, any other weapons shall be shattered.

Our rear forces shall be made up of north men, led by Lord Manderley and Lady Mormont, they shall be manning the archers."

"What will do about the dragon that the night king rides?" Asked Jamie Lannister looking to Daenarys.

"Drogon and Rhaegal shall land him, Viserion's weakest point is his neck, they shall aim there, once he is down I shall set him on fire."

There was no emotion to her voice, Arya knew that. She was no longer talking about her son, she was talking about her enemy and Arya respected her for that.

They discussed their battle plans until the moon began to rise. They were dismissed and Arya returned to her tent. Sleep did not come easily to Arya that night, not even with Gendry beside her. Every possible outcome of the oncoming battle unfurled in her mind and all she could think of was death. A cold and freezing death.


	25. Chapter 25

Jon

He was pulling on his armour and furs well before the day break. The adrenaline had started and his hands shook as he fastened breast plate and sword. Beside him Daenarys moved from the bed walking over to him laying her head on his back. "It will be okay "She whispered. "We'll get through this, no matter what."

"No matter what" Jon replied hoarsely.

"Never forget Jon, I love you, now and always."

He turned and clasped her in his arms. "I love you too, now and always." He kissed her lightly and then pulled away, he needed to focus in mere hours he would be on the battlefield and Daenarys would be on her dragon.

Missandei entered the tent and began preparing Daenarys' armour whilst she ate. Jon's stomach was not ready for food and so Jon left the tent to go and oversee the troops. Arya was amid the soldiers directing the archers and checking armour, making corrections when needed.

"Morning" Jon yawned "Did you sleep?"

Arya shook her head. "Not at all, you?"

Jon laughed "Barely, I think I might have got an hour, I was going over plans in my head."

His little sister looked up at him, her face determined. "We have to survive, for Sansa and Bran, we can't leave them in this world. We have to do it for our family."

Jon lay a hand on her small shoulder. "We will, I promise, come on you need to gather your hunting team."  
Arya nodded and walked through the mass of people.

"A good day for a fight I think" Tormund said walking up behind him.

"It is for now; a storm will hit as soon as the night king comes through that pass."

Tormund nodded. "How is your dragon queen?"

Jon smirked at his wife's nickname "Determined to survive, she armoured the dragons last night, they weren't too impressed but they still fly well."

"Good we need them to stay in the air as long as possible."

Jon nodded and walked with Tormund to the edge of the camp, the pass loomed above them a dark mass in the lightening sky. "Are you ready for this?" Tormund asked. "It's not going to be easy."

"No, it will not" Jon muttered scanning the skies. Bran had said he would know when to begin.

Behind them men and women took their place, weapons ready. The horses the Dothraki rode were becoming restless. As they stood two shadows loomed over them and with a thundering crash Rhaegal and Drogon landed in front of them. Daenarys had designed their armour so that their necks and wing joints were protected. The crowd parted as the Queen walked through, her armour gleamed in the dull light and Jon had never seen her this beautiful and terrifying. Her dragon glass weapons were sheathed in her belt and her Sigel shone upon her chest.

"It's almost time" She said when she came to stand beside Jon. "The dragons know it."  
She was right, they both had become very still, their gleaming eyes pointed to the sky, the heckles were up and both were in stance ready to take to the air.

There was no motivational speech, no words of bravery, there was no time for that, everyone stood in silence as the first few snow drifts began to fall and then Jon heard it, the screeching of ravens and he looked up to see more than one hundred raven circling them. It was time.

He saw Daenarys brace herself and turn to him. "I wish you good fortune" She whispered.

"Be safe" He replied, his hand gripping his sword.

She did not embrace him or kiss him she simply turned from his, her silver hair gleaming and mounted Drogon with ease. Daenarys gripped Drogon's spine and then as one the Dragons rose into the air, flying parallel to each other towards the pass.

No word was spoken as everyone watched their queen fly towards the dead and then all at once there was fire. Terrible, terrible fire and the pass erupted in scarlet and amber, bathing them all in orange light. But Daenarys wasn't just setting fire to the pass she was setting fire to the mountain. Something was wrong. Jon felt it.

The dead had not come through the pass. They had climbed over it and just like at hard home he saw thousands of thousands of bodies fall from the cliffs landing in masses at the foot.

He turned to Tormund, as he watched in horror as the bodies began to reassemble.

Jon found himself running, running towards them, he felt the Dothraki ride past him, their war screams echoing through the pass. It had begun.

The first dead to reach them were on fire and Jon cut each down with brute strength leaving them to writhe upon the floor. Behind him Tormund, Jamie and Brienne cut down the dead.

"Look for the generals!" Jon shouted through the noise, as he drove his sword into a Wight.

"Over there!" Tormund cried. "Ravens!" He pointed to the top of the cliffs where out of the darkness he saw a white figure a top a dead horse.

"I think" Jamie cried as he battled two dead at once. "The generals are all at the top of the cliffs, we need to find a way up" He let out a grunt as he smashed a skeleton to the ground.

"There's a trail" Tormund said as they ran harder "Through there" He pointed to a rocky path, bathed in firelight.

"Take turns to cover" Jon exclaimed. "I'll go first, Tormund bring up the rear."

The ground was icy and slippery but they ran as hard as they could, battling any dead that crossed their path. When they reached the trail, they stopped to survey the chaos. IN the distance Jon saw Arya battling three dead. She moved with grace and agility. Behind her Gendry smashed every Wight with his hammer whilst Grey worm and Ser Jorah covered them.

"We need to get up there quickly" Tormund said pulling on Jon's arm and they began to climb the icy rocks.

Smoke had begun to rise from the pass and it stung Jon's eyes, he spluttered as he inhaled some. Above him he heard the dragons move over them like great shadows, bathing every dead man in fire.

"Duck!" Brienne shouted and they flattened themselves to the floor as an ice spear flew over them. Jon looked up the path to see a general gathering up another spear, but Jon was too fast, he sprinted up the hill and swiped his head from his body. The Wight shattered like glass but not before his sword had met Jon's ankle. He felt the pain sear up his right leg. He looked down, it was not a bad wound.

"Come on, we need to keep moving." He panted and began to climb again.

They reached the top of the cliff, to be blinded by the heavy smoke. IN the distance they saw the blue eyes shining bright and led by Jamie they began running towards it.

They were met with three generals, all of whom had been surveying the fire.

Tormund let out a cry and ran forward sword in both hands he cut down the first horse and the general fell to the floor. He picked up his sword to meet Tormund's and they began to battle. Brienne and Jamie took the second general together, each of them moving in perfect synchronisation. The third general moved for Jon quickly. Letting out a scream Jon clashed his sword against the spear and bringing the weapons down he drove the dragon glass dagger into the Wights stomach with his left hand. The Wight let out a deadly scream and crumbled to the floor like dust. As the other generals fell Jon realised that they were trapped, the fire had blocked of the pass and in front of them a thousand more dead rushed towards them.

"We're fucked" Jamie screamed bracing himself for fight but before the dead reached them a burst of flames engulfed them. Jon looked up to see Rhaegal flying over. With a thud he landed before him, and just as Drogon did for Daenarys, Rhaegal lowered his armoured shoulder.

Jon ran towards the dragon, the rest in tow and climbed up. He had never ridden a dragon, let alone commanded one, but Rhaegal seemed to understand the situation. Once the others were safely on his back he took off up into the air where the smoke had not reached and circled the battle.

It was bad, very bad, fire engulfed everything and the dead kept coming. He could see the Dothraki being ripped apart and the dead that were falling were getting up again and pursuing the living. ON the other cliff he saw many hunting teams battling generals and in a gap just below the cliff he saw a general laying hands on dead Dothraki, re awakening them.

"There" Jon shouted hoping the dragon understood him. Somehow, he did, Rhaegal dived and Jon shouted the word that he had heard Daenarys scream in battle. "Dracarys". The dragon roared and the red flame engulfed the general, sending scream through the night.

"We need to get down there" Jamie shouted. He was pointing to a gap in the fray where two hunting teams were being surrounded.

Jon brought Rhaegal up into the air again and he leaned towards to spot. Rhaegal moved with ease and landed in the clearing, just as Drogon had done beyond the wall. They climbed off and ran to help Alys Carstark and her contingency. The dragon let out a roar and disintegrated the dead running form behind them.

Above Jon could see Dany circling looking for dead to set alight and then Jon's heart dropped. Terrible screech came from the sky. Jon looked up to see the reincarnated Viserion cutting through the smoke, he was erupting flames the colour of sapphire. Rhaegal looked up to his dead brother and roared taking off into the sky.

Jon could do nothing but keep fighting, his ankle was bleeding out and his lungs burned with the smoke he had inhaled but he must keep fighting.

Above him the Dragons clashed again and again, Daenarys screaming commands of Valyrian that Jon did not understand. Drogon had Viserion's barbed tale in his jaws and with one movement the tale flew through the air and thudded to the ground. With a screech of pain, the undead dragon turned in the air and bit down on the great dragon's wing. But Rhaegal had Viserion at the neck, and the three dragons fell, interlocked in the ground and all Jon could hear was Daenarys' scream as she plummeted further towards the ice.

Jon ran as the dragons crashed into the dead and the living screeching to a halt. He could see her trapped beneath Drogon's good wing.

"Dany!" He screamed, his sword in one hand, the dagger in the other. She could not die, not today. But just as he drew close to her he felt an ice spear sink through his leg, he fell, his sword flying from his hand, he screamed out in pain and he saw Dany break free from the dragon. Her leg was broken and blood was trickling down her head. He grasped the spear in his hand and yanked it free, blooded spilling from his thigh. The spear burned, it was a cold burn, he could feel its magic seeping through his veins. Clutching his leg, he got to his knees, using the spear for support but it flew out of his hand with a gust of icy wind. The night king was walking towards Jon, longclaw in his icy grip.

"No" Jon whispered trying to stand, but his leg would not move and night king drew closer. He met Dany's violet eyes. "I'm sorry" He whispered as Longclaw was plunged into his chest, sending Jon flat on his back.

The blood poured from his heart out onto the ice and all Jon could see was the darkness reclaiming him once again as he sunk further into death.

Bran

"My Lord" Maester Wolkan called and Bran was brought out of his vision of Jon marching north to his camp. "I'm sorry to disturb you my lord, but there is a woman requesting your presence."

"Bring her here Maester, I need to stay by the Weirwood."

The Maester nodded and jogged away, his chain rattling in the silent wood. Bran pushed himself back into the vision, but this time he saw his father and Howland reed, battling once again beneath the tower of joy. As their swords clashed Lyanna's screams became louder and as Arthur Dayne was brought to his knees Lyanna became silent.

He heard the woman before he withdrew from his vision.

He wheeled around to face her. She was doubled over with old age, a red cloak shrouding her sagging shoulders.

"My Lord Brandon" She croaked.

Bran looked at her, thinking back to the last time he had seen this woman, beneath the roof of Castleblack.

"My brother banished you from this land" He said. "You are Melisandre, there is no need for your disguise."

She grinned a toothless grin. "This is no disguise, my Lord." From her pocket she drew a ruby necklace and clasped around the sagging skin of her throat. Immediately she straightened, her white thinning hair grew out in red fiery tumbles and her skin tightened.

"Why are you here?" Bran asked. "When you were threatened with death."

"I must die in this strange country, my dear three eyed raven. As must you, but I serve the Lord of Light and he has sent me to aid your brother the King once again."

Bran frowned "Why? You believe that he is the prince that is promised, why must he need your protection?"

Her face fell. "I have seen in the flames the outcome of this battle, I must go to the King."  
"You fear he will lose" Bran said calmly.

The red woman nodded.

Bran sighed, he had the feeling too, but had quelled it with visions and history. "Then we must ride north tonight. The battle has not yet started, if we ride fast we shall be there in a few hours."

The red woman bowed to him. "Of course, my lord".

"It is time for me to join the fray" Bran said looking up at the Weirwood tree he had prayed under as a boy. He must save Jon. He was key to everything. In any way he could he would save the King.


	26. Chapter 26

Bran

"My Lord" Maester Wolkan called and Bran was brought out of his vision of Jon marching north to his camp. "I'm sorry to disturb you my lord, but there is a woman requesting your presence."

"Bring her here Maester, I need to stay by the Weirwood."

The Maester nodded and jogged away, his chain rattling in the silent wood. Bran pushed himself back into the vision, but this time he saw his father and Howland reed, battling once again beneath the tower of joy. As their swords clashed Lyanna's screams became louder and as Arthur Dayne was brought to his knees Lyanna became silent.

He heard the woman before he withdrew from his vision.

He wheeled around to face her. She was doubled over with old age, a red cloak shrouding her sagging shoulders.

"My Lord Brandon" She croaked.

Bran looked at her, thinking back to the last time he had seen this woman, beneath the roof of Castleblack.

"My brother banished you from this land" He said. "You are Melisandre, there is no need for your disguise."

She grinned a toothless grin. "This is no disguise, my Lord." From her pocket she drew a ruby necklace and clasped around the sagging skin of her throat. Immediately she straightened, her white thinning hair grew out in red fiery tumbles and her skin tightened.

"Why are you here?" Bran asked. "When you were threatened with death."

"I must die in this strange country, my dear three eyed raven. As must you, but I serve the Lord of Light and he has sent me to aid your brother the King once again."

Bran frowned "Why? You believe that he is the prince that is promised, why must he need your protection?"

Her face fell. "I have seen in the flames the outcome of this battle, I must go to the King."  
"You fear he will lose" Bran said calmly.

The red woman nodded.

Bran sighed, he had the feeling too, but had quelled it with visions and history. "Then we must ride north tonight. The battle has not yet started, if we ride fast we shall be there in a few hours."

The red woman bowed to him. "Of course, my lord".

"It is time for me to join the fray" Bran said looking up at the Weirwood tree he had prayed under as a boy. He must save Jon. He was key to everything. In any way he could he would save Jon Snow.


	27. Chapter 27

Daenarys

As the sword was driven into his heart he found her eyes, terror filling his own. "I'm sorry" He whispered and fell back against the ice, dead.

She did not cry, no tears ran down her face, instead she felt her blood boil, she heard her dragons screech as they moved to rip apart their brother. The night King had turned from Jon and was walking through the flames to others who were fighting. They had not seen their King fall and they still fought.

An animalistic rage consumed Daenarys as the flames grew higher. She felt no pain as she ran, even though her left leg stuck out at a strange angle. She had no weapon so she ran to her husband and drew the great Valyrian sword from his heart. It glowed red and was engulfed in flames but she did not care, she ran, with the blood of the dragon pumping through her veins, pure rage spurring her through the flames, she felt some of her armour melt away, but the flames did not burn her, they gave her strength. She was blood of the dragon, she was the dragon's daughter and she would have her only love avenged. She let out a carnal scream as she drove the fiery sword into the King of Death, and for just a moment everything stopped, it paused in time for just a moment and finally the night king shattered into a thousand glass pieces each one glittering red as the fire reflected off them.

Once by the one the dead fell like a great wave crashing against the sea. Only the living stood and all turned to see the Targaryen girl the great flaming sword in her hand, and as she raised the sword the clouds moved aside, the storm ceased and the sun shone onto the horror of the battlefield.

She dropped the sword and turned running to her King, she skidded on the ice beside him clutching at his face.

"Jon" She screamed. "JON!". She pressed her hand against his chest, felt his blood pumping out of his heart, but it was too late, he was gone. The emotion came in a tidal wave, the tears fell like rain down her soot covered face. She screamed to the sky as she felt Jamie Lannister and Tormund run towards them. She lay her head on his chest, her grasp tightening around his shoulders, her body shook with sobs and they washed the blood from his face.

The remaining living gathered in a circle around them, Davos and Tyrion running to the front. Arya stark pushed through Dothraki falling next to Daenarys.

"No" She whispered. "No no no, JON!" She screamed shaking him. "You're not dead" She cried.

Daenarys looked up at her, violet eyes meeting grey. "He's gone" She whispered.

A hush had fallen on the crowd and Daenarys heard horse hooved behind her. Arya looked passed her, her eyes widening. "You".

Daenarys turned to see the red priestess, who had come to her in Dragonstone. Behind her sat Brandon Stark, horror upon his face.

"Bring him back" Daenarys whispered as the woman dismounted. She approached, her eyes surveying the scene. "Bring him back" She cried moving forward to clutch at the woman's robes.

She looked at the flaming sword and then to the both of them. The dead King and the grieving Queen.

"We must move him" She muttered. She looked to the men surrounding them. "Bring forth your King"

Jamie, Tormund, Gendry and Davos moved to lift him onto their shoulders. Dany made to stand upright but the pain in leg grounded her.

Arya and Lyanna Mormont rushed forward. The small girl had tears running down her face as she put an arm around Daenarys and the two girls helped her forward, following her husband and the red woman.

As they entered the tent Melisandre pushed off the maps and goblets and instructed the men to lay Jon down.

Daenarys was helped into a chair and Arya stood stoically beside her. Daenarys noticed she had a large scar running from forehead to jaw. It was bleeding copiously.

"You must have that seen" Daenarys whispered through her sobs.

"When this is done." Arya muttered, her hand still gripping Jon's sword, which had ceased flaming.

Davos and Melisandre stripped Jon of his armour, revealing the gaping wound in his chest. The blood had stopped flowing now and the wound was black.

Melisandre lit a fire in a bowl and began to wash away the blood as she did this she began whispering in Valyrian.

"Lord of Light bring your servant from the darkness, for his flame has gone out" She muttered it repeatedly until he was clean of blood.

She began cutting locks of his hair throwing them into the fire, each time a lock met the flames they grew higher.

Suddenly the tent flap opened and Grey worm entered carrying something in his hand.

"My queen" He whispered kneeling before her. "We found this under Drogon" He held out the object and Daenarys gasped, it was an egg. A great silver dragon's egg. She took it in her hands and looked up to the red priestess who was engrossed in her work.

"Thank you grey worm" She muttered and clasped the warm egg in her hands. She had never expected the dragon to lay an egg, she did not know much about how Dragon's laid their eggs and why they did, all she knew was that when a dragon laid an egg it was during a time of great importance.

"Lord of Light, grant this King passage into the light, let the fire bring him back." Melisandre called in Valyrian and then suddenly the bowl of flames tipped over engulfing the floor. Arya screamed out in fear. Davos and Tormund sprang back and Gendry reached for the queen. The fire was spreading and Daenarys looked to Melisandre, her golden eyes were gleaming with fear.

"My Queen" Grey worm said pulling her up. "We must leave."

He pulled her from the tent the egg rolled off her lap onto the floor and the red woman looked to the Queen. "Only death may pay for life" and she stepped into the fire.

Daenarys was pulled from the tent out into he snow just before the tent was engulfed completely in flames.

Beside her Arya cried out, but Gendry had his arms wrapped around her stopping her from running into the tent. Daenarys fell to her knees, clutching the snow in her hands. Fire does not kill a dragon she thought. But Jon had not been all dragon, he had been wolf. And wolves only knew winter and snow. Wolves survived the ice whilst dragons survived the fire. The tears returned as she watched her husband's funeral pyre burn out into the day. Beside her Davos and Tyrion stood horror on their faces, tears running down their frozen cheeks.

Every living man and woman watched as their king burned with the strange red woman and finally a man in black stepped forward. It was Samwell Tarly

"Jon Snow was our brother, our lord commander, our King. He was the son of the last dragon and the she-wolf. He was blood of the dragon and blood of the wolf, but now his fire has gone ourt and Winter has come. He was the shield that guarded the realms of men, the sword in the darkness, he was the white wolf and now his watch has ended."

"And now his watch has ended" The few remainders of the night's watch echoed and Dany leant forward, grief consuming her. Her child would never be held in his father's arms, would never know the brave deeds of the King of the North, the white wolf. Their child would grow up fatherless, he would not have brothers and sisters, he would be a lone wolf like the father before him. In the distance she heard Ghost howl and her dragons screech but then she heard gasps from the crowd and she looked up from the dirty snow, she looked up to the figure among the flames and she heard the screech of a new dragon, a small dragon, perched on the shoulder of the man who stood before them.

"Blood of my blood" She whispered as Jon stood there, a look of full understanding upon his face, the silver dragon roaring to his brothers. Around her the Dothraki and unsullied fell to their knees and then the nights watch and then Tyrion and Davos and Arya. The men of the north all knelt. The men of the north all knelt before the true born King. The wolves of the north knelt before the dragon. For Jon Snow had given his life on the battlefield, Jon Snow had been consumed by the flames but Aegon Targaryen had risen. Aegon Targaryen sixth of his name, rightful King of the seven Kingdoms lived. He was the last dragon. In the eyes of his people he was the god among men, the fire among ice, the living among the dead. He was the one who was promised. Daenarys had forged Light bringer from her lover's heart, but it was Aegon Targaryen who commanded the flames. It was Aegon Targaryen who had brought the dawn. Aegon Targaryen was the prince who was promised.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 3:The return of the King

Davos

As Jon stepped out of the flames, he sunk with a thud to his knees, the baby dragon on his shoulder crawled into his hands and Davos rose quickly pulling the cloak from his shoulders and hurrying wrap it around Jon's shoulders. His skinned was blackened due to the ash and the wound to his leg and stomach were still fresh. Jon looked up at him, his eyes were full of terror.

"It's over your grace" Davos said pulling him to his feet. "The night King is gone."

"Daenarys" Jon whispered hoarsely.

"Injured I think, but not gravely, come we need to get you seen, your wounds are deep". Men and Women parted to let their King through, many goggled at him, for they had seen him only moments ago dead upon the ice. IN their eyes, Davos thought, he was some sort of God. Jon was looking at the small dragon still in his hands. "I found him, in the flames." Whispered and Davos pushed him into a Maester's tent. "The flames did not burn me, I don't understand."  
He sounded like a lost child and Davos felt for him. Within the year, Jon Snow had died twice and had been brought back twice, both times with inexplicable results.

Davos sat him on the bench and looked to the Maester who looked utterly perplexed.

"This man was dead" He exclaimed. "I saw them carry him from the battlefield."  
Davos groaned "Yes, yes, and now he's not dead, will you just accept that and get on with treating your King?"

The Maester nodded his chains rattling. He set to work, inspected the deep hole in Jon's chest and leg but when he went to touch him the tiny dragon let out a high-pitched screech. The Maester jumped back in surprise and Jon looked down to the dragon. "Hush, he's trying to fix me" He set the dragon aside and let the Maester begin stitching his leg. As this was happening Davos sat down opposite him.

"What happened?" Jon asked. "I remember the night king killing me, but how…what happened?"

"Daenarys ended it" Davos began. "She took your swords from your heart, it burst into flame and she drove through the night king's back, once he was down the dead followed. Your brother had turned up a few minutes before with the red woman, I told him that she would be hung if she ever returned north but he said that she was here to help and they rode straight past me. We carried you to the tent but then it set alight, I don't know whether that was on purpose or an accident, but she burned in the flames and you came out of them."

Jon frowned wincing as the Maester began stitching his skin. "It was different this time…coming back. It was painful, more painful than before, I thought I was on fire, but then…" He paused staring at the small dragon. "I woke up and the flames weren't burning me and I was confused, I've been burnt before many times."

Davos looked at him, he had no knowledge of the Targaryen power. "You wife is called the unburnt, Ser Jorah watched her climb onto her late husband's funeral pyre and emerge from the ashes. She told me once that fire cannot kill a dragon, so maybe in this circumstance, your father's blood saved you from the fire."

Jon frowned. "Bran told me I would need to choose, he told me that Jon Snow could not take the throne, as much as Aegon Targaryen cannot win the war against the dead."

"I suppose your death made that decision for you, a Stark would not have survived those flames, and a Targaryen would not have survived against the dead, the world works in the most peculiar ways, I suggest you do not worry too much about it now, focus on healing, you will need to be strong for the next battle both in your mind and your body."

Jon sighed. "I need the north to fight for me and Daenarys."

Davos laughed "Jon after the stunt you just pulled you have every single man woman and child behind you."

They were interrupted by a comosion outside. The tent flap was pulled open a Daenarys was leaning on a Dothraki man.

"Khaleesi you must rest" He was saying. "We must find you a healer-"  
"See" She snapped, her face blackened and bleeding, her left leg sticking out at an odd angle. "A Maester now leave me be! I wish to see my husband."

The man sat her down on the bench beside the tiny dragon and then bowed. "Start counting Loto, we lost a lot of men today, I need to know how many." He bowed again and left he tent.

She turned to the Maester "Will he be okay?" She asked, her eyes full of worry as she surveyed her husband.

"Should be fine your grace "he said as he tied off the last stitch. "You will need to take it easy your grace and in a few weeks, you will need to exercise your leg, so the muscle does not waste."

Jon nodded silently and looked to his wife. "You're hurt" He whispered.

"I'm fine, really" She said waving a hand, but Davos could see the sheen of sweat upon her brow.

"Your leg is broken Daenarys and you are bleeding" He pointed to the wound on her head. "Let the Maester see to you."  
He looked to Maester who moved to crouch in front of Daenarys. She looked at her husband tears forming in her eyes. "I thought I'd lost you." She whispered, her voice hoarse from her screaming.

He reached for her face and brushed away a tear. Davos began to feel very out of place.

"I'm here now"

She looked down at the small dragon who was climbing on her leg. "He's from Drogon, apparently he laid an egg when we left the field, I didn't realise he could, and now, well" She stroked the little head. "By the time he is grown, the child will be able to ride him"

Davos choked on the air. "Pardon me your grace what did you say?"

The Queen looked to him and smiled "I am with child"

Davos felt faint. "And you just went walking into battle, knowing that you carried the heir to the iron throne?"

Daenarys' expression changed drastically. "I am the Queen Ser Davos, what I do with myself is my business, I am with child, that child shall be the heir but I have one more battle to fight before my child can live in King's landing and it seems it will take many months for our armies to recover, I am already three months a long, I plan to go through the rest of my pregnancy at Winterfell, the child shall be born there and then we shall ride south."

Davos collected himself. "Very good your grace, well I must go and speak with Tyrion and organise our journey home, I hope you both get some rest."

Jon looked at him "Thankyou Davos, for being here…again."

Davos chuckled "Let's not try and make this a regular occurrence, the red woman is dead and I don't speak Valyrian"


	29. Chapter 29

Sansa

The army that returned from battle was not the army who had left Winterfell. They had been only gone for four days and yet so much had changed. They had lost three thousand men and women, seven hundred of that figure had been North men. She had stood at the gates as the wagons of the dead rolled past. She did not allow herself to cry, she did not allow herself to show emotion, until the last wagon rolled past and she saw the broken little boy, only eleven years old, lying peacefully, his sword in his hands and his cloak on his shoulders. Lord Ned Umber had sworn his allegiance to house Stark, allegiance to his King and he had died for it. She thought of Ned's little sister Ashara, a small girl of only six, now the Lady of house Umber. Sansa thought of Ned's mother Elyssa, her husband dead, her son dead. Her tears fell thick and fast as she went to close the gates of Winterfell and braced herself to inform the families of the dead of their Kin's great sacrifice.

Jon was in no fit state when he returned, but no one seemed to be able to explain how he had survived such grave injuries. He had a wound through his leg rendering bed ridden and hole in chest drowned him in fever. Maester Wolkan was confident that he would make a full recovery with rest and recuperation. The Queen had been quick to recover however, despite her broken leg. She walked around Winterfell with a crutch still but she was healthy and happy.

Tyrion had informed Sansa of the pregnancy, but it was not with happiness it was with warning. Before Jon and Daenarys had left for war they had named Sansa their heir, if anything were to happen to them she would be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and her children would sit the throne after her. It was a burden she was willing to accept but it was in no doubt a heavy one so when Tyrion had come to her solar and announced the pregnancy Sansa had asked him why he looked so sad.

"The Queen has never had good pregnancies." He had said reluctantly. "Her first, I am told died in the womb and was half formed, and she has had multiple miscarriages since, not that she considers them to be miscarriages, the queen has been under the impression that she could conceive, she was convinced that she had been cursed by the woman who murdered her first husband."

Sansa had sat and reached for wine as he explained this. Taking a sip, she had looked at her former husband. "What does that mean for me?"

He reached for the wine, it was a common pastime between them. "It means that under no circumstance should you mistake your position, until that child is born and is pronounced healthy, you are your cousin's heir."

"he's my brother" Sansa said sharply. "He will always be my brother."

Tyrion looked darkly into his wine. "The Jon Snow that left for battle is not the same Jon Snow that returned."

Sansa snorted "Of course not, Tyrion I am not unintelligent, I know what war does to –"  
"He died Sansa" Tyrion muttered. "The night king killed him. I saw him dead on the ice"

The blood drained from Sansa's face, the hand on her goblet began to shake. She set it down firmly on the table "How…. how is he alive?"

"How was he alive after his brothers stabbed him in the heart? I don't know the ins and outs of it Sansa I truly don't all I know is that they took the Dead Jon Snow into a tent and it burned. It went up in flames before us, before all of us and your brother emerged from the flames unscathed with a dragon on his shoulder and every man woman and child fell to their knees. I have never seen anything like it."

Sansa could not breath, she clutched her chest. "He has blood of the dragon."

Tyrion nodded "Yes, but I don't think it's just his blood, he has a power within him, a reverence that cannot be destroyed. I don't entirely understand it." He paused drinking down more wine. "They call Daenarys the unburnt, the mother of dragons, the breaker of chains, even the princess that was promised, for she drew Longclaw from her husband's heart and it flamed bright as the sun. But Jon, Jon commands the flames, he commands the dragons, he commands the armies, he is unlike any Targaryen or Stark before him, and I truly believe that together, they are an unstoppable force, that is why I tell you that he is not the Jon Snow who left Winterfell. I believe he fully understands the extent to his power and how he can control it. I believe that he has chosen who he is now. I believe that it will be Aegon Targaryen to lead the fight against my sister, not Jon Snow. His people, they seem him as some sort of God."

Sansa stared out the window into the darkening sky. "Then we must stand by him, we must stand beside our King and Queen through everything. We must protect them. We must win."

"Daenarys plans to remain here until she births her child and then they shall go south, I think it is a promising idea."

"I agree" Sansa said. "If Cersei finds out she's pregnant, it is a weakness that she will use against Daenarys, but that should not be her first concern. She needs to win the hearts of my people, every person poor or rich. They support my brother because they love him, even worship him, but if he falls? They will be left with Daenarys, and the people need to love her as much as they love my brother."

"Very eloquently put, I agree, the people that follow her love her, she needs to show her softer side, she needs to show them that she is a woman, a mother, a sister and a friend." Tyrion shifted in his seat. "But it has to come from her, it cannot look forced, we can't wheel her out to kiss every child and pray at the bedside of the injured, the people of the north are intelligent, they will see through the act."

"Then we must channel her emotions" Sansa said. "Start with the funerals, we have a lot of people to burn and bury, her own people included, she should attend every funeral."

"She plans to" Tyrion whispered. "Ser Jorah Mormont fell in battle, he has been with her form the beginning, her closest friend is gone, his funeral is the first of many. We can start there and build."

Sansa laughed sardonically. "What have we come to Tyrion, manipulating people's emotions to get the people we want on the throne. How low have we sunk?"

Tyrion smiled sadly "That is the duty of the small council, we manipulate, we lie, we make deals and we blackmail to make sure that the monarchy is secure, but luckily this time we are not serving mad men or malicious little boys, we are serving two honourable people."

"You are, my lord" Sansa said, "I am not on the small council"

"Well, speaking for the small council which now consist of four members, I believe that you would be a valuable asset. We must balance the north and the south. Myself, Varys and Missandei represent the south whilst Davos represents the North, it would be good to have another northerner at the table, especially one who has spent considerable time in the company to chief manipulators. I am sure Cersei and Littlefinger taught you some valued lessons."

"They did my Lord, as did you, I'll never forget them."

Tyrion reached for her hand, as he had all those years ago in the gardens of the red keep. "I cannot apologise enough for the abuse and pain you have suffered, when we married I vowed to protect you but alas, I did not do that."

Sansa smiled through the emotion that was flooding her eyes. "If you had my Lord, I truly believe that I would not be the woman I am today, it was painful experience, but I learnt from it, I grew stronger."

"And we all benefit from your strength, my lady" He smiled and hopped off his seat.

"I am sorry about Bronn, I was told he had died, and I know he was a friend of yours and your brother's, I fear that Jamie does not have very many allies here, and I know Bronn was one of them."

Tyrion grimaced sadly. "Yes, it has been….. hard, Bronn did not die how he wanted to, in a keep with a woman at his…. well you know, but I do not fear for my brother."

Sansa frowned "Why not?"

Tyrion smiled as he reached for the door. "He has you".

Sansa gulped "I hadn't realised that you knew- "  
"I do, I'm glad he has been an effective distraction to you, but please for my sake my Lady, do not make him suffer, I realise he has been at the hand of many of your troubles, but he is a changed man, I would not want him to turn his back on us again."

She regarded her husband, the imp, she had called him, she had been disgusted at the thought of marrying him, but in marriage she had made a friend, and she would not betray a friend. "I promise my Lord."


	30. Chapter 30

Jamie

The funeral had been the hardest part. Seeing his friend on the pyre, eyes shut to the world, his sword at his side. They had had to arrange funerals on mass so Bronn was burnt next to Ser Jorah Mormont and Qhono, the Dothraki general. Little Lyanna Mormont had insisted that Jorah's sacrifice on the battlefield erased his betrayal and the man burnt with his bear skin, and house colours around him. He had watched as the Queen, elegant as ever despite the crutch she walked with, stand in front of the congregation and made her speech for Ser Jorah and Qhono, first in common tongue and then Dothraki, all the while tears streaming down her face. Every single person who followed the Queen from Essos had gathered for her, amongst the people of bear island, but it was only three who gathered for Bronn. Jamie, Tyrion and Poderick.

Jamie had seen Sansa stand to the side, hands clasped as if in prayer watching as the fallen burnt into the night, she did not show emotion, whilst her Brother lay recovering in his chambers, Sansa had once again taken strong command of Winterfell ensuring that every man woman and child was fed, that there was enough medical supplies, enough Maesters for there were still many who were wounded. The great hall had become a recovery room for the masses and transport for the healed was arranged for the northerners who wished to return home.

Tyrion had told Jamie that due to both the King and Queen's condition, they would not march on the south any time soon. Jamie thought this a sensible idea, any weakness shown towards Cersei would be used against them. Word had spread already of the battle throughout the seven kingdoms and Varys had announced that Cersei was aware of the situation. Jamie had asked whether she knew about Jon, to this Varys had smiled.

"Oh yes, I am told she questioned her pet Qyburn for hours on how such a man could return from the dead, and the citadel are now at crossroads. They acknowledge that Jon is the rightful heir to the throne, but do not want to admit that he was right about the army of the dead and they also do not want Oldtown to come under siege if they are shown to support the Targaryen claim."

He had also been informed that Theon Greyjoy had taken back the Iron Islands and had successfully recued his sister from Euron's grasp. They had built more ships and were sailing for Winterfell and would arrive within the fortnight. Things were starting to come together but Jamie was still anxious. He knew that they could battle a thousand times and beat the Lannister army, but that wasn't the goal, the goal was to get to Cersei, and that would be harder than any battle. They could play at War but at the end of the day, his sister had been learning from their father for forty years, every scheme she concocted would land her ten steps ahead of everyone else.

Jamie had taken to training with Brienne and Arya Stark, he still was not as skilled with a sword as he once was and refused to be bested in a battle against the Lannister army. Jamie preferred Brienne's fighting style, it was forceful and familiar whereas Arya Stark fought dirty, she was quick and small and usually carried more than three weapons in a fight. Once when Jamie had though he had won, a sword to her throat she had slipped a knife between his legs and muttered "Now, my sister would be most displeased if you lost this body part."

He had faltered denying such allegations but the girl only smiled, making her scarred face look even more threatening. She was now a greatly respected member of the northern military having single handily killed twenty of night King's generals. Vezhven Lajak, the Dothraki called her, whilst the unsullied general Grey worm referred to her as Byka Vilibazmio. Both roughly translated to warrior, she had profound respect from them and the Dothraki had even gifted her with a horse after the battle.

When Jamie wasn't training he usually sat with his brother whilst he worked and spoke of their stories for the two years they had been apart.

One night when Tyrion had grown tired of his brother's lack of enthusiasm for wine, Jamie had been left to wonder the halls of Winterfell alone. IN the dark it was hard to navigate the stone labyrinth after walking up and down stairs, through passageways and being stunted at several locked doors he finally found his way to the great hall. There were now only 25 critically injured lying here now, in low cots whilst maesters moved between them silently applying salves or pouring potions down their throats. There was a small gathering around a bed at the back of the room, by the light of the torchlight Jamie realised it was Daenarys and Alys Karstark, sitting at a bed of a young boy, maybe a brother or cousin to the Lady of Karhold.

From where he stood it was obvious that the boy had taken to fever, His arm was in a heavy bloodstained bandaged, he was crying quietly. "I don't want to die" He whimpered and the Queen reached forward pushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead.

"You will not die" The queen whispered.

"They said I would if they don't take the hand off, I don't want to lose my hand, how will I become a fighter?"

Daenarys smiled at him "You already are a fighter, you fought bravely in the battle."

"You did Ben" The Karstark girl said quietly. "You were amazing, you led your archers with skill, we are all so proud of you."

"But what use will I be with only one hand?" He cried.

At this Daenarys looked up and saw Jamie across the hall, she looked so much like her mother in this light it was unnerving. "Losing a hand isn't all that bad, Ser Jamie can tell you."

"Yes, but he's knight, I'm just a boy"

"You will be an anointed knight Ben, I promise" Alys said fervently.

Quietly Jamie made his way through the maze of cots and drew a chair next to the boy. "Hello" He whispered.

The boy stared at him wide eyed. "Your Jamie Lannister"

Jamie smiled "Yes, I suppose I am. I hear that they are going to cut off your hand"

The boy bit his lip nodding sadly. "I don't want them to do it."

"I didn't want to lose my hand either" Jamie said. "Small Jon Umber cut my hand off when I was King Robb's prisoner in the last war."

"Why?" The boy asked.

"Because I was a bad man" Jamie whispered. He had never spoken to anyone about this before and here he was trying to comfort a small boy.

"But your Jamie Lannister, you saved Westeros form the mad King, you've fought in so many battles, I wish" He paused looking embarrassed. "I wish I could be more like you."

Jamie laughed quietly, it was funny really, that such an innocent boy wanted to be like him, that he was an idol to the boy, if Cersei saw this she would mock him.

"You can be, tell you what, you let the Maester's take away your hand and I will teach you to fight like a Kings guard."

The small boy gasped "You would do that?"

"I swear it to you before the queen, if I don't keep up my side of the oath then she can roast me alive."

Daenarys smiled "It's a deal Lannister"

"And you promise I will be able to fight like you?"

"Yes, but you must be brave for the Maesters, you have to listen to them, keep your arm clean, you have to get better so that when you learn to fight Lady Karstark can make you a knight. Can you promise that to me, before the Lady of your house and your Queen."  
The boy nodded. "I promise"  
Jamie smiled. "Good, now when are they going to do the procedure."

"Tomorrow" Daenarys whispered. She squeezed the boys shoulder and stood. "You must get some rest my friend."

"Will you visit me again your grace? Will you tell me more stories of Khal Drogo?"

Daenarys smiled down at him. "Of course." She looked ot Jamie. "Will you walk with me Ser Jamie?"

Jamie stood leaving the boy with his family. "Of course your grace."

He followed her out into the courtyard. Snow was falling gently but the moon still shone bright.

"That was a good thing you did back there, reassuring the boy" She said looking up at the moon.

"I know what it feels like, it is not a pleasant experience. He's just a boy."

She nodded solemnly.

"You've been spending a lot of time with the injured your grace, may I ask why?"

"They are my husband's people, it is my duty to protect them as I have done with my own people, while Jon lies in his chambers recovering, I should at least show my support, we led three thousand men and women to their deaths, I don't want any more to die without love and family."

Jamie smiled to himself. "You remind me of her"  
Daenarys turned looking at him curiously. "Who?"

"Your mother you are very alike, when the soldiers returned from the first battle she visited every one of them, making sure they had food and water, some called her an angel. She was a troubled woman, married to a sadistic man, but she the best out what she was dealt."

"My brother always told me that she knew her duty. To her King and her country."  
"But you will not be the King's Queen, you shall be the Queen."

Daenarys smiled sadly "Yes, I will be but I also shall be a mother, and a mother loves every one of her children equally. I must do that for the people of this land."

Jamie had known about the pregnancy, Tyrion had told him one night. "When will the baby be born?"

Her hands had moved to her stomach, as all women did when they were with child. "five moons. I am hoping for a girl."

"I remember when my daughter was born into this world, she was the sweetest thing, so much kinder than Joffrey, I remember holding her in my arms, seeing my features in her face and then" He paused Myrcella's bloodied face swimming before him. "I passed her to Robert, congratulated him on his little princess. He never knew, he never suspected. He wasn't much of a father to her, oh he doted on her, gave her presents, sat her on his knee and told her stories of his battles, but he wasn't the one to calm her from nightmares, to help her to read, to hold her hands as she took her first steps. I did that, she was the only one I could father, she never left Cersei's side and every guard duty I spend time with them."

Daenarys was smiling, Jamie could see why Jon loved her, despite her ruthlessness and power she wielded with her dragon's she was a king soul. "The god's are cruel." She said. "Had you been born a Targaryen you would have been a father of three, with no consequences."

"And yet I was born a Lannister, and maybe that is why I was blind to Cersei's madness for so long."

The Queen shrugged. "How many people were blind to my father's madness because it was their duty to do so. I will never hate you for killing my father. I know what my father was, what he did, he was an evil man and had you not stepped in, I doubt that we would be alive today."

It was as if a great weight had left his shoulders. All the years of being accused an oathbreaker, dishonourable, Kingslayer and finally he was not blamed for his actions. "Thank you for saying that your grace."  
She smiled "We must do horrible things sometimes to benefit others. My own brother Viserys, he had the Targaryen madness, well it was going to happen, he spent his early years trailing behind my father and then the rest of his life being told that secret toasts were being made to his health, that women sewed the Targaryen banners to fly upon his return. He was foolish and arrogant enough to believe it. He was a paranoid, angry little fool and I killed him for it."

Jamie was shocked, he never knew this. "You killed your own brother?"

She nodded "My late husband poured a pot of molten gold upon his head, a crown for a king, he had said. I didn't feel any remorse, had he been left alive he would have turned into my father. He was no dragon" She spat bitterly. "He was no warrior, his madness curdled his power, it made him weak."

"It was for the best I can imagine, if your brother was as mad as you say he was the northerners would never follow him."

"They don't follow me" She muttered. "They are courteous yes, but had Jon not come back from death, they would never follow me into battle."

"You underestimate yourself your grace. The north, they have suffered so much in the last few years, I think they just want to be able to trust in a leader who will not turn their back on them and betray them. Trust will come in time your grace, but you must show them that you are worth trusting."

She sniffed "I must get back to my husband, Ser Jamie." She wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"I wish the King the strongest recovery"

She smiled and turned from him, her hair glowed brighter than the moon. Jamie felt a sense of relief, finally he saw a monarch who was worthy of the crown.

Hours later he sat with small Ben Karstark, grasping his good hand muttering words of comfort as Maester Wolkan took his hand. The boy screamed through the leather strap, the hot tears rolled down his face but when it was over, the boy lay in his cot exhaustion etched on his face, his stump wrapped in clean bandages, Jamie told him the story of his heroes, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Barristan Selmy. The boy listened with rapt attention, and despite his pain, he was smiling at the thought that one day he would be as great as the legends before him.


	31. Chapter 31

Jon

It was a full moon turn before Jon could move around Winterfell freely. His resurrection had left him drained of energy, and he had surrendered to milk of the poppy while his injuries healed. Most days he had slept and the times he had been awake Daenarys, Arya or a master were with him. Maester Wolkan had told him that he would need to strengthen his leg and ankle if he wanted to use it like he used to, the spear had torn through muscle and cartilage and it was not until the third week that he could get up and move around the room. He hated being cooped up and had longed for the bitter cold to slap across his face once more, but he soon realised that between the fever and gaping hole in his chest, he would have to succumb to his recovery.

He was impressed by Daenarys' commitment to work around Winterfell, every night she spoke of her visitations with the injured, how she aided Sansa in feeding the castle, and every funeral she attended. Jon was regretful that he could not attend the funerals, he had watched from his window every one, as they said farewell to his people, to Daenarys' people. Ser Jorah's funeral had burdened Dany the most, she returned sobbing to the point of collapse and all Jon could do was hold her and soothe her. She had lost her closest friend, a man who had been with her from the beginning of her journey to the throne, he had been her family for so long despite his fault and betrayals, he had always come back, always served her faithfully. He had called for Davos the next morning, instructing him to inform the citadel that the frost pass would be renamed the pass of Jorah. This announcement had cheered her up somewhat and she had thrown herself back into her work, all the while their child grew larger in her stomach. She had had her dresses altered, for she was now obviously with child. Every night, even when his mind was confuddled with milk of the poppy his hand found her stomach, to hold his child close.

The prospect of being a father had consumed his mind when he was not drugged. He longed for a boy, a son to hold in his arms and later teach to ride and to fight, and even to ride a dragon. The small silver dragon had stayed by his bedside taking refuge next to the fire. Daenarys fed him most nights and sometimes carried him outside to sit with his Kin. Jon had named him Ice for his father's sword, the only word he knew in Valyrian was Dracarys so he did not speak to the dragon much, but Daenarys constantly whispered to him, stroking his small head. Many a time had Jon awoken to find the dragon curled up on his chest. Ghost did not know what to make of the creature, the first time the wolf had approached the bed to check on Jon the dragon had spread his tiny wings and screeched at him. Ghost had growled at the dragon, his eyes glowing in distaste, but Jon had ruffled his fur in sympathy. Ghost had a connection to the man he once was, and now Ice had a connection with the man he was to become. For that was the only thing that Jon truly understood. As soon as he had awoken in the flames he knew it was the Targaryen blood that was dragging him from the depths of death. Bran had been right, he could not take the throne as Jon Snow, he would need to become Aegon Targaryen.

The morning Maester Wolkan had come to undress his wounds, Jon had bathed and dressed, groaning as he struggled somewhat with pulling on his doublet. He ached from being in bed for so long. He moved through the quiet castle, for the injured were healed and his bannermen had returned to their castles to deal with the transitions of Lord and Ladyship. In the Battle he had lost Lord Glover, Lord Manderley and Lord Umber. He had been devastated to hear of the boys death and had been informed that there was now to be a girl of six to become Lady Umber, her mother Elys Umber would oversee the running of the Last Hearth. Only the Karstark's remained at Winterfell, Alys Karstark was aiding Sansa in the running of Winterfell and remained for her younger cousin Ben, was still being treated. Daenarys had said that the boy had lost his hand because of his injuries and Jamie Lannister had promised that once he had recovered that he would teach the boy how to use a sword. Jon had been surprised to hear this, and was glad Jamie was becoming a useful ally.

When Jon crossed the courtyard many of the guards bowed to him, he passed them nodding his head and navigated himself to the wildling encampment. Tormund was sitting with a small girl, with bright orange hair by the bonfire. The girl heard the footsteps and she turned around, eyes wide with excitement.

"That's him papa" She whispered. "The man who walks through fire?"

Tormund turned and stood. "He is our King Moregg, not just a man."

Jon braked a laugh. "Am I now? I thought the free folk kneeled to no one."

Tormund grunted "You die once and come back to life, fair enough, shit happens, but you die a second time and just walk out of a fire unscathed, that is deserving of the title of King."

"Well I'm glad you think that, I might need you when I ride south."

Tormund growled "We are in the south."

Jon laughed again and took a seat on the log beside him. "There's more of it, it gets warmer the further we go."

Tormund raised an eyebrow. "The pig shit stench must get worse then."

"Oh I'm sure it does, not that I know, I've never been back there since I was born, I'm sure we will find out."

"When will we go?" Tormund asked.

"When the child is born, I'm not having Daenarys fighting anymore in her condition." The memory of her falling from her dragon still haunted him.

"She's strong, I give her that, I've never seen a woman have so much determination"  
"You saw it?"  
"Of course I fucking saw it, I heard her screaming louder than her dragons when she pulled that flaming sword from you and drove it into the night king, it was quite impressive."

"Yes" Jon nodded staring into the flames "If it wasn't for her we would all be dead."

The little girl pulled the rabbit on the spit from the flames and much like her father ripped the flesh from the bones.

"She has a good heart you silver haired queen. When we returned she rounded up your healers and took them to our injured, instructed they were not to leave until every man and woman had been tended to. When the screaming became bad she rounded up the children and took them to your tiny forest and told them stories, prayed to our gods with them. We respect her for that, she has shown us a lot of devotion, we respect that."

Jon smiled Arya had told him of this.

"She told us stories about when the dragons fought each other and about the horse men in the east." Moregg perked up swallowing her rabbit hastily.

"What was your favourite story?" He asked the small girl. She grinned, rabbit meat in her teeth, its juice running down her chin. "The horse men, they are like us, there are lots of tribes and they fight for their homes. But they speak a strange language, I don't understand it."

Jon laughed "DO you want to know something?" Jon asked and she nodded, her fiery head bouncing. "I don't understand them either"

Tormund guffawed and ruffled the girl's hair. "Is it true" She piped up "That you have a dragon and a white wolf"

"Aye I do, they are called Ghost and Ice, but the dragon is only small, it will be a few years before he will be as big as the others."

She turned to her father "Papa, when the dragon is big can I ride it?"

Tormund laughed "The dragon will live in the south Moregg, you don't want to go there it smells. But if the dragon flies north and the King lets you then maybe"

She grinned and stood "Good enough for me. Can I go and see the big woman? She is fighting in the courtyard"

"Go, and tell her that we will save some food for her tonight if she wants to sit with us."

The small girl ran through the deep snow, her rabbit still in her gloved hands.

"Still trying with Brienne?"

"I never try, we are friends now, she has come to the camp three times, Moregg helps a lot with that although Munda distrusts her. Says she's too clean."  
Jon laughed, his chest aching. "Well maybe as King I'll wed her to you"

Tormund's eyes lit up "Would you? -"

They were interrupted by a Stark guard jogging towards him.

"Your Grace" He panted. "You are needed in the great hall, there are some men who request an audience"  
"Which men?"

"I don't know sire."  
"Are they of the north?" Jon asked wincing as he stood.

"No sir, they do not look Westerosi."

"Fine, I shall be there shortly." He turned to Tormund. "Come on, if they need killing I'm in no fit state to wield a sword."

The wildling grumbled and rose picking up his battle axe. "If they look at you the wrong way, they are dead don't worry."

Jon smirked and trudged back through the snow.

As Jon entered the hall he saw that three men in gold plated armour stood in the centre looking up at the high table. Daenarys sat, with Ice on her shoulder on the right of Jon's seat whilst Sansa sat on the left. Similar to when Jamie Lannister was brought before them Arya stood in the corner spinning her dagger between her fingers. Lord Varys stood muttering to an elaborately dressed man, whilst Tyrion and Davos stood stoically behind Daenarys. As Jon approached Missandei stepped out beside Arya.

"You stand in the presence of Aegon Bloodborne of Houses Targaryen and Stark, sixth of his name, Rightful heir to the iron throne, rightful King of the Andals and the first men, Lord of the seven kingdoms, Son of the last dragon and the she wolf, the King in the north, the commander of flames, the reborn."

Jon took his seat and smiled at her, when it was said like that it sounded impressive, but he didn't feel impressive.

The elaborately dressed man stepped forward and bowed to Daenarys, with a flourish of hands. "Princess, what an honour it is to see you again." He said in a velvet accent.

Jon scowled at him "My _wife_ is the Queen, you shall address her as such."

The man smiled slyly "My apologies your grace."

"What is your name" Jon grunted.

"I am Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos."

Jon frowned he had no idea who this man was, he turned to Dany.

"Illyrio housed my brother and I, before I was wed to the Khal"

His face turned comically sad. "I am so sorry to hear of his passing your grace."

"Thank you, magister, now if you would like to introduce your companions and explain to us why you are so far from home"

He smiled and stepped back, his hands waving around. It was idiotic Jon thought, it was just as easy to move without all the dramatism.

"This is Captain general Harry Strickland, his squire Rolly Duckfield and Serjeant Will Cole."

The middle man stepped forward, he was a middle-aged man, with greying black hair, there were deep lines engrained into his forehead, and his eyes were a watery blue. He was a rounded portly man, he was shadowed by the men on either side of him who were exceedingly taller and stronger.

"I am the captain general of the golden company, your grace."

Jon's blood went cold and beside him Daenarys rose quickly, there was violence in her violet eyes.

"You are a spy bought and sent by the Mad Queen" She spat, and ice began to screech, his haunches raised.

He laughed nervously "Not quite your grace"

Daenarys turned to Illyrio "Explain this quickly magister."

"These men received word from Ser Jorah Mormont telling them that despite Cersei Lannister was offering the kingdom's gold, the true Targaryen heir would be found in the north and that if we were to honour our pledge to house Targaryen we must travel to Winterfell."

Dany's features softened and she sat. Jon thought back to when Jamie had divulged his sister's plan to buy the golden company. He turned to Varys. "You knew of this?"

"I did your grace, I would have passed the information on but we did not receive news of their arrival until you were organising leave for battle."

Jon nodded curtly. "And why should we trust you, I was under the impression that the golden company fight for gold and only gold."

Strickland simpered. "We do, usually, however when it comes to House Targaryen, well, we share blood. We are the ancestors of the Targaryen bastards. If the true Targaryen heir moves on the throne, we are bound by honour to serve them. Or at least some of us are."

Jon frowned "What is that supposed to mean."

Beside him the man named Duckfield cleared his throat. "When we announced the news from the north, we had already been bought by Cersei Lannister, many men did not believe that the heir lay in the north, so many chose to take gold rather than oath."

"But you knew that Daenarys was in the north, so why did they not follow you?"

The third man, Will Cole stepped forward casting his Captain general into shadow. "Because we are not pledged to the mother of dragons. We were pledged to the Last Dragon who was the crowned prince, when he and his children were killed we ceased to honour that pledge."

Jon frowned, beside him Daenarys looked affronted, Jon lay a hand on her thigh quelling her distaste. "I am the last remaining son of Rhaegar Targaryen the last dragon, will you once again honour that pledge"

Cole snarled at him "You say that, but I don't see any proof, you don't look like a Targaryen, you don't speak like a Targaryen and you have never made claim to throne before."

Jon sighed "I favour my mother, she was Lyanna of House Stark, she was his second wife, I was taken in by my uncle Eddard Stark and my identity was not revealed to men until recently. I am generally known as Jon Snow."

Cole laughed and the other men looked sceptical. "Still doesn't prove nothing, Prince Rhaegar did not have a second wife, he took your mother as his lover and died for it, making you a bastard."

Lord Varys stepped forward. "I am afraid you are wrong there Serjeant." He pulled a scroll from his pocket and handed it to him. "Proof of the annulment and re marriage of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, this man is true born, and if you still don't believe that, we have a green seer who can show you."

The man read the parchment quickly the words forming silently on his cracked lips.

"Is it true Cole, are the words true?" Strickland asked peering over the man's arm.

"High Septon Maynard, yes he speaks the truth. Rhaegar and Ellia annulled their marriage on terms of adultery and Rhaegar remarried Lyanna of house Stark."

It looked as if they were convinced but the youngest man, Duckfield frowned up at him. "Why did your announcer call you the commander of flames?"

Jon closed his eyes exhaling a deep sigh. He knew he would have to show them for them to truly believe he was Targaryen. He shrugged his cloak off, removed his gloves and roller up his sleeve. Standing he moved around the table to the free-standing bracket of flames.

"You are ancestors of Targaryen blood, so you understand the power it holds."

Harry Strickland nodded.

With a deep breath Jon plunged his arm into the flames. Like before it felt like he was running his hand through warm water.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon" He said calmly scooping some flames up in his hand. He clenched his fist around them and poured the ashes back into the bracket.

The shocked look on the men's faces were slowly replaced by awe and understanding but again Duckfield cocked his head and asked, "And why reborn?"

Jon grimaced and pulled the laces of his doublet and shirt open to reveal his chest.

Cole swore loudly, and Jon knew why, even without the gaping dark wound his old scars were fatalities written upon his skin.

"Because I died." He gestured to the scars. "Twice" He pointed at the sword wound.

The hall was silent, no body spoke or moved. Jon resumed his seat and fastened his shirt. "So…How many men can we expect to join your cause Strickland."

The portly man gulped hard. "Ten thousand your grace."

"Good" Jon said clapping his hands together "That is a sufficient number, however the problem that poses is that of, Cersei Lannister will notice if her forty thousand men are reduced to thirty thousand men, so how do you propose to deal with that?"

All three men smiled maliciously. "She will never know, I shall advise that ten thousand are best suited in the Riverlands, to stave off the threat from the north. You can join us and then we shall ride south together."

"A sufficient strategy" Jon said. He turned to Sansa. "Does your uncle still hold the Riverlands."

Sansa snorted "He thinks he holds it, it is controlled by the Lannister and Fray army."

"Would he fight for us, your uncle?" Daenarys asked.

Sansa laughed "He would, we are the bigger threat to him, but I'm not sure you would want him leading the Tully Army, he's a dreadful fighter."

"That's fine, he can join his forces to one of ours." Jon said. He looked up at the three men. "It is a deal, ride back to your base and you shall receive word, imminently from Lord Varys on when we need you in the Riverlands."

Strickland bowed low. "Of course, your grace, our swords are yours to command."

Jon stood with Daenarys "Then it is done, I wish you a good journey south"

"Thank you, your grace, we look forward to hearing from you." They turned to Daenarys. "Your grace"

As they began to retreat with Illyrio Daenarys called to them smiling sweetly. "Captain General, do know, and please do pass on the message. If you betray us, we shall burn you where you stand."

NOTE: I know this is not strictly canon, but for the sake of the story, I need it to be like this.


	32. Chapter 32

Gendry

The forge was sweltering, but Gendry was driven by the scorching flames, hammering out the sword. With each swing of the hammer the sword sang until finally the blade was cutting and the steel strong.

As he worked he thought about the battle against the dead, the faces of the fallen the second before they knew they would die. He thought of Arya how she had screamed when she saw her brother fall, how she had screamed when the flames had erupted and how his heart had sunk knowing that his friend was dead. To see him resurrected was unsettling, he had thought back to when he was his uncle's prisoner, how the red woman had spoken repeatedly of the prince that was promised and around Winterfell he heard whispers of the prophecy. They were wrong. Jon hadn't been the prince who was promised, he had just been reborn and stepped through flames incredible as it was, Jon had not brought the dawn.

Until this moment Gendry had always been sceptical of magic and the madness of prophecy's but when he saw Daenarys Targaryen pull the flaming sword from her King's heart he knew that she had been the one. If it not for her, they would all be reincarnated corpses in the army of the dead, if it weren't for Daenarys Targaryen he would have never been able to hold Arya in his arms, never seen her smile at victory again.

When Davos had brought him back to the shores of Dragonstone, Gendry knew that it would be strange to support the Targaryen claim, his own father had fought to end that dynasty, and the little he knew about storm's end, he knew that the Lords and Ladies of the Stormlands were pledged to Cersei Lannister. But how could they be he thought as he continued to swing his hammer. Yes, Daenarys had burnt a whole army to the ground, she had crucified Lords, she had left a bloody trail on her way to Westeros, but she was the better option, for Cersei Lannister had wanted Gendry dead, she had murdered all of his half brothers and sisters, people he would never meet just because they were bastards. Cersei Lannister had killed his father, he could not kneel to her. So, Gendry had found himself following Jon, unbeknownst to either of them that he was the rightful king. Had Jon not awoken from death, Gendry would have left the north and travelled to Essos to smith there. IN Gendry's opinion Jon brought the best out of the queen, and she brought the best out of Jon. Together they were an unstoppable.

There was a pounding on the door and a Stark guard entered. "The King and Queen wants you in the great hall."

Gendry looked up. "Why?"

The guard shrugged "Why should I know, change your clothes and go to the great hall."

Gendry nodded and lay down his tools.

His room opened onto the courtyard, it was small but comfortable enough, with a fire place and always fresh sheets on his bed. He splashed water on his face wiping of the grime from the forge. He pulled on clean clothes and made his way to hall.

The hall was lined with the knights of the vale. Lady Mormont and Lady Karstark stood among them. At the top of the hall stood Jon, his usual furs across his shoulders, a surly expression on his face. Gendry was sure the only time he had seen him smile had been his wedding day. Arya and Sansa stood either side of them, both exact opposites. Sansa in all her finery, she wore the title of Lady Stark well and as for Arya, Gendry couldn't care less what she looked like, she had a wild beauty and Gendry loved every bit of her.

He approached them wearily, knowing he had no weapons on him. What did they want? Had Jon found out about him and Arya? Surely, he wouldn't hold a full court to discuss his sister's sex life.

He looked to Arya his eyes trying to ask her what the hell was going on but she didn't give anything away.

"Gendry Waters" Daenarys said commandingly. "It is time for you to pledge your loyalty to house Targaryen and House Stark".

He frowned at her. "Forgive me your grace, but why do you need me to publicly announce my loyalty, I have nothing to give you, as you know I am a bastard."

"Just kneel you idiot" Arya snapped. Beside her Jon chuckled and gestured to him to do so.

Gendry sunk to one knee, he had never done it before, he had never sword allegiance to anyone.

"Gendry Waters, twice you have aided me in the war against the dead. North of the Wall you understood your duty and sent a raven to Dragonstone asking for aid, in the battle for the dawn you protected my sister and fought alongside her killing the majority of the night King's generals. For this I am eternally grateful." Jon's voice was Kingly, it was formal and Gendry had a strange feeling in his stomach. A feeling of dread.

"You are the last remaining son of Robert Baratheon and history aside, your father fought along- side House Stark for a better world. He led the people of the Stormlands to victory and for fifteen years there was peace upon the realm."

There was a pause and Gendry looked up at him. Jon was smiling. "From this day forward, I Aegon of houses Targaryen and Stark, rightful heir to the iron throne, rightful King of the Andals and the first men and Lord of the seven Kingdoms."  
"And I" Daenarys said "Daenarys of House Targaryen, rightful Queen of the Andals and the first men and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms"

"We declare that you arise as Lord Gendry Baratheon, the legitimate heir of Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Warden of the South. Swear your fealty to our cause and together we shall build a better world."

Jon had drawn his sword and placed it on Gendry's shoulder and Gendry looked to Davos who stood a little way away smiling encouragement.

He drew a shaky breath "I Gendry….Baratheon, Lord of Storm's end and Warden of the south…do…" He didn't know the words.

"Do pledge the loyalty of House Baratheon to house Stark and House Targaryen and to the crown" Arya muttered.

"Do pledge the loyalty of house Baratheon to House Stark and House Targaryen and to the crown." He looked to her again pleading for the words. She smiled.

"In perpetuity, My sword is yours to wield, my armies yours to command."  
"In perpetuity, My Sword is yours to wield, my armies yours to command."

Her smile faultered and she looked to her sister. Seven Hells Gendry thought, would this never end?

Sansa stepped forward "As Warden of the south, I swear to uphold your laws and your practices, from this day until the last."

"As Warden of the South I swear to uphold your laws and practices from this day until the last."

He looked to Sansa again and she shook her head, it was over. He let out a sigh of relief and rose.

Applause echoed around the hall and Gendry felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

Jon laughed and grasped his arm "Welcome to the fold" He muttered.

"Could have given me a warning"  
Jon shrugged "It needed to be done, I do have one more request to make of you though. Well two but we can talk about the second in private."

He cleared his throat. "My lords, my ladies, for a quarter of a century, House Baratheon and House Stark have attempted to join their houses." He gestured to himself and Sansa. "As we all know, both attempts didn't quite work out."

Laughter erupted around the room and Jon waved for quiet.

"After a discussion with my sister, we have agreed to try again".

Gendry turned to Arya who gave him a look as to say, "If you mock me in any way I will hurt you." He held his tongue bracing himself for the words he knew Jon was about to utter.

"From this day forward, Lady Commander Arya Stark shall be betrothed to Lord Gendry Baratheon, once this war is done, they will wed, unifying the two houses. That is My Lord, if you want to?" Jon turned to him.

Gendry was not unintelligent, if he refused he was sure that either Jon or Arya would beat him to a pulp.

"How can I refuse?" Gendry smiled. "It would be an honour, your grace"

Arya smirked and Gendry stepped forward and bent to kiss her hand. She grasped his tightly and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips to his.

Cheers and wolf whistles erupted but Gendry did not hear them, in that moment, he knew that finally after so many years, he had a family.

Note: As House Tyrell is dead, my immediate thought to solidify Jon and Dany's claim on the throne would be to make the Storm Land's the home of the warden of the south. Also by uniting house Baratheon with them will make their war easier. However I will not be difficult, to find out read on.


	33. Chapter 33

Jon

He laughed when Arya pulled Gendry to her, he was pleased that she would be happy. He had asked her that morning what she thought of it, telling her that he would not force anything upon her that she didn't want to do, knowing her aversions to marriage. But to his surprise she had agreed.

"Probably for the best" She had said. "And this way, I'm not being forced into something I don't want."

Jon was amazed by how much she had grown over the years, the small wild girl that had snuck into the forgery to train with weapons and had refused to dress like a lady had transformed into a young woman with strength, power and a calculated mind. He knew that they had all faced darkness, each of their journey's unique, but Arya was strong and loyal and good. He just hoped she would be happy in the Storm Land's.

"I think we've made a good decision" Jon said turning to his wife, but Daenarys didn't reply and Jon knew immediately there was something wrong. Her face was pale and drawn, there was a sheen of sweat across her brow and her violet eyes had lost their brightness. She opened her mouth to say something but the words never came, she crumpled like a doll to the floor, Jon caught her head just before it hit the stone.

"Dany" He shouted. "Daenarys" He tried shaking her but she was unconscious. Immediately the room had turned. Sansa moved forward quickly kneeling next to Jon and gasped when she looked to the stone floor beneath her. A pool of blood was forming. She turned to Tyrion.

"Fetch a Maester, NOW!"

Tyrion and Davos ran off.

Jon didn't know what to do, his hands were shaking, he didn't understand what was going on, he felt tears running down his face hot and fast.

"Jon" Sansa snapped. "Jon, we need to move her, Jon I need you to move her."  
"What's happening?" He whispered. "What's wrong with her."

"Jon, I think the baby is coming. We need to move her now."

Jon lifted Daenarys into her arms and pushed through the crowd, Sansa and Missandei following in pursuit. He hurried up to his chambers kicking open the door with his foot. He laid her down on the bed and stripped off her layers of dresses.

Sansa pulled back the furs and sheets and propped her up with pillows.

Maester Wolkan and Sam came bursting through, Tyrion and Davos behind them. The maester took one look at her and swore under his breath. The blood was still coming.

"What's happening" Jon asked.

"I am so sorry your grace" He muttered, inspected thelarge blood clots that were escaping Daenarys' womb. "The babe has not survived."

It had felt like the floor had been tugged from under Jon's feet, he could not breath, his hands shook with rage and trauma. The tears kept flowing. His child was dead and he had no control over it, none at all. Beside him Daenarys stirred, she moaned in pain and her fingers went to her blood stained petticoat.

"Your grace" Maester Wolkan crouched down beside her. "I am very sorry your grace, but the child has not survived."

Daenarys let out a guttural sound.

"There will be pain your grace and…" He paused.

"And what" Jon snapped.

"You will need to birth the babe"

The room was silent, but jon screamed, he turned and punched the stone wall, beneath the skin his felt his knuckles crack.

Daenarys made no sound, she just rocked back and forth, her mouth open in a silent scream. Missandei reached for her, her hand clasping down on daenarys'.

"There will be pain, but it wont be as long as a regular birth."

Jon wanted to be sick, he wanted to keep punching the wall, he wanted to cut down every man, he wanted to bathe the world in fire, anger rushed through him as quick as fire burned cities to the ground. He wanted to destroy every god, every symbol, every sept and Weirwood tree, he wanted to see the red priests ripped apart, everything he could do he wanted to do, every violent action he was capable of he would fullfill, just so he could have his child in this earth.

"The gods have cursed me" His wife wailed. "I am cursed, she was right, not until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east."

Jon was brought from his pits of rage in an instant, he pushed Maester Wolkan aside and cupped his hand to Dany's face, "No" He growled.

"but-"  
"No" He said firmly "They have not cursed you, and if they have I shall destroy every man who follows every god, so there are none to believe. I will burn cities to the ground before I allow you to think that you are a cursed woman. You are Daenarys Targaryen, you are the Queen, you are the princess that was promised, you are a dragon and you answer to no god and you answer to no man or woman or witch who will tell you otherwise."

She gulped her tears pooling in his hand.

"DO you understand me?" He growled.

She blinked her tears back and nodded. Jon turned to the Maester and to Sam. "How do we begin?"

"With a medicine. It shall start the birthing process."

Sam rummaged in a box and pulled out a vial handing it to Jon.

"You must drink it all"

Jon uncorked the vial and put it to her lips. "I am here beside you all the way my love I am here and so is Missandei, we will help you through this." She drank the clear liquid and straightened slightly.

"When you feel cramping your grace, begin to push"

She nodded wiping the sweat from her brow. She looked up to Tyrion and Davos. "Go, please." She whispered.

They nodded and retreated out of the door, closing it behind them.

Sansa wringed her hands "Your grace I can leave-"  
"No" Daenarys said hoarsely. "You stay Lady Stark. You know what this means. After this I shall not try for another babe for a long time, which means you are our heir Sansa Stark, if I never have another child you shall sit the throne. DO you understand that?"

Jon looked up at his sister. She was crying silently. "Yes" She whispered.

"Good" Daenarys muttered and then winced in pain. "It's time"

Maester Wolkan brought a stool to the foot of the bed, his sleeves rolled up. "Very well, I need you to push down into your back. Take a deep breath your grace."

Jon braced his hand around her and Missandei did the same, she was crying, her tears dropping on to the bed.

Daenarys took a breath and then pushed. She let out a long drawn out scream drawing herself up off the pillows. When she could push no longer she gasped for breath and lay back.

Jon twitched angrily when the Maester reached up inside her but Sam gave him a "It needs to be done" sort of look. Jon sighed putting his anger aside.

"And again your grace." Wolkan muttered and she repeated the process all the while blood still flowed from her. The smell of it reached up through Jon's nostrils and made his head burn.

After a half hour Wolkan pulled a small bloody bundle from the mess. He untangled the cord from the child's neck and wrapped it in a small towel.

"It would have been a boy your grace"

Jon shut his eyes trying to control his grief. Beside him his wife let out a long howl of pain unlike Jon had ever heard. He pressed his forehead into her shoulder, the grief draining him of energy.

"Give him to me" Daenarys muttered.

"Your grace I don't think-"  
"GIVE ME MY SON MAESTER!" She screamed. "Let me hold my son, before he lies beneath the ground."

With hesitation he handed Daenarys the small bundle. Jon looked up between swollen eyes. He was no bigger than Jon's hand, but perfectly formed. There was a shock of white hair upon his head, and even his fingernails were formed. Daenarys held the child to her chest, her lips brushing his head.

With trepidation Jon reached out for the minute hand. It was not warm but cold and it made no reaction to his touch.

"His name would have been Eddard" Daenarys whispered. "He would have been first of his name to take the throne."

"We should bury him" Sansa said through thick tears.

Daenarys looked up. "Where?"

"In the crypts" Jon whispered. "Beside his namesake and his uncle. He is a child of winterfell."

Daenarys nodded slowly.

"I will organise a small ceremony tomorrow if you wish" Sansa said sitting upon the bed and reaching for Daenarys.

The Queen nodded stiffly "That….that would be nice. Thankyou"

Sansa rose, curtseyed and retreated from the room. Jon looked to the Maester "Can you arrange a suitable coffin?"

Wolkan nodded "Of course, we should take him now, to rest. We can do some tests to see what happened your grace, would you like to bathe?"

"Yes" Dany gasped between sobs. Reluctantly she passed their son back. Sam took him gently and placed him on the small trolley that had been wheeled in. Jon climbed up on the bed and held Daenarys whilst she wracked heavy sobs. He looked to Missandei. "Can you inform Tyrion please, and find someone to run her a bath."

She nodded and disappeared quietly.

Maester Wolkan cleared his throat "I need to examine you your grace" He looked to Jon. "May we have the room?"

Jon nodded, placing a kiss on his wife's head he rose and sweeped from the room. His feet moved quickly and every person he passed looked at him with sorrow. Winterfell had heard their Queen shriek into the darkening night, and they knew what it had meant.

The crypts torches were lit and Jon strode past the King's of winter to the end, where the man he had called father stood, a stone statue, forever looking upon his sister who stood opposite. Beside him now was a smaller figure, Rickon Stark, his Direwolf carved in stone at his feet. He dropped to his knees in front of the only father he had ever known and the grief crushed him like tidal waves once again.

Behind him he heard footsteps and skinny muscular arms wrapped themselves around him. Arya had joined him in his grief.

"A son" Jon whispered shakily. "I would have held a son in my arms, I would have put a crown on my son's head and taught him to ride and to fight."

Arya's small hand reached for his shoulder. "I am so sorry."

"I would have called him Eddard" Jon sobbed. "He would have been a good boy. I wanted to change the world for him."  
"Then do it" Arya said determined "Change this world for baby Ned, and your other sons and daughters to come."  
"What if she's right" Jon whispered in horror.

Arya shook her head "I won't believe it, I believe that this happened for a reason, if your son hadn't died then you or Daenarys might have been lost forever in the battle. You can have more children Jon, but you can't find another love like Daenarys. Bury your son, fight these wars, sit on the throne with her at your side and then have children. Have them born in the spring, have them learn about these wars as bedtime stories, not as memories."

She was right of course, Arya had always been right. He slumped into her, his chest heaving painfully with sobs. Jon did not know how long he stayed down there, all he knew was that in the distance, a dire wolf howled into the night.


	34. Chapter 34

Tyrion

The mood was direly grave, the events of the previous night had not left everyone's memories. Even from his own solar he heard Daenarys' cries of pain, cries of grief. He had sat with Jamie and Davos, strong rum in their hands not uttering a word. When Missandei had burst in, tears streaking down her face, blood splattered across her dress they had broken the silence only to be told that the child had been a boy, and had been named Eddard and there was to be a funeral.

"How are they?" Davos had asked but Missandei had only shook her head.

"I fear they will not recover from this."

They had all seen the rage that had coursed through Jon, they had seen how his hand had crushed against the stone in rage, it was a rage that Tyrion had seen in only a few men. When his sister had given birth to the only true heir to the throne and the child had not screamed or moved, King Robert had beaten the stones bloody. Jorah had explained what had happened to Daenarys the last time she lost a child, how she had willingly climbed onto the pyre of her husband. Jorah had explained the madness he had seen in her in that moment, for he was certain that she did not know that the fire would not burn her.

He had no clue how to go forward with their plans, the King and Queen refused to be seen by anyone throughout the day, they had not come to eat, they had not even requested food.

"You have to let them grieve" Jamie had said. "You can't push grief, it consumes you like fire, and especially a grieving mother, it is a delicate situation."

His brother was right of course, his brother had lost three of his own children, one of which had died in his arms. But Tyrion was scared, her knew how Cersei had taken to drink and vengeance after the death of her children. But Daenarys is not Cersei, Tyrion berated himself.

He stood in the wintry courtyard next to Sansa and Jamie. He had never been to a funeral in the north, and was not sure what was custom, but he stood in the cold alongside everyone else and waited for the King and Queen. They came, walking behind Maester Wolkan who carried a small wooden box in his hands, a dire wolf had been carved on the top of it.

Daenarys had covered her face with a black veil, which Sansa had told him was customary for a Queen in the north who had birthed a still baby. "It's to stop the gods from seeing her face, so they cannot take another child away" Sansa had explained.

Her arm was wrapped around Jon's and he walked slowly and stoically, shrouded in black fur, his face blank. When they approached Sansa, she stood in front of them and held out a lit candle.

"Your grace, a candle to light your way." Daenarys took it with no word of thanks and descended down into the Crypts.

Tyrion followed with Sansa. "My Lord" She whispered. "May I introduce you to the Kings of Winter"

It was a daunting site, he had never been down here. They all stood side by side with their rusting swords in their hands, and stone dire wolves at their feet. Despite all the ruin Winterfell had seen, the crypts had stood strong. He passed the statue of Torren Stark, the first to not have a crown on his head.

At the end were the most recent stark's. Rickard Stark, tall and foreboding. Tyrion had met him once, he was more ferocious than his Son Eddard, with greying hair and scars running down both sides of his face. On his plinth another name was carved below his. Benjen Stark. The Stark beyond the wall.

He supposed this was because there had been no body to bring back to bury. Lyanna's statue sat opposite Eddard's, in stone a crown of winter roses sheathed her head. Beneath her name read The Stark of winter roses.

Eddard's statue did not much look like him, the face was wrong, Tyrion thought. Beneath his name were two.

Catelyn Stark- The Stark of the river.

Robb Stark- The King in the North.

Their bodies were never returned, desecrated by the frays, it was an injustice that Tyrion knew the north would never forget.

Little Rickon Stark's statue stood next to his father's, "The wild Stark" Was his words.

Next to him lay a plinth with no statue, the top was open to reveal a deep hole.

They crowded around the grave as Jon knelt and placed his son beneath the ground. Daenarys did not cry, she simply reached her gloved hand for her husband's shoulder. With a great grinding Jon pulled the stone over which had already been engraved.

"Eddard Targaryen Stark- The prince of Winterfell"

He stood and cleared his throat. "The north remembers"

"The North remembers" They all echoed and Daenarys, Sansa, Arya, Lyanna, Alys, Gilly and Missandei reached down to place their candles upon the grave.

They turned and Tyrion followed the procession up out into the light.

What shocked him was the King and Queen who ascended from the crypts. Daenarys had lifted her veil, her hand securely in Jon's. They were not the same man and woman who had decended to bury their son, in that moment they looked untouchable, their faces carved from ice, their eyes alight with fire. They let out an aura of power, of rage and of determination.

They approached him stoically stopping in front of him and for the first time in his service as hand, he felt small and insignificant.

He opened his mouth to give words of condolence but they beat him to it.

"Call the banners Lord Tyrion." They said together. "Send a ravens to the citadel and King's Landing."

"What would you like them to say your majesties?" He stammered.

"Let it be known, that upon this day, we are formally declaring war, on the usurper that sits the throne. Tell them that all who supports the usurper will have fire and blood rained down upon them."


	35. Chapter 35

Arya

War had been declared, the ravens had flown from Winterfell in their masses stretching to every corner of the north. IN the weeks that had followed more effort was put into training, into organising new generals and planning their march south. Twice she had seen Jon and Daenarys soaring through the air at spectacular speed on the dragons. When she had time, Arya taught everything she remembered on how to act like a Lord to Gendry who often spent hours and hours with Jon and Daenarys planning his succession for the seat at Storm's end. Jon had informed the citadel of Gendry's legitimacy and had been informed that the Storm Council knew of this. The question was now whether they would first accept Gendry as their liege Lord and then whether they would support his decision to back the Targaryen's.

Her brother had set his grief aside and was now entirely focused on the war to come. After the funeral Daenarys had spent three days in mourning uninterrupted. Arya could not comprehend what it must feel like to go through the pains of labour to only have more pain at the end of it. She had remembered when Rickon had been brought into the world. She had sat with her mother whilst she had screamed and screamed, but when the babe had been born she had smiled and cried tears of Joy. Daenarys did not have that relief, she had been left broken and bloody. However, after her three days in solitude she had risen, strode through the castle and up to her dragons. She had ridden Drogon all afternoon, when she had finished she took her seat beside Jon at the war council and had begun her conquest.

Arya was in charge of organising the armies with Jamie Lannister, she was grateful to his help as he gave her advice on dividing men, identifying abilities and encouraging leadership. In return she teased him about Sansa. He did not take the jests lightly, often growing sullen and silent whenever she brought it up.

On Arya's name day they convened another war council. She had received gifts that morning from her siblings. Sansa had made her a new winter clock which was warm but lightweight. Bran had given her a new leather belt for her weapons, it's buckle was shaped in a dire wolf. Jon and Daenarys had gifted her with a silver necklace.

"I know you don't care for jewellery, but you might need something for your wedding day" Jon had muttered.

It was not like the necklaces her mother had worn and more of a collar which wound round the back of her neck. Each end of the necklace had a dire wolf, teeth bared. Arya decided she liked it and had chosen a tunic that would suit the necklace.

She sat between Gendry and Lady Mormont as they discussed strategy on how to take the Riverlands. Her uncle Edmure held Riverrun, but it was commanded by the Lannister and fray army.

"Ser Jamie how many men guard Riverrun?" Daenarys asked.

"one hundred of the Tully army, seven hundred of the fray army, nine hundred Lannisters"

"The Tully Army will kneel" Sansa said. "They refused the call for the battle of Winterfell because they were under siege. Edmure will honour my mother."

Jamie frowned "He's a coward"

Sansa laughed at him "I never said he wasn't, we are the greater threat, as soon as he sees dragon's he'll fall to his knees."

Tyrion shifted in his seat "And what of the Fray's and Lannisters your grace."

"The Fray's can burn" Arya, Sansa, Bran and Jon all said in unison. They had said it with such conviction that the table fell silent. Fear crossing many faces.

"And the Lannisters?" Jamie asked.

"I shall give them the same option I gave the Lannister's at the reach. Bend the knee or suffer the consequences."

Arya was glad to see that this unsettled the Lannister brothers.

Daenarys raised an eyebrow to her hand. "It is simple enough, I would offer the night's watch, but there is not much of the night's watch left as they ride with us."

Tyrion nodded sharply "Very well."

"So, we secure the Riverlands" Jon continued. "We have the north as our allegiance and the iron fleet, but we need support in the south, The Martells are gone, we have no information on the status of Elia and her daughter."  
"We can get loyalty from house Dayne, they have always been loyal to the Targaryens." Davos said pointing to Star fall.

"Aye" Jon said, "And Lord Baratheon, we shall need to visit Storm's end, you need to take your rightful place as their liege Lord."

Gendry sat up straighter "I am not confident they will take too kindly to that your grace."  
Jon smiled, a rare thing these days "My Lord, they will when you arrive with two dragons and the unsullied at your back."

Gendry laughed "I suppose"

"And once we have secured our allies, what then?" Arya asked.

The King and Queen looked to each other and then turned "Then we take King's landing."

Sansa made a tiny noise of scepticism. Daenarys turned to her. "You disagree Lady Stark."

"No, your grace, but forgive me, none of you save for her own brothers know how Cersei Lannister will react to this. You have only met her once, I spent four years in comfortable imprisonment, I have watched her scheme and plan and betray and I will tell you this, every move we make, she will be ten steps ahead. Yes, we can burn King's landing to the ground and murder any man who supports the mad Queen, but forgive me your grace for being so blunt, but she will find a way to kill you before you take a step towards the throne."

Jon frowned down at the map. "You're right of course Lady Stark" He said. "We need to be ahead of her at all times."

"Yes" Tyrion said impatiently "But that is easier said than done, my sister trusts but only two people now, Qyburn and the Mountain. There would be no way to know truly what she was planning."

Arya looked up from her goblet at her brother. He met her gaze and soon realisation came to his face."

He sighed "My Lord's, my lady's, may I have the room?"

They all rose in unison. "Lady Commander, Lady Stark please remain." Arya sat down again.

Once they had departed Jon looked to Daenarys, "You're going to think I'm crazy my love"

She smiled, touching his hand "I will not, what are you thinking."

He sighed and turned back to Arya. "I know that you have a special set of skills" He began. "I know that you have been able to, assume a name that is not your own."

Arya smiled. "A girl has no name, a girl is no one, if a King asks her of it."

"What I'm asking you to do Arya, it will be dangerous."

"Nothing that I haven't done before."

Sansa looked between them infuriated "What are you talking about?"

Arya smiled "He wants me to go to King's Landing, he wants me to take a face and spy on the Queen."

Jon shifted uncomfortably. Arya gasped feeling the malice growing through her bones. "You want me to manipulate her decisions."

He nodded slightly. Sansa turned to their brother "You can't be serious Jon, what if she is found?"

Arya snickered. "I won't be"

Sansa rounded on her "Arya, I grew up there, she knows everything-"  
"And why do you think that is?" Arya smiled. "She is told from close advisors." She turned back to Jon.

"When would you like me to go?"

"As soon as possible"

Arya stood, "A girl rides tomorrow."

Jon nodded. "I can provide you with everything you need."

Arya composed her features. "A King must give a girl a name"

Jon sighed, his fists braced on the table "Qyburn".

She was not surprised to find Gendry lounged in front of the fire in her chambers. He looked over when she entered.

"What did he want?"

Arya bit her lip. "I shouldn't tell you, it would make you a target."  
"That's bollocks Arya and you know it."

She shut her eyes trying to block out his face, trying to become no one. He had moved towards her. "What are you going to do." His large hands were cupping her face.

She opened her eyes to stare into two pools of sapphire blue. "I am leaving Winterfell."

"To do what?"

She chewed on her lip. "Gendry if you get caught-"  
"I'm not going to get caught" He growled.

It was against her better judgement, but she couldn't leave him without him knowing what she was about to do.

"I'm going to King's landing, I'm going to be the insider in the red keep."

Gendry frowned "But how?"

She pulled away "Gendry, you know what I am, where I went, who I've killed"

"Will you be safe?" He asked quietly. "Have you ever been um…undercover like that for such a long time."

Arya shook her head. "It's easy though, you learn a names story and you copy it, you make lies sound like the truth, I can do it."

Gendry sighed. "Well I would never be able to stop you, let's be real."

She laughed softly "I suppose not."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow"

Gendry's eye squeezed shut, she could see his sadness but then it disappeared. He had collected himself. "Well, as it is your nameday…, I suppose I should give you a gift my wife to be."

"Oh, and what is that?" Arya giggled.

He reached for her, pulling the tie which held her doublet together. "Me" He growled.

She was in his arms in a second, begin carried towards the bed. He lay her down upon the furs as her fur lined doublet fell off her chest revealing her breasts. Gendry moved his deft fingers to the laces on her breeches, they came loose and with one her boots and breeches were on the floor, her legs bare.

Gendry hummed lustfully kneeling down before her. His teeth grazed her inner thigh and Arya shivered in pleasure. Achingly slowly he moved his lips further up to her core. She moaned, her hands grasping the furs beneath her. He hovered over her wet cunt his hot breath making Arya more aroused. When nothing happened, Arya raised her head "What are you doing?"  
His eyes met hers "Vow that you will return to me, unscathed."

Arya blinked perplexed "Gendry, I can't- "

He moved away from her an inch. "Promise me that you will come back to me."

She growled in frustration. "I promise Gendry, seven hells!"

He smirked and buried his face into her fold. Her eyes rolled back as she fell once again back against the furs. "Seven Hells" She whispered in satisfaction.


	36. Chapter 36

Daenarys

The snow had become heavier through the afternoon. Daenarys had sat watching it from her solar, feeling her toes grow slowly numb as the fire dulled. She had never known cold until Winterfell. Many a time had she woken in the night, her face stinging from the cold. She visited the crypt every morning and every night, she would sit beside her son, in the darkness. She did not cry, or weep, she did not scream in anger. The crypts held a certain peace, a finality as such. She was looking forward to getting back on the road, she was looking forward to fight her war, she was ready to sit the throne beside her husband as equals. She was ready to break the wheel.

The door behind her creaked open and she heard soft padding of paws. Ghost dropped his head upon her lap and she ran her fingers through the soft white fur. "Hello Ghost" She whispered. "Where have you been today, have you been hunting?"

The wolf wagged his tail in response. She smiled at the wolf, a shriek behind them echoed through the room. Dany turned to see Jon with Ice on his shoulder.

"He's gotten bigger" She smiled standing to reach for the dragon.

"Aye I think he has, not big enough to do any damage though." Jon took the dragon of his shoulder and laid him by the fire where he curled up on the hearth. He reached for her, hands firm on her waist. "How are you? Has the pain gone?"

Dany nodded "I am fine, and the pain has gone, I am back to my own body."

He leant down kissing her lightly on the lips. She felt the fire ignite seeping through her, warming her.

"We will have more, when the war is won and the winter has faded away, we shall have more children, they shall dance in the spring and we shall tell them stories of the battles that have been."

Dany pressed her head against his chest, refusing to let the tears fall. "Yes, my love, we shall."

He smiled sweetly. "But before that we must be King and Queen."

"Yes we must, I have a surprise for you" She said. "If you would like to follow me."

She took his calloused hands leading him from the room.

"Where are we going?"

"My old chambers".

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

She laughed "I told you a surprise." She dragged him along up the spiral staircase. When she reached the door she paused. "You need to close your eyes."

Jon frowned. "Why?"

Daenarys raised her eyebrow "Just do it."

He laughed and shut his eye, drawing his hands into hers, Dany led him into the room, she brought him just before her gift.

"As you have said" Daenarys said "Jon Snow cannot take the throne, but Aegon Targaryen can. You are a king, reborn in the flames, you at least need armour to match your power. Open your eyes."

He opened them, and then focused upon the armour before him. Daenarys had gone to Gendry and the forgers with her design, like her own chainmail it was fashioned like dragon scales. Upon the black breastplate was the scarlet Sigel. She had a silver chain similar to her own, which fastened a red cloak over one shoulder. She had had Rhaegar's remaining rubies installed on the shoulder plates. Dragons were carved down the arm, but at the sleeves she had instructed that silver dire wolves be embedded into the material.

"Daenarys it is very…elaborate" He said wearily.

Dany smiled "Jon, you are a Targaryen, you should learn that we are somewhat elaborate."

He laughed. "I hadn't notice, thankyou Daenarys, I like it, I really do."  
She reached up to kiss him. "I am glad, tomorrow we shall ride for the Riverlands, and we shall begin our conquest."

Daenarys stood at the head of the army, the wind blowing about her. They were ready to depart, the armies were assembled, the dragons were armoured and determination and adrenalin pumped through her veins. She had waited years for this day, ever since she had stpeed from the flames in the red waste her dragons on her shoulder. Today she would begin the war, and soon she would end it. They would need the Riverlands, Storm's End and the houses of Dorne and then they would take the throne, breaking every wheel, which stood in their way.

It was a spectacular sight, watching Jon emerge from the gates of Winterfell, the dragon stamped proudly on his chest, his direwolf at his side. He took his place beside Daenarys and with a crash both Drogon and Rhaegal landed behind them.

"My Lords, My Ladies, today I must ask you to ride to war with me, for a usurper sits upon the throne that belongs to my family and my wife. Over the past years, the seven kingdoms have seen nothing but death, treachery, starvation and war. It ends today."

The crowd before him cheered in agreement.

"It is time to bring justice to King's landing, it is time to show what happens to the men who stand in our way. My mother's family and my home has been betrayed time and time again but My Lords, My Ladies, the North will always remember. Let them say that upon this day, the Targaryen Dynasty was rebuilt, better and stronger than ever before, we ride, with the north at our back. Let them say that this day we broke the wheel."

Daenarys looked upon her husband with reverence, she was moved by his words. She was prepared to rain fire and blood down upon her enemies, she was ready for war.

"The Starks words are Winter is coming, my friends, Winter is her! Let them say that Winter Came for Cersei Lannister. Let them say that Winter came in fire and in blood."


	37. Chapter 37

Part 4: The Truths of Eddard Stark

Jamie

He rode beside Brienne, Pod and Tormund. It was amusing to see the wildling on a horse, he kept shifting uncomfortably and losing control of his horse.

"It's really not difficult" Jamie laughed after the seventh time of his horse veering off the path. "Just keep the reins straight and stop shifting around on the saddle."

"Fucking southerners, You and your poncey forms of transportation."

Brienne laughed "It's a horse, not a carriage."

The red headed man frowned confused. "Carriage?"

Jamie and Podrick guffawed, Brienne stared at him perplexed. "It's, like a cart, but with walls and roof and its pulled by horses and you sit inside it."

"That sounds terrible" Tormund grumbled.

Jamie saw Sansa riding by herself a few paces back from Jon and Daenarys. He kicked his horse and moved up to join her.

"Lady Stark." He said bowing his head.

"Ser Jamie" She said stiffly.

"Always a pleasure to be in your company." He muttered "How have you been?"

She sighed "I am following my brother into war, my family is separated once again and until they have a child I am the heir to the iron throne. So, I have been fairly stressed."

"I'm sorry that you are stress, is there anything I can do to relieve some stress?" He asked, hoping that she would give him a warm answer.

"No Ser Jaime there is nothing you can do." She kicked her horse and rode off. Jamie had half a mind to follow her but restrained himself.

"She'll warm to you eventually." Podrick said taking her place. "Just have to work at it."

"Who are you to give me love advise?" Jamie scoffed.

Podrick laughed "Trust me, I may not be a good fighter, but I do know about love."

Jamie laughed quietly "Maybe we should have more men like you Pod. Maybe then the world would be a better place."

"Maybe that's the key to everything." Pod sighed smiling.

As they rode, the land became swampier, they had passed Moat Cailyn a few hours previously. Jamie knew that they planned to stop at grey water watch, but he also knew that it was a keep that not even ravens could find, and he was sceptical over whether they would. However, as they delved deeper into thick forests a halt was called. He rode up to the front of the line where a young girl stood, a spear in her hand a shield on her back. Her brown hair was tangled and scraggly and she wore strange clothes which seemed to be made out of moss and leaves.

"Your majesties, my name is Meera Reed, daughter of Howland Reed, I travelled with Brandon Stark beyond the wall, may I welcome you to Grey Water watch, my father is most eager to meet you King Jon." She bowed before them. "This forest is suitable for your armies to camp, I am afraid that we only have enough space for twenty men. We must go on foot from here."

"That's not a problem" Jon said dismounting. "I shall bring my war council, and my advisors and my wife shall bring her generals."

"Very good your grace". She said.

Jamie dismounted, as did twenty others and pulled his travelling sack from his horse. He looked to his brother. "Are we seriously going to follow some girl into a swamp?"

Tyrion looked up at him "She has kept Bran Stark alive for the past seven years, and her father served loyally beside Ned Stark. She is perfectly trustworthy."

Jamie frowned and dismounted his horse, his boots sunk slightly in the swampy mud.

"And we are staying here because?" Jamie asked as his brother landed in the mud next to him.

"Howland Reed is a strong ally, I am told he wasn't present when Lady Lyanna died, he is the only living man who has known the secret. Jon wants to meet him."

They continued on the path which was becoming progressively overgrown. The girl navigated the weeds, branches and vines gracefully, ducking and leaping never losing her footing. The rest of them stumbled behind, tripping over vines, mud splattering on their clothes. Despite the winter, the air was humid and thick it made sweat form at the back of Jamie's neck and soon, his leather was ribbing on his skin. After some time, they gathered in a dark green clearing, which sat at the edge of black water. It swelled against the grassy bank, a small man stood on a floating platform, large enough for fifty people. Like Meera he wore mossy clothes, around his neck was strung what looked like frog skeletons. Jamie shuddered.

"Didn't old nan tell us that the crannog men were actually frogs?" Jamie whispered in Tyrion's ear.

His brother chuckled "I think she might have done, but we can't judge, they were probably told that we shit gold."

"Lady Meera" The old man croaked.

"Ser Tigris" She smiled. "Will you take us to the Grey tower, my father is expecting the Targaryens."

The old man cackled "Dragon's drown in the swamp" He said this to no one in particular but he noticed how Daenarys glowered darkly at her hand.

The old crannog knight had surprising strength, with a long staff he spurred them through the water. They soon to pass by houses, if you could call them that. They were more like moss covered wooden huts, each with a deck onto the water, with a small boat harboured with vinery rope. As they passed men and woman appeared, most of them armed with spears, or small daggers. The smell was damp and dank, Jamie's stomach clenched uncomfortably. He hoped that they wouldn't have to eat any frogs while they were here.

When he was a child at Casterly rock, there had been rumours of a swamp Witch named Maggi the frog, apparently, she had travelled from greywater watch and told people of their fortunes. He hadn't believed it, instead taking to jumping from cliffs and sword play.

As the gloom cleared he had his first glance of actual stone. The grey tower looked as if it could crumble any day, smoke rose from several chimneys and lights shone through the small windows. At intervals along its walls stood more crannogs, more spears and more glaring dark eyes. Jamie did not feel comfortable, he had no idea who these people were and what they were capable of and they were outnumbered greatly.

The float moved through a curtain of thick vines and he knew they were now under the castle. They bumped against the stone and they scrambled off.

Two guards stood century either side of a heavy wooden door. "Lady Meera" They muttered and pushed the wood inwards on to a stony staircase. Climbing Jamie was reminded of the broken tower at Winterfell, the moss and leaves crawling through the stone like snakes. Ahead he saw Jon take Daenarys' hand, often jealousy seeped through his bones when he looked at them, Jamie had never had that love, even with Cersei. They had never held hands, never whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears. Cersei had never supported him through anything, it had always been about her, she had been the queen and Jamie just a king's guard.

At the top of the stairs was a door that led to the Grey Tower's hall. Despite the bog and slime and moss the hall was welcoming, even in the dim light. A table stood against the hearth and a man leaned over a large map spread across it.

"Father" Meera called and the man looked up. He was not an old man, maybe only Jamie's age. His long brown hair was scraggly, with grey peppered through it. He wore dark green wool and leathers, with an animal skin cloak. When he saw them he smiled kindly, bowing to Jon and Daenarys.

"Your grace" He said, his northern accent was not as harsh as the men of Winterfell but it was evident all the same. "It has been a very long time."


	38. Chapter 38

Jon

"Forgive me My Lord, but I do not remember our meeting." Jon said as he shook the man's hand.

"Aye, there's nothing to forgive, you were but a babe, barely the size of my forearm." He smiled.

Jon gestured to Daenarys "May I introduce you to my wife, the Queen, Daenarys Stormborne, or house Targaryen."

"It is an honour your grace. I trust you have met my daughter Meera."

"Yes" Sansa interjected "I met her at Winterfell."

"Lady Stark, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am sorry about your father's death, he was a very close friend, house reed will never forget."

"I thank you my lord, as you may be aware, House Stark has now pledged its allegiance with House Targaryen" Sansa continued "We came here to ask you to do the same, it is my brother and his wife's birth right, and they have declared war against Cersei Lannister."

"House Reed has not ridden for battle since the rebellion" Howland muttered looking back down at the map.

Daenarys stepped forward. "I realise that swearing to house Targaryen may be conflicting for you, Lord Reed but in Robert's rebellion you fought to save the lives of hundreds and thousands of people, who would have been murdered by my own father." She paused. "My father was an evil man, and I know that asking you to blindly follow a woman you have never met and do not know, is not a viable move to protect your house."  
"I am glad you understand that your grace." Howland stated.

"But asking you to follow the nephew of your close friend whom you have trusted since you were young, and who's secrets you have kept for twenty years. That is not a difficult request. My husband is the rightful heir to the throne, if you can't pledge your allegiance to me, I understand, but please pledge it to Jon, pledge it to Lord Eddard Stark, pledge your loyalty to Lady Lyanna. For she wanted to make a better world, she was taken from this world but her Son, he son lives and he is the greatest King I shall ever know."

Jon wanted to worship the ground that his wife stood upon.

Howland Reed stepped forward, unsheathing his sword, he knelt before him, head bowed.

"To Aegon of house Targaryen and house Stark I pledge the faith of Greywater. Hearth and harvest and we yield up to you, my King. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help to our helpless, and justice to all, and we shall never fail you. I swear it by earth and water, I swear it by bronze and iron, I swear it by ice and fire."

"Thank you my Lord." Jon said stepping forward. "I have never heard that oath before?".

"It is an oath, that I swore upon your Uncle after the war when I vowed to keep his great secret, I also vowed my house to the North. When you were born we knew that an occurrence like this may appear in, the all be it unlikely future, if Robert provided no heir to the throne. We knew that if that ever happened then you would need to sit the throne. We swore to protect you, Eddard and I, swore it to your mother before she died. Earth and Water signifies the south, bronze and iron the north, ice and fire, the bond between your father and mother. Now that time has come Jon, and I will help you get there."

"I appreciate that" Jon whispered the uncomfortable feeling reappearing in his stomach. This man had seen his mother die, he had probably seen Rhaegar die. Howland addressed the room at large.

"We have had rooms prepared for you all, I must apologise, it takes some time to get used to the marshes, we hope that you are comfortable enough. There shall be supper in an hour, please take your time to rest and change, it is a long ride and you must be tired."

"Thankyou" Tyrion said stepping forward. "After supper we would like to convene to discuss our battle plans with you."

"Of course, let my men show you to your rooms."

As they began to file out of the room Reed gestured to him.

"I have something for you" He said pulling an envelope from his cloak. "It was sent to me a few days before Ned was executed, he wanted me to pass it to you."

He took it, his name was written upon the yellowing envelope in Ned's writing. "Thankyou"

Meera led them to their room, it was comfortable enough, with a large bed a fire place, there were no furs on the bed, it was warmer here, and they could not see out of the window because of the mist which blanketed across the marsh. Daenarys had begun to peel her armour off of her, laying it on the chest which had been brought up before them containing some of their clothes.

"He seems like a good person" She said as she pulled off her leather jerkin and pulled out a fur lined jacket. She commenced the laborious task of un-braiding her hair brushing out the brambles which had caught their as they had climbed through the dense forest. "I think he will make a good ally, I hear that he helped your father defeat Arthur Dayne, we could name him Master of War, or strategy or, Jon?"  
He wasn't paying attention, he had sat down on the bed, the letter trembling in his hands.

"Are you listening Jon?" She asked, but Jon shook his head. He had opened the letter and had begun to read.

"What is that?" She asked sitting beside him.

"A letter from Ned" He muttered. "Dear Jon" He began clearing his throat, even though it was his voice that said the words, Jon could hear his father's voice in his head.

"If you are reading this, then I am gone and you are no longer at the wall, whether that be to aid Robb in his war or for other reasons. I promised you that when we saw each other again, we would talk about your mother, and I am sorry I cannot keep that promise and saddened that it will not be me to give you this news, as I feel like you deserved at least the truth from me. I need you know that despite my front around the others I have always seen you and loved you as my own son and I could not be prouder of you. But alas, I am not the man who sired you, although I have raised you as if you were my own your entire life. I did not lie when I told you that you shared my blood. Jon, I am sorry, both your parents are dead. I cannot tell you much about your father, I did not know him well, but your mother, she was a truly incredible woman. Your mother was my sister, Lyanna and she died after giving birth to you. She lived long enough to name you and make me promise to protect you. She was the strongest woman I have ever known, she was passionate and ferocious and would have loved you with every ounce of her being. She was taken from this world too soon and many men will tell you the stories of her death, how she was kidnapped and raped by the prince. This was not the case, your mother left by her own will, no man could kidnap the she wolf. Your father Jon, was Rhaegar Targaryen, the crowned prince of Dragonstone. I know that he was noble and brave and kind, and I know he showed your mother every kindness while they were in Dorne. You are no bastard Jon, your parents married shortly after Lyanna's disappearance. You are their legitimate son, and the heir to the iron throne. I know the burden that comes with these words, I have seen it crush a man who I thought to be a friend. Whilst in King's landing I have discovered that Robert has left no true heirs and if his brothers do not survive the wars to come, then the throne belongs to you. There will come a day when it is not easy Jon, not easy at all and you will have to choose between what is right for the country and what your heart desires. I hope you make the right decision and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for lying all these years to you. You are a strong man, and a good leader, and I know that you will make a good King.

We will never see each other again, for I am sure that they will kill me before I get to see you, so I must tell you this. You have family across the narrow sea. The daughter of the mad King is married to a Dothraki war lord and there will come a day when she will cross the narrow sea. You must make allegiance with her, no one knows of your parentage but she may be able to help you win the throne. You will need to fight, as well as I know you can.

I am sorry Jon that I could not tell you this face to face, and I hope you find happiness in your rule.

I have loved you since the day you were born, and I hope that after all of this you can still call me your father.

Remember, Winter is coming

Ned

The tears streamed down Jon's face uncontrollably. His hands shook, Ned had always been his father and even though he knew who he was, it was still a heavy blow to see it written in his own hand. A small hand clenched around his own and he looked up to see Daenarys' fiery stare boring into his soul.

"We are going to avenge him, we are going to avenge all of your family and mine and then we shall rule."

Jon gulped down the tears, regaining his composure. "And then we shall rule".


	39. Chapter 39

Howland

In reflection the boy looked uncannily like his mother and it wasn't just his colouring that reminding Howland of his friend. Boy, he was no boy, he was older than Howland had been when he had rode with Ned to war. Word had reached the marsh about the army of the dead, his own daughter had described the horrors she had seen and dealt with beyond the wall, she had explained how they had been saved by Brandon Stark's uncle Benjen who had been missing for years. He barely remembered Benjen, just a boy of twelve when the chaos had started. Meera had explained how in reality he would be classed as dead, but somehow he was breathing and fighting and riding. When Howland had asked his daughter whether he had met the infamous Jon Snow she had shook her head. "But I know of him" Brandon had told her of his half brother, the greatest swordsman in the North. Shortly before the return of Meera Howland had been informed that Jon Snow had been named King in the North. Shortly after Meera had returned Howland had been informed that said King in the North had taken an alliance with Daenarys Targaryen. Trepidation had consumed him and he had cut himself off from his house, his daughter. The boy did not know who he was or he wouldn't have made the alliance. Howland had rummaged through his desk for hours looking for the letter that had been sent to him so long ago. Only Ned knew how to find him, Howland had told him the secret and he had received many letters from his liege Lord, mainly concerning the boy, but the last was the hardest to read.

"My friend, I fear I may not walk this earth much longer, I have been accused of treachery, I have done no such thing, I have simply proven that the boy that sits the throne does not share blood with his father, he is illegitimate. The time we had dreaded is coming, I fear Jon will need to act soon. When he does he will come to you, he knows of our alliance, when he comes to you pass this letter to him. Once I am gone you are the only man who knows the truth. Please for the sake of Lyanna, protect this secret. Tell no one until he comes to you. He will need allies, I am certain Dorne will support his claim, after all the Lannister's have done to the Dornish. Start at Starfall, the Dayne's will give him support, Sunspear, I am not sure, they might see Jon as a by-product of Rhaegar's treachery towards Elia. I shall miss you my friend, but I shall send your greetings to Lyanna. I will be with my brother and sister soon, I wish you good fortune in the wars to come and please remember Winter is Coming."

As far as Howland knew, Ned had not written to anyone else, not his wife nor his children, but Ned knew his duty, he knew his duty to Lyanna and even to Rhaegar. He knew that by leaving this world, someone would need to tell his nephew who he was. But Jon had arrived clad in Targaryen armour, with the mad King's daughter as his wife, and close to sixty thousand men at his back. Howland was sure that he knew the blood in his veins, and this was affirmed by the small woman beside him, imploring him to bend the knee to her husband. To swear fealty to Aegon Targaryen. Daenarys was a true dragon, in their war council's she was ferocious and charismatic. She was more similar to her ancestors, than her own parents and brothers. Rhaegar had been a warrior a strong one at that, but he did not command dragons. Howland had grown up on stories of the Targaryens, their ruthlessness, their beauty their royalty and Howland had come to realise that Daenarys Targaryen would not bow to any man, not even her husband, she would not bow to any dragon for she commanded the dragons, and she would bow to no God for she was better than beliefs, she only had faith in herself, her hand had informed him as much. Daenarys Targaryen was a conqueror. But if she was the Conqueror Jon was power. He was unrelenting power. He had inherited his mother's wolf blood and his father's aptitude as a warrior. Jon had no time for diplomacy, no time for clever words he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it and it was astounding how his men looked to him. Like he was their god, it puzzled Howland greatly and whenever he asked one of Jon's advisors they would shake their heads, telling him that it was too difficult to explain.

The North never forgot, so it was no surprise that Jon wanted to march his men to Riverrun and dispose of the remaining Fray army that resided there. The Lannisters would be given only one chance, and if they chose wrong they would be sentenced to die and Edmure Tully would relinquish his men to the Targaryen cause. It would be an easy win, with two Dragons, Dothraki, unsullied and ferocious northerners who wanted to rip the Frays and Lannisters limb from limb. Howland had learned of the red wedding, he had not known Ned's wife well, nor his eldest son, but the injustice of it had awoken his tired bodies rage, he was more than happy to accommodate Jon and Daenarys in this small act of revenge before the real war began.

On the evening before their departure, Howland sat among the War council as they discussed the capture of the Riverlands.

"We will need to ride to the Twins, to check what remains there" Lady Stark was saying placing a dire wolf on the painted version of the castle.

"Will you take the knights of the vale then?" Jon asked. "Once you are satisfied that nothing remains of house fray we can use it as a hold fast for the ten thousand men of the golden company."

"I think they should be watched your grace." Tyrion Lannister said quietly. "I know they have pledged themselves to you, but if something were to happen, we want to assure their loyalty."

The King frowned gripping the bridge of his nose and Howland felt for him, there was so much to consider, to plan and it was not his nature.

"The Unsullied will be housed there as well, they outnumber them three to one, and Missandei, will you act on our behalf and hold the castle with Greyworm? Varys can accompany you if you like?" Daenarys had interjected, for she too had seen the stress beginning to wear her husband down.

The copper skinned woman had nodded agreeing to the terms. Jon looked up at Howland and he wanted to laugh, he reminded Howland of Ned, when they had sat in war council meetings with Robert and Jon Arryn, wishing they could be outside fighting rather than sitting in a dark room.

"It's sorted then" Jon said, "We have planned all we can, I suggest we retire, so that we can be well rested before the siege tomorrow."

Murmurs of agreement echoed around the table and chairs scraped across the stone as they began to file out. Jon however had not moved, and so Howland remained, guessing that he was seeking to talk to him in confidence.

"I shall see you upstairs Dany" He was muttering to his wife and she retired with her hand.

Howland stood up and reached for two steel goblets. He set them down and brimmed them with ale. Jon thanked him and gulped down a few mouthfuls before setting it down and leaning back in his chair.

"How long have you known Jon?" Howland asked quietly. Jon did not look at him, he stared at the dire wolf figurine on the table.

"A few moons. When I returned from Dragonstone, my brother Brandon told me, he's a sort of greenseer you see, he calls himself the-"  
"Three eyed raven" Howland finish, the words bitter in his mouth. "My children Jojen and Meera journeyed with Brandon beyond the wall to find the three-eyed raven. My boy did not survive, he gave his life so that Bran could learn how to use his abilities. Jojen was a greenseer, he saw that he needed to aid your brother, I think he knew he would die as well, not that he told me. I sent them North shortly after Robb rode for war. Only Meera returned to me. She was very upset, she was willing to die for Brandon, and he turned her away coldly, he did not treat her with kindness when she told him she was leaving."

Jon nodded solemnly. "Bran….he never used to be like that, since he has controlled his abilities he has become a shadow of his former self. I am sorry to hear he was callous with your daughter, once this is done I shall send him to formally apologise. "

"I would be grateful for that your grace."

The weary man in front of him sighed. "You were there, the day of my birth?"

Howland nodded, clasping his ale in both hands.

"What….what happened?" He muttered, his voice had broken and Howland saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Ned always had suspicions that Lyanna had not been kidnapped. I agreed with him, your mother was a close friend of mine, she helped me out of some sticky situations in my youth. She was a wild girl, full of courage and fury. We had known that she was not happy about her betrothal. Robert had treated her well, bringing her flowers and gifts, but she did not care for them, she did not care for him, not in the way that your grandfather needed her to. And so your father and I came to the conclusion that she must have left willingly, and she had been gone for the good part of a year. Once we had ended the siege at Storm's end Ned gathered his closest friends, for he guessed what he would find and in the eyes of the rebellion, Lyanna was a traitor, a member of the Targaryen Royal family. We were almost certain that Rhaegar and Lyanna had married, Lord Varys had hinted as such."  
"Varys? He knew?" Jon said abruptly, the line between his brows deepening.

"He knew nothing of you, only of the Prince's relationship with your mother, he had sent the high Septon to Dorne himself. We also knew that there were King's Guard hiding out in the Prince's pass, among them Ser Arthur Dayne, he had not ridden to battle with Rhaegar and they were great friends, most assumed that it was because the Prince wanted Dayne to guard his prisoner, but Ned thought it would be more likely to protect the future Queen from any rebels. So, we rode to the prince's pass, there were eight of us and Ned had hoped that there would be no fighting, that Lyanna would see her brother approaching and let him pass unscathed. But when we arrived, she was already in labour. We were met with Ser Arthur Dayne, Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander and Ser Oswell Whent and they were not prepared to let us in. It was understandable enough, when Rjaegar had been summoned to war by his father, he had left strict instructions that no one was to enter the tower, not even family. So, a fight broke out, I believe you know the nature of the fight?"

Jon nodded and Howland continued. "Only Ned and I survived, and so we entered. You could smell the blood throughout the tower, I remember it had made me fell dizzy and your mother's screams had stopped. Ned found what he had been expecting, his post labour sister lying in a pool of blood cradling you in her arms. She was very weak, she had lost too much blood, the midwife, who later spread the rumour that she was your mother, explained to me that she did not have long to live. Lyanna asked after Rhaegar, but Ned told her that he had died so Lyanna passed you to Ned, told him your given name, Aegon, and made us both swear that we would protect you. She had heard news of how your half brother and sister had been treated, Lyanna knew what Robert would do if he ever found you. When she was close to death, you were given to me and I packed up what few belongings you had and instructed the wet nurse to accompany us, she would need to feed you. You never watched your mother die, Ned wouldn't allow it. So, we waited outside for Ned. He changed her clothes, and tried to hide the markings of pregnancy, for we knew that Robert would want to see the body. We placed her on a cart and we rode for Starfall to return Arthur Dayne's sword to Ashara."

"And no one suspected?" Jon asked. His voice was small now, almost childlike.

"Ashara took one look at you and knew, but she was so stricken with grief that she pushed herself off the cliffs into the sea three days after we arrived at Starfall. I knew Ned would need to come up with a story t hide your identity. I told him to rename you."

"You did?" Jon asked now surprised.

Howland chuckled "Of course, you couldn't be going around with the name of the very Targaryen who had conquered the seven kingdoms, a bit too obvious. So, Ned named you Jon, after Jon Arryn, he had said that Jon Arryn was like a second father to him and that he hoped he would be able to live up to that with you. I suggested that we let Willa let slip that she was your mother and had spent one night with Ned, before riding south to her family in Dorne to live out her pregnancy. Soon Ned's story of infidelity spread through the kingdoms and finally when we came before Robert in King's landing, with Lyanna's body, the rumour had reached Robert, he didn't even do a double take, he was too grievous for your mother. He accepted you as a bastard and that was that." He sighed taking more gulps of ale. "I am sorry for all the pain it has caused you, to be told your life is a lie, I am sure it is not an easy thing to take on."

"It's not" Jon muttered sourly. "But my father taught me well, and I understand duty. It is why I do not plan to rule alone, Daenarys is truly an amazing woman, the things she has achieved. All the people that followed her from Essos, chose her as their queen, not because of her birth right, but because they love her, they respect and admire her."

"Aye" Howland agreed "It is something I have noticed, but do not put yourself down Jon, the men that follow you look to you like no other men I have seen do, there is a reverence in them. You trust men, not for their names or their wealth but for their deeds, their actions. It means that men fight for you because they believe in you, because they love you."

"I died" He blurted out and Howland froze. "I died twice. I was betrayed by my brothers of the night's watch the first time, for trusting the free folk. A red priestess brought me back to life." He hiccupped down ale.

"That is an incredible feat" Howland said quietly. "And the second?"  
"The night king plunged my own sword into my heart. Daenarys took the sword and killed him, destroying his army at the same time. The second time I awoke in flames. They did not burn me, I walked through them. It was then that I realised how important it was to follow this through, to become King."

"Well, all I can say" Howland whispered a tear escaping his eye. "Is that your mother would be proud, for she loved you very much."


	40. Chapter 40

Note: I am sorry it has taken a while to update, I have been so busy with university and my job and also had thee days of writers block, s hope you enjoy this chapter

Sansa

Riverrun had been her mother's ancestral home and Sansa had only visited it once. She had been seven and had travelled with her Mother, Robb and Arya for their grandfather's name day. Jon had been left behind with their father, something which had left a smile on her half-brother's face for months afterwards.

Sansa had loved Riverrun, the castle was grand, the weather warm, Sansa's grandfather had treated her like a princess and had gifted her with new dresses and endless lemon cakes. It had been summer, and the grass had been brighter than emeralds, the river as clear as crystal.

Riverrun no longer had beauty, in the winter in stood cold and icy, the green grass that had once surrounded the castle was now down trodden mud and slush, the river ran dark grey with sewage and mud and the castle no longer shone in the sun but weaned in the dusk.

The battle had been short and bloody. Jon had ploughed through the Frays and Lannisters garrisoned at Riverrun like a shovel through snow. The Dothraki and Northmen had turned the slushy snow red whilst the unsullied and dragons had set the perimeters.

Once the battle had finished Sansa had ridden alone and entered the castle, climbing up the barely familiar steps to her Grandfather's solar, where her uncle sat, sword trembling in hand, armour still on its plinth across the room.

"The last time I saw you, you were a girl running after your mother, now you run after your bastard brother as he destroys my home."

Sansa scoffed and took a seat opposite the cedar desk. "He has done no such thing Uncle, he has relieved you of your imprisonment, avenged his brother and my mother and has given you back your home."

Edmure glared at her standing to look to the window. "My lands are aflame and my rivers run red with blood."

"And yet your home still stands intact, when Winterfell was taken, my home was burnt almost to the ground." Sansa sneered. "If you are so against your home being invaded Uncle, why did you not join the fight?"

Edmure had no reply to this, he shifted uncomfortably his eyes downcast. "What do you want from me Sansa?"

Sansa stared her uncle down. Their eyes and hair were the exact same colour Sansa could see her mother in her uncle's face. "I want you to honour the Tully's words, I want you to honour your family, I want you to join our cause."

Edmure frowned "It would not honour our family to bend the knee to the Targaryen child, for twenty-five years we have been opposed to the Targaryens, I fought beside your father and King Robert to end their madness, I will not see it brought to Westeros by this child."

"She is no child Uncle" Sansa muttered.

He laughed "She is a child, not much older than yourself."

"Uncle, she was thirteen when she was sold to an Dothraki war lord, she has lost two children to miscarriage, she has conquered cities, abolished slavery and ruled Mereen as their Queen, she has fought and defeated the Night King, ending the war against the dead, if it not for Daenarys Targaryen, we would not be standing here, we would be foot soldiers amongst the dead, I do not see her as a child, I see her as my sister by law, I see her as a strong and powerful woman, I see her as my Queen and so should you."

"You are truly mad Niece."

"No, My Lord" Sansa seethed "I see you as mad, how can you serve that woman in King's Landing, the woman who's family is responsible for murdering your sister and your nephew, responsible for imprisoning you for three years."

"I did not say I am willing to serve Cersei Lannister, I am simply saying I shall not bend the knee to Daenerys Targaryen and how dare you speak of my imprisonment, what do you know, whilst you were sitting comfortably in your silks and jewels in King's landing, I was here, brought up to the gallows my life threatened in front of my own men every day. I was left in dirt, starved of food. You know nothing of imprisonment so don't try and use it to coerce me."

Sansa stood angrily, her hands clenching together, the anger boiling in her blood, her wolf blood.

"No, my Lord, instead I was a thing for Joffrey to torture, I was made to watch as my father has his head removed, dragged up to the battlements to see his head on a spike, many times was I beaten in front of the whole court and once I was stripped of my clothing to the delight of Joffrey. And when he died in front of me, I was taken away from the family who murdered my father, brother and mother and then I was sold to more men who murdered my family, married off once again to a beast. Do you know what he did to me? He needed two things, my face and my womb the rest was his to torment. I was beaten and raped, whipped and starved. When I managed to escape he sent his hounds after me, but did I surrender Uncle, no I did not. I rode North, I went to Jon and we returned with an army, we took Winterfell and I fed my Lord Husband, to his hounds."

Edmure's face had drained from blood. "I am sorry, I had no idea"

Sansa shrugged "We have all had our troubles Uncle, that is why I am here, asking you to join us."

" I cannot back a woman who has not spent her life in Westeros, she does not know her people, she knows nothing of the wars that have torn through this land during her exile. "

"But would you back someone who has? Someone who understands this land? Someone who wants to see people live better lives?"

Edmure looked confused "Of course, give me a leader who does not seek power for personal gain but for a better world…. But there is no one like that."

"Daenerys Targaryen does not seek power for personal gain, she has made many sacrifices, but if you want a leader who understands this land and the wars and the bloodshed, then you will find yourself still bending your knee to us, you shall be bending the knee to my cousin."

Edmure frowned "Your cousin?"  
"You just referred to him as my bastard brother, but in fact he is no bastard nor is he my brother if you want to be pedantic about it. He has had many titles, brother, the bastard of Winterfell, a Man of the Night's watch, Lord Snow, a traitor of the Night's Watch, King Crow, Lord Commander, King in the North, Warden of the North, but none of them have ever been correct. His true title is King Aegon, Sixth of his name, legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. My cousin the King is the greatest leader you will ever follow, he has not had an easy life, but he understands this country, he understands war and pain and people. Bend the knee to the true born King and you can help build a better world for your son for your wife."

"He is the son of Lyanna Stark?" Edmure asked quietly staring once more out of the window down to where Sansa knew Jon, Jamie and Gendry were all organising prisoners, seeing to their own injured men.

"It was never your father's way" He finally said and turned to her. "I will honour my family, I shall bend the knee to your brother, the King, I shall agree to support Daenerys Targaryen on the understanding that she formally apologises for the atrocities her father forced upon our lands."

"She is an honourable woman My Lord and a good Queen, I am sure she shall apologise."

Edmure reached for his sword once more and headed for the door. The guard outside sprung to attention as he exited the room.

"Lower the gates, it is time to welcome our King and his Queen to Riverrun."

"Uncle" Sansa called after him as he began to give further orders.

"Sansa?" He asked turning his auburn hair bouncing just like Robb's had once.

"We have a very larger army, remember that, so we have no need for the Tully forces. If you betray us for any reason, as Wardeness of the North I shall personally see you executed."


	41. Chapter 41

Daenerys

The hall had grown dark, the candles burning at their bases and Daenerys did not know how much longer she could sit in her straight backed wooden chair listening to the constant bickering and protestations of Edmure Tully. She had no love for the man, nor did her husband, he was Sansa's Uncle and he was a difficult man. He was selfish and narrow minded and was petty, if Dany could have her way she would strip of his titles and give the Riverlands to one of her own men. But he is one of my men, she had to remind herself. Edmure had knelt and had sworn fealty, but did he kneel for Daenerys of for Jon? Dany was not spiteful, she knew that many Westerosi would prefer to kneel for Jon, he was the man, he was the King and the true born heir, she knew that ruling together as equal counterparts would be hard to swallow for the seven kingdoms but they both knew that it would break the wheel, or at least a spoke.

"I am not your dog, to heel when called" Edmure shouted across the table kicking his chair backwards so it clattered against the flagstones. Dany snapped out of her reverie and glared at the Tully. Jon stood, the two men glaring at each other a table between them.

"Lord Tully" Tyrion spoke out, frustration shining through his diplomatic tone. "You are the Lord of the Riverlands, sworn to your King and Your Queen."

"You state the facts, Lord Hand" Edmure spat "What is your point."

"My point is, when your King and Queen command you to remain at Riverrun, until called to ride south with your men, you do so, no questions or protestations. You King and Queen command, you do what they say."

Edmure snorted "So I am to remain here, not knowing the Lannister movements, I might as well be blind."  
"I shall send you regular updates Uncle" Sansa said coolly from the fire.

The Tully's face grew dark. "So, I am to be mothered, by my niece like some Lordling? You offend my honour your grace"

"Good" Jon barked, Dany could tell he too was growing tired of politics for this evening. "Now I suggest you follow Lord Tyrion's advice and do as you are told, or you shall face my wrath."

There was a beat of silence and then Edmure muttered a word that made Dany's blood boil. "Why?"

She had lost all patience now, the time for pleasantries had gone. She leant back into her chair, fingering the ring she wore, trying the calm the raging fire which crackled in her belly. "We do not trust you Lord Tully, I am the second Queen you have knelt to, my husband, the third King. We released you from your imprisonment, yet I saw no gratitude upon your face when you came before us. We are simply ensuring that when we ride south and take our armies with us, you do not bend the knee once more to the mad queen."

"Gratitude?" Edmure exclaimed. "Forgive me my Lady, but if it were not for the fact that you are married to the King who has grown up in this land and is worthy of being a good King, then I would not have bent my knee for you, a foreign whore, with too much blood on her hands."

There was no time for Dany to react for Jon had jumped the table, Longclaw flashed in the dim light as he pinned Edmure to the ground, the sword tip at his jugular. "If you ever utter those words again I shall draw and quarter you myself and have your remains fed to my dragon." Jon spat and despite her anger, Dany wanted to take her husband there and then, his territorial instinct lit the lust in Dany's depths. Before Edmure could reply, the heavy oak doors burst open and Lord Varys bustled in, a scroll in his hands and grave look upon his smooth face.

"My King, my Queen, I have news from King's Landing."

"Go on" Jon seethed, still not releasing Edmure.

"Cersei has taken control of the Westerlands, the Reach and she is moving on the Stormlands, she has already summoned the Storm court to King's Landing."

Daenarys sighed impatiently. She knew this would happen, of course, but it was still hard news to bare. She shifted uncomfortably and stared at Jon imploring him to stand up, they could deal with Edmure later. "SO where do we go from here?" Jon said, as he stood brushing off dust from his jerkin. He did not however sheath his sword.

"Well" Varys smiled "I have received other news, from Sunspear." Varys continued.

Daenerys frowned "Elaria Martell is rotting in a cell in the red keep and Doran and Trystane are dead."

"Yes, your grace however Arianne Martell has returned to Dorne and has taken her rightful seat as Princess of Dorne, she has sent you this." He passed Dany the scroll and Dany unrolled it hesitantly.

"To Queen Daenerys and King Aegon, for twenty-five years the Lannisters have been allowed to dishonour my family and your Kingdoms. My Aunt, Elia and her children were massacred on the orders of Tywin Lannister, my uncle killed by the same man, my Father and brother slaughtered as a result of cold vengeance that stemmed from the Lannister's atrocious crimes. The time has come to end Cersei Lannister's tyranny to end. It is time for Dorne to join the fray. It was the dragons that we bowed to and now they have returned I invite my King and Queen to Sunspear and together we shall rain fire and blood down on the woman who names herself Queen. As a gesture of allegiance and solidarity the three headed dragon flies from our skies."

Dany looked up in shock. "Is this true?"

Varys nodded smiling. "My little birds inform me that they are flying the colours from every household in Dorne."

Dany's head spun, she was on top once more, they were winning. Cersei held two kingdoms and she held four, the only one left were the Stormlands and Dorne supported her, not just because of Vengeance but because of loyalty. She turned to Jon "We have Dorne, that's where we shall go, we will ride for Dorne and join our armies and then…"

"We go to the Storm Court" Jon finished "We persuade them to join us and we take King's Landing." He crossed the room in three steps and clutched at her armoured forearms. "We are going to win, Daenarys, I promised you the iron throne, and I will give it to you."

"We will take it together." She whispered.

Jon turned to Tyrion and Davos. "Prepare our forced to ride to Dorne, we will take the Dothraki and the North Men, Lord Reed" Jon looked to the cranogman by the fire. "We will need to take a safe route to Dorne, do you know one?"

Howland Reed nodded "The route we took back from Dorne last time, through the princes pass, we will need to stop there for a few days, but after that we can ride freely."

"That is fine" Dany said. "Let us reconvene in the morning, it is late, and we will need to rest before our journey."

"Very good your grace" The room muttered and one by one they left the room. A feeling was seeping back into Daenerys, one that she had not felt in what felt like centuries. Hope. It was hope, it was coursing through her like water, quelling her anger, her pain, her fear. She was going to win, she was going to win with Jon at her side surrounded by her people.

Later she sat in front of a cracked mirror untangling her braids, she had sent Missandei to her chambers for the night, to give her some time alone with Grey Worm, they rarely saw much of each other and Dany knew that Missandei was growing worried about the wars to come. Behind her Jon stepped out of the bath shaking his wet curly hair like a dog and pressed his face into a towel.

"It will be warmer in Dorne" Dany said as her husband walked up behind her replacing her fingers with his and continued unravelling her hair.

"That will be nice, I can't remember the last time I was able to walk around without at least furs around my shoulders. When I left the wall, I told my brothers I would be going south the get warm, not found much warmth yet." He chuckled.

Dany smiled at him in the cracked glass "Well as you Starks say, winter is here."

"Winter is coming" Jon corrected almost out of habit. "But I'm not a Stark."

Daenerys frowned "You are both a true Stark and a true Targaryen, a wolf and a dragon, that much was proved today."

He pulled her hair from her shoulders and let it fall down her back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dany chuckled and twisted in her seat, appreciating just how naked her husband was. "If Varys had not walked in earlier I am sure you would have roasted Edmure alive."

"He was being impotent and vile, and what he said to you-"  
"Do you think I haven't heard it before?" Dany asked quietly. "ON the contrary my love, I have heard far worse, from far more important men, my brother for one. I believe he once called me a savage's whore. Another time a pregnant slut, he also told me that he would let Khal Drogo's whole tribe and their horses fuck me if it meant that we could go home" Dany sniffed "I would not be the woman I am if I had not heard those things."

He reached his thumb up to her cheek "I know, I just….I get angry that they think that they can speak to you like that, that mere men can speak to you like that, you are a goddess, they should worship you as I do."  
Dany smiled "I'm not the one who has come back from the dead twice."

Jon's face darkened "I'm not….I'm not a god."

"No" Dany said standing and unlacing her linen shift, it fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and she knelt before him, looking up at his face, his member inches from her face. "You are a King, a Targaryen King, and like our dragons we bow to no gods nor men." She leant in a kissed his hip bone. "We have blood of the dragon, and you have both dragon and wolf inside you, it is a powerful cocktail. If you think men should worship me, I think our people should adore you just as I do." She kissed the other hip bone and stood up to reach his lips.

Jon's arms wrapped around her. "Where did you come from?" He muttered into her hair. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Daenerys shrugged and looked up at her northern fool. "You bent the knee" She jested, and Jon threw his head back and laughed. It was the most warming sound in the world and it filled Daenerys with hope again.

"Well figuratively speaking, I never actually bent the knee, and then when I was about to well, I was told I didn't need to."

Dany smirked "Yes you got me there my love, I will forever curse my brother for not telling anyone."

"Maybe, we could visit the tower, where I was born, it is in the princes pass. It would be interesting to see what it was like."

Dany smiled at her troubled husband "Of course my love, come we should rest, it will be a long few days."

Jon smiled slightly and followed her to the small wooden bed that had been given to them.

That night Dany dreamt of her brother and a northern beauty holed up in a tower whilst the rest of the world burned. Did Rhaegar know the consequences of his actions, did he care? Or was his love for his Lady Lyanna so powerful that not even seven Kingdoms could stop him.


	42. Chapter 42

Arthur Dayne

The weather was growing cooler, despite the altitude and the bright sun, there was still frost on the trees that morning as Arthur sat at the scrubbed wooden table and cut into the oranges which had been brought up by Gerold that morning. With a groan of discomfort Lyanna sat down opposite him, her brown eyes rimmed with red, her swollen belly pushing against the table.

"Good morning Princess" Arthur smiled and passed her a bowl of figs and cheese. "The usual?"

"Yes, please Ser" She muttered.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly. It had been a fortnight since they had heard the news, Rhaegar defeated. Arthur had sat with Lyanna for two days as she had wept, clutching at her pregnant stomach and the ring that Rhaegar had left her. She was barely a woman and she had cried for her husband, for her brother and her mother and he could only comfort her.

The death of Rhaegar had knocked Arthur hard, Rhaegar had been his friend, and Arthur had not been with him in battle.

"He wanted us here" His Lord Commander had told him. "To protect the princess, to protect their unborn child." But Arthur had still wept. Rhaegar had been their last hope, he should have been the King that brought the seven kingdoms back together and he had died at the hands of the man who had lied to stir up a rebellion, resulting in a father and son dead at the mad King's hand. Aerys. Aerys, Arthur always had to remind himself to call him Aerys, it was still his duty to serve King Aerys, but he much preferred to serve Rhaegar and Lyanna. Before his death Lyanna had been good company, laughing and joking and singing, she did not see herself as a princess, let alone the future Queen, she told stories of her life in the north, of her big brother Ned who always wanted to become King's guard, and her little brother Benjen who wanted to be a knight. But now she was heavily pregnant and barely slept, barely ate and barely uttered a word. She had lost her father, her eldest brother and her husband, it was nearing her seventeenth name day, but the baby would be born before that Arthur was sure.

Hightower entered the hall scroll clutched in his hand a grim look upon his face. "News from Dragonstone." He muttered and passed the scroll to Arthur. "Good morning your grace" He bowed and sat on the bench.

"It's from the Queen" Arthur muttered and Lyanna's red rimmed eyes flickered up to them.

"Tywin Lannister stormed King's Landing, the King is dead. At Jamie Lannisters hands ". Shock caused Arthur to stop. Lannister, the boy knight the same age as the girl before him.

"The children, Elia" Lyanna muttered "They were at King's landing, did they flee?"

Arthur looked down at the tear splattered ink, written in Queen Rhaella's hand. "No, they are dead, Elia and the children."

Lyanna sobbed, tears frequented down her cheeks. "Rhaegar loved his children, and Tywin Lannister murdered them, what of my mother and my brother by law?"

"They are at Dragonstone they are safe."

"For now," Lyanna said scathingly, slowly she stood and waddled over to the scroll. "For now, if Robert is prepared to sanction the murder of women and children then it won't be long before he sends men to Dragonstone to try and murder the Queen and Prince Viserys and her unborn child."

Her northern accent was laced with anger and disgust. "They must be moved, they must flee east to braavos."  
"Your grace there is nothing we can do from here."  
"Then we wait until my child is born, I shall write to Ned and Benjen, they will not agree with this behaviour, the North will support us they will protect the Queen and the prince and the babe, give them ships to sail with."

Arthur looked to the letter. Rhaella had not signed it Queen, only Rhaella Targaryen. Arthur knew what this meant. The King was dead, the crowned prince dead, the first in lines to the throne dead.

He turned to his lord commander and was about to ask him the question when he heard a splatter on the floor. Lyanna gasped, her eyes widening in fear and she looked to her hand maiden. Arthur had never seen a baby being born, let alone the start of labour but today was that day. The rightful King or Queen to the iron throne was about to be born and Arthur knew what he needed to do in this situation as did Hightower. Rhaegar had left instructions, the correct documents had been written out. They needed to crown Lyanna as Queen regent and they needed the Septon and more importantly a Maester for Lyanna was now bent double panting through pain and her hand maidens helped her back to the steps to her chambers.

The tower was soon filled with the sound of screams and the smell of blood. Arthur stood outside the door waiting for the Septon to arrive, the scent of blood was growing stronger making Arthurs head ache. In the distance he saw a wagon approach which was met by his brothers.

The door behind him opened and the Maester stepped outside covered in blood. He looked grim.

"What is it?"

"There are complications Ser, she has not stopped bleeding and the babe is the wrong way. The princess is growing tired, I fear she may not be able to deliver this child."

Arthur sighed. "She needs to try" He muttered. "This child is the key to everything."

The Maester nodded "She will not survive this, is there someone who can act as regent until the child comes of age?"

"There are many people Maester whether they are prepared to do so is another question." He paused "How long will she live past delivery?"

The Maester shrugged "A day, or two she has lost too much blood."

Arthur closed his eyes, he would not fail Rhaegar. "Protect her Arthur, promise me, protect my wife and my child, please no matter what, promise me" He had said as he mounted his horse and rode back to the keep he hated, to the father he despised to fight his wars.

They were interrupted with more screams and Wylla the wet nurse hurried out blood and sweat coating her face and apron. "The child, Maester, its almost here."

Arthur glimpsed inside the chambers to be met with the stench of blood and roses. Lyanna lay screaming, tears streaming down her face, in between screams she called for her mother, but she was far away in the north unknowing that her only daughter was on the verge of death.

"Ser Dayne" She panted, her hand reaching for him. "Please"

He entered the room and crossed to the small stool next to the bed where he had so often sat to comfort the princess. He unbuckled his sword and reached for her hand.

"I'm going to die" She wept. "I know it, they told me I lost too much blood."

Arthur shook his head "NO you won't your grace, you shall deliver this baby and then go to Starfall and sail to Dragonstone and your child shall be crowned."  
"I want to go home"

"It is not safe your grace, but I promise when it is safe I shall personally see that you are home."

She smiled but then quickly clenched her face in pain letting out a low moan.

"It's time your grace you need to push now, push towards my hand." The Maester called and Lyanna braced her hand around Arthurs arm.

"Take a breath Lyanna" Arthur muttered, and she gasped and then screamed out in pain.

"And again, your grace" The Maester called as Wylla passed more towels to soak up the blood, there was so much blood.

After a moment Lyanna's screams were met with a babe's cries. Arthur looked to the Maester who the small boy in his arms, covered in thick blood.

"A boy Lyanna" Arthur whispered as she fell back against the pillows in exhaustion. "A baby boy."

"Give him to me" She called stretching her arms for her son.

He was swaddled and passed to the girl as she wept over him. "Hello my little wolf, my little Aegon."

"Aegon?" Arthur asked. "Why Aegon?"

"Aegon the first conquered the seven Kingdoms, and my son shall do the same. I hope you look like your papa little one" She kissed the boys head covered in dark fuzz.

The door opened, and Hightower and Septon Maynard entered.

"Congratulations your grace" Maynard smiled and set a wooden box down.

"You are here to document his birth" Lyanna whispered holding her babe close to her breast.

"Yes, but we are also here to crown him as King and you as Queen Regent."

Lyanna laughed a little hysterically. "A coronation, whilst I am covered in blood, my mother would berate me for not cleaning myself up."

"You shouldn't get out of bed your grace" The Maester said and Arthur noticed that her face was paling rapidly.

"Well get on with it then" Lyanna grumbled and passed Aegon to the Septon. He put the child in one arm and then dipped his forefinger into a small bowl filled with oil.

"In the light of the Father, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Warrior, Smith and Stranger, I pronounce Aegon of house Targaryen the sixth of his name, King of the Andals and the first men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. May the Father grant him divine justice to his people living and dead, may the mother grant him mercy and a strong lineage, may the maiden grant him purity in these corrupt times, may the warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times, may the smith grant him strength that he may bare this heavy burden and may the crone, she who knows the faith of all men show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. Long may he reign."

"Long may he reign" Lyanna and Arthur echoed as the Septon drew the seven -pointed star onto the babes forehead.

"Your grace if you could please sit up I must name you Queen Regent." The Septon said as he passed the child to Wylla.

Arthur helped Lyanna to sit straight.

"Your faith is of the old gods your grace?"

She nodded "Yes."

"Would you like to hold the Weirwood leaf as I crown you."

She nodded "It was what we had originally planned" She sniffed.

The Septon placed the red leave in her left hand, and the seven- pointed star in the other.

"In the light of the seven and the face of the old gods will you Lyanna of House Targaryen and House Stark rule in your son's stead until he comes of age?"

"In the sight of the gods old and new, this I vow" She whispered.

"Will you uphold King Aegon sixth of his name's laws and customs?"

"In the sight of the gods old and new, this I vow."

"And will you in his stead protect his people from any danger and grant them justice and mercy in the King's name?"

"IN the sight of the gods, Old and New, this I vow."

Her voice was growing weaker, sweat was pouring from her paling face, she was close to death, Arthur knew this, she was going to bleed to death. At least it would be peaceful.

"Then in the light of the seven, I pronounce this woman, Lyanna of House Targaryen and House Stark, Queen Regent of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms." He produced a crown from the carved wooden crate. Next to it Arthur saw a flash of rubies. Rhaegar's crown. On Aegon's fourteenth name day that crown would be placed on his head and his father's legacy would continue. Lyanna's crown was pale gold engraved with jewelled winter roses and rubies. It was slightly too big for the girl and slipped lopsided as the Maester produced a scroll of succession. He passed Lyanna a quill and she signed the parchment Lyanna Royal as she had seen her husband sign scroll upon scroll.

When they departed Lyanna reached up and pulled the crown form her head. "It is heavier than it looks." She muttered and lay back motioning for her son once more. The babe had quietened now asleep. He did not look like Rhaegar, but then again, babes did not much look like anything on their first day in the world.

"I will never be able to teach him how to rule." Lyanna was weeping once again. "When I die- "  
"Your grace you may not-"  
"Ser Arthur, you know what it looks like when a man bleeds to death and the blood has not ceased to flow, death is close, I am scared to leave my child in this world, but I shall soon be with my husband, with my father and brother, I must apologise for the mess I have made. But you will protect my son, bring him to his grandmother and uncle, keep them safe for me and send a letter to my mother and brothers to explain what has happened."

"I promise your grace" He muttered the words stopping at his throat. He had grown fond of the Queen, she was a close friend and he was devastated that she would end her days in this way. To experience so much horror at such an early age only to die herself. Rhaegar and Lyanna would never see their son grow to be a man, never see him rule as King, never see him marry, they would never have grandchildren of their own, both had been taken too young.

"You will stay with me until the end?" She asked, the tears were flowing thick and fast now. "I am scared to die."

"Of course, your grace." He lifted the crown off her lap and placed it in the crate, wiping the blood from it. Even in death Lyanna was beautiful, any man or woman would say so, she smiled down at her new born son and whispered Valyrian words to him that she had learnt over the year that she had spent at the tower.

An hour they sat in silence, Wylla entered once with food for the Queen but she did not eat, they changed the sheets, but the blood still flowed slow and sticky. As the sun began to set Arthur's well-trained ears pricked to distant noise. Distant hooves, more than one rider but less than twenty.

"Riders approaching" Oswell Whent called though the open window.

Arthur stood, reaching for his sword. Lyanna looked up from her son her dark eyes filled with fear. "He's found me, Robert has found me."  
"Maybe not your grace." Arthur muttered but doubted it severely, the only person who would be here would be Robert coming to claim his woman. He looked down at Lyanna, her skin was paler than white, it was translucent, her lips were blue and cracked and the veins had burst beneath her eyes making purple blue shadows beneath them. She would be dead before Robert reached her, and Robert would never reach her. Arthur had taken a sacred vow to protect the King, and the King lay before him swaddled in linen asleep to the atrocities of the world.

"Kill him Arthur, kill them all, if Robert ever knew of Aegon, he would butcher him like his siblings."  
"Your grace, Robert will lie beneath the ground before you do, and your son shall remain King."

"I wish you good fortune in the wars to come" She whispered as Arthur strode away from the bed and the room of blood. He pulled on his helm and paced down the steps towards the enemy.

And now it begins, he thought, drawing his sword of legend, it would not be sheathed until Robert, lay before him dead.


	43. Chapter 43

Jamie

In his dreams Cersei sat on a throne not of iron but of bones, a pile of bodies, their faces twisted in death, Tyrion, Father, Mother, Tommen and Myrcella were among them.

"Kill them all" She commanded him and gestured behind Jamie. "Kill them all"

Jon, Daenarys and Sansa all hung from the ceiling over a bonfire which crackled with bright green flames.

"If you love me you will kill them all." She cackled, there was black blood dripping from her lips, thick like tar. "What did you once say brother? The things we do for love?" She pointed a gnarled hand at the three struggling the escape the flames.

"Cersei this is madness" Jamie shouted rooted to the spot, but she only cackled, but it was no longer her, an old man with ragged white hair and long yellowing claw like nails sat atop the bones. "Burn them all boy." The mad King leered in his face as Sansa screamed the flames engulfing her. Jamie drew his sword and ran forward plunging it into the Mad King's back. He screamed until the blood choked him.

Jamie awoke, shirt sticky with sweat and the flash of green wildfire still burning in his eyes. It was cool and dark in his room, an orange glow passed through the window, the fires of the soldier's camp floating through the night.

He sat and reached for the jug of water and chugged its icy contents. His nightmares were getting worse, and it was becoming harder and harder to justify not killing Cersei, but deep inside of him there was still a love there. They were more than brother and sister, they had shared a womb, shared a life, brought children into this world together, as the Queen had said if they had been born Targaryen no one would have bat an eye and he could have fathered his three children. But his nightmare Cersei was becoming closer to the living Cersei every day, and Jamie didn't know how far he would let her go before he needed to step in this time.

There was a knock at the door which brought Jamie back down to earth with a jolt. He crossed the room and cracked the door open.

"I thought you might be awake" Sansa whispered. She stood furs wrapped around her shoulders her auburn hair hung loose around her face. IN the dim candlelight Jamie thought she looked angelic.

"Sansa" He stammered "Um…come in" He pushed the door wider and she entered the small room and sat down on the bed.

They hadn't been alone together since before they had ridden south. Sansa had been consumed in war council meetings and Jamie had taken to brooding or debriefing Lannister soldiers who had bent the knee.

"Sorry to disturb you" She muttered fingering the heavy wool blanket that lay across the bed. "I couldn't sleep"

"Ironic, I just woke up from a nightmare, I can't remember the last time I slept well." He smiled trying to break the tension.

"What was the nightmare?" Sansa asked bringing her feet up under her. She looked so young in that moment and Jamie felt too old.

"My dearest sister murdered you all and I killed her." He muttered and sat down next to hers. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Sansa grimaced. "I was prepared for the battle against the dead, it doesn't take much imagination what it would be like, but now….I'm my brother's heir, a brother who has died twice and can ride a dragon, my other brother sits by a tree all day having visions about the past and my little sister is on some mission in King's Landing, she's a deadly assassin and we're on the brink of winning, but I know Cersei, I know she has something terrible hidden up her sleeve and I'm scared for my family. My brother is going south to Dorne and I am to control the Riverlands and wait for his word to take the armies south and attack and if he dies and Daenerys dies then it is all on me." Her words tumbled out as quick as the tears ran down her face.

"Hey, it will be fine, as you said your brother has died twice, he is the strongest man I have ever met, and Daenerys is unstoppable on her dragons, and even if they do fall, you are the strongest woman I know, you have been through so much and I am confident that you can live up to your brother's legacy. If it comes to it Sansa I promise you I will get you on that throne one way or another." He reached for her hands and brought them to his lips.

"Thank you, Jamie," She whispered. Her head found his shoulder and she leaned against him and sighed. "What a messy world we live in"

"It is bizarre I must admit, but it's what we've got so we have to at least try." Jamie muttered and traced his thumb in her palm. "I know you have been busy and you rarely have time to yourself, but I would like it if we could spend time with each other again, I don't know about you, but I enjoy your company."

Sansa sighed once more. "IN truth, I have been avoiding you, there's another reason why I could not sleep this night."

Jamie looked up at her in the gloom and he saw fear on her face. "What is it?"

She looked down at their hands. "I am with child." The words were so quiet, but they hit Jamie like a war hammer.

"How long have you known" Jamie finally muttered, and Sansa had begun to cry.

"A fortnight, no one else knows" She sobbed. Jamie pulled Sansa into his chest and stroked her silky hair.

"It seems I am to be the father of two bastards." Jamie whispered, and Sansa laughed through her tears. "I am not sure what to do" She muttered. "I should tell my brother, he would be able to give me advise, he grew up a bastard, but he intends to exile you and I'm not sure I can raise the child alone, not if my brother falls and I am to be Queen."

"Do you think there would be a way to persuade him not to exile me, so I could help you raise our child?"

Sansa quietened and looked up into Jamie's face, shock etched into her sapphire eyes. "You…. you would want to raise the child?"

"Of course, I would "Jamie muttered. "it would give me a chance to be a real father."

Sansa smiled but then it faltered "I am not ready for marriage again Jamie, I have had two husbands and I am not prepared for a third so soon I do not know you well enough and we are in the middle of the war, let us get to know each other and raise this child and if we ever feel ready then maybe we should marry."

"That is understandable, let us at least see if we survive this war first and then if your brother doesn't burn me alive we could have a small ceremony." Jamie kissed her hair and lay back into the pillows. "I shall also need to raise my other child Sansa, if it survives, I hope that the child shall have a home."

"Of course" Sansa whispered. "If I can persuade my brother then, you can take the child to Winterfell, and you can be exiled to the north rather than the east."

"Let's hope he agrees" Jamie hoped that Jon would, from what he knew about the King he was a merciful man, an understanding man, but he also understood duty, and after everything Jamie had brought upon his family, would Jon be willing to let Jamie live in Winterfell, confined to the North, father of his niece or nephew and until Jon and Daenerys produced a child the heir to the throne.

Sansa shifted so that she was straddling his lap. "Let's stop talking about my brother, he's getting enough attention as it is." She tentatively pressed her cold lips to his and the warmth that had filled Jamie these past few months returned. He grasped her hair and pulled her closer feeling himself harden beneath her, Jamie was intoxicated by her scent of sweet lemons and wine. He moaned through the kiss and used his other arm to reach around her waist and draw her closer into his lap. Her fingers moved from his greying hair to the laces on his shirt. She pulled them apart with deft fingers and breaking the kiss for a moment to pull his shirt above his head. Her lips moved to his neck and Jamie let his head fall back and moaned in pleasure. He reached for the buckle of her cloak and unhooked it clumsily, the cloak fell from her shoulders revealing a thin night dress. IN a swift movement Sansa pulled her night dress over her head, her hair tumbled past her breasts. He brought his lips to her hardened nipple and sucked it gently, she let out a low moan and bucked against his hips. She reached down and freed Jamie's cock and ever so slowly lowered herself onto him, they groaned together, and she rolled her hips backwards and forwards her slick folds running down his cock. He flipped them over and thrust hard into her hot core, she moaned in his ear and Jamie felt her nails drag up his back.

"Fuck" Jamie groaned and felt himself spill into her, he lowered his head into the crook between her shoulder and neck panting. Sansa kissed his bare shoulder and whispered "I've missed your company."  
Jamie laughed and pushed himself up to look at her "Is that what you call this?"

"I enjoy this as well" She smirked. "But this isn't that important to me, I consider you a friend."  
Jamie smirked "A friend who happens to be the father of your child."

"yes, you are that too, well, I want you to know that I was happy when I found out, when I escaped Winterfell I was so scared that I would be pregnant, so terrified that I would carry that monster's child, I prayed for the first time in years when we took my home back that they would prevent me from having a child by Ramsey, I prayed to them that I would never ever bare a child but then I found out about this and bizarrely I was happy, despite everything that you have been a part of I was happy that you would be the father"

"Well I am happy that you are happy" Jamie whispered brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Will you stay this evening? Maybe I can help you sleep and you can fight off the nightmares?"

Sansa laughed, the sound of it broadened the grin on Jamie's face. "I can try Ser but I am not warrior"

"You are to me" Jamie whispered and settled down beside her bringing her into his arms.

He dreamt of a baby girl, auburn haired and green eyes running through the halls of Winterfell. She was waving a wooden sword and Jamie followed her laughing.

"Papa come and get me" She giggled her hair bouncing in the sunlight. It was spring in his dream and it was warm. He lifted his daughter up into his arms and swung her round the hall as she laughed.

"And me and me" Said another girl with golden hair and green eyes. Sansa stood in the doorway watching him with the children, her hand rested on her swollen belly and she smiled at her aged husband and his two girls.

When Jamie woke in the morning and looked to the sleeping wolf in his bed he vowed to himself that he would make that dream come true. He was determined to make the Lady of Winterfell once more, after all that she had been through she at least deserved something as simple as happiness.


	44. Chapter 44

Jon

Jon sat in the Solar that Edmure had given him, reading the scroll that had been sent from King's Landing, marvelling at his sister's handiwork. Not only was the handwriting completely mirrored to Qyburn's but also the tone of the scroll. The only give away was the last sentence it was the only subtle give away that it was in fact Arya who was writing to him and not the exiled Maester.

"The North remembers the atrocities brought to them by the mad King Aerys, it would do well to do so again and bow to the rightful Queen.

Qyburn, Hand of Queen Cersei of House Lannister"

He put quill to paper and scribbled. "Lord Hand, The North remembers all too well, but also remembers the atrocities that House Lannister has brought to the North, and our people recognise their rightful King and Queen, I offer you a chance of surrender, Lady Lannister must relinquish the throne and the crown and bend the knee along with her followers. If she does this, we shall be merciful unto her.

King Aegon of House Targaryen and Stark"

He rolled the scroll and sealed it with wax and the Targaryen seal. Tyrion and Davos were working with Gendry to create a new sigil but it was not prepared yet. Davos had joked that they were trying not to make it look like the wolf was being eaten by the dragon.

A knock interrupted him, and Jon called for entrance.

"Sam" Jon smiled rising and hugging his friend. "How have you been?"

Tarly smiled and sat across the desk "I've been busy, tending to the wounded Lannister soldiers and Dothraki. Am I to ride south with you?"

Jon leaned back reaching for his goblet of wine and taking a sip, something which he had been found to do more of whilst being in the constant presence of his wife and Tyrion Lannister.

"I would like it if you would, but if you feel you shall be more useful here then-"  
"I won't be, I'm not leaving you again Jon, last time I thought I would be useful somewhere else, you died."

Jon looked at his friend, Sam was one of his last remaining brothers of the night's watch, they had seen so much together. "They would have killed you Sam" Jon muttered.

Sam shrugged "Probably, but they might not have gotten to you if I had been there."

"It's in the past Sam, there's nothing we can do."

Sam sighed and reached for wine. "To get to Dorne we have to pass through the Westerlands and the reach" He began. "Cersei Lannister has complete control of the Westerlands, and most of the reach."

Jon frowned at him, what was he getting to? "Most of the reach?"

Sam nodded "The Tyrells are gone, the next largest family is House Tarley….my house, the Tarley army is at Hornhill, my mother has been summoned to King's landing to uphold the vow my father made to Cersei Lannister, but she is not Lady of Hornhill, and neither is my sister. With the night's watch gone, I ask that you allow me to renounce my vows from the night's watch and take my seat as Lord of Hornhill." Sam gulped more wine down nervously and Jon smiled, his friend who had once been craven was now sitting boldly in front of his King, his Lord Commander asking for something that Jon had been hoping for.

"I am glad you have come to me with this." Jon started "I have been thinking about this for a while, the reason I have not asked this of you is because Daenerys did execute your father and brother and I did not know how you felt about that, I know you are loyal to me, but I was not sure that you were loyal to Daenerys. How many houses are loyal to House Tarly?"

"Three, I know it is not much, but it can guarantee you at least safe passage through the reach and we can stop at Hornhill before going to Dorne, I am sure we will be attacked on our way south, and although we are the stronger force, we may still have casualties."

"And your mother, I will not ask a woman to house her husband's murderer Queen or not."  
"She's not a murderer, she's a saviour Jon, she killed the night King and at the end of the day she gave my father and brother a choice which they refused. I'm no warrior and I will not be able to lead my armies, but you can, and they can join the north men."

"Thank you for this Sam, I appreciate it, I will allow you to take your seat as Lord of Hornhill."

"Thank you, your grace, and in return I can guarantee House Tarly's allegiance to your cause."

Jon smiled and shook Sam's hand. "Send a raven to your mother, we will of course make an apology to her for your father and brother."

Sam smiled sadly "Thank you."  
"How's Gilly?" Jon asked pushing the formalities aside. "And little Sam?"

"Both are well, Gilly is reading a lot about the histories of the Targaryens and little Sam spends a lot of time with the free folk, he's five now, he can hold a stick which I believe Tormund is teaching him how to swing."

"And Gilly is quite large now, when will the babe be born?"

"A month, I want to leave her at Hornhill when we go to Dorne, so she can have the child, Maester Wolkan believes it shall be a girl."

Jon smiled the loss of his son aching in his heart once more "That is excellent news" Jon said thickly looking away trying to conceal the sudden tears, but Sam had noticed.

"I'm sorry" He said sadly, "With the war going I forget that you lost your son."

Jon swallowed thickly and shook his head "There's nothing to forgive, I am happy for you truly, I hope to build a world that your daughter will be safe and happy in."

His friend smiled sadly. "And your children Jon, I am sure there will be many children. Maybe our children will grow up together, you can foster little Sam and teach him to fight, he could be a knight of the King's guard."

Jon laughed quietly. "I haven't even thought of actually being a King and having a household yet, Tyrion has tried to push us to form an official small council and name our lord commander of the King's guard but if I can be honest, I am more focused on getting this done first and then I will think about coronation details and the red keep."

Sam laughed "Everything seems so insignificant now after the war against the dead."

"Aye, that is true, although I have to admit riding a dragon is pretty spectacular."

Sam snorted into his goblet "Which dragon do you speak of."

Jon threw his head back and laughed. "Both Sam definitely both."

They continued to laugh until Jon's ribs began to ache and a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in" Jon called, and the door opened to reveal Sansa.

Sam stood up and bowed "Lady Stark" He turned back to Jon and bowed "Your grace."  
"We'll talk later Sam" Jon said as Sam took his leave. He gestured to Sansa to take Sam's vacant seat.

"Wine?" He asked going to pour a her a goblet, but she shook her head grimacing.

"No thank you" She whispered and shifted in her seat. Jon noticed a small pink bruise on her exposed neck.

"Leaving marks, now is he?" Jon said gesturing to her neck. Sansa's hand rushed to her neck, her face flushing.

"I shall have words" She muttered finally.

Jon sighed. "Sansa I'm never going to tell you what you can and can't do when it comes to your personal life, but Jamie Lannister really? At first I thought it was just a drunken night at my wedding, but I've been informed that he regularly visits you."

"How do you know that-"  
"Sansa, please, I am the King, I am well informed about the on goings of my family….so do you harbour feelings for him or is this some type of revenge on Cersei Lannister?"

Sansa grinned "It was at first, I was drunk at your wedding, bitter even, I was born and raised a legitimate daughter of one of the strongest houses in Westeros and both of my weddings filled me with sadness and anger and then you, a man who had been raised and treated as a bastard married a woman who not only solidified one of the strongest political alliances in the country but also was the woman whom you loved. Jamie was a grateful drunken distraction and I got a kick out of the fact that I was the first woman aside from his sister who he had been in bed with."

Jon shrugged "It makes sense, when I was North of the wall, I slept with a wildling so that her clan would trust me."

"I have developed feelings for him Jon, I am not sure that I love him, but he makes me happy, distracts me from the madness of the world and the burden that I carry and…. Jon I need your advice."

Jon frowned, he had never had a close relationship with his eldest sister, it wasn't until they were reunited that they were actually pleasant towards one another, but there was still a rift between them when it came to ruling.

"What do you need my advice on, you have been with more partners than I have been with."

Sansa scowled "Not my choice" She muttered. "NO I do not need relationship advice, I need…...Jon….." She paused and wringed her hands, tears were forming in her eyes. Jon reached forward and took her hand "Sansa what's wrong?"

She gasped for breath and steadied herself "I am pregnant Jon..."

Jon's stomach dropped, he let go of her hand and reached for his wine. Taking a gulp he gestured to her stomach "The father-"  
"It's Jamie's" She muttered. "I am a month along."

Jon sighed running his hand through his unruly hair.

"I am not prepared to marry him, at least not yet." She whispered.

"Not yet?" Jon exclaimed. "Sansa once this is done, I have to exile him, something that didn't want, if I recall you wanted his head! And now your saying that you are pregnant with his child….does he know?"

She nodded "Yes, I told him last night."  
"And?-"  
"He wants to raise the child, he wants to do it with me."

"Sansa, I will not send you into exile you can't go to Essos, you are my heir and my Wardeness of the North."  
"I'm not asking to go to Essos Jon, I am asking that instead of exiling Jamie to Essos you send him to the North, to Winterfell."

"You wish him to be Lord Consort of Winterfell. Father would be turning in his grave if I let him anywhere near Winterfell."

"Father is gone, and I thought you wanted to build a new world, I am to raise a bastard, two if you allow Jamie to the North, let the world you build accept bastards and unconventional families."

Jon sighed. "Ironic isn't it, out of all of you, you were always the one to remind me that I was a bastard. And now you are to raise a bastard."  
"Your niece or nephew" Sansa interjected. "Please Jon, let the child grow up with a father."

Jon groaned. "If I go back on my word, my people will think me weak."  
"They will think you merciful, and it would be a way to control House Lannister, if we marry I shall not take his name, we shall join names, please Jon the circumstances have changed, do this one thing for me."

Jon closed his eyes. "It is not just my decision to make, I will speak to Daenerys, realistically Sansa it depends on his actions in the war to come, if he proves himself loyal, then I would be happy to send him north and the Lannister child would become your ward, but if he betrays us-"  
"He won't" Sansa injected pleadingly.

"We do not know that, when he faces his sister we have no idea how he will react."  
"But if he is loyal and true then you will send him north."

"Aye, I promise." Jon whispered.

"Thankyou" Sansa smiled weakly.

"How do you feel about it all." He asked, "I am now leaving you to once again rule in my stead and you have more to deal with, with this pregnancy."

"I am not scared about the pregnancy, I have had two husbands and there have been plenty of times where I thought that I would fall pregnant but when the Maester told me I was not scared, I was happy, I had a chance to raise a child that I wanted even though we are at war. I am more scared for our family. The last time we all separated Father and Mother and Robb and Rickon all died, I am scared that Arya will not return and I am scared for Bran alone at Winterfell. I am scared for you Jon, this will either go two ways either I shall receive a raven declaring you King, or a raven declaring you dead."

"Apparently I am quite hard to Kill." Jon muttered sarcastically.

"Don't gest, Jon I'm serious. If you die, if Daenerys dies, then it's on me, it's all on me."

"I'm not going to lose" Jon said, "At least I don't think I will."  
"Just promise me that you will be cautious with Cersei Lannister, that you will listen to Tyrion while you are in the south. She is always planning something and not in the ways she expects."

Her face was determined, and Jon knew that she was right, he had ignored her advice once before and that had resulted in Rickon's death.

"I promise I will Sansa."

"I want to see that crown on your head Jon" She said firmly. "I want to see you in that throne room on the throne with Daenerys by your side."

"You will, I promise"

He knew it was wrong to make such promises, anything could happen, but part him knew that to win he needed to truly believe that he would win. He had never wanted the crown, the throne, the seven kingdoms, but it was his duty to take it, for his family, for his legacy and most importantly for Daenerys.


	45. Chapter 45

Arya

The ice and snow masked the smell of dung and human waste which plagued the alleys of King's Landing. It was melting slowly, the end of winter drawing closer, the death of the night King had turned the season, it would be a short winter but as Arya walked the icy paves she still noticed the children starving, the beggars begging and the dogs howling, King's Landing had not changed since she had last been there, but the memory of the small feral girl was barely even a memory. She was strong now, cunning and secretive. She had played Qyburn for a moon now, his face had been easy to take, his movements were so rhythmical that the transition was seamless, and Cersei had not suspected a thing. The Queen had changed dramatically since Arya had last laid eyes on her, her once long golden hair was cropped messily short, her slender figure now swollen and soft with pregnancy and her once hollow cheeks stained red with years of wine consumption. Her manner was eratic and paranoid and every word from the north sent her into rages, every ally who turned cloak she demanded their head. She would only speak to Qyburn and the Mountain, any messages were relayed to commanders via Qyburn, she would not even allow handmaids in her chambers, she had taken to wearing her crown constantly and dressing in bed clothes and robes, oddly Cersei reminded Arya of her mother, when Bran had fallen, her mother had sat in bedclothes for a whole month, praying for her son to live, but where Catelyn Stark prayed at the bedside of a boy, Cersei prayed at the bedside of her broken kingdom.

When Arya was not tending to the mad Queen, or pleading to allies that they should not support Jon and Daenerys, she liked to walk the streets, dressed as serving girls, or old crippled men, in her mind she mapped every corner and crevasse of the stinking pit, every escape route every entrance, the guard rotations, which brothels were frequented by which generals and which taverns hosted secret meetings plotting uprising. This evening she was making her way towards the Wolf's Den, a small tavern in the depths of flea bottom. She had heard word from one of Qyburn's birds that there would be a meeting there at sundown if given the correct password, she would be allowed to attend. She had donned a linen maids dress and cloak.

Outside the door sat a beggar man, clad in frozen rags, he smiled up toothlessly as Arya approached. "Good evening little lady." He croaked as Arya approached. "And what brings you to the wolf's den on this fine winter's eve?"

She rummaged in her pocket and flicked a gold dragon into his lap and crouched down. "Why, Fire and Blood old man." She whispered. The old man cackled and banged on the panelled wood behind him three times. The wood panelling slid open to reveal a small entrance wide enough for a grown man to shuffle in sideways. Nodding to the beggar man she stepped over the threshold and followed the greying woman up a set of rotting wood stairs.

The room was small and crowded with a large table in the middle covered in a Targaryen banner. Around it sat men women and children, all small folk, or low born knights. Young children ran around the table flying cotton flags adorned with the three headed dragon. At the head of the table was a man that Arya recognised, his pale grey eyes surveyed the room and then fixed on Arya, a grin spread wide and he rose, picking up a full horn of ale and swaggered over.

"This may be the first time I have ever seen you in a dress, Princess."  
"I am no Princess Anguy." Arya spat and drank hungrily from the horn he passed her.

"Your brother is the King, your sister by law the Queen, and as they have no children, that makes you princess, soon to be Lady of Storms End, if my sources are correct. Your Bull was made a legitimate Stag by our good King Aegon, and fair Queen Daenerys."

Arya snorted "Is that what they are called nowadays, good and fair, Anguy, you've got another thing coming if you think they shall win this war with their goodness and fairness."

Anguy chuckled "My dear Arry, I was not born yesterday, word has reached south of their battles, and rumours are spreading like wildfire, a King who cannot be killed a Queen who cannot be burned, dragons and dead men. There's even a rumour that when your Lord Uncle saw the Dragons fly over and your Lady Sister confronted him on his loyalties he relieved himself into his breeches."

Arya laughed "That would not surprise me, now tell me, what is the purpose of this meeting this night?"

"While the King and Queen reclaim their kingdoms through the great Lords and Ladies, I spread the word of their greatness among the small folk, so that when they come for this shit pit of a city, the small folk rise up with them."

"You think that they will?" Arya muttered surveying the crowd in front of them.

"I think they will, the small folk are fickle people, notice how whilst Kings and Lords come and go, and yet the small folk remain, but ever since Cersei put her bastard child upon the throne they have been dying out, there's poverty and death more than ever before, despite the mad king, the Targaryens before him ensured that at least the small folk were happy, they weren't as poor, nor were there open graves in the streets, and from what we have heard from Daenerys' antics in the east and Jon's antics in the North, well they are better than the mad woman who sits upon the throne."

Arya took a last sip. "They care, they care about every single person, they protect people from monsters, they will rule well."

"Well then let's begin." He bowed and returned to his place at the head of the table and Arya retreated into the shadows.

He hammered the table with his fist. The room hushed to a quiet, with the exception of a few children.

"Fire and Blood" Anguy announced. "Words that have not been spoken in this country freely in a quarter of a century." He paused and looked around the room.

"It is time that that changed, we have been suppressed by Cersei Lannister for too long, the woman is mad, that was proven enough when she burnt her enemies in the sept."  
"How do we know that the mad King's daughter won't do the same? She's already used her dragons in battle, how do we know that she won't use it on King's Landing?"

Arya frowned and found Anguy's eyes and shook her head. "We know that that is not her plan my friends."

"What can we do, Cersei has King's Landing on lockdown." A woman shouted from the back.

Anguy smiled "My dear woman, we must spread the word, build up forces, so that when our true monarchs arrive we can open the gates and deliver them Cersei's head on a spike. They say the North remembers, but so do we, we remember when Ned Stark was beheaded unjustly, we remember when Princess Elia was raped and murdered, her children butchered like piglets, the atrocities that House Lannister has brought upon us must stop, Daenerys Targaryen talks of breaking the wheel, lets help her burn it to the ground."

There were cheers from the crowd and Arya knew her absence at the red keep would soon be noticed, she slipped from the room and under the cover of fog headed back up to the lights of the red keep. Inexplicably a smile crept across her face, a rebellion was building, her brother was winning, and Cersei was loosing her grip on her people. Had there not been as much fog, or maybe had Arya paid more attention she may have noticed another figure making their way quietly up to the red keep.


	46. Chapter 46

Daenerys

Daenerys pinned her hair in place and watched in the mirror as her husband pulled on fresh garb for dinner. "How do we know if he will remain loyal?" She stated as she rubbed floral scents on her wrists and neck.

Jon sighed "We don't, but well, if she's pregnant with his child…. I am hoping that will have some pull on his, and a prospect of not being completely exiled."

Dany bit her lip and swivelled on her poof. "He has lived his life, being unable to father three children, he may not care for it."

Jon closed the distance between them and brushed his fingers across her collarbone. "Either side he chooses he gets a child, with us he can raise both his children, with cersei…. well one of his children will die, Cersei hates Sansa, she will save her for last I'm sure, but she would die." Jon muttered bitterly.

"We shall have her head on a spike before that happens." Dany smiled up and pressed her lips to his. "Come my King, let's sup with your sister and her pet lion."

Sansa's solar was said to be her mother's childhood apartments, she had brought little from winterfell, and the walls were bare. She greeted them kindly, kissing Dany on both cheeks and offered wine. Daenerys wore her house colours, her velvet black dress was inlayed with ruby silk, Sansa was dressed modestly in deep green which made her auburn hair shine in the dim room. Dany's eyes at once moved to her good sister's stomach where a small curve was protruding. An uncontrollable jealousy rose within her and Dany had to quell it with the Dornish red in her cup.

Jamie Lannister looked awkward as he bowed before them. "Your Grace, we thankyou for accepting our invitation." He muttered.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "Ser Jamie, I received invitation from my good sister Lady Sansa of Winterfell. Do not presume to greet us for her, you may be of high birth, but your Paramore is of royal blood."

He swallowed and glanced at Sansa hastily. "Let us set formalities aside, my Queen, we are family, let us eat."

She took her seat stiffly but softened when Jon placed a hand on her shoulder and bent to whisper in her ear. "It's just dinner my love, it will be over soon."

They supped on honeyed mutton, with onions and peas, washed down with Arbor wine. The first half hour they discussed their plans to travel south, and what was to become of the river lands.

"The journey through the Westerlands shall be dangerous" Jon announced looking to Jamie for further comments. "How many men does your sister have garrisoned at the rock?"

Jamie shrugged "I'm not sure, but they'll mostly be Lannister soldiers, we emptied the rock when we sacked Highgarden, however the port is being used for half of Euron's fleet, by now they may have refilled the larders but I cannot be sure, the rock can hold up to two thousand soldiers, she will have men there, I am sure that Cersei knows that you plan to go south."

Jon leaned back and reached his hand to Dany's knee. "We can defeat two thousand men easily, if we have the dragons, they'll need to attack on an open field, in which case the Dothraki will run them down."

"Yes" Jamie said warily "They are quite good at that. It might be worth trying to get the rock on our side though I'm sure they will bend the knee swiftly."

Dany frowned "They are under the command of your sister, they will not kneel until they have no other choice, Ser Jamie I am under the impression that you do not wish to fight against men you once commanded."

Jamie scowled at her "Why would any man want to, most of those men are only just men, boys really who have never seen real war, why would I wish them dead."

Dany pushed the plate about on her food trying to swallow down the bitterness in her mouth. "I need to know that you are a loyal man Ser Jamie, and what you are saying is not making a good case for it."

"I said I did not wish the Lannister men dead, I didn't say that I wouldn't fight them in battle and you have your assurances that I am loyal." He gestured to Sansa beside him.

Dany pushed a smile onto her face and raised her goblet. "Yes, I believe congratulations are in order my good sister, when shall the babe be born?"

"Oh a while yet" Sansa said a look of relief washing over her porcelain face. "eight moons, hopefully this war shall be over by then and I can birth the babe in peace and return home."

Jon shifted and spoke gruffly. "And you Ser Jamie, will you raise my bastard nephew alongside my sister? What of your other child along the way?"

"With your leave your Grace, I wish to accompany Sansa North with the babe, I wish for the children to grow up together, they are of course siblings."

Dany laughed "Maybe the Starks should change their words, maybe my dear Sister you should command that there must always be a bastard at Winterfell."

Sansa frowned "Well I had hoped that our child would not be a bastard for long, I wish to marry Jamie once the war is done with."

Dany reached for more wine. "You have been married twice, Lady Sansa, am I correct?"

Sansa nodded, her hands clasped in her lap, her blue eyes piercing Daenerys' violet ones as if she was challenging her Queen.

"Once against your will to my hand, Tyrion and the second also against your will to a bastard boy who I am told was most evil unto you."

"Evil is putting it mildly." Sansa said coolly.

"When my ancestor Aegon conquered this country, after the war, his sister wife, Queen Rhaenys made matches among the Kingdoms to make the peace, when this is over Jon and I will need to do the same, this country is torn apart from the wars, and we will need to make matches, we have already made a match between Arya and Gendry, and that word has spread. Tell me what would Cersei Lannister do with the information of her brothers impregnation and intended marriage to the Wardeness of the North, and the heir to her enemy."

"It is why we wish to wait until the war is done, please your grace, our marriage can end the rift between house Lannsiter and house Stark and politically you shall have stronger control over the Lannisters, not there are many left of them, and you can still exile Jamie, but to the north and not the east."

Dany looked to her husband. Jon had heard this before and he was willing to allow the marriage on certain conditions, but Daenerys was still not sure. Jamie Lannister had proven himself loyal and brave and even kind against the army of the dead, but she had no idea how he would react when they really went to war against his sister. She sighed and shifted once more.

"I once told you Jamie that I shall never hate you for killing my father" Daenerys began. "But I would be seen to be weak if I pardoned you for your crimes against my husbands family. Sansa is Jon's heir, if we die she shall sit the throne, her children after her, but I will not have a Lannister sit the throne." She turned to Sansa. "I will give my blessing for this union, but only after we sit the throne, and I do not wish you to speak of it to anyone else, I do not want Cersei to use this information as a weapon."

Sansa smiled gratefully. "Of course your grace"

Beside Dany Jon rose and filled Jamie's goblet. "A toast I suppose" He raised his goblet.

"Sansa, we have never got on as well as we should have done, but we have both been through so much to get to where we are, I hope that you find a happiness in this world."

Sansa smiled up at him and raised her own silver goblet "My dear Brother, thankyou, in turn I must toast you, our King" She turned to Dany "Our Queen, long may you reign"

Jamie muttered in agreement and Jon sat taking more mutton into his mouth.

"You will marry at Winterfell?" Dany asked trying to make conversation.

Sansa nodded "Yes, hopefully spring will come-"

They were interrupted by severalfootsteps running up the stairs, the door burst open and Tyrion, Davos and Varys entered bowing quickly, each face was pale and twisted with shock.

"What is it" Dany snapped. "What has happened."

Tyrion took a deep breath but it was Varys who spoke. "There has been a discovery of numerous Targaryen loyalists hidng out in flea bottom, led by a man named Anguy who once belonged to the brotherhood without banners, they have been holding meetings once a fortnight to rally the supporters, the small folk."

"Well that is good" Dany said. "why do you all look so wary."

Rage flickered behind her hand's eyes. "Cersei found out, a stable boy attended the meeting, told her everything."

Jamie Lannister paused. "What did she do?"

"It's gone" Davos muttered, tears of rage were forming in the old man's eyes. "Gone in a moment, she blew up flea bottom with her damned wildfire, two hundred thousand innocent men, women and children. All of them dead."

It had felt as thought the stone floor had crumbled beneath her and flames had risen through her body. Innocent people were dead, their only crime was to support her claim. Her husbands claim. She was not angry, her dragon's blood did not boil, instead sadness pushed through her veins, sadness and shock. But she could feel the rage coming from somewhere in the room. Beside her Jon had clenched his fist so hard that the stem from his goblet snapped.

"There is not much we can do" Tyrion muttered. "If we send aid to King's Landing then they will surely be murdered as well, we can't risk her blowing up any other part of the city."

"Then we will not send aid" Jon spat standing. "If this woman insists on playing dirty then it is time I live up to my father, time for me to live up to my namesake."

He turned to Dany, rage filling his face, but held out a scarred hand. "If she wants to burn our supporters then we shall burn hers, she has brought a a stick to a sword fight, if the queen wishes to see what fire can do, then she shall see it."

The room had gone silent and the three informers looked fearful. "What are you going to do your grace?" Tyrion asked warily.

"Ser Davos, instruct Lord Reed and Lord Baratheon to pack up the party going south and start marching."

"But your grace, the men need rest, we still have many injured, we are not ready for an attack from the Westerlands."

Jon laughed then, a hoarse dangerous laugh. "My dear Hand, we will have no attack from the Westerlands, from this day forward, no Lannister man shall attack a dragon." He turned to Dany and took her hand.

"Come my Queen, let us go and conquer the west."


	47. Chapter 47

Jon

The men parted as they trudged through the icy mud up to where the dragons slept. No one spoke, all had heard about Flea Bottom, and all had guessed what the King and Queen were to do next. They parted in silence gazing fervently upon their monarchs clad in their black steel armour, their crowns upon their heads and the ruby three headed dragon emblazoned upon their chests. They were the dragons, strong and fierce hungry for blood.

When Jon had learned what had happened in Flea Bottom he had gone inside himself and had parted with his Stark Honour, his Stark patience, and Mercy. He was a King, a Targaryen King in that moment, and it was his Kingly duty to give out justice, and justice he would serve on this night, just and fire and blood.

Rhaegal and Drogon woke in the darkness and reeled as they lowered their scaly shoulders to allow them both to climb atop their backs. Daenerys sat atop Drogon with such grace, her black armour looked as if it was part of Drogon, rising up around her small body, the only thing which distinguished Queen and Dragon was her silvery hair, fashioned into what Jon liked to call her war braid. It had grown longer since she had last worn it. But of course, Jon reminded himself, my beautiful wife won my war. He had not, he had died. Daenerys had won her husband's war and Jon was determined to win hers.

They took off simultaneously into the dark night and the snow and sleet swirled around them as they flew, and Jon had wished he had donned his northern cloak. No, he chastised himself, I am blood of the dragon, I will soon not feel the cold. He leaned into the green dragon named for his father and let the wind rush over him. The mountains of the west begin to rise beneath them and in the far distance Jon could make out the lights of Lannisport. Daenerys had slowed in front to soar next to him.

"Do you want the ships or the rock My King?" Daenerys called, and Jon's fiery rage rose fast and hard through his chest.

"The rock" He called back and then Rhaegal as if he understood, leaned right and closed the distance between King Aegon and the rock.

Cersei Lannister had made a grave mistake underestimating him, even before Jon had known of his true parentage, he had wolf's blood in his veins, her face swam before him, jeering at him. In his minds eye he pictured her lit up by wildfire. She would pay for this, she had brought a stick to a sword fight and Jon and Daenerys fought with blood and steel of Valyria, fire of dragons, Dothraki, Free folk, North men, River men, East men, Dornish men. Jon did not need Western men to fight in his war.

Casterley Rock's light glowed gold, making the white stone gleam in the dark snow, Jon could see soldiers walking upon the walls, officers dolling out commands, wagons being loaded up with weapons. They were preparing to attack upon the road. As Rhaegal's shadow passed over the central courtyard many med looked up at the sudden darkness. IN the distance Jon could see his wife out to sea, looping in an arc ready to make her flight of attack.

Jon reached his hand down the neck of the dragon named for his father. "Do you have enough fire in you?"

IN answer Rhaegal flew out over the cliff and mirrored his brother and soared around in an arc.

Shouts were coming from below, men confused as to what the shadows were until finally they knew. Jon's command came with a Lannister Soldier's cry of terror.

"Dracarys!"

"DRAGON!"

The flames engulfed the rock and Rhaegal did not stop, soon Jon was warmed by its heat. Far below he heard the screams of men boiling in their armour, but Jon had no regret. It was mazing really, Jon had grown up on stories of Harrenhal, and how the stone had melted away, but as a child Jon could never quite imagine stone melting, and now atop his green dragon he saw it. The mighty Casterly rock melted before his eyes, smoke circled upwards and Rhaegal flew back out over the cliffs to arc once more.

The rock was a beacon of flames, with tiny small fire balls of soldiers flaying and plummeting off the cliffs, but the sea was aflame as well, Drogon had bathed five hundred ships in his orange blazes. It must have been a sight to see, Jon thought, he was sure that they would sing songs about this night. The night that the rock combusted. When Jon was sure that the rock and the port was destroyed beyond repair Jon turned from it towards Lannisport where Daenerys had landed gracefully in a large square. IN the centre was a fountain where Jon was sure that once a golden lion had sat rampant, spurting the water from its mouth, however Drogon's claw had crushed the gold into rubble. Jon dismounted and joined his wife upon the steps.

"Effective I think" She said, the fire from the port bathing her silver hair in a red light, it danced scarlet.

"Aye, we have fewer enemies than we did this morning."

She smiled at her words being repeated back at her. " We shall need a knew warden of the west I think, and maybe not from Lannisport-" She paused. Out of the spoke came the small folk, mothers carrying children, old men pulling carts around a thousand of them, they stopped as Drogon roared at the sky.

Jon cleared his throat. "People of Lannisport, this morning your Queen Cersei blew up flea bottom in King's Landing, with wild fire. There only crime was that of not supporting her, she has murdered innocent men women and children, who struggle as it is with daily life. For years Tywin Lannister has rolled his golden wheel over the people of Lannisport, setting high taxes, reaping from your harvest, and murdering your families when they could not or would not concede."

There were mutters of agreement fluttering through the crowd. "My good people, I do not wish to harm you, the rock has trampled over your livelihoods for too long and Westeros is broken and rotting with a mad woman on the iron throne. Cersei Lannister has no right to the throne, not through marriage, not through her bastard children, not through right of conquest, she has committed adultery, regicide, homicide, she has sent your fathers, brothers and sons to their deaths, and for what? SO that she may sit upon the throne? SO that she can benefit from your harvests, can benefit from the taxes she puts upon you? What do you benefit from this?"

Cries of agreement now broke out and Jon pushed on. "My good people of Lannisport, My name is Aegon Targaryen, sixth of my name, son of Rhaegar Targaryen, the Dragon Prince and Lyanna Stark, the she wolf, I am your rightful King, and with my wife Queen Daenerys, I wish to leave the world in a better state than I found it, for too long the wheel has rolled over the poor and rich crushing those on the ground, that ends today, will you stand with me as your rightful King and Daenerys as your rightful Queen and help us break the wheel? Will you stand with House Targaryen, for we shall build a new dynasty that will last thousands of years and you shall not be forgotten."

At the front of the crowd an elderly man sunk to his knees and looked up to Jon as if he were the Father in a Sept. "My King, my Queen, long may you reign, with fire and blood."

One by one they sank, just as they had done when Jon had stepped through the flames all those months ago, they sank to their knees and cried the words of fire and blood into the flaming night. Jon felt a small warm hand reach for his own and he looked down at Daenerys, she had tears pooling in her violet eyes.

"So, this is what it feels like to be loved by your people." She whispered.

"No Daenerys, this is what it feels like to be loved by _our_ people."


	48. Chapter 48

Sansa

The news of the fiery ruins on Casterly rock had reached them within days of her brother's army departing south. Of course Sansa knew what he had done and why he had done it, but it still pained her remembering Jamie's face when he had been told of his childhood home. Greyworm, who had remained behind along with a number of essossians had been confused when they had sat at dinner whilst Jamie sat his face drained of colour.

"Ser Jamie you gave up Casterly Rock, you allowed it to be taken." He said his thick accent making the words sound harsher than they were meant to sound. He had turned to Greyworm, his jade eyes glaring at the eunuch.

"Yes I gave the castle to you, but I never expected them to…..to burn it down."

Sansa's mouth had tasted bitter then. "The King and Queen did it for good reason, we have fewer enemies now, and you act so shocked, you dear sister just blew up another portion of King's Landing, you really think Jon and Daenerys would sit back and let that happen without consequence?"

Jamie had not spoken to her since and had avoided her at all cost around Riverrun, so Sansa had taken to holding herself up in her grandfather's old solar and stare out at the river passing. Her belly was beginning to show, the nausea upturning her stomach at every second mouthful and Jamie trained harder with Brienne. Her brothers were on either ends of the country and Arya was in King's landing . Sansa had not felt so alone in a long time. This is how my Lady Mother must have felt all those years ago, she thought to herself one day as she threaded her needle and began to adjust her small clothes.

"Your mother sat in that exact same spot when our father died" A voice called roughly from the door way.

Sansa turned to see her uncle standing awkwardly in the doorway. " You don't really look like her, she wasn't as pretty, that will be the north in you, I remember visiting Winterfell as a boy with my father, Lyanna, your aunt was yelling at your Lord Grandfather, she had been caught with a sword in hand and Lord Rickard had told her she was not to go riding." He chuckled but Sansa smield sadly.

"I am not like my Aunt, that's Arya, even our father said so, everyone does, everyone said she looks like the Lady Lyanna, when I was a girl I used to be jealous of that. Arya was wild and dirty and she never brushed her hair, how could she be as beautiful as the Lady Lyanna?" Sansa laughed again. "I was so foolish back then an now…"  
Edmure sighed and sat down "And now its all changed" He finished "The things we thought we knew are no longer truths, gods Cat would be embarrassed knowing who Jon really is."

"You think?" Sansa asked. She had given much thought to how her Lady Mother would react to such a thing. "I would have thought she would be relieved, relieved to know that my Lord Father did not dishonour her."

Edmure shook his head "No she would be mortified, she hated him, even I knew it and I've only just met him, no she would be mortified that she did not show love for the boy."

Sansa shrugged "Even if she was here now Jon would pay no mind to her apologies, he never had a problem with her, to him she had full reason to hate him, still Jon was the only one who could ever get our Father to do what we wanted."

"And now he is King, King Aegon, sixth of his name" Edmure mocked holding up an imaginary crown. "Well he'll be better than the last, maybe he'll be better than all of them, the way your people talk about him, as if he's some sort of a god, and don't get me started on the Queen" He laughed. "Just like your brother, Jon."

Sansa frowned "Like Robb?"

Edmure nodded "Yes, he married for love, did no one ever tell you?"

Sansa shook her head "Not really no."

Robb had had a wife, Robb had been happy when he died, that gave Sansa peace. Robb had been the hardest to mourn. Her big brother who had always pretended to be a prince and took her riding in the wolf's wood. Robb who had wiped her tears when she had fell and who pulled Arya away when she was being annoying. Robb had been her favourite and he had been taken from her, like her father, like little Rickon. Everything that had been good in her life stripped from her like her wedding gown on that fateful night. She shuddered at the thought.

"I have heard troubling tales of what happened to you at Winterfell" Edmure said sadly. "I am sorry that it happened to you, in your home."

Sansa reached for his hand and squeezed it. "And you Uncle, I too have heard the stories of your imprisonment. But things are looking up now, we just have one more war to fight and then we can go home and serve our King and Queen peacefully."

"And what of the Kingslayer?" Edmure asked drawing back. "You are close with him?"

Sansa scoffed "That would be putting it lightly Uncle, we have taken comfort in each other. Once this is over Jamie will come with me North and remain in the North where we will raise our child." She pushed the words from her mouth nervously not many people knew. She had told Tyrion as he had ridden South to which he had smiled saying "I look forward to meeting a niece of nephew."

Edmure had his eyebrows raised. "A bastard?"

"Maybe not, we may marry, but we should wait, I am Jon's heir apparent until he has another child, if Cersei knew that she would try to manipulate Jamie, I know it"

Edmure laughed again "He's been manipulated by her for years everyone knows it, talk to Brienne of Tarth about her friend when he is in his sister's company."

Sansa stiffened. "He is far from the mad Queen and he is perfectly courteous around me."

"Hasn't spoken to you much since your brother the King destroyed his childhood home."

Sansa scowled at her Uncle. "DO not assume to understand my relationship with Jamie Lannister Uncle, it is too late for second thoughts I carry his child and quite frankly I would prefer this situation to any other that might have occurred." Sansa rose, cursing inwardly at her numb feet as she tried not to stumble past him as she stormed from the room.

Her Solar was not empty when she entered it. Jamie sat at the desk nursing a cup of wine, his golden hand detached and spinning slowly on the oak. "How am I supposed to hold a child with one hand?" He murmured as Sansa took her seat and reached in turn for the honeyed tea that she had been delivered.

"The same way you wield a sword" Sansa said bluntly. "With the other hand."

Jamie grumbled and spun the hand faster, it was comical really, the whirling noise it made. "I have forsaken you" He muttered again. "Everyone will look at our child and know that it belongs to the man who gave the seed to King Joffrey the cruel, King Tommen the weak and Princess Myrcella the….the…." He stopped gulping down more wine.

"Your drunk" Sansa muttered reaching for the cup and setting it aside. "You shouldn't self pity in this way, it is not very comely."

Jamie laughed. "Comely, my dear you are carrying the child of a fourty year old man, with one hand and more blood on his hands then any other man in Westeros, a man who killed his king and fucked his sister."

Sansa shrugged "My brother is my cousin who is fucking his aunt, do you see me complaining? DO you see me judging? Should I judge you for your sins like my father did? Like my brother and mother did? Look where that got them, dead in the ground, at the hand of your family, the hand of your son, a son to whom I was once betrothed, who's scars I still bare on my body, who's face still haunts my nightmares. I should hate you, hate the man you are, you attacked my father's men in King's landing, killed his squire, saw a bastard boy upon the throne and yet you vowed to my mother to protect me, you freed my Lord Husband when he was wrongly accused of murdering your son, and when you vowed to fight in the North you honoured your pledge and you fought with us, you bent the knee to the rightful King and Queen and you've stuck to your word even after we burnt your home down. No one is perfect. You think my Lord Father thought he would make a good parent when he vowed to protect Jon, to take a Targaryen babe beneath his roof and raise him a bastard? How would he feel now? His eldest and youngest sons dead, his wife dead, his only remaining son void of all emotion, his daughters" Sansa laughed "One is a trained assassin, the other a stupid girl who is potentially going to sit on the-"  
"He'd be proud" Jamie interrupted. "He'd be damned proud."

Tears flooded in Sansa's eyes. "Yes I suppose he would be".


	49. Chapter 49

Samwell

The smoke still filled their nostrils even as they rode through the reach, it was the biggest fire Westeros had seen since Aegon the conqueror had destroyed Harrenhal and yet the small folk of Lannisport were not sad to lose their homes, their livelihood. A spark had been lit, a reverence which every man, woman and child felt that spurred them on, gave them hope. They looked up to their King and Queen as if they were the Father and Mother, as if they were the old gods as if they were the Prince and Princess that were promised. And how magnificent it was to see them walk over the ridge with the flames and smoke roaring behind them leading the small folk who screamed for their rightful monarchs.

Sam had always admired Jon it was true. As for Daenerys he thought to be beautiful and strong and everything a Queen should be, but on that day seeing them together, dragons overhead, red and black armour glistening in the morning sun, he had had no words, no way to describe it, only magnificent. IN his minds eye he had imagined clothed in coronation robes, with iron and rubies crowns upon their heads, making their holy vows, the holy oils of the seven running from their face. Samwell wanted to live to see that day, but there much to do before that happened.

Sam rode alongside Lord Reed and Lady Mormont, still in his blacks he felt out of place among the Lords and Ladies and, yet they still referred to him as Lord Tarly. Sam knew his father would be turning in his grave if he knew who had succeeded him, but Gilly had reminded him. "Sam you've killed Wights and Thenns, you helped Bran Stark cross the wall and you found out the most important thing. You discovered our King. You are the King's best friend."

She was close to labour now he knew it. Gilly rode on a wagon alongside little Sam and Tyrion Lannister when he tired of riding a horse, and Sam knew that it was taking its toll on her. Sam wanted her safe at Hornhill with little Sam and his mother to help her through the birth.

"I'm not scared" Gilly said one night as she massaged her swollen belly. "I've done this before remember?"

In truth Sam was nervous, his first child, it would be a bastard child he knew, but all the same it was his child, and all the women had told Gilly that it would be a girl. A baby girl, Sam was looking forward to that part, he would not have to teach her how to swing a sword, or hunt. No, Sam could teach her to read, to sing and to dance, but they were still at war.

They were ten leagues from Hornhill when Jon hung back to meet with him.

"Your grace" Sam stammered, "How can I-"  
"Sam please" Jon huffed "Call me Jon, we are brothers and we are friends."

Sam smiled "How can I help?"

"Gilly will give birth soon" He said, looking back to the wagon where Gilly seemed to be telling little Sam a story.

"Yes, I'm sure she will go into labour shortly after we arrive, I'm hoping my mother can help with the process."

Jon nodded curtly. "Coming from someone who grew up a bastard with a southern step-mother well, it is not a happy life, I was thinking maybe you should marry her when we arrive, you told me once that there is a Godswood, I can perform the ceremony if you would like?"

Warmth flooded through Sam for his friend. "That would be…very kind Jon."

He grinned boyishly. "Ask her and let me know, I am sure your mother would love the distraction and then you shall have a Lady of Hornhill with a little one on the way." He turned back to Daenerys who was watching them from the front of the party.

"I will, thankyou Jon, I appreciate the blessing."

The king turned on his heel and galloped forward to re-join his Queen and Sam called for his squire, a wildling boy from Tormund's clan by the name of Igor. He dismounted and climbed onto the wagon where Gilly sat animatedly re-enacting a soldier fighting an invisible foe.

"What did the King want?" Gilly asked, and Sam felt his face flush.

"Well…" He paused and took a breath. "You see, now that I am a Lord, well Jon thought, if you would want to, maybe when we arrived at Hornhill we could go the Godswood and well, marry. Jon said that he would perform he ceremony, but only if you wanted to."

Gilly's brown eyes looked up at him shyly. "But if I marry the Lord of Hornhill, surely that would make me a Lady of Hornhill."

"It would make you _the_ Lady of Hornhill, Lady Gilly Tarly."

She hugged him ferociously. "Oh Sam, that would be, I would love to be your lady." Her face fell in an instant however. "But I don't know how to be a lady."  
"It's okay, my mother and sister can teach you, you can already read and you look lovely in dresses and you know how to hunt, you will be the greatest Lady Hornhill there ever was."

Melessa Tarly was waiting with the entire household when Sam entered the courtyard, she had aged since Sam had last seen her and Talla stood beside her beaming up at Sam. He dismounted his steed clumsily but put himself right once he had both feet upon the ground.

"Samwell" His mother called stepping forward and embracing him.

"Hello Mother" He whispered hugging her close. She released him and squealed in delight at the sight of Gilly and little Sam. "Look at you my darling girl! Another grandchild on the way, it must be a girl by the looks of it." She crouched down and squeezed Samwell. "A little sister for you!"

Samwell squealed in delight. When she rose, her eyes fell upon Jon and Daenerys who both stood stoically waiting.

"Mother" Sam called. "Talla, may I present you Aegon of House Targaryen, sixth of his name, Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Daenerys of House Targaryen first of her name, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. Our rightful Monarchs and the Monarchs to which I, Lord of Hornhill have pledged House Tarly and their bannermen."

His mother and sister curtseyed, and Daenerys stepped forward. "My Lady, on behalf of house Targaryen, I thankyou for your kind welcome, but I must apologise for my actions. It was I who sentenced your Lord Husband and Son to death and for that I am sorry."

Melissa shook her head tears spilling down her face. "Your grace, they were given a choice, join the side which vows to protect the people of this world, or die, they chose wrong and in doing so they dishonoured themselves. I put no blame upon you, we are at war, I am just happy that my other son had the sense to do what was right. Hornhill is yours your grace, I have had chambers prepared for you and your Lords, I hope you are comfortable here."

"My lady you have a beautiful home." Daenerys smiled a winning smile. "We shall be more than comfortable however we mustn't stay long we still have a long ride to Sunspear."

"Mother, Gilly and I have an announcement to make."

Nervous was not the right word, Sam contemplated as he stood on the iced ground beneath the Weirwood tree. Terrified. That was it, he thought, terrified to the bone. They had all agreed that the ceremony should take place sooner rather than later so the next morning Sam had arose to his mother pushing a wedding cloak into his hands along with a surcoat of scarlet and emerald. Igor had trimmed his hair the best he could, which was later corrected by Melessa and Sam broke his fast with Jon and Daenerys and their respective hands. Jon and Daenerys had gifted him a book about the free cities in the east and the Northern Lords had gifted him a bow and sheath. Jon had leaned in when Sam had stuttered his thanks.

"It's more for Gilly than you" He smirked and Sam frowned.

"What type of Lord will I be to you if I cannot lead men into battle?"

Jon looked humorously aghast at him. "You mean you want to lead my armies against the mad Queen?"

Sam grumbled his discontent and Jon roared with laughter clapping him on the back. "Sam, when we have won you shall sit on my small council, maybe as master of coin or something similar. You have a strong mind and that is what Daenerys and I will need when we rebuild this land."

Sam smiled at his friend "You suit it."

"Suit what?" Jon asked passing him salted sardines.

"Being a King, ruling, you're good at it."

Jon frowned "It's my duty Sam, my duty to my family, to my people, it can be a lonely job though."  
"You have Daenerys, no King before you has had a ruling counterpart, she can take some of the burden, she's perfectly capable, she's been a Queen longer than you a King."

"Aye" He said staring over to his wife who was laughing to something Ser Davos had just said. "She's quite the find, I have to say, I don't know if I could do it without her, she's the stability in all of this."

"A song of Ice and Fire" Sam muttered.

"What?" Jon said half distracted.

"You two, If I did become a Maester and I had to write some history I would write about you and Daenerys, I would call it a Song of Ice and Fire"

Jon frowned "I wouldn't really call it a song, more of a out of control death ride."

Sam laughed out loud. "And that is why I am the studious and you the warrior."

"I told you Sam long ago I am not a bleeding poet." He rose and the rest of them all rose. "Come on then, it's time."

Now stood next to his King among a small amount of gatherers he wanted to vomit. But he must be brave, he thought as he clutched his house cloak in his hands. Jon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know if you forget to breath you'll die before your bride even makes it up the aisle."

Sam let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in his chest just as the small crowd began to stir.

Gilly looked tiny next to Tormund Giantsbane, even with her swollen belly. The wildling had offered to walk her down the aisle the evening before loudly at dinner. "She is of my people, she is of the free folk, I shall take her to her crow husband."

And so he did, dressed in his finest….was it cow hide? Sam wasn't sure but he had donned his gold arm bands. Gilly was dressed in a blue gown inlaid with golden thread. Her chestnut hair had been washed and threaded with flowers and aroundher shoulders was a white cloak, with her "House Sigel." Daenerys had come up with it, a spear over flame on a white field of snow and Talla had been quick to sew it together.

When they approached Gilly beamed up at Sam and he knew at that moment that there was nothing else more beautiful in the world.

Jon stepped forward, he had dressed like a King, in black and ruby, his sword at his side and his father's crown upon his head. "Who comes before the gods on this dawn?" He called out.

"Gilly a free woman, of Craster's Keep, a woman grown and…" Tormund chuckled and gestured to her swollen belly. "well evidently the gods know that she is flowered, unless they are blind."

The congregation laughed softly, and Tormund cleared his throat to finish the saying. "A woman grown and flowered, she comes to be married in the sight of gods and men."

"And who gives her?"

"Tormund Giantsbane, leader of the freefolk." He slammed his fist against his chest.

"And who will receive her?" Jon continued.

Sam swallowed noisily and stepped forward. "I will, Samwell of House Tarly, Lord of Hornhill." The words felt strange being said aloud.

"Cloak the bride and bring her under your protection Lord Tarly".

Tormund unclasped her white cloak and Sam stepped forward, fastening his old one around her shoulders.

"Gilly of the free folk." Jon continued smiling at her. "Do you take this man?"

"I do" She whispered tears pooling in her dark eyes.

"Samwell of House Tarly, do you take this woman, will you protect her from this day until your last?"

"I will." Sam choked grasping her small hand.

Jon beamed and then proclaimed, "Then in the sight of Gods and Men, I Aegon of House Targaryen and Stark, rightful King of the first men and the Andals, do pronounce you man and wife, Lord and Lady Tarly of Hornhill."

Polite applause erupted, and Sam leaned in to kiss his wife. When they broke apart Gilly smiled up at him, but she looked strained and Sam notice beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"What is wrong my Lady?" He questioned. She leaned forward and whispered,

"It is time for our daughter to be born."


	50. Chapter 50

Jon

The Prince's pass was wide with a serpentine emerald river running through it however under the thin layer of snow the water looked more grey than green. The snow was melting however, and patches of grass were beginning to appear. He was reminded unwillingly of his mother, she had taken this route from Harrenhal it was believed with Rhaegar. His father. Even now after Jon had taken full advantage of his dragon blood the thought of his father was still a little sour. He had led all twenty-two years of his life believing he was the son of the great honourable Eddard Stark and Jon had been so proud of that and now, well whilst he knew his father was a great warrior and favoured by Westeros to be a great King there was still a part of Jon that wished his father was someone else, the few people whom had known Rhaegar had told Jon of the likeness he held with the man. Not the Silver hair or indigo eyes, but the melancholy, the brooding, the kindness and strength. According to Jamie Lannister Jon had everything of his father's personality, maybe aside from his temper. "That is your mother's your grace" He had said, but was it? Lyanna had been called wild and was said to have fits of rage but did her blood boil when she was angry, did she feel fire? Probably not. Alas he would never know, his parents were gone, beneath the ground. Rhaegar had made so many mistakes, even Daenerys admitted it. "Had he just explained to your grandfather, my brother always said Lord Rickard Stark had southron ambition, surely his daughter marrying the future King would have been more favourable than a King's cousin." But he hadn't explained he had been selfish and had married Jon's mother in secret, he had made many mistakes and he had died for it, his father had died his mother. But so did Lyanna, said a small voice in the back of his head. His mother hadn't done anything to explain her actions, she did not contact her family maybe if she had…

Jon cursed inwardly, if's and maybes and what would be were no use to Jon anymore and yet, it would not harm to pay his respects.

"Lord Reed" He called, and the crannog Lord rode swiftly to trot beside him. "Your grace how may I be of service?".

"My Lord, where is the Tower of Joy? I wish to pay my respects to my mother."

Reed nodded sadly "Of course your grace, it is not far from here, the path is fairly easy from here, we should arrive there by sundown."

"Thankyou my Lord, if you would lead the way?".

Daenerys trotted up to Jon. "Where are we going? Is there trouble on the pass?"

Jon shook his head "No, I wanted to visit, where…where she died."

Comprehension dawned on the Queen's face and she smiled sadly. "That would be lovely, I shall inform our host" Dany reached for his gloved hand, squeezed it and rode away.

A few leagues ahead they turned left at a twisted Weirwood which hung over the river bank. "This is where they married" Howland muttered. "Ned and I guessed that they married two months after they went off the grid, we believe that Queen Rhaella may have been a witness, there was a fortnight where she was not in the red keep, nor at Dragonstone, we believe that she knew of their marriage."

Jon took a long look at the Weirwood, did his mother pray for her husband when he rode back to the King? After a few moments he turned his horse up the thin stony path. It weas unstable and overgrown and the temperature was decreasing rapidly as they climbled, under the canopy of the trees ot was gloomy and dark. He could hear his men behind him on their horses stumbling on the uneven ground.

"It will get easier from here on sire" Reed called amongst the gloom. He was right just once league on the trees broke and a bright orange light broke through the mist. Jon galloped up the hill which flattened out on a plain. Jon was speechless, it was incredible, the view that stretched for miles, the setting sun amber against the thin mist which looked like an ocean floating above the pass. The tower itself was modest and at the tall towers feet laid eight cairns. Jon knew that among them laid the three King's guard who had died protecting him and his mother.

"Ned tore down the armoury" Reed was saying as Daenerys rode over the rill her eyes wide at the view. "The tower hasn't been inhabited since your grace."

But Jon had stopped listening he had dismounted and was following Daenerys into the tower.

The entrance was modest with a long hall with brackets shaped as alternate wolves and dragons, Jon reached out to touch the cold metal of the dire wolf. His father had respected his wife's house, a warmth of emotion filled his chest, but he pushed on. There was no audience hall, instead a private dining room, not unlike Daenerys' at Dragonstone. A large dusty oaken table stood in the middle with two matching benches aside them. The stone walls were hung with heaving tapestries hug the walls again depicting both houses. Strangely a glass door opened onto a small courtyard where a large tree grew, it was a not a Weirwood and it was unlike any tree Jon had seen but next to him Dany smiled sadly. "A lemon tree, I had one in Braavos as a child."

Dany turned and climbed up a spiral staircase, Jon felt a magnetic pull and proceeded to climb them himself. It came out onto an open landing which looked out onto the pass. On Jon's left was a bare room with a bed, stool and chest inside. Jon saw the blood before he entered the room, this was the room. This was where she died, this was where Jon had gasped his first breath of life. With clumsy footsteps he approached the bed where a dark stain sat upon the blanket, he reached out to touch it, was this his blood or his mothers? Probably both, wolf and dragon.

He felt hot tears fill his eyes as he knelt and clasped his hands together. "What happened here mother" He whispered to the wind blowing from outside. "Why did it go so wrong?"

Something painful was digging into his knee from under the bed, he reached down and picked it up. A ring, a large twisted silver ring, emblazoned with the ruby dragon. Was this his father's? Did he leave it with her?

"Jon" Daenerys' voice was high pitched and strained. She was not in the room he knew. "Jon come here."

He stood following her voice across the landing through the second door. It was a solar, with a heavy desk in the centre but Daenerys did not sit at the desk, she knelt on the floor underneath a tapestry of a wolf and a dragon surrounded by winter roses. Beside her a wooden board was uplifted and his wife was pulling out objects. Bowls, there were seven all of different metals. He could feel Tyrion and Davos' presence behind them.

"What are they?" Jon croaked, tears flowing freely down his scarred cheeks.

Dany looked up at him seriously "Have you never seen-?... They are the seven bowls, to hold the seven holy oils of the gods, they are used in coronation to anoint the monarch."

"Why are they here?" Jon asked, his brain was not working . Daenerys shrugged and reached her hand down into the secret hide away and pulled out three scrolls bound together with a ribbon and wax. Dany broke the seals and Jon crouched to the floor to read over her shoulder.

 _It is known, to the seven Kingdoms, that upon the 3_ _rd_ _day of the sixth moon of the year 281 AC, His royal Highness, Rhaegar of the House Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone and heir apparent of the iron throne, lawfully set aside his wife the Princess Elia Martell, this act was witnessed by the Queen Rhaella of House Targaryen. It is also known to the seven Kingdoms that I, High Septon Maynard, do now proclaim the marriage between His Royal Highness, Rhaegar, of the house Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone and heir apparent to the iron throne and the Lady Lyanna of House Stark. This was witnessed by Her Royal Highness the Queen Rhaella of House Targaryen and Ser Arthur Dayne of the King's Guard. The Lady Lyanna from this day shall now be styled as Her Royal Highness, the Princess Lyanna of House Targaryen._

Jon did not speak, instead he read the second scroll. This handwriting was less cramped and far more regal, looking at the name at the bottom of the parchment, Jon realised that this was his father's writing.

 _I, Rhaegar of the House Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone and heir apparent to the iron throne, on this day the 4_ _th_ _day of the second moon turn of the year 282 AC, do proclaim my unborn child from my lawful wife, the Princess Lyanna of House Targaryen, my heir apparent, should I die in the wars to come, the child shall inherit my fortune and lands and the title Prince or Princess of Dragonstone. Should my father, the King Aerys also die, then my unborn child shall succeed us both as King or Queen of the Andals, the First Men and the Roynar, Lord or Lady of the seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm. Should this happen, it is my wish that Her Royal Highness, the Princess Lyanna of House Targaryen be crowned as Queen regent, until such time our child comes of age._

Daenerys' hands shook as Jon took the final scroll from her and began to read aloud.

"Upon the 4th day of the 3rd moon turn in the year 282 AC, I, High Septon Maynard, do crown and anoint Aegon of the House Targaryen, Sixth of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men and the Roynar, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm, following the deaths of his Grandfather King Aerys, second of his name and his Father Prince Rhaegar of Dragonstone. Upon the Prince's wishes, I now proclaim Lyanna of the House Targaryen, Queen Regent of the Andals and the First men and the Roynar, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm until the King comes of age. Long live the King."

It had been signed at the bottom by his mother, a splatter of blood across the page, and Ser Arthur Dayne. Jon could not speak his throat had closed up, his eyes watered, he looked helplessly to Daenerys who was wide eyes.

"But what does this mean?" Davos finally said allowed. Tyrion looked up at Jon gravely.

"Septon Maynard was the High Septon, he was killed at the sack of King's Landing, but he was still high septon and he anointed Jon. Robert Baratheon was crowned on the grounds of right by conquest, but to be able to do that, you have to conquer the current King….and he did not. It was a clever plan, a brilliant one of I must say so."  
"Yes but what does it _mean_ " Davos hissed.

"It means, that truly, Robert was never King, nor was Joffrey or Tommen which makes my sister's claim on the iron throne. -"Tyrion faltered and Jon understood, but it was Daenerys who spoke.

"It makes her claim illegal, as long as Jon lives, her claim on the iron throne is illegal." Daenerys turned to Jon. "SO you'd best not die again." She stood and smoothed her skirts. "My Lords these are legal documents, they must be sent to the citadel, and copies must be made for each Lord and Lady of this realm, let it be known that the woman upon the throne is committing treason on the highest platform, she is committing treason against the gods and against her King."


	51. Chapter 51

Daenerys

They did not sleep in the rooms in the tower, when asked whether she wanted them to do one up, all she had to do was see the horror in her husband's face to know that it was a terrible idea. Instead she instructed the men to raise their tent in the courtyard. Dany made sure that there was water heated for a bath and rummaged in her chest for her mereenese oils to fill the bath. Daenerys had declined the offer to sit in a meeting to discuss what their next moves were after the revelation of Jon's succession. It was not because she was upset, not at all, part of her the girl she had left on the red waste was relieved. That small naïve girl wanted to hang up her crown and assume the position of Queen consort and spend her days bathing and reading and learning songs. She could dress in fine silks and jewels. But that girl is dead Daenerys. That girl died upon Drogo's funeral pyre. The woman that replaced her was carved of stone and steel. That woman was a Queen in her own right, a warrior honed for battle. But this night Jon did not need that woman, he needed a softer woman, with silken skin, not steel, he needed words of comfort not of command.

Dany had sent for dinner, roast rabbit, barley and dried plums, she laid it out and poured wine for herself and for Jon. A handmaiden helped her out of her armour and pinned her hair up so it would not get wet from the bath water. Pulling on a silken robe she sunk into a chair and stared at the map of Westeros in front of her. They had the North and the Riverlands, the west was gone, and they had half of the reach. Dorne was theirs as was the east, all that remained were the Stormlands, the crownlands and King's Landing itself. They were winning and, yet innocents were dying by the thousands. She sighed and sipped her wine, she could not let herself hope not yet there was still so far to go.

The tent flapped open and Jon walked over the threshold, his face still pale and slightly shocked. He stood stiffly in his armour staring blankly around. IN that moment he looked so lost. Dany stood and reached for him. She reached for his scabbard and unbuckled it from his hips, and then his gorget and arm shields, his breast plate came off easily and he was left in mail and surcoat. Like a child might he raised his arms to let Dany lift the layers from his body. Finally, as he stood naked she reached for the back of his head and pulled the leather that bound his hair. She ran her fingers through it pulling his face to hers. His lips were rough and cracked. "You've been biting your lip" She whispered smiling.

"I wonder why" He muttered, eyes closed as he leaned on Dany.

"Well yes, but let's not talk about that right now, even though it has considerably increased our chances of winning this."

"Ugh, that's what they've all just been saying. Can we not talk about the war tonight" He looked over her shoulder, "Is that for me?" He asked pointing to the bath.

"Yes"

"You are amazing you know that?" He grumbled and swaggered over to it and climbed into the steaming water. Dany pulled up a stool behind the bath and pushed the pale between her legs. Taking a jug she pulled Jon's head back and poured the water over the curls so they lay flat and silky against her hand, her husband groaned his eyes closed to the world. In the heat of the waters his scars looked harsher, the puckered flesh gleamed scarlet.

"Will you do this for me when we live in the red keep?" He asked. "Is that what I do as King, have baths?"

Dany giggled "Maybe, a King must smell clean and fresh."

"Then I shall make you my mistress of baths." Jon said raising an invisible sword splashing water everywhere. "Oops, sorry"

"Jon I shall be your Queen-"  
"No you won't, you'll be my wife, you will however be _the_ Queen."

Dany frowned "Jon, you have been King since birth-"  
"I don't care, as King you shall rule as my counterpart, you have fought for the throne for longer than I have, I will never forget that, but lets not dwell on that tonight." His hand reached back and fumbled for the loose tie hanging from Dany's gown and pulled it, freeing her breasts so they hung against his head. Jon's fingers found her hardened nipple and rubbed it between his fingers. Dany sighed happily, and she leant towards his hand watching as Jon's cock hardened in the water.

"It's been a while" He whispered. "I haven't pushed for it after…well everything"

"Don't fucking stop Jon" She spat harshly, and Jon turned in the water and captured her nipple in his mouth and Dany let out a moan as she pushed the robe off her and stepped into the bath. She straddled Jon's hips and kissed his hot wet mouth and he let out a guttural sound which rumbled his groin. His hands grasped her ass and breast and pulled her onto his strained cock. "Dany" He moaned.

"Jon" She whimpered as she moved slowly up and down, she had been scared after labour, but it had not affected her, they fit together like sword and sheath and Dany rode her husband hard until the water had cooled around them and they had both climaxed in a mixture of moans and screams. Jon had carried her to the bed and knelt between her legs and lapped up the juices flowing stickily down her thighs. His tongue furled around her cunt and Dany let out an animalistic scream. Jon did not even bother to silence her, and Dany was barely aware of the uncomfortable mutterings of the Westerosi knights outside their tents. She should have sent for Dothraki, they would not feel awkward. Meanwhile she gripped Jon's wet hair which was beginning to curl. His mouth sucked and licked at her cunt and Daenerys rode the waves of her climax.

"Jon" She moaned and pulled him on top of her and he ploughed himself into her still throbbing cunt.

"Dany, baby" He whispered biting down on the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder. Daenerys knew her husband well, she knew his body and could tell he was close. She brought her legs up and felt his cock burying deeper into her.

"Aegon" She cried, and Jon paused for a millisecond blinking rapidly and breathing heavily. She looked him boldly in the face and whispered "My King".

His lips crashed against her and she could feel his hot seed spill into her. Gods she prayed silently give me a child, please it is all that I ask, that you protect my husband and you give me a child.

They fell asleep, limbs entangled chests rising in sync and Jon held onto his Queen tightly as she knew he would as he dreamed of his parents, the man and woman who had given him life and who had unknowingly laid the heaviest burden upon his shoulders.


	52. Chapter 52

Jamie

The sounding of the horn penetrated Jamie's already inconsistent sleep. His eyes snapped open and with a groan he rolled out of his narrow bed and reached for the dull glistening lump that was his hand. Grunting he shoved it on the stump and pulled jerkin and breeches over his bare skin, now goose pimpled when confronted by the frigid air. In the corridor the Queen's advisor Missandei was striding side by side with, was it her husband? Greyworm.

"What_?" Jamie began.

"The Golden company have arrived, and so has the envoy from the iron islands, we are told that Yara Greyjoy has been successfully rescued. There were minor fatalities" Missandei rattled as he fell into step beside her.

"Has Sans- I mean Lady Stark been notified?" Jamie asked trying to supress the yawn that was threatening to escape.

Missandei gave him a disapproving look. "Her Royal Highness is already in the audience chamber."

Jamie frowned "Her Royal Highness?" Jamie mumbled. When had that title been added? He had seen little of the woman who was carrying his child apart from the occasional night where she had crawled into his bed waking him with her mouth. But those happy moments had decreased, and Sansa Stark was reaching the end of her pregnancy.

"Sansa is the King's heir apparent until he produces a child with the Queen." Missandei said as if she had recited the phrase a thousand times.

They reached the wooden doors and Missandei turned to him, her copper eyes cold and calculating. Had she learnt that look from her beloved Queen? Jamie asked himself. She must have done.

"You would do well to remember that, _Ser_ Jamie" She muttered and strode through, Jamie looked to Greyworm for a response, but the eunuch general's face was expressionless.

As Missandei had reported Sansa sat with Edmure Tully and Yon Royce either side of her. She looked in pain and very tired, but when her eyes met Jamie's she smiled slightly. He took this as an invitation to step forward. "Your grace" He whispered almost mockingly and bowed his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Heavy" Sansa sighed, she gestured to her swollen belly. "Sit Ser Jamie let us see to our guests in," She looked to Greyworm who turn around and marched from the room.

"Your Grace" Missandei asked curtseying briefly. "Would you like me to announce you?"

Sansa gave her a tired smile. "If you wish."

They sat in silence for a few more moments until footsteps echoed through the hall and four men and one woman crossed the threshold. The last time Jamie had seen Yara Greyjoy, she had been chained with collar in the throne room of King's Landing. She wore no chain, instead her face was bruised and swollen, she leaned heavily on a cane her other arm around her brother.

The last time Jamie had seen Theon Greyjoy had been at Winterfell all those years ago. He had been tall for his age, with a look of a well fed well cared for young man, but now, that boy was barely a whisper upon the man's face. It looked as though he had aged twenty years, his hair was scraggly, his beard unkempt, his eyes were blood shot and there were old scars which carved up his face. Jamie had heard the stories of what had happened to Theon Greyjoy at the hand of the Bolton's, and Sansa had told him how Theon had helped her escape Winterfell. The other three men Jamie did not recognise, but he knew that they must be the turn cloaks for the golden company.

Missandei cleared her throat and began to speak. "You stand in the presence of Her Royal Highness, Sansa of the House Stark, Princess of Dragonstone, Heir to our King Aegon, sixth of his name. Lady of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

They were met with four bows and mutters of your grace. Sansa stood up stiffly and shuffled towards Theon. She hugged his tightly despite the large bump between them. "Theon, it is good to see you again, it has been so long."

"I'm just glad your safe and erm…" He looked down to her pregnant belly his eyes wide with fear. "Gods Sansa, I am so sorry- "

But Sansa shook her head smiling "No, Theon, the babe is not Ramsey's."  
The broken man sighed with relief. "H-How did he die?" He stammered.

Sansa cocked an eyebrow "I fed him to his dogs. Jon was going to beat him to death, but…. well let's just say it was a painful drawn out death."

Yara barked a hoarse laugh. "Sounds like fun, maybe you can help me orchestrate my dear Uncle's death as eloquently as you orchestrated your late husbands."

Jamie frowned "Euron is not dead?"

Yara laughed darkly. "Oh no, the cunt got away, he's on the iron islands with the remainder of his fleet, well the twenty or so boats that survived the dragon flame. An excellent move by our King and Queen by the way, I have never seen stone melt before, but the way that rock melted" An exhilarated looked crossed her broken face. "It was magnificent."

Sansa returned to her seat "You must be exhausted Lady Yara, I have instructed Maester Vyman to attend you in your chamber-"

She paused eyes wide in horror, her hand rushing to her stomach and Jamie's stomach lurched, he knew that look, Cersei had had it, that same look when she had gone into labour with Joff. Sansa spun on the spot her sapphire blue eyes fixating on Jamie's for a millisecond until she looked to her uncle. "Uncle please see our guests to their rooms, give them their instructions and please send a northern Maester to my chambers."

Edmure looked up at her docilely and then straightened. "Of course, your grace, come" He gestured brushing past her escorting the confused soldiers away. When the door shut Sansa moved to sit down.

"Your grace what is wrong?" Missandei asked crouching in front of her.

"Nothing to worry about I think" Sansa muttered. "My baby is on the way, I must retire to my chambers. Have you done this before?"

Missandei nodded. "Good, because I haven't."

Jamie reached for her hand. "I have seen three births Sansa, you will be safe with us. It will be fine"

Sansa laughed breathlessly and leant her head back to stare up at the stone ceiling. "You forget Jamie, I am a Stark, and Stark woman do not fare well in childbirth."

Jamie squeezed her hand. "You must not think like that, you are a Stark, but you are also a Tully, and your mother had five children. Come, lets get you to your chambers."

The labour lasted all through the night, through the next day and into the following night. Sansa moved about her room doubled over in pain, her auburn hair knotted back from her reddened face. She screamed and cursed all the gods and even Jamie at one point.

"Damn you Kingslayer." She had screamed. "Damn you for creating this mess."

She had cried as many times as she had screamed. Crying for her mother and her sister, crying over pain as she clutched onto Jamie's arms many a time, rocking from side to side to try and ease the pain. Maester's came and went, whilst midwives brought warm towels, bowls of water and milk of the poppy.

Jamie found a few hours sleep propped up against the bed post whilst Sansa slept under the influence of milk of the poppy. He had been awoken abruptly by Missandei who's tired eyes looked strained telling him to move so she too could rest. Whilst Sansa had slept Jamie had rushed to his quarters to change his linen shirt and small clothes. When he had returned Brienne had been standing guard of the door.

"Is she awake?" Jamie had asked, and Brienne had nodded smiling her queer smile.

"You're doing well" Brienne said and patted his shoulder.

"I'm not the one who has to give birth."

"Still, it is your child after all."

Jamie chuckled quietly. "At the rate I'm going I'll have more bastard children than Robert Baratheon."

As the moon began to rise once again, Sansa had been pushed back into bed by Maester Theomore and told it was time to birth the babe.

"Have I not been birthing the babe for the past two days?" She cried, her bloodshot eyes filled with fear and anger.

"No, your grace, your body has been preparing for the birthing, but now it is time."

Jamie sat by her side and grasped her hand. "Sansa you are doing so well." He whispered brushing his lips to her clammy hand. "But you need to push now, you need to push harder than ever, it's going to hurt, but I promise you it will be worth it."

Tears ran down the girls face. She looked like a girl in that moment eyes full of fear, and pain. Jamie remembered how Cersei had looked at this moment before she had pushed out Joff, it was the same look. Maybe all women had that look, Jamie would never know.

It happened all at once. Sansa's screams ricocheted off the walls and she curled up. Jamie had the foresight to swap his hands and felt nothing as Sansa held on to his golden lump for dear life. One moment it was one woman's screams, and voices of encouragement and then suddenly and unmistakable wail rang out and audible sighs were heard around the room. Sansa's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the bloodied babe held aloft in Maester Theomore's hands.

"A girl your Grace, Ser Jamie. A baby girl."

Tears rushed to Jamie's eyes as the babe was wiped of blood and handed to Sansa. She cradled the babe expertly, tears streaming down her face and Jamie put an arm around her bringing his girls close to him. The little girl had a shock of auburn hair and squirmed in the towelling she had been wrapped in.

"She's perfect" Jamie whispered kissing Sansa's temple. "What shall be her name?"

"Catelyn" Sansa whispered. "For my mother."

Jamie reached out and caressed the babes button nose. "Hello little Catelyn, welcome to the world."

Hours later when Jamie was alone he rummaged into his breeches in search of the scroll he had been carrying for weeks. He pulled it out and broke the wax scroll, feeling his stomach churn and the light of the fire illuminated the rampant lion emblazed on it. Tears formed in his eyes as he read the expertly copied handwriting.

Her Majesty, Queen Cersei the first of her name has given birth to a healthy baby girl, who from this day forward shall be known as Her Royal Highness the Princess Joanna Myrcella Lannister. Both the Queen and the child are healthy and happy.

She had named her Joanna. Jamie knew that she would, Cersei had always said she would but still a lump in his throat. Jamie had two children now. Two daughters. Half Sisters. Maybe there was hope for Jamie to be a real father after all. Maybe one day they could grow up together happy and healthy without the threat of war and death and destruction, maybe.


	53. Chapter 53

Jon

The heat was intense beating down heavily and Jon could see that his northern Lords were sweating under blazing sun. He caught Danaerys' mischievous grin and frowned.

"What?" He asked riding up to match his pace beside her.

"All your Lords look so uncomfortable in the heat and yet Jon I must confess it is not very hot. This is nothing compared to the red waste in Essos."

Jon scowled at her. "Yeah, yeah, alright but might I remind you most of my Lords have never been this far south and we don't exactly have clothes suitable for heat, remember we get snow in the summer as well."

"Jon" Dany laughed at him. "It's winter and plus our blood runs hotter than the rest you should not feel the heat this much."

"I don't I am not too hot, it's just- "

She cocked an eyebrow "If you took off your furs you would be more comfortable I promise you."

Jon scowled again, he knew he was being stubborn, he did not want to admit he was uncomfortable, he had become so accustomed to wearing furs, he felt small without them. But his wife was right, she had even changed out of her winter garb and into Dothraki riding leathers, something which whilst Jon enjoy staring at her midriff he did not enjoy the other Lord's staring at her bared skin which was slowly turning coppery under the sun. Sighing he undid the many straps which held his furs to his shoulders and immediately felt the light breeze wash over him.

"Better?" She smiled reaching for his hand.

"I suppose" He grumbled and turned his attention to the horizon where he could make out a large gleaming golden dome and a straight circular tower. They were mere hours from Sunspear and Jon was looking forward to getting out of the saddle and into hopefully a comfortable bed. The journey from the Prince's pass through the mountains and sands of Dorne had been long, they had been on the march for a fortnight. They had stopped and made camp mostly in the open air and Jon had enjoyed lying outside beside the fire and looking up at the stars at night when sleep would not come. Sleep was no friend to Jon anymore, when he slept he had nightmares of his mother lying in a pool of blood a crown of thorns about her head. She always tried to speak but Jon never caught her voice and when he did the bloodied figure would turn into Daenerys and their dead child would lie in a pool of blood between her legs. Other night he dreamt of a crown which was too heavy and too tight and the iron throne which cut him every time he sat upon it. He would sit there trying to call out to someone, but the throne continued to slice at his hands and legs and back and the crown upon his head had began to melt upon his head filling his mouth with molten gold, every time he dreamt of this he always awoke before he died in a cold sweat and so Jon had decided against sleeping. Once or twice Dany would notice this and climb atop his lap and ride him until he was so exhausted he fell into a deep dizzy sleep. The revelation of not only of legal documents solidifying his legitimacy and lineage were nothing compared to the burden which now weighed invisibly upon his shoulders. He was not longer Aegon the rightful heir to the throne, the rightful King of the seven Kingdoms no, he was _the_ King. And whilst Davos and Tyrion implored that there was not much difference there were subtle changes. Daenerys had her top blood riders accompany them at all times on the march and each of his Northern Lords and Ladies took turns riding beside him like some honour guard. It sometimes made Jon wonder whether Robb had had the same treatment, constantly being watched and accompanied and referred to as "Your Grace" or "Your Majesty". Tyrion had even gone as far as to send a raven to Sunspear requesting that two squires and a cup bearer be ready and available for Jon when they arrived. Jon had tried to protest but Daenerys had placed a hand upon his shoulder and told him that it would honour the Dornish families.

"I can dress myself thanks" He had grumbled one night but Tyrion had pointed out that had the tables turned and had his father won at the trident he would have had this treatment his whole life. But Jon did not care for it, he wanted to get this war done and then…and then he had no idea, but he knew he did not want to fight anymore he was tired of fighting, but he was exhausted over the pleasantries and courtesies that befitted a King.

Gendry rode up beside them, his skin was glistening with sweat but he did not seem uncomfortable. Jon scowled at the horizon. "Is it your turn then?" He muttered.

Gendry laughed "No, well yes, but I thought you might want some company, you're not the only one who is completely over the novelty of wealth and squires and bullshit, I am _actually_ a bastard who has been thrown into Lordship."

"Trust me being thrown into monarchy is far worse."

Gendry gave him a sceptical look. "Listen, you may have grown up a bastard but you sure weren't raised as one, you learnt about all of the houses, all the pleasantries and courtesies, you were raised as if you had something to inherit. I just grew up in a damned forge and I am pretty sure the last time I checked that a forge is no use to a Lord when governing his lands, especially when his damned King makes him warden of the South. Be thankful at least at the end of the day you get to lie in bed with your wife and forget about the world."

Jon gulped guiltily. "She'll be back once this is all over I promise."

Gendry shrugged "I know she will be, Arya's tough, but still she needs to survive she is the whole basis of getting the storm council to allow me to take my seat as Lord of Storm's End, a strong marriage to a member of the royal family. I will be marrying a Princess."

Jon laughed "Careful, I am sure if my sister ever heard you call her a princess she'd-"  
"Geld me in my sleep." Gendry finished smiling. "I know, it's just hard to see her for what she actually is."

Jon frowned "And what's that?"

"A cold blooded, highly trained and effective assassin who wears dead people's faces and assumes their identity."

Jon threw his head back and roared with laughter, Gendry was right of course, but Jon still saw the twig of a girl stealing her brother's bow and arrow and practising at the dead of night. Jon understood his sister's talents, if want for a better word, he understood what she was capable of, but he didn't like to think about it.

Gendry nodded over to Sunspear which was looming larger on the horizon. "So, what happens there?"

Jon shrugged "Solidify the alliance, plan for war, combine our armies, might even be able to relax for an hour or two before we make out way to storm's end."

"Your northern Lords, well the unmarried ones are looking forward to meeting the Princess of Dorne. Apparently she's quite beautiful, Lord Cerwyn wants to propose his hand in marriage."

Jon scoffed "Look if she's like any of the other women who rule this country Lord Cerwyn will be buried in the sand, probably with his balls shoved in his mouth. The laws are different in Dorne, women can rule in their own right. It is a law that I intend to uphold in the rest of Westeros, just because they are women does not mean that they are any weaker or any more incompetent than we are. This country has been ruled by men for too long, men who think only of victory, gold and sex, we are arrogant fools if we think we have done a better job. Look at Daenerys, she sits at the head of the largest army this country has seen in years, look at Sansa she has control of the north, the vale and the Riverlands and not a single castle or stronghold has been overrun. Look at Lyanna Mormont, do you really think she would let a man tell her what to do? I am surrounded by some of the most powerful people in Westeros and the majority of them are women."

Gendry nodded in approval. "It's true well I hope for their sake those laws can be upheld during your reign."

"Hopefully afterwards as well." Jon replied glancing over to his Queen who was in rapt attention with Lyanna Mormont.

As they approached Sunspear Jon could see his banners flying. The three-headed dragon flew proudly, and the living dragons sored high above them in the air. Ice was larger now, he was too big to perch on Jon's shoulder, but still smaller than Ghost who bounded after the dragons every time he saw them in the air. People lined the streets of the shadow city calling praise as Jon and Dany rode past them. Daenerys had changed before entering the city, she was back in her Targaryen colours her red cloak thrown over her back.

"Long live King Aegon! Long Live Queen Daenerys" Many of them shouted. They threw flowers and many of them kneeled before them. Daenerys ever graceful smiled at each and every one of them waving her hand gently to the crowds.

The gilded gates of Sunspear were opened for them and they arrived into a central courtyard which was filled with people garbed in silk and other fineries, but some were garbed in armour. In the middle of them all stood a woman who looked to be slightly older than Jon and Daenerys. She had copper skin and long dark hair which was woven intricately around a golden circlet upon her head. Her eyes were almost golden in the light and she wore a fine silk dress which was belted in steel. Gendry had been right, Arianna Martell was indeed beautiful, Jon could not deny it but her radiance was dulled by Daenerys as she dismounted her horse and brushed her silvery hair from her face.

Jon dismounted also and removed his gloves to greet the Princess of Dorne.

"My King" She called curtseying to him. "My Queen, it is my honour to welcome you to Sunspear." She grasped both his and Dany's in her own and looked at them solemnly. "House Martell is yours to command, Dorne is yours to command. I received your raven with the documents regarding your coronation and legitimacy and I am proud that my Uncle Rhaegar put such affairs in place before his death."

Daenerys smiled "Thankyou for your hospitality and your loyalty Princess, I must admit we were not expecting a warm welcome from House Martell, after the dishonour my brother brought to your family and to Elia."

Arianna looked at Daenerys blankly. "But your grace you do not know?"

Jon frowned what could they possible not know now. "Know what?"

"My King, your coronation, the marriage of your parents, the annulment, it was all Elia's idea."

Jon felt the blood leave his face once again, but Arianne was smiling. "But I am not the one to tell you this story, for I was just a small child when it all happened, I have a man here who was in your father's service My King, he shall explain everything you want to know, but first before I introduce you I have a gift, a gift that was meant for the last Dragon. It is something that House Martell has hidden for many years, waiting for the right King or Queen to come along but alas no such man or woman has ever presented themselves as worthy of its legacy. Until today." She clicked her fingers and two men brought forward a small box. "Today" She said proudly as she put a small key into the box. "Today I present you with a family heirloom"

The box opened and nestled in red velvet was a crown. It wasn't just any crown. Daenerys gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"It is time for you King Aegon sixth of your name to wear the crown that sat upon the head of the man who conquered the seven Kingdoms. It is time for the great houses of Westeros to once again fear the blood of the dragon."

It was a circlet of Valyrian hammered out and engraved with dragons curling and twisting as if in flight and at equal intervals were nestled rubies as large as quail's eggs. This was an ancient crown, Jon knew, he had seen it painted on the head of a man which stood on the front page of his favourite book as a child. The Conquest. It was the crown of Aegon the Conqueror.


	54. Chapter 54

Hi Guys, first of all thank you for usck kind reviews and follows! This story is something that is quite important to me. This next chapter is a long one sorry, but I didn't want to split it in two! Also I am not sure this is exactly canon but it's the only way I can really imagine everything that happened with R+L=J to fit together. I hope you like it!

Daenerys

The crown glimmered dimly against the light of the setting sun, the dragons engraved into the steel danced under the rays of orange light and Daenerys could not help but to stare, her hands frozen on her hair as she prepared it before they were to sup with the Princess and her guest who allegedly served her brother. Jon sat on the edge of the bed elbows braced on his knees, his brow furrowed, his dark eyes fixated on the crown that sat between them.

"You should have it" He muttered quietly.

"Why?" She asked meeting her husbands gaze.

"You've fought for this you're whole life and I…I haven't, I've been given this on a plate, I've been given the throne, I've been given crown, I've been given loyalties because of my name, because of who my father was and especially who my mother was."

Daenerys smiled, she knew that this would be his reaction, her husband was ever selfless, ever brooding, ever melancholy. Dany did not reply instantly, she was not jealous when Arianne Martell had handed Aegon's crown to her husband, that was not her crown, she did not need a crown, she had her armies and her dragons and her blood, and she already had her crown, her dragon crown, it was heavy it was uncomfortable, but it was _hers_. That was the crown she wanted to wear on the throne, that was the crown she wanted to pass down to whomever succeeded them. Aegon's crown represented so much of her family. The victories and the defeats. The loyalty and the betrayal. The sanity and madness. They were two sides of the same coin and the ringlet of rubies embodied it all.

Dany swallowed trying to come up with an answer. "A man, once said to me, shortly before I came to Westeros, that I was a conqueror. From an outsider's perspective maybe I was, I had my brother killed, I had my husband killed, I ransacked Quarth of all the gold and jewels I could lay my hands on and turned my sights not to my birthplace but to the free cities. I destroyed many noble houses and conquered slavery. I was taken by the Dothraki once again, I was humiliated, I was beaten, I was told I was nothing, my name was nothing, I meant nothing to this world and then I came back leading them. SO yes I suppose I conquered the east but when you arrived on Dragonstone you showed me that there were better ways to win the throne. It was a harder way, and more dangerous way but by doing it your way I have won the loyalties of some of the greatest houses in this country. Before you arrived no one ever taught me how to be a Queen, but you did Jon, you have shown me how to rule. The north men, the river men, the wildlings, the knights of the vale they have given you loyalty because they know you deserve it." She reached for the crown and lifted it into her lap. "This crown belonged to the greatest conqueror this country has ever seen, it doesn't mean he was a good King. He brought this country to heal. But he was King of the Ashes. He burned five kingdoms to the ground, reduced them to ashes and yet the high Septon of the time anointed him as King, Visenya placed this crown upon his head and that was that. Since then there have been five Aegon's and before you only one of them has worn this crown. Aegon the second of his name who helped bring about the worst civil war this country has seen. The third Aegon King saw the death of the last dragons. The fourth legitimised all his bastards upon his death bed which later led to the Blackfyre rebellions. The fifth Aegon was my great grandfather, and your great great grandfather. Brother to Maester Aemon of the night's watch with whom you have received great council in the past. He did not expect to be King, so much so that his father Maekar allowed to him serve as a squire to a hedge knight, who later became-"  
"Ser Duncan the tall" Jon whispered smiling to himself.

Daenerys nodded and continued " I am told he was a great King that was until, in his old age he decided that he would try and hatch a dragon's egg, well seven. Seven eggs for the seven gods and for that Summerhall went up in flames killing most of our family. Rhaegar was born on a riverside amidst smoke and fire and King Aegon the fifth of his name died." She sighed and stood before Jon who sat up straight his eyes never wavering from hers. "So now a sixth Aegon stands on the side-lines waiting to climb those awful steps to sit upon the blades of his forefather's enemies. What will they say about Aegon the sixth? Born in war, crowned in blood, raised in peace. Aegon the sixth, the 998th Lord Commander of the night's watch, the man who united the wildlings with north men to protect the lives of all human beings no matter what side of the wall they grew up on. Aegon the sixth, who was betrayed by his own men but rose again to demand justice. Aegon the sixth who came south to ask for his families aid to defeat the coming storm. Aegon the sixth who after discovering who he was did not demand for his wife to renounce her titles but demanded that she ruled as counterpart. Aegon the sixth who rose again amidst the flames. Aegon the sixth who is brought down fire and ice down upon his enemies. You are the strongest man I have ever met Jon, truly. You protect people from monsters. We protect people from monsters. We are the last Targaryens Jon, it is time to restore our families honour. It is time to learn from the past and strive to be better than they were, better than your father, better than my father, better than Aegon the conqueror. We must restore our family name yes, but we must make a new dynasty, a dynasty that will last a thousand years. And so" She raised the crown aloft and spoke the words she had once spoken as a child. Viserys had made her practise when they had played with their mother's crown. He would kneel, and she would say the words. "Aegon Bloodborne of the House Targaryen and Stark, the unifier of men, the commander of flames, the reborn I name you King Aegon, sixth of your name, King of the Andals and the First Men and the Roynar, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm." Daenerys saw the tears pool in Jon's eyes as she brought the crown to rest upon his head. It fit him perfectly, the red rubies made brighter by his dark curls. "Wear this crown with pride, rule justly and love our people and maybe one day this crown will mean more than just Fire and Blood."

Daenerys let her hands fall to her sides but Jon grasped them in his and stood, the tears that had formed in his eyes dripped onto their skin, they were warm almost comforting.

"I hope I deserve it" He whispered and met her lips with his in a ferocious kiss. , Daenerys could taste the desperation of the Kiss, Jon pleading for her approval, Daenerys pleading for peace, they were two sides of the same coin, Husband and Wife, King and Queen, Fire and Ice.

Jon broke away and held Daenerys in his arms, his breath heavy in her ear. "I will love you every day Daenerys, even after I leave this earth for good."

Daenerys giggled. "who said you are leaving this earth. We will live forever you and I, just like our dragons."

"And ghost" Jon muttered. "If we live and the dragons live then so does Ghost."

Dany smiled. "Of course my love, come it is time for us to go to dinner."

Jon frowned at her holding her out at arms length. "Do you not need to dress?"

Daenerys threw her head back and laughed. "No my love I am dressed."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"It is a mereenese dress my love, it is warm here, do you not like it?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "I love it, but there may run a risk of me tearing it off you halfway through the night." Jon was right of course there wasn't much to this dress, but Daenerys had chosen it on purpose, in hope to cheer her husband up a bit. It was a silver silk gown which left her back bare and plunged down to just above her navel. She had placed two sapphire pins into her hair which hung loose to pay homage to House Stark and around her neck was her silver dragon necklace. Daenerys smiled and brought Jon's hand to her breast which was hidden by one simple layer of silk. Jon groaned as her nipple hardened in his fingers. "Dany I-"

Dany smirked and stepped away. "Not now my love, later. First we must be King and Queen, and then we can be man and wife later." She turned and left the room leaving her husband to gather himself before stepping out behind her. Jon proffered his arm and Daenerys accepted glancing down at what her husband was wearing in turn. A black surcoat inlayed with scarlet thread and lined with velvet, dark red breeches and a cloak slung over his shoulder with a silver wolf to pin it in place. "You speak of tearing me from my clothes and yet you dress so handsomely Jon. It is the first time I have seen you dress in less than six layers of fur."

"You Jest my Queen." He laughed as they walked through the marble corridors towards their entourage.

"NO I am very serious, I think if I look hard enough I can see your waist."

Daenerys was sure Jon would have come back with a witty response but they were interrupted by Arianne Martell who swept towards them in a purple and gold gown, her dark hair swept up again into her golden circlet.

"My King, My Queen please let me accompany you to dinner, I hope your chambers are comfortable and that you have been provided with every desire."

Daenerys smiled and took her hand. "Thankyou, we are very comfortable here, it is so nice to be able to be comfortable once again."

"I agree, you have both had a hard journey from birth and I am told that the winter in the north was the harshest in a century."

"It still is Princess" Jon replied. "It is nice to be in a warm place for once, whilst Daenerys grew in Essos, I have spent my last few years north of the wall, you could say that I have had five years of winter."

The princess smiled brightly. "Well now, you are in Dorne and soon you shall be in King's Landing, it is not as warm but comfortable enough."

"You are a similar age as us Princess?" Dany asked.

"Almost I am seven and twenty. I was born a year before your sister Rhaenys your grace."

Jon raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You knew her?"

"Of course we were cousins we played together all the time, we also used to play tricks on your brother Viserys."

Daenerys was taken aback. "You knew my brother?"

"Of course, I hate him, he always used to whine and tell us that he was a Prince and that we should treat him with respect."

"And what did you do?"

She laughed "I filled his shoes with horse dung and Rhaenys set Balarion on him."

"Who is Balerion?" Dany asked a warmth filling her chest.

Arianne smiled fondly. "Her cat, they would always be together, the only time they weren't was when…." She faltered her dark eyes flooding with tears. "When she was murdered, I remember my father coming to tell me what had happened. I had screamed at him four hours telling him that he had to kill them all. That they had to kill the bad men who had killed Aunty Elia and Rhaenys and Aegon. The only person who screamed louder than I was my Uncle Oberyn. Dorne was screaming for blood and my father sat in his chair and told Oberyn to wait. They would have their justice."

"What happened to their bodies?" Jon asked quietly, Dany could see his distress plain on his scarred face, she squeezed closer to him.

"They are buried here in our water gardens, you are welcome to visit them at any time, they are of course your brother and sister."

"You are Kind Princess thank you." Jon muttered.

They entered a large ornately decorated room which opened out onto a balcony overlooking the ocean. It reminded Daenerys of Illyrio Mopatis palace in Pentos. Tyrion, Davos were already seated deep in conversation with an unfamiliar man who had grisly grey orange hair. He must have been around fifty, with a lined leathered face and pale blue eyes. He wore a red wolf's pelt around his shoulder's despite the warmth of the room, when they walked over the threshold he stood at once his eyes wide with shock and something else…was it pride?"

"My King, my Queen, may I introduce my honoured guest Lord Jon Connington."

"A pleasure to meet you my Lord" Dany smiled and held out her hand. Connington stepped forward and bowed to kiss her hand. "My Queen, you look so much like your mother."

Another surprise. "You knew my mother?"

He nodded "Yes, and I served your brother Rhaegar, he was like a brother to me your grace. I was with him at the end, I…." He paused looking down. "I was the one who burned his body." He turned to Jon. "He fought valiantly your grace, I am told that you inherited his talent for combat, he would be proud to see you today."

Jon bit his lip, something Dany noticed he did when he was conflicted.

"But I see your mother also when I look upon you your grace, she was a gracious beauty your grace with iron underneath."

"You knew them both then."

He nodded solemnly "I accompanied them both to Dorne."

"Let us sit, Arianne tells us you know a little more about the circumstance of the King's birth."

Dany moved Jon over to a seat and he sat down automatically reaching for the glass of wine which had just been filled by Tyrion. They shared a glance as if to say ' _we're going to need more wine_ '. When no one spoke Daenerys cleared her throat. "Arianne told us that Elia played a part in all of this."

"She did, Princess Elia knew her duty and she knew what would happen if Aerys lived much longer." He paused and gulped down some wine.

"You have to understand your grace that finding a wife for Rhaegar caused a lot of bitterness amongst the real. He did not have a sister and as much as Aerys wanted to keep bloodlines pure he was force to look elsewhere. Rhaegar and Elia did not love each other romantically though they were good friends. Elia was a funny woman, she joked easily and seemed to for a while make Rhaegar happy. They loved their children but Elia's health was poor and she knew her husband wanted more children and she simply could not provide them. They discussed frequently Rhaegar taking another wife, but the realm was in a poor state and Rhaegar having two wives would not end well. Elia simply told Rhaegar that once he found a woman suitable they would get an annulment and that would be that. Then the tourney happened, I remember Elia was the first one to notice your mother, she was fifteen at the time and due to be married to Robert in only a few months. Elia pointed her out to me and said that she had never seen a girl look more desperately sad. Lyanna had been forced to accompany Robert to the feast by her eldest brother and everyone could here him raving how he was going to bed the she wolf and bed her good. He was drunk and he kept groping her, unfortunately Brandon and Eddard were far too distracted by Ashara Dayne to notice Lyanna's discomfort. When Rhaegar saw what was happening he tasked me with distracted Robert, I did as I was bid and Lyanna managed to slip onto a bench next to her youngest brother Benjen. The next day Lyanna stole armour and won in the lists defending the crannogman, but Aerys was paranoid, thinking that the mystery knight was there to assassinate him, so Rhaegar and I were tasked in finding the knight and bringing him to justice. We found her berating her younger brother over her armour" He smiled fondly "When we appeared Benjen Stark fell to his knees but Lyanna Stark did not, she stood with her head high, her painted shield on her arm half dressed in armour the rest of her in small clothes. ' _Are you here to bring me to justice, or has the king ordered for only my head to be brought to him.'_ She had said boldly but Rhaegar had just smiled, he complemented her on her jousting style. He even offered to help her remove her armour but she refused ' _Your grace, as terrible as my brother is at being my squire, he is still my brother and I do not want to offend him by allowing the Prince of Dragonstone to remove my armour.'_ She had however consented to give up her shield. When we had told Elia who the mystery knight was she was ecstatic, she was determined to ensure that Lyanna was kept safe and not allowed to marry Robert for she had sent Ashara Dayne to find out why the maiden was so unhappy. The answer was reasonable enough, he was a drunkard violent man who had already fathered several bastards, she did not want to be his wife. So Elia had demanded Rhaegar to win the tourney and name Lyanna Queen of Love and Beauty and once the Tourney was over to meet her in the Godswood. It worked and Elia sat and spoke to your mother for hours. Elia promised her that Rhaegar would come and get her from white harbour and that she could come to Dorne, she could instead marry her younger brother Quentin, she would enjoy Dorne there were horses that she could ride, she could practise swordplay, she could be herself and Lyanna Stark agreed. She wrote a letter to her Father and asked her brother Benjen to pass it on. Only Benjen Stark truly knew his sister's intentions. Lyanna stole away in the middle of the night and made for White Harbour, I met her at the docks and we sailed to Dorne. Rhaegar and Lyanna would talk for hours and hours, they found common interests, common loves, common hates. It was a two month journey and in two months they fell in love, so deeply madly in love, we stopped at Dragonstone and Rhaegar took Lyanna ashore and told Elia that he had found her, he had found the right woman and so Elia made the preparations. We sailed once again for Dorne and once ashore Rhaegar and Elia stood in the Sept and High Septon Maynard annulled their marriage. Once it was done Rhaegar turned and took Lyanna in his arms. Prince Doran granted them a tower in which to live for a while for Brandon Stark had been arrested by Aerys and there was talk of rebellion. Elia told me to ensure that the marriage happened soon, for she feared the end of her ex husbands house. She knew that if it came to rebellion and the rebels won, her children would die. ' _The dragon must have three heads'_ ,were the last words that I ever heard her say. Elia died knowing that Lyanna Stark, the brave, strong, scared girl would be Queen Regent and her child would be the next monarch, she died knowing that her friend, the father of her children was happy in the last year of his life. It is why Prince Doran never made a move on Robert, never demanded justice, he knew that he had sent a dragon and a wolf to safety and that a babe was taken north, he knew that the dragon would rise again and he knew that when that day came Dorne would stand with House Targaryen."

Jon Connington sighed moved to kneel before Jon and Daenerys. "I failed Rhaegar, he died on the trident and I failed him, but I won't fail you, I promise you this, please let me serve you as I served the last dragon. Forgive me please your majesties"

Daenerys looked to her husband as he looked stonily into the old mans face. "There is nothing to forgive" They whispered in unison.


	55. Chapter 55

Jon

After everything that Jon had discovered about his parents and himself, he hoped, even wished that that was that. He was tired of revelations, each chapter of his parents love story weighed more on his shoulders, the legacy that his mother and father had left behind as heavy a burden as the crown he wore upon his head. Jon wanted to get on with it now, he was good at concentrating on the war to come, he was good a planning battles, looking for weaknesses in Cersei Lannister's army, he was even improving his diplomatic skills. On his way across Dorne he had sat with Sam on most nights for a few hours to learn more about Dorne and their laws and their customs.

Jon had not had a bad education, he had been educated with Robb by Maester Luwin and had always been good at remembering Houses and customs. Thinking back Eddard Stark had always been hard on him when it came to his education. In the back of his head he heard his voice "You will not inherit Winterfell Jon, but you must learn these things, it may be important one day Jon" He had said on countless times to him when Maester Luwin had presented Jon to his surrogate father. _He made me learn_ , Jon thought _, I would never inherit Winterfell, but maybe he thought that I would be King one day._ The rest of the dinner that night was pleasant, there was so much food, fresh fish, pomegranates, guinea fowl and pheasant, fresh root vegetables and tart citrus fruits, after twenty-two years in the north and five years at the wall he was grateful for decent food finally. Connington told Daenerys many stories of her mother and Rhaegar but Jon had tuned out, for the first time in weeks he wanted to sit, drink wine and forget about himself.

"How do you like the food your grace?" Tyrion leaned over topping up Jon's glass. Jon pulled himself out of his reverie, he had been staring at Daenerys, she looked so beautiful tonight with her silver hair and her silver dress, her skinned a light caramel from the sun. He looked forward to having that skin pressed up against him as he suckled at her breasts-

"Your grace?" Tyrion repeated and small smirk appearing on his disfigured face.

Jon cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from his wife. "The wine is great thankyou Tyrion."

Tyrion chuckled "I asked about the food actually, but I must agree with you, Dornish wine is simple delightful, I can't think of anything better on this earth."

"Oh, I can think of a few things My Lord" Jon muttered. Like Daenerys knelt in front of him her mouth- Stop it you fool Jon chastised himself as he felt his breeches growing tighter and his cheeks warming slightly.

Nathaniel, Jon's new Squire entered the room a scroll in his hand. "Your grace" He bowed before Jon. "A raven from Riverrun." He passed the small scroll to Jon and left the room once more. Jon cracked open the grey wax and unfurled the scroll spreading it out on the table.

"What is it?" Dany asked softly turning her attention away her brother's old friend.

"Sansa has given birth to a baby girl, we have a niece." He smiled to himself, he was happy for Sansa, since she was a child she had dreamt of having a girl, Arya used to tease her about it.

"Does she have a name?" Tyrion asked.

"Catelyn Mrycella Rivers" Jon muttered, and Tyrion smiled fondly.

Arianne raised her wine cup. "To your niece your majesties, may she be healthy and joyful even in these perilous times."

Dany's hand found its way into Jon's and she squeezed it. "I look forward to meeting her, I look forward to building a better world for her."

"As do I." Jon whispered, he turned to Davos. "Will you write back? Send my sister congratulations, Arianna thankyou for dinner, it was lovely, we shall gather in the morning to discuss our march to the Stormlands." He stood and offered his hand to Daenerys, she stood gracefully and smiled knowingly at him.

The left swiftly, Jon moved his hand to her waist once they were alone.

"I'm sorry" Jon said. "I kept getting distracted and I couldn't share you for any longer."

"I'm glad you whisked me away" Daenerys smiled sadly "As happy as I am for Sansa, it still pains me, we may have had a son for the girl to play with."

Jon pressed his lips to Dany's temple "Come let us not think of what could have been, let me distract you my Queen."

They had reached their chambers and with a swift movement Dany was lifted into Jon's arms and he was kissing her ferociously. He kicked the door open and carried her over the threshold.

"I have been thinking about what I would do to you all evening Daenerys Targaryen." Jon growled as he set her down at the foot of the bed. His wife smirked at him as she reached up to unpin her hair. Jon watched it tumble down to frame her face like a silky waterfall. Jon loved her hair he loved to wind his hands into it to bring her closer to him.

"And what are you going to do to me Aegon Targaryen?" She asked quietly running fingers through her silvery locks.

Jon cocked an eyebrow "Oh I'm Aegon Targaryen tonight, am I?"

Daenerys gestured to the crown that still sat on Jon's head. "And when I take it off do I get to be your husband Jon Snow?"

Dany smiled and nodded "Yes."  
Jon reached up and removed it wincing slightly as it pulled some hair from his scalp. He placed it on a side table and proceeded to remove his finery until he stood in breeches and a linen shirt. He padded towards her bare foot and placed his hands on his wife's hips and spun her so that he could access the back of her dress. He skimmed his fingers across the soft supple flesh of her ass and unclasped the only pin that was holding the dress together. He placed it carefully next to the idle crown and savoured the vision of the silk falling rapidly to the floor leaving Daenerys completely save the scrap of material that covered her cunt, held together with two ties either side of her hips. They were simple enough and soon the silk small clothes pooled at her feet.

He crouched down wrapping his arm around her right leg and pressing his lips to the inside of her soft thigh. Daenerys shivered slightly, and Jon grinned enjoying his little game. "SO when I kiss here will you still plead for Aegon Targaryen?" His lips brushed the apex of her thighs, the soft silver hair brushing against his cheek. Jon could feel the dampness beginning to seep through.

"Yes" She whispered defiantly.

Jon smirked and stuck out his tongue and lapped up Dany's sweet juices, running his nose up the round of her arse and finally as Dany moaned slightly he bit down on the skin. "And when I did that did you plead for Aegon Targaryen?" He growled.

"Y-Yes" Dany moaned clearing her throat.

Jon spun her around and buried his face into her dripping cunt.

"Fuck! Jon!" She cried out and Jon exalted in jubilation knowing that he had won the little game. He continued sucking and nipping at her clit. Dany pushed up onto his tip toes and Jon grasped her closer to him drinking in her sweet nectar.

"Jon" She moaned louder. "Please"

She was close, Jon could feel it, he knew her body so well, whenever she was about to climax the back of her legs would tremor. Jon drive his tongue into her wet folds and she screamed as her walls clamped down around him. "JON!" She screamed finally and collapsed back onto the bed. Jon stood smirking at his wife lying in oblivion as the orgasm faded. He pulled off his shirt and started unlacing his breeches. Dany's eyes flickered open and Jon grinned boyishly at her.

"You're a bastard Jon Snow." She whispered her violet eyes trained on his cock as it was freed from the confines of Jon's breeches. He chuckled as he climbed on top of her.

"What did you call me?" He muttered.

"I called you are a bastard Jon Snow." She muttered her eyes dancing in the candle light.

Jon beamed at her "to right" He whispered, but all at once Dany's legs had clamped around his waist and taken by surprise Jon found him self on his back amongst the pillows.

"And now" Dany snarled. "You're mine"

 _Jon dreamt of his father that night, Rhaegar sat in the throne room at Dragonstone. As Jon approached he looked up, his eyes were a deep indigo. They searched his face when Jon stood before him. "You look so much like her" He whispered. Sadness filled his voice. "I should have been there for her, I should have been there and maybe she would have lived."_

" _She didn't die alone" Jon whispered. "Ned was there, ned held her hand."_

 _Rhaegar nodded "I know, I am sorry, I am so sorry"_

" _For what?" Jon asked._

 _Rhaegar placed a hand on his son's cheek. "For giving you this burden, you are so young, it is not fair on you and for that I am sorry. But you are strong my son, you are a better man than I ever was, and you will make a better King."_

 _Jon swallowed, he did not understand why he was sad, he had never known this man and yet Jon knew that Rhaegar was truly his father._

" _You and Daenerys, I am so proud of you both, you will restore our family name, our family legacy, the dragon must have three heads."  
Jon frowned. "What does that even mean?"  
"You will have children, Daenerys will give you a child to ascend the throne after you are gone, you must build a safe world for her to rule." He grasped onto Jon fervently his eyes almost man. "The dragon must have three heads."_

Jon awoke in the early hours of the dawn, Dany still straddling his lap fast asleep on his chest. Jon could not remember what he had been dreaming about apart from one thing which rang in his head with a voice which he did not recognise. The Dragon must have three heads, whatever that was supposed to mean.


	56. Chapter 56

Gendry

The grey sea foam swelled against the boat as they drew closer to the dock which sat nestled beneath the cliff, atop which the imposing drum tower of Storm's End sat, rigid against the frosty winds and bitter rain. Gendry missed the warmth of Dorne, even the snows of the North, at least he was not soaked to the bone there.

"Is it always this wet" He grumbled to Davos who sat rigid, head bowed against the wind. The old man croaked a laugh barely audible against the howling wind.

"Not always, it can be quite pleasant when it's not raining."

Gendry grimaced "Aye, but that's like saying Flea Bottom is quite lovely when it doesn't stink of shit."

"Rains better than shit boy, and you'll be doing your duty to you King and Queen by living here, and it wont all be bad, you'll have a Maester, and a Septon, servants and Knights and you'll have a wife."

Davos was right. He would have a wife, but Gendry had no idea where Arya Stark was, or what she was up to, it often plagued his nightmares, that and the dead. The dead may have been rid from the world, but they infiltrated his dreams more often than not, and Arya was always there, broken and bloody and dead. Or she was headless, on a block like her father. He did not share his worries about her, the King had enough to worry about, but Gendry resented him for sending her away all those months ago, even if Arya was willing to go. She's not a little girl anymore you fool. Gendry would always have to remind himself, but then that led to daydreaming about her straddled naked on his lap riding him as well she did any horse. Gods how she was beautiful, even bound up in leathers and furs, once Gendry peeled away the layers he found her naked and beautiful, a womanly figure, pale skinned, scarred and strong. He was right, all those years ago, she would be his lady. His wife, the lady of Storm's End. Maybe they should call her the Lord, for Gendry had no doubt in his mind that Arya would not be any type of lady in the stereotypical sense. She would want to teach their children how to ride and fight and hunt, she had said so herself, when they lay beneath the furs in Winterfell.

"If we have children Gendry, we shall treat them equally, no matter whether they are boys or girls. They will be able to fight, to hunt and ride, they will dance and sew and sing, I will not have inequality in our household, this world we live in prays on the weakness of women, and I hate that."

The time for reminiscing about Arya Stark had come to an end though, and duty was calling as they came ashore. Up on the cliff, through the rain Gendry could see the Targaryen banners behind which Gendry knew sat the Dothraki and the Dornish and half of the north men. Somewhere in the sky would be the dragons, hiding above the clouds, ready to strike at the soonest command. Jon and Daenerys had ridden hard and fast from Dorne with Arianne Martell up though the marches and into the Stormlands, whilst Gendry, Davos, Lord Tyrion and Samwell Tarly had taken a boat. Gendry would have preferred to ride, he hated boats, ever since escaping Dragonstone, he had hated them, even the big ones.

They climbed the white washed stone steps up the cliff to where a small party stood. The King and Queen in their ominous black and scarlet armour, Arianne Martell changed out of her finest silks into dark leathers, a sword and spear across her back and little Lyanna Mormont huddled in thick bear furs.

"Lord Baratheon" Jon called as they came over the rill. But it wasn't Jon in that moment, not the man who was his friend, no this was King Aegon the sixth of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men and so Gendry had to play along with the game.

"Your Grace, I trust your ride went well."

"It did my Lord, and your voyage by sea?"

"I'm not fond of boats, your grace, better on Land, are we to be received by the Storm Court?"  
"Aye, for now, if it turns nasty, I am afraid I might have to burn down your home."

Gendry shrugged "Not my home yet your grace and you forget, I'm good with a hammer, I can always rebuild."

Jon gave a rare smile and turned to the drawbridge which had been lowered for them. "Come on let's get this over with." The King's arm went around the Queen's waist and they trudged forward flanked by the Dornish Princess and the Northern Lady Bear.

Once inside the courtyard a thin man around the same age as Gendry came simpering forward, half bowed. "Your Majesties, such an honour to have the last Targaryen's at Storm's End, the Storm Court are honoured to swear allegiance to you and your cause."

Gendry wanted to snort with laughter, but the look that Tyrion gave him quelled it in his throat.

"Thank you for such a warm welcome ser…?"

"Arlan, of Tarth, I serve my uncle Lord Selwyn Tarth."

Daenerys smiled once more, but it never reached her violet eyes. "Your cousin, Brienne is in service with House Stark, a magnificent warrior and my good sister's sworn shield."

"Indeed? Very good your grace…. forgive me your grace but we weren't expecting you bring the full force of your army with you today."

The laughter was sweet and dangerous, and Gendry could see why Jon worshipped this woman.

"Of my dear Arlan this only half of our army, we would not need our full army today."

The knight gulped loudly and laughed nervously. "Very good your grace, shall we?"

The great hall of storm's end was perfectly circular, with a dais set back into the wall facing the sea. Atop it was a driftwood chair, with many twisting branches forming what looked like antlers which silhouetted against the stain glass window behind. Below the dais stood six people, all elaborately dressed and all as old as Davos.

"May I present King Aegon Targaryen the Sixth of his Name, and his Queen Consort Daenerys Targaryen." Ser Arlan babbled on not noticing the King's face when he presented Daenerys Targaryen as a wife and a Queen Consort. The fool, Gendry thought. NO matter what law governed this country, the woman was a Queen in her own right.

"She is no consort Ser" Jon said quietly, evenly.

Ser Arlan turned in amazement. "Your grace."  
"My wife, she is no consort, she is the Queen. The Queen of Mereen, The Khaleesi of the great grass sea and the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, it would do you good ser to address her as such."

The old Lord's and Ladies shifted uncomfortably. Finally Lady Erroll stepped forward. "Forgive Ser Arlan, your grace, but the laws of this country, a King is the only monarch, his wife is the Queen consort, it has been this way for centuries."  
"Aye it has, and now its changing, Daenerys deserves the throne more than anyone, she's-"  
"My Kingd enough" Daenerys placed a hand on the Kings arm and stepped forward, her eyes steely.

"Lady Erroll, we are not here to discuss the politics of mine and my husband's rule, we are here to discuss the Stormlands and their allegiance to the crown and the future of Storm's End."

"The future? Forgive your grace, but we have managed the storm lands for over two years now, the storm's council is successful."

"Yes, I do agree, your people are fed, your lands are prosperous and there has been no war between the houses. You are one of the only Kingdoms who have remained at peace, a brittle peace with no liege lord but a peace no doubt. But who do we call for on the small council? All six of you? No that will not serve, you need a Lord, someone who can rally your armies in this final war, all of you have thankfully reached old age, you are not fit to lead armies. You need younger blood to rule your lands, and we have the perfect man."

A man with white hair and a port belly stepped forward. "Who? Robert Baratheon left no trueborn children, Stannis' daughter is dead and Renly never consummated his marriage to Margery Tyrell."  
"Trueborn children no, but bastards, Robert had plenty, may I introduce to his eldest bastard, Gendry, the King and I legitimised him on the condition that he would come here take his rightful seat and fight for us."

Gendy's heart was pumping so hard that he was sure that it echoed around the cavernous room. The Storm council's faces were just as he'd expect, a mixture of disgust and incredulity. "Your grace" Lady Erroll said, her tone now bitter. "I am afraid we can not allow a bastard to take the seat of Lord of Storm's End, it has never been the custom."  
"He is legitimised before gods and men."

The woman grimaced but Gendry had had enough. "Your grace" His voice echoed strangely. "Thankyou for speaking for me, but I can take it from here." He turned to the Storm Council.

"I was born in flea bottom, My Lords, My Ladies, my mother was a tavern girl and I was raised to be smith. I have wielded a hammer since the age of ten, I didn't even know who my father was until I was brought to Dragonstone by Stannis to be sacrificed to his burning god. You say that it has never been the custom to allow a bastard to take the position as Lord of Storm's End, but that is wrong. The founder of House Baratheon was Orys Baratheon, the _bastard_ half brother to Aegon the conqueror, he married Argella, the princess of Storm's End and thus House Baratheon was born. The seven Kingdoms are divided, and our King and Queen are going to unite them, and I will help them do it. Accept me as your liege lord or not, I will still help them, I am a legitimised son of Robert Baratheon, I will fly my colours when I ride into battle. If you choose not to support us, then I am afraid you will not live long, I am sure you have heard of what happened to the frays, and what happened at Lannisport."

"Are you threatening us boy?" Lord Selmy snarled, hjis hand went to his sword belt and Gendry swung down his hammer.

"Yes, the King and Queen are good people, so are the Starks, but they have been betrayed too many times over, and enough is enough. If you swear allegiance to them then it is unwavering and if I find any man or woman betraying them they will face the concequences."

"Friends, friends" Lord Tarth stepped between them. "Enough, Gendry, you speak good truths, you seem like an honest lad, who has worked hard, and yes, by all right the Lordship is yours, but you have never ruled, you have never lived in a castle, you not know how it operates let alone the lands beyond, and whilst you may know your families history, what of mine or Lady Erroll's? How can we trust you to maintain peace? Who will advise you, teach you?"

"My betrothed, Arya, of the House Stark"

Lord Selwyn scoffed "Arya Stark is dead, many men searched for her for years, no one found her-"  
"I travelled with her for a year, and then she travelled with Sandor Clegane, Lord Tarth your own daughter found her with him and then she fled to braavos."  
"Where is she then?"  
Gendry paused "She's with her brother at Winterfell, when the war is over she shall sail for here and we shall marry. Arya grew up in Winterfell, and she spent time at court, she knows every house in every kingdom, she knows how to run a household, and she knows how to protect her family. I have known her since she was nine years old."

Lord Tarth turned to Jon "And you have consented to this marriage, your sister has as well."  
"Of course."  
"I only ask this because the Starks and Baratheons have tried to join their houses twice before, and both times failed, abominably."

Jon laughed then "Forgive me my Lord, but both times House Baratheon failed on their side. Robert lay with other women, he was a drunk, and it is rumoured that he tried to have my mother before they were wed, against her consent. As for Joffrey, well he wasn't a Baratheon, and even if he was, he took my uncles head, and beat Sansa Stark in front of the whole court, tormented her. I only hope that the third attempt proves fruitful."

Lord Selwyn huffed and crossed his arms "I'll have terms on that, but a time frame I think, five years, if the storm lands suffer then you must leave and the storm council resumes."

The others nodded in agreement. Gendry turned to Jon and Daenerys. "I'll take those terms if that pleases you your grace."

"Accepted." Daenerys smiled. "I thankyou my Lords, My Ladies, we are almost at the end of this war."

Lord Tarth stepped towards Gendry, his arms wide, a wide smile planted across his. "Welcome Home, Lord Baratheon, its about time you took your seat." He stood to the side bowing, leaving the pathway to the wooden chair empty. Gendry gulped, he had never liked ceremony, never liked finery, but he supposed this chair wasn't exactly fine, it was gilded or jewelled. The castle itself was large but modest. He made his feet move forward up the steps and then leaning his hammer against the arm rest he took his seat. Davos was smiling up at him, he looked proud, and Gendry felt it, he had never known his father, but at least Davos was proud. It was then that he realised that they were waiting for him to speak.

"Oh, um, call the banners my lords, its time to join the fray."

The six bowed and retreated from the chamber, but before Lady Erroll left she stopped before the King. She was a tiny woman really, the top of her head only coming to the embossed dragon on his breast plate.

"I have a word of advice, from an old traditional woman, your grace."

The King frowned at her. "What is it my Lady."  
"You want your wife to be known as _the_ Queen?"

"Yes" Jon muttered, frustration clear on his face.

" Then put a pretty crown on her head and make us all bow."


	57. Chapter 57

The war had ravaged through the Riverlands like a hurricane so fierce not even the layers of frost and snow could mask the devastation. Towns and villages lay abandoned and burned, dead bodies hung from so many branches that the stench of death had become a common scent. No crops grew in the fields, no birds flew in the sky, nor did any animals roam the woods, save for a few stray dogs. Theon had ridden for two weeks among the desolation, his small host in complete silence. Silent mainly because of the battles they had just fought, the ships they had just built, for the shock of the state that they had found Yara, trussed up, fingerless on one hand, her hair ripped from her skull, her breasts butchered off like an animal, and completely broken. But they also stayed silent for the shock of the state of the Riverlands. The dead had never reached the Riverlands, but they may have well of done considering the sheer destruction that lay in the Riverlands wake.

It had taken six months for Yara to recover from her injuries. They had returned to Pyke, now deserted by Euron's fleet, holed up in the castle and Yara had lay in the Maester's room for over four months, constantly in the between state of comatose and consciousness. Whilst she had rested Theon had worked, he had worked day and night with the fifty four men he had and they had built twenty ships. When the wood blistered his hands, and the splinters dug into his nails he worked on, hammering and carving and building, every swing of the hammer would surge pain into his aching back but he didn't care, he had suffered at the hands of the Boltons, he had lost his soul, his name, his senses and he never wanted it to happen to anyone else, but then it happened to Yara. His big sister, the only person in this world who gave a damn about him, and he wanted to make it up to her, he had abandoned her in her time of need, it was his fault, and if she was never going to forgive him that was fine, he didn't want forgiveness. He wanted hard labour, he wanted battle, he wanted pain and fear.

Riverrun loomed in the cold morning fog, the castle lights shining weakly through its heavy blanket, beside him Yara shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, Theon wanted to offer some comfort but her expression was steely. She did not want pity, she only wanted vengeance and so Theon remained silent as the drawbridge was lowered and they rode under the battlements into the courtyard where Lord Tully stood in between Missandei and Greyworm.

Once dismounted he helped Yara onto her feet and presented her a staff which she could lean on to steady herself.

"Yara" Missandei stepped forward smiling her pretty smile "It is good to see you."

"You too friend" Yara croaked and she looked to Edmund Tully. "Thankyou for receiving us Lord Tully, I know ties between our people have always been fraught but I am pleased that we have set aside our enmities to fight for a better world."

Tully looked as though he had just been made to swallow pig shit, so instead he simply nodded.

"We have a master waiting for you Lady Greyjoy to assist you with any needs you may have" Missandei continued, diplomatically ignoring the tension.

"Just a bath and bed and some milk of the poppy will suffice." Yara consented. "And rooms for my men, we've had a long journey."

"of course, Greyworm shall escort you there, but first the Lady Sansa wishes to speak with you Theon, she is awaiting you in her solar, I shall escort you there."

The Nartheen woman extended an arm towards the heavy wooden door and Theon had no choice to follow the Queen's closest advisor to the girl he had once considered a sister.

Sansa Stark was not the broken girl he had left in the wolf's wood the previous year, nor was she the naïve little girl who had left Winterfell for King's Landing. She sat straight backed and corseted, her fiery hair woven tightly into braids, her pale face steely and unforgiving reading a small scroll in front of the fire. Beside her sat the last man he expected to be in Riverrun. Ser Jamie Lannister wore a loose tunic and leather breeches, lounged out on the rug, his arms full of a bundle of blankets to which he was rocking gently while humming a tuneless song. It took several moments to realise the bundle of blankets was indeed a baby, but that wasn't as questionable as to why the King Slayer was rocking it back and forth and lounging very relaxed with Sansa Stark. Upon his entrance the King Slayer looked up and flashed a grin that would make most women swoon, Sansa however remained unperturbed frowning deeply at the scroll. Shifting the baby into one arm he stood.

"Ah young Theon Greyjoy….not looking so young now. You could be as old as me."

"Ser Jamie" Theon muttered bitterly. "What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? I fight for the dragon Queen now."

Theon was annoyed by his arrogance. "Well obviously, but what are you doing _here_ , in Lady Starks solar?"

Frustratingly the disgraced knight smiled wider. "I have full right to sit in my paramour's solar and bond with our daughter, until we are summoned by the dragons, there is little to do for a one handed knight like myself. I am sure you would do the same, although I have heard that your chances of procreation are very slim."

Theon flushed involuntarily. "And what does Jon have to say about this?"

"Jon? You mean the King? Well I'm not dead yet, so I don't think he minds all that much."

Theon started forward but Sansa had risen from her chair. "Enough both of you, Jamie leave us, I have business with Theon, take Cat to Selynna for her feed, I will join you for supper."

And all of a sudden, the cocky arrogant Jamie Lannister closed his mouth and turned serious, his eyes looking longingly at Ned Stark's daughter. He leaned down to place a kiss on her bony cheek and left them alone.

When the door clicked shut Sansa resumed her seat and motioned for Theon to sit down.

"Jamie Lannister? Really?"

Sansa raised an eyebrow. "What of it?"

"What of it? He pushed your brother out of a window, he was Robb's prisoner for months, he attacked your father in King's Landing-"  
"He has done nothing to hurt me, he respects me and I him, he has left his sister to fight for the better side, he cares for me when I need it and backs off when I don't, he does not question my authority and he does not undermine or belittle me. And you are not one to talk of treachery Theon Greyjoy, the north remembers."

Theon closed his eyes, of course they do, they would never forget Theon Greyjoy, who betrayed his brother, his King.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have….it was just a surprise is all, I thought after Ramsay you would never want to have another man touch you."

"And I didn't, I vowed that no one would ever touch me again, and then I got very drunk at my brother's wedding and realised that I wanted revenge, I wanted Cersei to hate me as much as I hate her, I didn't want to be the scared little rape victim and so I took charge and I fucked the King Slayer and I rather enjoyed it, it was the first time I ever enjoyed it and so I kept doing it and now I have an heir, all be it a bastard."

"I'm sure Tywin Lannister will be rejoicing in his grave." Theon muttered.

Sansa laughed sardonically. "Oh yes I'm sure, although Jamie will be stripped of his name and his titles once this is over, it's the price he will pay to remain in Westeros."

"That's Daenerys' decision then?" Theon asked the curiosity taking the better of him.

"Yes and Jon's, it was their final decision before they rode south."

"Why would Jon have that authority, I know he was King in the North, but he bent the knee didn't he, and he's only Daenerys' consort is he not?"

Sansa stared blankly at him. "Gods no one's told you have they."  
"Told me what?"

"Jon….he's not really my brother, he's still half a stark, but he's slightly higher born than we all thought, my father, he took the secret to the grave."  
"What secret?"

"Jon, Theon! Listen! He's my cousin, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and my Aunt Lyanna, the legitimate son, they married in secret and when Jon was born he was crowned, his father and grandfather were both dead so the high septon crowned Lyanna as Queen Regent and crowned Jon and King Aegon the sixth of his name. He's been the rightful King for twenty one years."

Theon felt as if the floor had been pulled from beneath his feet. Jon snow the boy he had grown up with and mocked for all his life had been a secret King, a secret Targaryen, and Eddard Stark, noble honourable Eddard Stark had protected him from his best friend, a man who had thought himself as King.

"But what about Daenerys?-"  
"They rule together as equals, it suits Jon just fine, he doesn't even want the throne, he is doing it out of duty and for my father. My father protected him and risked his life for him, it is something that the King will never forget."

"Imagine if Robb had known, gods he would have been jealous."

Sansa chuckled "I've often thought about it, Robb would definitely be jealous. He'd be jealous Jon managed to marry such a beautiful woman and gained seven kingdoms all in the space of a month."

"he'd be proud as well, he always thought it unfair that Jon was side lined, he wanted Jon at his side when he called the banners he said so himself, instead he had me and look at what I did."

Sansa's face was steely once again. "He'd probably still be alive if Jon had been with him, no one would have touched Robb with Jon around."

Theon gulped "They say he's a fine swordsman."

Sansa scoffed "That's an understatement, he's the greatest in all the seven kingdoms, not surprising really, look at his father, although Ser Jamie says Jon is better."  
"I wouldn't want to face him on the battlefield." Theon admitted. It was something that he had always thought, even when they were boys. Jon always bested him, he may have been small but he was quick and lethal, and now he was a man, and a king, he would cut Theon down with his eyes shut.

"I won't betray him, or you I promise Sansa, I'm here to fight, I'm here to work, I was arrogant back then, I thought I was entitled, but I wasn't I was just a stupid boy."

"Well you can prove yourself when we sail for Dragonstone on the fortnight, we've been summoned for the war council and Daenerys' coronation. Prove to my family that you can be loyal and that you have learnt your lesson."

"My lesson?" Theon was shocked by what she was saying. "What do you mean, I learnt my lesson a long time ago, I knew as soon as I took Winterfell that I shouldn't have betrayed Robb. The rest was unnecessary, I would have killed myself for robs forgiveness before it all."

Sansa breathed a laugh her sapphire eyes trained on the fire. "I disagree Theon Greyjoy. You betrayed the Starks. No one betrays us without consequence, no one." Her eyes moved to Theon's broken face, as tears fell down his face. "You deserved what Ramsay gave you and more. It would have been more had Jon or Robb found you, I always wanted it to be more."

The words Sansa Stark said to Theon that night would haunt him for the rest of his life. Sansa Stark may be a lady wrapped up in her furs and her fineries and her polite words, but Theon knew from that day on that underneath the beauty and the courtesy was a woman far more dangerous and far more deadly, underneath was a wolf baying for blood.


	58. Chapter 58

Sansa

The jagged rock protruding out of the narrow sea loomed nearer in the grey rainy mist. The last time she had seen this rock had been on the boat sailing for the fingers, all those years ago after Joffrey's death. It wasn't just a rock though, until her brother produced a living child, it was Sansa's by right. Dragonstone had been the seat of the heir apparent since Aegon the conqueror had united the seven Kingdoms. Once, there had been a plan to sail there with her father and Arya, but that was little more than a whisper of a memory when she had been a summer child, with pathetic dreams. It had all fallen apart, all of it as soon as her father's head had fell on the steps of Baelor's Sept. But oh how they had underestimated the Starks. For generations they had been underestimated. Robert Baratheon had underestimated Lyanna's will power and Eddard's loyalty to his sister. Jamie had told her as much, told her how disgusted her father had been when he saw Robert's delight over the dead Targaryen children and their mother.

"If this is the King you are to be, then do not expect to have my support any longer" He had apparently shouted before he had turned on his heels and stormed from the throne room.

"But it wasn't that, that had Robert scared of his best friend's loyalties" Jamie had muttered the night before they had left for Riverrun. "Oh no, before your father left our presence, oh no before he departed he had turned, I don't know, maybe he thought that he would break through Robert's high form the victory."  
"What did he say?" Sansa had asked, tracing her Paramour's scar beaten chest.

"He told him ' _I hope I find her happy, I hope that Lyanna fell in love with him and she is happy as any widowed woman could be and most of all I hope I find her alive, because if the rumours are true and she has convinced the last dragon to take her as his wife, she will never forgive you for what you have done. Lyanna will hate you for this and I won't be the one to stop her when she seeks revenge, I won't stop her, nor will Benjen when she comes for blood Robert.'_ Of course, your father came back with her dead body and they reconciled on some level, Robert apologised and never questioned his grieving best friend further, in his mind you aunt would have never married Rhaegar, she would have never betrayed him."

Had things gone differently her aunt Lyanna, the small ferocious she wolf would have ruled the realm and Robert would have been put to the sword. Sansa wondered if she would be proud if she were alive today. Probably, but her fight wasn't with Cersei Lannister, Lyanna had had her fight and she had lost her life, just as her brothers had, just as Catelyn had, and Robb and Rickon, they had all had their fights, it was Sansa's turn now.

Sansa held her daughter close as they came into dock. She was a sweet child who gurgled happily most of the day and slept mostly peacefully during the night. They had all agreed that Catelyn was safest on Dragonstone whilst the fighting was happening, if anything happened, she could be whisked away North or East. Jamie had asked Sansa to remain on the rock as well, but she had refused. "I must lead my armies, or at least be there when my men ride into battle." She had argued when they had made preparations. "How can my men follow me, when I am not willing to fight myself."  
"You are not a warrior Sansa, you can't just go charging into battle, let me lead your men."  
She had laughed then "Oh Jamie, you may be the father to my child, but you forget the woman we are going up against, they will not follow you."

She had finally convinced him that she would hold camp during the battle, now all she had to convince was Jon, her brother was not against women in war, but Sansa was sure he would much prefer Arya by his side than herself, but Arya was not here, Arya was in the Lion's den, deep undercover doing god knows what.

Jamie reached for her arm as they disembarked the ship, Brienne and Sandor both flanking them. Missandei and Grey worm had accompanied them as well on the ship, her uncle had remained behind waiting just out Duskendale with their host readying themselves for orders from the King.

Tyrion was waiting for them, his arms spread wide smiling idiotically as they approached. "Lady Sansa, you are simply beautiful, and brother other women agree with you!"  
"Cut the crap Tyrion" Jamie muttered as he reached down to shake his brother's hand. "Brother may I present my daughter Catelyn."

Sansa bent down bringing Catelyn to her uncle's eye level. Tyrion gave a soft smile as he stroked the girl's cherry coloured cheeks. "A beautiful creation in such perilous times, I look forward to seeing her grow up."

Sansa smiled "Me too, now where is my brother, I must make sure he hasn't gone and done anything rash."  
"What you mean aside from burning Casterley Rock to a crisp? No, he's been rather tame, a few threats here and there but otherwise our King is ready for war, but first he is rather looking forward to crowning his wife as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Oh she needs a coronation does she, I thought we all agreed to just accept that?"

Tyrion grimaced "Aye, _we_ did, but unfortunately some of our more stubborn Lord's and Ladies seem to want to be a bit more traditional, and well before the conquest Visenya crowned Aegon herself, now Aegon crowns Daenerys."

"You don't seem to happy about it." Sansa noted.

"My dear, they want to break the wheel, by following pompous tradition, they are just letting it roll."

"Until it falls and crashes in the battle to come." Sansa muttered.

The painted table had been something Sansa had been looking forward to seeing, it was stuff of legend, created for the purpose of the conquest, and as she entered the war chamber she understood why House Targaryen were more than ambitious men and women, they were pragmatic, ruthless and unforgiving, and the map proved this, it was not smooth or polished, it was rough and rugged and unforgiving. Jon stood with his back to it, in a dark tunic and a circlet of rubies upon his dark curls. He had never looked Kinglier than in this moment, on the edge of his own conquest, on the edge of his rule.

"You've changed your clothes brother" Sansa called. He turned almost immediately. The Dornish climate had agreed with him. His skin had tanned in the sun, making him look a little more alive than before. His dark eyes were alight with possibility, his hair washed a tamed. IN trust he was comely, maybe the comeliest man in the seven Kingdoms, Sansa did not know, but she had her knight, she had Jamie and Sansa was sure Jon had enough women swooning after him.

"Well, I seem to get a lot more support when I actually dress like a king."  
Sansa shrugged "I am sure, and how many more marriage proposals did you receive?"  
"Oh enough for Daenerys to threaten them all with dragons. You should have seen Lord Merwyn when he offered up both of his daughters. She practically combusted on the spot."  
"Where is she? Your wife, I was hoping to see her."

Jon pointed out at the horizon where a dark shadow soared gracefully. "With Drogon, she's preparing him for battle."

"Will you be riding the other one into battle?"  
Jon shook his head "No, I can't be much use atop Rhaegal, its good fun, but I should really be on horseback, in the thick of it."

Sansa laughed derisively "Yes I am sure your wife will be so pleased with that, I am sure the widow's life is just what she is looking forward to."  
Jon rolled his eyes "I am not going to die."

"Oh no because you've already done that twice, it would be boring if you did it a third time." Sansa took her seat opposite the miniature Winterfell. "Jon, if you die, if _she_ dies, we are all lost-"  
"If we die, you take the throne." Jon said affirmatively as he too took his seat.

Sansa shook her head frustration coursing through her "You don't get it, yes in theory you die I take the throne, but it's not as simple as that, if you die, if you both die, the wonder of this world, the wonder you inspire disappears. You and Daenerys are a figurehead, a figurehead which is _worshipped._ Daenerys has brought dragons back to this land, she has made it known how it is to revere house Targaryen, and you….you have defied the gods themselves. You have risen from the dead, you have fought battle after battle, you are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, or Lyanna Stark. The people they worship you, but importantly they _fear_ you. You have been shunned your whole life, let down by the people who loved you, let down by the monarchs of this land, let down by your own brothers, you have been pushed and pushed and pushed to breaking point. You have been betrayed, disavowed and cast aside. The people fear you because they ask themselves how long will it be before a man like you has had enough, before you break. The people love you and they fear you so don't be arrogant and _don't_ get yourself killed."

Jon leaned back in his chair, his head thrown over his shoulder staring out at the black dragon as it came closer to the castle. "I won't I promise." He sighed and turned back to the map. "How are you Sansa?"

Sansa blinked in shock, whilst Jon was caring and kind he had never directly asked how she was fairing. "I am well…why?"  
He shrugged and reached for his wine cup. "You had a baby, I wanted to know that there was no lasting damage….Stark women are famous for not surviving the birthing bed."

Sansa smiled "I am not just a Stark Jon, I am also a Tully."

Jon smiled dryly. "Aye, I remember when you were born, they rang the bells from morning to night, I was only allowed to see you when Lady Stark was asleep. Old Nan snuck me in, Robb had no interest in meeting you, but I had never met a baby so I begged Ned to let me see you."  
Sansa laughed and in turn reached for wine. "And was I to your expectations?"  
Jon laughed and shook his head "NO, you were very boring and when I poked your face you began to wail. Old Nan gave me a clout round the ear for that…" He searched the silver goblet for what Sansa did not know. "You've named her after your lady mother."

Sansa nodded "Yes, I thought it appropriate. She shares her grandmother's name day and her place of birth. What else would I have called her? She will grow up in Winterfell and I will make sure I don't fill her head with the nonsense that filled mine, maybe when she is older she will come to court and service the Queen."

Jon laughed "Aye let us make a court first. I look forward to meeting my niece."

They sat in uncomfortable silence which was only broken when men and women began to fill the war room led by Daenerys. Dany enveloped Sansa in hug. "It is good to see you, you look magnificent." She whispered breathlessly and took her seat beside Jon giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and taking his hand.

The members of the war council were both familiar and unfamiliar to Sansa. Tyrion and Davos sat together beside Varys and Missandei. Jamie joined Sansa's side along with Lyanna Mormont, Alys Karstark and Alyssa Umber. Yara and Theon took their seats alongside a coppery skinned woman with dark hair which ran in a long braid down her back. Gendry now wearing a fine gold and onyx tunic took his place beside Yon Royce and Greyworm and then finally Qhono the Dothraki general. Brienne, Tormund and Podrick stood against the back wall and then all eyes were on the King and Queen.

Daenerys stood slowly "My Lords, My Ladies, my friends. The time has come, we have fought hard for this all of us, we have lost many men and women, but now we have our army, we have our weapons, our fleet, the dragons and most importantly we have much of the realm behind us. King's Landing will fall in a day, but its not just about King's Landing falling, for us to win, Cersei Lannister must die. Unfortunately I do not know her, nor does my husband, we have never battled against her, we do not know how she thinks, how she fights, all we know is that she is as ruthless as we are. Thankfully, in turn she does not know us. I am sure she will have the people of King's Landing believe that we will burn their homes to their ground, murder their men and enslave their women." Daenerys paused. "I wish to avoid this. No war has been won without innocent bloodshed, but lets try and keep it to a minimum. The King and I are not here to rule over the ashes. Where we can we will save the people of King's Landing." She paused once again "But the choice is simple to any soldier, any general any lord or lady. Yield or die."

Fist banged on the table in agreement louder and louder until Jon called for quiet. "The Plan is simple, we will be able to surround the city on all sides and where we cannot, the dragons will take flight. The battle will be split into two. Attacking the Dragon Gate, the old gate and the gate of the gods from the north. I shall be leading that contingency which will consist of the Northmen, the knights of the vale, the men from the Stormlands and the unsullied. The Lion's Gate and the King's Gate will be taken upon by the Dothraki and the men of the reach and half of the Dornish led by Qhono and Princess Arianne as well as the remaining free folk. The Iron men and the other half of the Dornish shall lead the battle by water attacking the mud gate and iron gate simultaneously. This will be the hardest job. Euron's fleet has plugged blackwater rush to it will be head on battle at the start."

At the other end of the table Yara Greyjoy frowned. "What do you mean at the start?"

"Drogon will take them from behind my Lady" Daenerys smiled. "I shall fly with the contingency attacking from the west, but first I will need to light the signal."  
"Breeching the walls will not be difficult as such, the dragons will set them alight all at once, but we must be cautious" Jon continued "There is wildfire all over the city, the walls are sure to blow up rather than burn down, we will not attack until it is safe to do so. But once it is we shall attack all at once, no retreats."

"A good plan brother, but there is one thing you have forgotten." Sansa said staring at the red keep. Jon stared at her but then smiled "I have not forgotten dear sister, we are dealing with Cersei Lannister, simply destroying her armies will not be enough. I have given word to Arya, when it is time she will strike."

Sansa swallowed "That's all very well but what if Cersei blows up the red keep before that happens, she will see her city surrounded, she has said so to me many times, she would rather kill herself than yield, she will reduce the red keep to ashes just as Aerys planned to do when the city was last sacked."

The mention of Aerys had seemed to do it, it had struck a resonance in them both. Sansa leaned forward "If Cersei blows up the red keep then Arya dies for nothing, then Joanna dies for nothing, innocent men and women under her employment die for nothing. If that castle blows up we all die, we need to stop her from making that command whilst getting Arya and Jamie's daughter out."

There was a murmur of agreement around the table. Jon stared her hard in the face and she knew that Jon understood what Sansa was asking.

"You know the castle, you know it well, you wont get lost." He muttered.

Sansa shook her head "I lived there for years your grace."

"You can't go alone, I won't have it."  
Brienne stepped forward "She will not be alone, she will have me."

"And me" Sandor Clegane grumbled "I won't let the little bird break a wing."

Jamie looked at her as if she were mad but then he blinked twice looked down at his gold hand and then rose. "My King, I shall protect your sister, I will die for her if needs be if…no…when it comes to it I will kill Cersei."

Silence rang through the room, the only noise was the cry of dragons far out to sea.

Jon nodded slowly "Well then Ser Jamie, you are charged with my sister's life, if she dies you die, and if you manage to slay your sister then I guess I can add Queenslayer to the rest of your titles."


	59. Chapter 59

The corset pulled tighter and tighter as Dany leaned up against the bed post as Irri pulled tightly at the strings. "I do not understand Khaleesi why you choose to where this thing, it serves no purpose other than to make a woman look smaller than she is." The woman said through clenched teeth.

Dany laughed "It is what Westerosi women wear Irri, it is what my mother would have worn as queen and so I shall wear it. It shall please the Lords and Ladies."

"Khaleesi you have no need to please Lords and Ladies you are a dragon." Irri muttered as she tied the strings in place.

"A queen must be beautiful Irri, beautiful and strong and powerful, when we live in the red keep I will have no need for armour or riding leathers."

Irri laughed "Khal Jon does not like it when you wear all of your layers and strings." She gestured to the layers of silk and heavy velvet splayed out on the bed. "He likes your old dresses."

Dany smiled at this, Jon had entered earlier when she had been bathing asking whether she was going to wear the silver dress for her coronation to which Daenerys had laughed. "What and have every Lord goggling at my breasts? DO you want that?"

He had shaken his head smirking and muttering something about easy access. Irri had kicked him out then, telling his grace that the Khaleesi would look beautiful when she stood before him in the throne room when he crowned her, and he should wait until then to see her. Jon had looked affronted for a moment and then had cracked a smile and sauntered off in search of his niece. After the war council she had sent for Sansa and her babe almost immediately. They lunched together whilst Jon had held the babe in his arms tickling her cheeks. Daenerys however had only allowed herself to hold the girl once. Her womb still longed for the son she had bared but he was dead and gone and Daenerys still mourned for him deep down beneath the armour and layers and the walls she had built around herself. Walls which could only be brought down crashing by her husband.

The candles in the room grew brighter as the sun set on the horizon. In the distance from her window she could see storm clouds rolling across the waves dark and ferocious. Daenerys smiled to herself as Irri pinned her braids to the nape of her neck. She had been brought into this world in a storm and now she would be crowned in a storm. Would they be proud? Her family? What would her mad father say if he was here? She had dreamt of him only the other night. Aerys had been sitting on the iron throne, blood tricking from his hands and feet but he had smiled at her. "Daenerys, my storm born daughter" He had cackled "A daughter I conceived in madness, now you will haunt me, you and my grandson, you shall be greater than any other dragon."

Viserys had been there as well sneering at her telling her that she was weak to allow the Lords and Ladies dictate her coronation. Viserys had told her that she should have murdered any Lord who told her she was not the Queen. He had called her sweet sister and had tried to remove her dress but then Rhaegar had cut him down, cut him down like she had seen Jon do the same. Rhaegar had taken her hands and had whispered in her ear. "The dragon must have three heads sweet sister. Go forth and take your crown. Let my son crown you in fire and steel and rubies and hail you Queen, go forth and finish what I started." Daenerys had spun between her father and two brothers then spinning round and round until their faces were blurs of silver and violet and indigo and when she finished they had gone and the iron chair had stood aflame. Daenerys had awoken from her strange dream with a start whilst Jon was still wrapped around her in the faint light of dawn and since she had put no mind to it.

A wrap on the door awoke her from her daydreams and she turned to see Missandei dressed in a charcoal jacket which swept the floor. "My Queen it is time."

Daenerys stared at her reflection. The gown had been one she had had made in Mereen but for the purpose of Westeros. Charcoal, Onyx and Ruby silks and velvet. With onyx silk sleeves stitched to replicate dragon scales, wrapped around her shoulders and brought together with a dragon pin just below her breasts. The ruby velvet skirts pooled around her embroidered with charcoal dragon and flame twisting and turning as if in flight. Her hair was off her shoulders as it had been on her wedding, but instead of winter roses, Irri had placed her ruby dragon combs on either side of the intricate work. ON her finger she wore her mothers ring and around her neck an onyx and diamond necklace gifted to her by Lady Errol. "I knew your mother well your grace" She had croaked on the ship to Dragonstone. "I was at her wedding, I wore this necklace, she told me that she fancied it, I told her that I could gift it to her if she would like but your mother refused. ' _my husband would not approve, he only wishes to see rubies about my neck, if I have a daughter you can gift it to her_.'" Daenerys had been surprised by the sheer amount of people had known her mother, she had always thought the people who knew her were dead. Destroyed by the usurper. _Maybe you were right Viserys, maybe they were drinking secret toasts to you all along_.

"Thank you, Missandei" Dany smiled and turned to her "Queenly enough?"

Her closest friend smiled "Beautiful, I am sure the King would agree."  
"Are they all down there?" Daenerys asked, she felt like a girl again, no Dany you must be a Queen today.

"Yes, all who can make it, half a hundred I think, we have sent raven across the realm telling them that you are to be crowned. Many have replied toasting to your health and wishing you a long reign and good fortune in the war to come."

Daenerys smiled pride filling her once more. She hoisted her skirts and made for the door "Come shall we begin?"

A thousand candles had been lit in the throne room, the heat of them washed over Dany like a tidal wave. Tyrion had said that when she and Jon are crowned in King's Landing there would be music and singers and feasts but as this was not a religious ceremony candles and witnesses would suffice. They were all there, dressed in armour or finery or both, parted down the middle to form an aisle up to the throne carved into that foreboding rock. Behind her Missandei smoothed out her skirts so they would pull behind her in a train. Jon stood upon the dais, dressed in a dark tunic gilded with ruby, a steel grey cloak lined with dark fur draped over one shoulder. It matched the steel circlet atop his head, the rubies glittering in the orange light. Beside him was Tyrion, a velvet cushion in his hands, a crown nestled into it. It was not a beautiful crown, it was harsh with sharp edges, designed to mimic the kings with rubies planted around the circlet, the only difference were the seven sharp spikes. It was a war crown. A warning to all who came before her that she was just as dangerous as her King.

Taking a breath Daenerys held her head high, pulled her back straight and began the walk through the Lords and Ladies. Lady Sansa stood to Jon's left at the front of the Northern Lords. She was dressed in deep navy and shrouded in furs and an armoured breast plate. She spotted Arianna Martell clothed in mauve velvet in laid with gold. Gendry Baratheon stood taller than the rest his large hammer resting on his back, he wore black armour with a gold cloak thrown over his right shoulder, he winked as she passed a boyish grin playing on his face. Many Lords stared with a look of reverence and amazement. Good, Dany thought let them worship, tonight I am their Queen. But Daenerys only had eyes for Jon who stood, solemn faced. He is King Aegon again she thought, a hard, ferocious, warrior King, as quiet as a wolf, as ferocious as a dragon. Daenerys knelt upon the steps when she reached Jon and bowed her head.

"Daenerys of the House Targaryen, you have come here to be crowned as Queen. Do you swear to govern the lands belonging to you justly and with cause."

"Before you, my King, this I vow" The words felt unfamiliar on the tongue and yet her voice rang out loud and clear.

"Do you vow to serve justice mercifully as I would?"

"Before you my King, this I vow."

"And should I meet my demise will you rule as I would?"

Daenerys looked up then at her husband whose eyes were dark and dangerous. She blinked back tears as she vowed "Before you my King this I vow."

Jon nodded stoically and then reached for the crown. He raised it high for all the crowd to see and spoke the words Dany had dreamed of her entire life. "Then I, Aegon of the houses Targaryen and Stark, sixth of my name, King of the Andals and the First Men and the Roynar, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm do proclaim you Daenerys Stormborne of the House Targaryen, the first of your name Queen of the Andals and the First Men and the Roynar, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." He laid the crown atop her silvery hair. It fitted perfectly, weighing down on her shoulders. His hand found hers and pulled her to feet as he guided her to the Dragonstone throne. When Daenerys took her seat, he turned to the crowd and cried "Long may she reign!"

"Long may she reign" The Lords and Ladies erupted cheering and applauding.

Jon looked down at her with pride "I love you" He whispered as the room around them erupted with noise.

Daenerys smiled at her husband "You too my King, and I must say don't you look fine."  
Jon grinned "Not as much as you my Queen. Here I have a surprise for you" He rummaged in his tunic and pulled out a folded cloth.

"Davos and Gendry have been working on this for months and I thought you might like to see it."

Daenerys took it cautiously "What is it?"  
"Well as we are rebuilding a dynasty, I thought we might want to adapt our coat of arms. Go on unfold it."

Dany unwrapped it carefully and then smiled. The cloth was split into four equal parts. On the top right white silk square was embroidered the scarlet three headed dragon of house Targaryen. On the bottom left charcoal silk square was the grey dire wolf of House Stark. The other two opposite squares were ruby coloured and joining them all together were the two crowns, her own on top and Jon's on the bottom.

"DO you like it?" Jon asked nervously, "If you don't then we can have the old one I just thought-"  
"It's perfect Jon, but now our words will not serve."

Jon frowned "I did think about that, but I couldn't think of-"  
"Fire and Ice" Daenerys whispered. "Our House words shall be With Fire and Ice."

Jon stared down at their coat of arms and then nodded "That is perfect."

Tyrion interrupted them as he bowed before Daenerys "My Queen, my King, ah I see you have seen the new coat of arms. Fitting I think."  
"Very" Dany whispered. "Lord Tyrion, tell the armies to assemble." Tyrion nodded and backed away as she rose, and the hall fell silent. "My Lords, My Ladies, thankyou for coming, but I am afraid it is time to exchange our silks for steel. It is time for this war to end and we shall end it with fire and ice, I wish you _all_ good fortune in the battle to come.


	60. Chapter 60

Cersei

She was surrounded by fools she knew. Rosby, Merriweather, Swift; they were all fools. Blithering idiots bleating on and on about strategy. The best possible strategy. It were the only words which escaped the idiots. War councils after war councils and they were making no further progress than they did six moons ago.

"We should sue for peace" Merriweather croaked once more as he sniffled into his wine cup. "They hold five kingdoms out of seven, all of which are loyal and proud to ride beneath their ghastly banners."

"Lord Merriweather" Cersei interrupted coolly. "Did you learn to count as a child?".

The spluttering idiot looked up, his watery eyes full of fear. "Y-yes your grace."

Cersei made a sceptic noise into her wine cup, raising her eyebrow she shifted in her seat and continued "So surely you know that this dragon bitch and her pet wolf do _not_ have control of five they have the north which is _one,_ they have the vale which is _two,_ they have Dorne which is _three_. They do _not_ have control of the west or the reach but merely a few traitorous houses-"

"Your grace" Her aunt Genna's voice was rough and haughty "You are forgetting the Stormlands. We lost the Stormlands to your late husband's bastard. A bastard which has lived below this castle for more than twenty years, tell me my _dear_ niece how do you propose to win this battle when they have us surrounded on _all_ sides. How do you propose to win this war when _dragons_ come flying atop these walls? When Rhaegar's and Robert's sons come riding through the gates as allies? Gods forbid if they fight _anything_ like their fathers! You are mad to fight Cersei, your father would not stand for this, he would be counselling you to sue for peace, sue for peace and you may be given the opportunity for exile, you have enough gold to live comfortably with your daughter across the narrow sea, let these children rule, they will beat us Cersei, they will crush us just as they crushed the rock, just as they crushed the _dead_ , I implore you sue for-"

"YOU CANNOT BARGAIN WITH A DRAGON WHEN IT HAS YOU IN ITS MOUTH!" Cersei roared standing up abruptly and hurling her wine cup at the opposite wall. "I will not yield meekly, we will not yield meekly, if they win so be it but I hope you all have as painful death as I will…. leave me!" The simpering men left without question, but her lady aunt remained, her thick puffy lips clasped together. When the door shut Genna turned in her seat.

"I will say this once and once only your grace." She began harshly her eyes, so like her eldest brother's piercing through Cersei's layers of armour. "You are playing a _dangerous_ game a very _dangerous_ game indeed, some would say you are teetering on the edge of madness-"

"How dare you" Cersei interrupted. Cersei had written her aunt as soon as her traitor brother had left the capitol, inviting her to take a seat on her war council as warden of the west, but she had done nothing but criticise her decisions. The woman had been the closest thing Cersei had had as a mother when she had been young but that relationship had faded, all she saw now was a fat woman too haughty for her own good.

"How dare _I_?" Genna erupted. "Might I remind you that I am the _only_ member of your family still loyal to you and trust me that is not a decision that I want to regret however this game your playing sounds very much like the game the mad king played-"

"And what game is that dear auntie." Cersei spat her nerves twisting in her stomach.

"Hold up in the red keep, shut of the city gates and wait until the army breaches the wall, once that happens…..BOOM."

Cersei bit her lip, she was right of course, they had been making the preparations for weeks Qyburn and her, the war councils were simply a mummer's farce. "Auntie I would _never_ put innocent lives at-"

"Oh, enough with your simpering lies girl, you think I have forgotten? DO you think the realm has forgotten? The first Queen to the sit the iron throne, so conveniently after her enemies were so tragically killed in the sept of Baelor, after her last remaining child threw himself from the highest tower in the red keep. You blame your brother Tyrion for murdering your father and I agree it is a wretched thing to kill your own father, but I will not _forget_ Cersei. You murdered my brother and my nephew, murdered them with wildfire and for what because your uncle wouldn't allow you to rule your son? At least Tyrion had a fair reason, his own father sentencing him to death-

"Uncle Kevan _left_ me in the hand of that…that cretin, he left me to walk the streets of King's Landing to suffer-"  
"And why do you think that is?" Genna bellowed. "Every accusation against you was true! You had your husband and King murdered! The High Septon murdered! You fucked your own brother and your cousin when Jamie was gone, and you put your bastard children on that damned throne! Your father may have been blind to your antics for years, but it doesn't matter the rest of us were. I thank the gods that your brothers had the sense to fight on the other side, they are thinking like your father. Family! That is what your father was obsessed with, family legacy and your brother's have ensured that at least they will survive."  
"They will NOT" Cersei screamed "They betrayed me! Tyrion killed father! And Jamie, he left me, left me to join up with them and now…and now…."  
"He's settled down had a bastard child and has almost been pardoned from his crimes. Tell me dear niece, when this all ends and they win what do you think they shall do to you?"

Cersei stared at her aunt stonily "I shall die"

She nodded "Aye good girl, yes you will die, they will take your head from your shoulders and toss you in the sea…. now what do you think they will do with Jamie?"

Cersei chewed her lip, she felt like a small girl again back at Casterly rock learning from her aunt why Jamie was allowed to play with swords and she was not. "He will die, he killed the girls father, he pushed the Stark boy from the tower, he…."  
"He rode North to defend this realm against the dead, he fought well in the battle I am told and then ever since he has sworn his sword to the King and Queen, a sworn sword to Sansa Stark the heir apparent and" She paused staring down at her chubby fingers "He put a child in Sansa Stark, she gave birth only a fortnight ago. Another daughter. They have named her Catelyn and I am told that as soon as Daenerys Targaryen gives birth to a living babe Catelyn Snow shall become a legitimate daughter. So, when all this is done, your brother will return to Winterfell to live out his years and raise his daughter."

Cersei wanted to be sick, her head spun as her blood pumped furiously. Her legs collapsed from underneath her and a carnal primitive scream erupted from her lips. "That Cunt!" Were the only words that escaped her. "That lying whoring bitch!"

The door banged open and Qyburn came hurrying in swooping over her like a bat.

"The Queen is unwell Lord Qyburn" Genna muttered stiffly. "See that she gets enough rest, ensure that the wet nurse attends the Princess tonight."

Qyburn helped Cersei up off the floor and she turned to Genna. "I should have your head Auntie for the things you have said this night."

Genna rounded the table to stand before Cersei her face flushed scarlet. "Sue for peace Cersei, do it for your family, if you do not then don't expect me to be around when this city burns to ashes and do not expect me to stand in their way when the Targaryen's come for their blood and your head."

Genna exited as Cersei screamed again, her head reeling. She was surrounded by traitors, traitors and thieves and liars and Jamie…..Jamie was the worst. He had gone running north and that seductive whore had spread her legs and he had gone drunkenly into them and put a custard in her. I hope she was terrible, she thought bitterly as Qyburn escorted her back to her chambers. I hope the babe dies, when I win I shall find the babe and bash its head against the wall like the little Targaryen boy.

"Qyburn" Cersei croaked as he spooned dream wine into her mouth. "When the battle begins I want Lady Genna dead, I don't care how you do it, just make it painful and then come back and tell me the details."

She dreamt of wildfire, erupting around the red keep. She stood in her chambers, Joanna swaddled in crimson blankets nuzzling at her breast. Screams and shouts could be heard outside, screams of battle. The door banged behind her and Jamie marched in clothed in black and red armour his sword wielded his face full of fury. IN a stride he wrenched Joanna from Cersei's breast and in one swift motion her head was splattered against the burning walls. Cersei's scream did not come, only a hollow gasp of air as she turned to try and run but Jamie forced her to the floor, his golden hand ripping apart her thighs and burying himself into her cunt. And still Cersei could not scream she lay there in the burning room tears streaming down her face and he pounded roughly inside her. "Why have the gods made me love a hateful woman" He growled over and over, and he beat her to the ground. Before her stood a woman with silk slippers and a silver dress, her auburn hair wrapped up elegantly around her face. Sansa Stark. When she entered Jamie stopped his assault and stood brusquely. He crossed over Cersei's broken body and wrapped his arms around her slender body. In the noise of the flames came a voice, an old one croaked and frail. "and then comes another to cast you down and take all you have dear." Jamie was kissing her fiercely his hands gripping her where he used to grip Cersei but Cersei could do nothing but sob. Finally, when they finished kissing and the flames were licking the floor Sansa Stark crouched before her. "The best weapon a woman has is the one between her legs." Cersei never saw the blade in her hand until it swiped across her throat.


End file.
